Something's Off About Them
by Lex2995
Summary: Len was a an abused kid who is adopted by the Megurine family and finds an interest in Rin who has a shroud of mystery enveloping her.
1. Chapter 1

Something's Off About Them

Ch.1- New People

I can't remember what happened specifically that year when Dell came to rescue me. All I know is that I was seven and was really messed up. Dell told me they did terrible things to me. The area I was in was cold, my whole body felt in excruciating pain. My vision was hazy, the blood everywhere. I couldn't move at all and for a time I thought I had died.

"You must be on your best behavior, Len." Dell told me in the car, a hand running through his white hair. I nodded. Since that incident seven years ago I refused to speak to anyone except Dell, my supervisor.

"Your new family will be the Megurine's. Luka is your lawyer mother, Gakupo is your doctor dad, and you have two older sisters, Lily and Rin." Dell said and I gave him a questioning look.

"Sisters?" I asked, never have I been taken into a home with adults who had kids of their own. It was usually barren women hoping for an adopted child.

"Yes, they kind of look like you." He said stiffening a bit. I could tell he automatically felt uneasy about this whole ordeal. Often I would cause mayhem until my 'parents' sent me back frustrated at how disobedient I was. I had a way of thinking back then that if no one else wanted me Dell would be forced to take me in and be my new dad. I mean he did find me seven years ago and I had a certain connection with him I shared with nobody.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking and it aint gonna happen." Dell said and I frowned that he had answered my question before I even asked.

"But, Dell I want you to take me in." I whined looking at him with puppy dog eyes, the kind that swoon anyone else if you weren't Dell.

He sighed taking out a cigarette. I grimaced seeing the death stick placed in his mouth and being lit. The white smoke that emitted from his mouth spreading around the car made me lower my window to get fresh air. I couldn't possibly understand how he could accept that drug into his body. For a time there was silence as he focused on driving and I looked out the window of the passing houses. They all looked so pretty, perfect for the model family, something I shouldn't be a part of.

I already knew that my sense of sanity was broken the very moment I was seven and had the brutal abuse done to me. Innocence was lost and shall never return. For me, a now doomed monster that will never become more human than now, forced to live with a family who didn't deal with the torture I've been through was stupid. Just the thought of thinking I needed people to shower me with fake love and hospitality was enough to make my blood boil.

"Please, Dell you're the only one I can trust." I said and he gave me a serious look that made me shut up.

I felt his hand on my shoulder which made me tense. I hated physical contact, especially with adults. My space seemed to be invaded and the horrors of seven years ago flood back into my brain. He realized his mistake immediately and pulled his hand away. His face was placed in his hand and I knew that meant I was giving him distress again. Out of all his kids he looked after for he considered me the most troublesome. Can't say I blame him, I wouldn't know what to do with me either if the situation was reversed.

"You need to trust other people, not just me. It's for the best." He said giving me my sack that contained all of my personal belongings no one knew about except me. I gave him a sad look.

"I don't want to." I whispered, but he couldn't hear me. After that the car trip became silent with only the sounds of nature and the car engine being our source of entertainment.

My family was strange. That's how I described them the first time my eyes laid on them. First of all Megurine was my mother, Luka's, maiden name which means she proposed and Gakupo accepted. It was also strange how they didn't mind the fact that I was a tormented soul who had a twisted mind. To them my broken innocence was not a problem. Then there was my history of arsons, robbing, and attempted murder that went unnoticed. Usually the other families I had would have some distance towards me or treat me like a force to be wrecking with. These people, however, were quite the opposite.

Dell was by my side for support and also to see if the family was fit to take care of me. When the door flew open to have us come face to face with my over excited family he nearly jumped out of his clothes ten feet high into the air. The man and woman already wanted to feed me food so I could grow up and be strong. Luka was a woman who had long flowing pink hair and teal eyes. It was obvious she wore the pants in the house. Gakupo was a man with long straight purple hair tied in a high ponytail and for a second I questioned his sexuality. My sisters were looking at me with hearts in their eyes. Both of my sisters were older than me, but not much.

Lily was the oldest being seventeen. She gave me a warm smile while taking my hand to lead me into the house. I did my best not to snatch my hand away from her. Skin on skin was just disgusting in my eyes. My other older sister who was just one month off actually was Rin. She was my age, fourteen, and was to me the weirdest one in the group. It was eerie how much we looked alike. Lily, Rin, and me have the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Lily's hair was longer, but Rin's was barely touching her shoulders, matching mine completely.

I noticed that Rin had a white bow on the top of her head that intrigued me. It seemed to be a part of her, the way it moved up and down, side to side with the way she was feeling was outstanding. She was apparently debating with herself on how to approach me. She would smile like her sister Lily did at me, then frown deeply thinking that was the wrong choice. Next she'd offer me her hand for a handshake and I'd comply, but before I could even refrain myself from touching her icky skin she pulls away embarrassed.

Her blue eyes would show fierceness and confusion at the same time. I concurred that Rin Megurine was a fascinating creature. Her bow would flap, perk up, or droop depending on her expression or what she was feeling. It was a sight to see. Then when I thought she just would forget about greeting me properly she went ballistic running around the room screaming 'moe' and 'shota'. I gave a horrified look watching her go like a rabbit on speed. Luka told me this was the norm for Rin and then told the hyper girl to shut up. When Rin refused to do so Luka pulled out a gian tuna fish and smacked her on the head with it.

"Ow! Mom that hurt like hell!" Rin yelled holding her head and whimpering slightly. Luka tapped her foot, her patience thinning out. What happened to Mrs. Calm, Cool, and Collected?

"Act like you got some damn sense brat!" Luka retorted finally blowing a fuse as Gakupo waved them off as if it was nothing that a mother and daughter had that type of relationship.

I looked at Dell hoping he had seen what I did. He did, but chose to disregard it. Lily was rescuing Rin by taking her place in getting hit, and Luka who was too caught up in a furious rage couldn't tell the difference between them and continued her punishment. All I could say was what a good big sister Lily was because Rin was already not willing to say thank to her.

"So, Dell how's Len?" Gakupo asked showing off a creepy smile that sent chills down my spine. I hid behind Dell afraid of this person.

"He's really good, just shy at times." Dell said half smiling, but I could tell Gakupo gave him the creeps as well.

"That's good. A shy child would be better than my rowdy ones." Gakupo said flicking his hair behind his back in a feminine manner.

"What!" Lily and Rin sounded offended, kicking Gakupo into the wall where it left a crack.

Lily crossed her arms appalled that their dad would say such a thing, even though it was utterly true. Rin did the same although she looked more pissed off than Lily. She suddenly looked at me before throwing her darling sister out of the way and taking my hand. Oddly enough her touch didn't bother me as much as it should. She gave me a huge smile that made my heart flutter. I didn't know why, but Rin was making me feel awkward.

I was so into looking at how cute she was compared to the other girls I've seen that I hadn't paid any attention to the fact that she was dragging me into my room. I felt her throw me on the floor singing happily. Oh, her voice sounded like bells. It absolutely enticed me. I felt like I was having an eargasm.

"Here's your place to sleep. School uniform is in the closet. Oh, and my room is right next to yours." Rin explained counting her fingers to see if she missed anything. The way she did that made her look more appealing to my eyes.

With that she left the room and Dell entered to say goodbye to me. He told me this family might be different from the rest. After that he left me alone in my room to get accustomed. I lay down in my bed which was extra comfortable actually hoping that this family would decide to keep me. It was the first time that I thought that. This family was strange indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chap. **

_I heard a man chuckle darkly that made me cringe. The smell of blood, alcohol, and death was filling up my nostrils. Something cold was on my leg and as it glided up I felt a stinging ache. When I managed to lift my head up to see what it was I gasped. It was a sharp knife cutting deep into my flesh making blood pour out. _

_My voice was already hoarse from the previous beatings I've suffered so I wasn't able to voice out how I feeling as he continued to make markings in my skin like I was just an art project. _

_This man's face I can't remember well, but I knew that this wicked person who should be protecting me was my father._

I woke up in the middle of the night panting heavily. The sweat on my pajamas made the fabric stick to my skin. My hair was down from being in a ponytail clinging to my face as I glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed. It was only 1:30 AM, the sounds of night I could hear from my bedroom window.

I sighed, even in a new area I still had those same nightmares that haunted me since I first discovered that my parents were abusers. The bed creaked as I stepped out of it to get a glass of water.

So far I've been staying in this house for a week, the longest any family kept me. I didn't attend school yet because Luka wanted to make sure I had enough time to get used to home life first. I also didn't talk to anyone yet except Dell. To occupy my free time while my family was out I explored the house or took long walks around the town.

I never took naps though so I would be able to get a proper night's rest, but it never works since the nightmares keep me up all the time. I went downstairs knowing all the members of the Megurines should be sleeping peacefully.

When I was in the kitchen sipping on my water I noticed a tiny sliver of light coming from the living room. Questioning this I forgot about my thirst setting my water down to figure out who was up. Gakupo being a doctor needed all the sleep he could get.

Luka was always one to go to sleep promptly at 12:00 and Lily would be surfing the web or playing her guitar until she just passed out from exhaustion. That only left Rin, whose sleep pattern I didn't get a chance to memorize.

I paused in step looking at her watch TV. Her orange nightgown, which was quite revealing, glowed from the screen light as she felt my presence. Here big eyes flickered to me with no emotion in them at all. That was unusual. She always showed her emotions no matter what. So why was she seeming like a different person tonight? Suddenly she smiled and patted a seat on the couch for me to sit down.

That was more like the Rin I knew yet something still seemed different. It bothered me greatly. Involuntarily my legs moved on their own to place my body beside her. She turned her attention to me before looking back at the TV. I studied her for awhile, her eyes were dull and not having the shine to them I frequently saw when she was around others.

Deciding not to look suspicious I tried to focus on whatever she was watching at this hour. It was some dumb chick flick. I could feel my mouth frown deeply as I already could tell how this would end. Movies like these were somewhat predictable. That's like half of the chick flick's nowadays right?

Soon my eyes drifted back to her. She was actually interested in this garbage. Hmm, I thought Rin would be the tomboy type. Her eyes were in total concentration and her mouth was in a solid straight line. In her lap were her hands that tightened into fists. I guess the movie was reaching an intense scene, but I wouldn't know Rin was more intense to watch. I looked back at the movie again and felt my heartbeat quicken. The two young lovers were kissing each other with passion. How immoral, touching someone like that.

I felt the throw up climbing up my throat remembering the worst first kiss in history. I was six at the time and desperately tried to fight off burly hands that held me. A woman, my mother, was snickering leaning up close to my face and pressed her chapped lips on mine. Their bad tasting breath entered my mouth and I blacked out.

"Len!" My eyes snapped open and I turned to Rin looking bewildered.

She gave me a concerned look. Her hand was on my arm as she moved closer to me. I was surprised her touch wasn't freaking me out as this seemed terribly intimate. Even Dell, who I cared about the most in the world wasn't allowed to do such a thing.

"Are you alright? You were in some trance?" She began to speak removing her hand from my arm. I pouted slightly as her warm touch was being replaced by cold.

"You have a nightmare or something? I get those sometimes, well actually a lot. I end up watching movies. Lily says I shouldn't stay up so late because I fall asleep in class and get disciplined. Oops, I'm forgetting about your problem!" She said in realization that she was ranting.

She was sure amusing. I half smiled at her, which sent her into hyperactive mode about how adorable I was and stuff. I rolled my eyes when she finally got it out of her system. Then she did something I never thought would happen. She blushed, embarrassed by her actions. Again my heartbeat increased, she looked amazing.

"I-I think I'll fall asleep now." She said facing the opposite from me.

I waited for her to leave so I could watch TV, but she remained seated. I was puzzled and poked her. I poked her numerous times until her body fell on the floor, landing with a thud. I panicked getting on the floor to see if she was alive. Luckily her breathing was normal and heartbeat wasn't slowing down. Then I chuckled seeing that she had literally gone to sleep and didn't care about trying to make it to her room.

Picking her up to settle her down on the couch because I doubted I could carry her up the stairs I wondered why was ok with touching her. Then I felt my own eyelids close. Good thing I cut off the TV before that. In my sleep I was able to get a dream than a nightmare.

A girl was in a princess dress and a boy next to her was her servant. From what I could tell not many people liked the princess. Then a mob came out ready to attack.

"Oh, aren't they cute Mommy, Daddy?" Lily's voice called out. I began to stir trying to open my eyes.

"I thought he didn't touch anyone?" Gakupo asked. Something soft and warm shifted from under me.

"Get up Rin." Luka ordered. I felt something try to pull me off the thing that was soft and warm so I squeezed harder.

"I can't. I'm like a teddy bear to Len." Rin said and I finally reached full consciousness.

Slowly my eyes opened, adjusting to the light. It was morning and my arms were wrapped around something, or someone. Curious I looked up to see Rin's annoyed face looking at me. Then I figured out our position. I was sleeping on top of her with my head on her stomach. My whole face, neck, any part that showed skin was red.

"Ooh, look at that face! Describe it Dad!" Lily said looking dreamily at me.

"I say its shock, humiliation, with a touch of confusion." Gakupo said taking pictures at different angles using a camera.

"Rin, Len please get ready for the day." Luka said walking off as her husband and eldest daughter continued their unnecessary admiration.

"Get off!" Rin yelled pushing off the couch onto the floor.

I could see the faintest tinge of pink on her cheeks as she ran to her room. Gakupo laughed helping me up and I refrained myself from growling at touching him. I didn't know what was up with this family at all, but apparently it was only strange families, not normal ones that could control me.

Everyone either went to work or left for school leaving me alone. Dell gave me a call on my cell phone, which was yellow my favorite color, to check up on me.

It was for emergencies or if I just wanted to talk to someone. The whole family had my number and I had theirs. My cell phone also had stickers, courtesy of Lily, of pandas and cats. It made it look very girly, but I didn't mind because Rin said she liked it. Maybe I'm thinking about Rin too much, it could be bad for my health. I sound like a love struck high school girl in those shojo mangas.

"Len, you seem to like this family a lot, huh?" Dell asked pleased that I didn't do anything, yet.

"Dell, I have something to tell you." I said seriously. I could see him take the cigarette out of his mouth, his ruby eyes narrowing and hands clenching together.

"What?" He asked in a mechanic voice. I gulped trying to think of the right way to put the words together in a sentence.

"I think that I'm fond of Rin." What I said made him silent. It went on like that until he finally spoke again.

"Rin Megurine?" He asked with a hint of disbelief. I knew I should've used a better word than 'fond'.

"Yeah, I don't mind it when she touches me and I'm not disgusted by it like normal." I said feeling that term people say, I believe its butterflies in my stomach.

"Maybe you're finally trusting people. This is good progress. Keep it up Len, just don't get her pregnant." Dell joked before hanging up.

I still felt sleepy and risked taking a nap. Sadly another nightmare occurred.

_His crooked smile showed his grisly teeth. Her wicked smirk spread across her lips. Both whispered into my ears things that no one should hear come from their parents. Mom made another cut on my arm while Dad had a lighter on ready to burn me. I whimpered, hoping someone would help me. _

"We're back!" Lily and Rin shouted coming into the house.

I ran to greet them like usual when I saw an unfamiliar face. He was tall and lean. His white jacket reached way passed his waist and the blue scarf he wore was out of season. He had on a goofy smile and azure hair. Plus he was holding a tub of ice cream, the largest tub of ice cream the grocery store sold too. Lily was hanging on him in a manner I think her parents would disapprove of. Rin looked at me and made gagging noises pointing at them.

"Len, this is Kaito Shion. He's my boyfriend." Lily said proudly embracing him in a loving hug.

"Hi, Len, Lily tells me lots about you." Kaito friendly smiled. I could tell he had a pure heart, but I still couldn't bring myself to like him. So instead I glared.

He was too close to my 'sisters' and I read good brothers do this when they meet the boyfriends of their sisters. Crossing my arms I refused to pay him any attention. This stunned everyone, especially Lily and Rin since they were used to me being the polite one. To me Kaito was an outsider who didn't deserve to be here. I talk as if this is 'my' house.

"That's mean Len-Len." Rin said angrily glaring at me. I was startled seeing Rin be the one telling me that not Lily.

Len-Len, that's new. She never calls me nicknames. Still I didn't budge. Rin didn't know that I was much more stubborn than she could ever be. Lily looked worried not knowing what to do while Kaito on the other hand was cool about it. He tried to calm Rin down and I began to wonder why Rin was so upset when she wasn't the girlfriend.

"Len!" Rin yelled at me as I started to walk off and she followed closely behind.

She stalked me all the way to my room where I crashed on my bed with Rin making herself comfortable lying next to me. I could tell she was still mad and I didn't want her mad at me for long. Even though she was in my room she chose to ignore me glaring at the ceiling. I wanted her attention so I kicked her gently. She in turn kicked me hard. I think she left a bruise. I felt some pain and instead of feeling upset that she kicked me I was impressed at how strong she was considering she's so tiny.

"You had no right to do that to Kaito." She said harshly finally looking at me. She's pretty when she's mad.

"He's a nice guy, not like others. Plus he's a family friend so treat him with respect." She continued defending this guy making me a little jealous.

Her eyes softened a little as sadness began to fill them. I raised my eyebrow at this as she seemed to be holding back tears. She didn't let that phase her as her voice began to crack.

"He loves Lily a lot. They're close and she loves him. Be nice to him for Lily's sake, ok?" She turned her body fully to me with tears starting to fall down to the covers. I felt a lurching in my stomach.

A finger was in my face. It was hers and she placed it on my lips looking at me crying her hardest. I had no idea why she was acting this way and wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how to do that.

"I like Kaito so please, be nice." That made me hurt than any physical and mental pain I ever experienced.

**Thanks for ur reviews guys. This is my first fic. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3- Center of the Universe

I dreamt of the princess and her servant. The servant loved the princess no matter how evil she was. He did anything for her. The princess, however, loved a prince with blue hair. Because of this the servant was forgotten. I bit my lip trembling. Rin was so… so different. Never had a person affected me this much, but since Kaito was introduced he hung out regularly taking up all my sisters' time. Luka and Gakupo didn't mind that he was there and Rin was happier seeing him around every day.

This Kaito was a problem and needed to be solved. He took _my_seat at dinner. He was _watching_the TV. He _used _the bathroom. Not to mention he _pet_Rin's head. Her bow would flap like crazy as she blushed at his touch. It made me sick to my stomach.

That longing look in her eyes wanting something more shouldn't be directed towards Kaito who was already taken by her sister. I couldn't be nice to him no matter what the rest said, but I avoided him as much as I could. He would try to coax me to talk to him or eat some of his ice cream. That fool, like I would sink that low.

Rin stopped talking to me too, all interested in whatever Kaito was doing. I wandered the house and found some old pictures from when Rin and Lily were kids, in some of the pictures was the bluenette himself wrapping his arms around smiling with them looking at the camera.

How sweet of him to have the childhood I never had and now steal something I almost considered precious. This is bad. I got too attached to this family. This family was making me have a heart.

"Len, I'll be working late tonight." Luka had left me alone again.

"Len, I'm tired. I'll have to take you shopping for clothes later." Gakupo had left me alone again.

"I'm going out with Kaito today." Lily had left me alone again.

"My friend asked me to spend the night." Rin had left me alone again.

I was in the house practically by myself. I hugged myself rocking back and forth. I didn't like being isolated. It was scary. I remembered my phone and grabbed it. Maybe if I called Dell he'll spend some time with me. I called him, but it kept going to voicemail. This wasn't good at all.

"No!" I yelled in frustration throwing my phone away. I knew Dell had bugged it to keep track of my movements.

I grabbed my sack full of personals and ran out of the house. It was cold, the full moon was out. My shoes made clicks on the pavement as I went further away from the house. Where was I going too? I didn't really know what I was doing, but I knew I wanted to escape feeling loneliness. People were out doing whatever they'd be ashamed to do if it was day instead of night.

Couples kissed, drug dealers sold to junkies, and sirens of police cars went off at every turn. My step slowed as I walked looking for a place where I could spend the night. Some gang eyed me and headed straight towards me. They smirked pulling out knives and I put on my most frightening glare. I was not in the mood and you could unleash my dark side. Some of them tensed seeing my expression. The brave ones didn't falter.

"Hey, pretty boy why don't 'cha let us see what's in the sack?" The leader asked me.

I sighed dropping my sack to the ground and digging for something from it. I found it, the gun I had stolen from that one family. Dell didn't know of the object I possessed. I made sure to keep it hidden in case I needed to do something like this. They were beginning to get impatient and so was I. It happened sometimes when I became a demonic tyrant like this. This was the specific reason I was always taken back by Dell.

My abuse caused some insanity to eat away at me. I couldn't believe how easily fooled the people around me were. They thought I had changed in such a quick time. When would Dell figure out I had cracked? When would my family find me? When would Rin see my pain? They forgot about me.

Just like my parents when they slipped into that abusive state.

"Hey, pretty boy!" The leader shouted. That irritated me so I shot him in the leg.

I did it so effortlessly, like I had a certain bloodlust that needed to be fulfilled. The whole gang stilled, petrified of my action. The leader shrieked horribly in agony and I decided how many holes I could put in him without killing him. A smile formed on my lips and I laughed like a crazy man as they ran.

"_Len, you need to be cleaner. Look at all the dirt on your new shirt." Mom told me running the bath for me. _

"_But Mom, it's hard to keep clean when I play outside." I complained getting undressed._

"_Well, you'll have to do better. Ok." She smiled at me like a caring mother should. It made me happy._

For a time my parents were normal and so was I, but I couldn't figure out why we had changed so much. Oh, I almost forgot about my little squabble with the gang. Let me tell you now that I don't kill I just torture which in comparison is the worst punishment in the world. So I shot the guy in non vital places and left with my sack. I was pretty sure someone would find him and take him to the hospital, but one thing I was seriously sure of was that he wouldn't rat me out to the police.

Day was coming soon and I needed a place to stay quick so I could sleep. I walked around a couple of more blocks until I found this abandoned factory. It was a good spot. In there I found remarkable butcher knives. I took some in case I needed to use them. There was a conveyer belt to sleep on. I had a pleasant dream where I dreamt nothing. To me those are the best kinds.

A growl from my stomach woke me up and I looked in my sack to see if I packed any food. I couldn't believe I forgot to steal some food because I was so into the spur of the moment. Sighing I walked to the convenience store to buy some junk food to eat. In there was a bunch of elderly people and a green haired girl with yellow goggles as the cashier.

I got candy, chips, drinks, and cookies. That should hold me until I found a more suitable source of food. The cashier girl was eying me with that look I've grown accustomed to when someone liked how I looked. It was kind of my pet peeve.

"Hello, my name is Gumi." The green haired girl said gleefully. I nodded giving her the money so I could be on my way.

"That's a lot of snacks." Gumi said in awe. I nodded again waiting for my change.

"You know, I've never seen you before. You're cute!" Gumi leaned towards me as I leaned back. She was really trying to get me to stay longer.

I think she was hitting on me. Then the door opened signaling for another customer except this guy had on a ski mask and black gloves. He also had a gun ready to shoot anyone who disagreed with him. He shot some rounds in the air scaring everyone besides me, I just wanted my snacks. I concluded this guy was a robber. Gumi screamed when the man put the gun in her face.

"Gimme the money!" He ordered in a threatening tone like he wasn't joking. To be honest I was going to leave letting this Gumi girl handle her problem as I ate my snacks. I mean I wasn't a saint or savior of any sorts. Then that robber guy knocked my stuff on the ground after I had bought it and took the time to shop. Now it became personal.

I was pissed. I ripped the gun from his hand in a blunt move and punched him dead in the nose. The crack I heard told me I had broken it as he fell to the ground. To make sure he stayed down too I hit him a pressure point that left him immobile. Please don't ask me where I learned any of this.

"Ah, you saved us!" Gumi hugged me and I tensed up not liking to be touched still.

"I'll call you my knight in shining armor." She said and kissed my cheek.

I pushed her off blushing and tried to leave, but this girl's grip was strong. She had latched herself onto my leg so I was dragging her as I walked. She was something alright. She was trying to act cute giving that girly look girls use to get boys to do whatever they wanted, but I'm not like most boys.

"Let go." I said and she refused opting to squeeze tighter than before.

"No way!" She giggled and I did the one thing I knew how to do to get away from a girl. I looked down at her and smiled. She blushed gazing into my eyes.

"You're panties are showing." I said and she freaked out. She was wearing a skirt and I was half telling the truth. Her panties were showing, but at an angle where no one would be able to see.

Still that was enough to get her off me so I could grab my sack and run off leaving her shouting for me to stay. I didn't even get my food, just a foodless sack. Walking I found my eyes attracted to a familiar face. Then I realized my eyes had caught a hold of Kaito. He looked like he was searching for something.

Gulping, I back away to a crowd hoping he didn't notice me. If he saw me no doubt he'd force me to go back to them. I wasn't going to be duped anymore by their false hope and love. The crowd was strong knocking me down at some points. To make matters worse the crowd was going in the opposite direction from where I was going, leading me back to the ice cream loving freak.

Still, I thought there was a possibility where I wouldn't meet him and simply get lost in the crowd without him even seeing me. I tried to be optimistic, but that didn't work. I bumped into someone and when I looked up I saw Kaito looking down at me. Yelping, I tried to escape but he held onto me.

I stepped on his foot to make him let go. Once freed by his hold I ran with all my might. He chased after me with lightning speed catching up to me in a matter of minutes. He was hot on my trail and I couldn't shake him. Usually I would be flying, but I hadn't eaten anything and I do remember Lily saying that Kaito was the best track runner in the whole school. I tumbled to the concrete completely exhausted after running for an hour straight from this guy.

I black out feeling my body just give up on me. When I came to Kaito was carrying me on his back. I could smell the vanilla ice cream on his breath. My legs felt like jelly, I could feel no feeling whatsoever in them. He noticed I was awake and immediately dropped me to the ground.

He glowered at me with a menacing look. I did the same not intimidated by him. I thought Kaito was a sissy boy, but his fist connected with my cheek. My hand held the reddening flesh as I refused to cry out in pain. Man, did Kaito have a good arm. For the first time since I've met Kaito he wasn't happy go lucky but awfully furious.

"Len, you idiot." Kaito whispered irately. I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"You caused them pain. Luka was about to call the police to try and find you. Gakupo is searching all by himself hoping he'll stumble upon you." His voice was rising as he said more things about my family.

"Lily is trying to calm Rin down. She's crying the hardest out of everyone." At the mention of Rin's name I started to think about the consequences of running away.

"Do you know how selfish you are? You hurt them by running away!" Kaito had grabbed me by my collar and shook me like a rag doll.

I couldn't pry his hands off. This shaking reminded me when I was younger. It made me dizzy and scared. Fear entered my eyes and he stopped letting go of me. I crouched to the ground and he watched in wonder as I went in my guard mode. I stayed that way for ten minutes until I didn't feel sick anymore. Kaito muttered apologies to me remembering that I wasn't a normal kid. I rose to my feet giving him a pleading look.

"Len, listen I know you're kind of messed up and I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wished you considered their feelings." Kaito said looking at me with a caring look, almost brotherly even. Hmm, a brother would be nice.

My family's feelings were something I never thought about. I always thought about how people were so untrustworthy and not deserving of my trust. I had forgotten that they were being patient with me. They were fine with my dangerous past, let me be antisocial until I felt the need to open up, and showed me love without judging me. I thought that they would be like my original family.

I thought that they would seem perfect in the beginning, but the devious sides of them would show just like Mom and Dad's. It was official, I thought I was the center of the universe and when Kaito came along I felt betrayed. For some reason I wanted to see Kaito's monstrous side again. It seemed far more appealing than his sweet guy side if you asked me. He knew I was messed up and seemed like the rest trying to help me cope with that.

In my gut something told me that Kaito wasn't normal like I thought, however. He seemed to be just as awkward. I mean not many people flip out on an abused person who had problems unless they were dealing with something of their own. I took his hand as much as I hated it to show him to the abandoned factory. I knew no one was in there and I felt like being an arsonist. Even though the sun was still up in the afternoon the factory was on the outskirts of the town.

No one would be able to see me start the fire. He followed me without questioning any of my actions. It seemed he was observing me to see exactly what kind of messed up I was. I took out a match and threw it into the oil of rundown machines. The oil was mixed with some gasoline and out sparked a beautiful fire. It spread around, melting metal, burned wood, and basically ruined the factory. Kaito seemed horrified at first, but then he looked content.

Oh, yes Kaito was as messed up as me. He was captivated by the flames as they flickered from one side to another. It made me think that somewhere deep inside him, he had his own twisted psycho just like me. Desire was in his eyes like he wanted to try and burn something too. We stared at it in silence for awhile until he finally looked at me.

"We better leave before the firefighters come." He said turning back to walk home. I watched for a couple of more seconds before joining him.

We walked slowly back home. He bought me a banana to eat seeing how fatigued I had become without food. That banana was making love to my mouth. I literally moaned in pleasure of how good food tasted like. Kaito chuckled at my noises and expressions before he stopped walking. I bumped into his back not paying attention to him because I was so into the banana.

"Len, I know you feel the need to express your feelings, but do it so no one will target you or the Megurine family." He said to me as he turned half way to look at my face. I nodded in understanding. Kaito was better than me. He actually cared about others.

"You know you kind of remind me of my unruly brother. His name's Akaito. He's always getting into fights and staying away from home for weeks." Kaito said beginning to walk again. I didn't know he had a brother.

We walked for sometime enjoying the quietness except for the few pedestrians passing us by. I still knew something in Kaito was primal, but he was doing such a good job at hiding it that I couldn't think of what kind of sick freak he could be. Certainly he wasn't one that would hurt Lily or Rin so I took comfort in that.

"I want to be friends Len. You probably think that I invaded your turf, huh. But I have no intention of doing that." How in the world did Kaito know how I was feeling? Unless he was in a situation similar to mine or he was an excellent mind reader.

"I'm sorry if you felt neglected." I was speechless at how accurate he was.

He knew me. He was like some therapist. He didn't even seem like the type to tell his girlfriend her adopted brother just started a fire. Suddenly I felt it, that Kaito affect that pulled people in so you had no choice but to be friends with him. His phone rung and he answered it.

"Ah, Lily don't worry I found him. Yeah we're on our way. Bye. Love you too." He said then closed his phone looking at me with his goofy smile again. This time his smile looked faked. It was as if he were straining his cheek muscles to be in his stupid smile.

I played along and smiled too, but I knew for sure now that Kaito was just like me.

"Len!" My family yelled as I entered the house with Kaito. They all looked glad I was back like I was important. Rin pounced on me giving me a death hug that broke some bones I think.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and I held her back. Her body was frail on mine. She seemed so breakable. Everyone sighed in relief when I sincerely promised them not to do that runaway thing ever again. Dell was even there giving me a look of disappointment, but I ignored him. Rin was hanging on to me for dear life, never letting me go. She was glued to me because she thought I would leave again.

She would wait for me until I was through using the bathroom. When I went in a room she did to. Even when she went to school she made sure to call every hour to check up on me like Dell and would rush home when school was over. She was getting clingy. Dell was getting annoying with the phone calls telling me off on how stupid I was acting when I found a family willing to keep me.

Kaito and I got close somehow. It was mostly a trade off with me giving him ice cream and him giving me bananas. We didn't really get much guy time with Rin and Lily there so I couldn't see his dark side anymore.

"Come on, Len." Kaito would say in some baby voice. I'd walk over stiffly taking the banana from him and throwing his Popsicle in his face.

"Good boy." He'd say like I'm some dog and I'd hiss.

This was how it all went down. Lily said she's seen better male bonding before, but Rin thought ours was original. That was our relationship, original. Dare I say Kaito is my first friend, ever. The truth of that made me gag. I could've done better than Kaito. Rin liked him still which made me growl at him. That gave him an idea to call me 'Puppy' for growling. I felt bad when Kaito left too, like my brother had gone away forever and would never return.

I'd pout with Rin when he would leave. Sometimes I thought he'd stay if I choked him using his scarf, but that didn't work. There would be times when Kaito would spend the night, but only when Luka and Gakupo were gone. Rin and I would cover for them as they did adult things in Lily's room. That's when Rin would come into my room to sleep in my bed. It hurt her as much as it made her happy that Kaito and Lily were so in love.

She'd hug me, tell me things she heard, and cry. It killed her on these nights. These nights where I wouldn't get nightmares Rin did. I would thank Kaito for being faithful to Lily so I had a chance to hold Rin.

"Len, you'll never leave again right?" Rin asked me again and I nodded. She was still paranoid.

She wasn't satisfied. She wanted to hear me speak and I froze up. Could I do that? She saw me hesitate and turned away from me.

"I'll sleep in my room tonight." She said bitterly. I didn't want her to go.

She needed to stay or the nightmares would come back again. I prevented her escape. She struggled, but she couldn't break free from my hold. She was crying as I held her tighter. Rin was definitely losing it with this crush of hers, it was making her hysterical.

"Let go of me!" She yelled starting to relax her body a bit. "You left me, Len. You left me."

Kaito's words rang in my ears that Rin cried the hardest.

"No, I won't Rin." I searched the room to see who that voice belonged to. Rin looked at me alarmed. I was the one who spoke.

**Yeah, so like Len finally spoke. He's gonna talk now. **

**I should be studying for finals, but geometry the only thing I'm really stressing over.**

**Thanx for being so nice guys**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4- School with Rin

I'll admit it, I'm Rin's bitch. Whatever she needs I'll do it without any questions at all. I can't help it I'm weak when she uses the puppy dog eyes, or sheer force of her punches. That's really persuasive too. Lily, however seems to respect me. That's why she doesn't force me to watch her dress up in clothes like Rin does.

'Does this skirt look nice' or 'I think I look fat' was all I heard from this girl as she changed and stuff. I didn't know how to reply either. I thought everything Rin wore was good on her, but I read in a book once that nice guys finish last.

"How do I look?" She asked looking awesome in a hoodie and shorts. 'Fantastic!' I would say, but I got to remember to act indifferent.

"You want to know the truth?" I asked looking at her and she nodded her head really wanting to know my opinion.

"I think it rocks, Rin!" I mimicked Lily's girly squeal and gave a thumbs up. She blushed and I quickly changed my response remembering the book.

"I-I mean, it kind of makes you look even more undeveloped." I said and let me tell you, never ever tell Rin about her flat chest or hipless hips.

You probably expect her to cry, I know I did. Well she beat the shit out of me. I was literally running around the house as she chased me with a broom. Of course her assaults didn't hurt, but man did that face she made of pure rage scare me. When she threw that broom directly and me I saw Kaito and pulled his scarf to use him as a shield.

Sorry Kaito. He was screaming flailing his arms wildly as Rin tried to kick and punch me, but only got the Kaito shield. Lily was horrified seeing her boyfriend getting used like this, but Lily also had a sense of humor and found the whole ordeal funny. So instead of rescuing her man she was laughing wiping tears from her eyes.

Kaito didn't suffer badly, but he did cry like a baby and when Rin came to her senses she was apologizing like crazy. Lily was still laughing and even pretended to be the 'Kaito being beaten by Rin' to demonstrate how comedic it was. That only made Rin and Kaito feel worse. I wasn't caring though, just gonnna eat this banana here. Yum, bananas.

"No." I told them simply as they all stared at me then looked back at Luka who had a 'I don't give a fuck what you think' face.

"You're going to school Len. That's that." She said fiercely throwing me my uniform.

If I had known talking meant you got to go to school I would've stayed silent forever. I hate school, not because the teachers are bogus and homework is hard, but because of the girls who I knew would try to cop a feel. Lily and Rin ran around teasing me as Kaito pat my shoulder. It was weird how I got used to touching my family and him. I was growing soft.

"It's alright Len school is fun." The ice cream addict said giving me a genuine smile.

"Do you ever go home Kaito? You're always here until late at night and here for breakfast in the morning." I said and he shrugged looking at Lily who felt his gaze and looked at him.

"I can't keep away from my Lily!" He said blushing like a girl and Lily leaned on the wall smirking like a conceited boy.

"I'm affecting Kaito this much, sweetie I can't help being beautiful." Lily said flipping her long hair back.

Rin was rolling her eyes like she could care less about them, but I could tell she was shaking slightly. She turned to me and grabbed my hand so that we could go upstairs. Did I mention that everyone, even Kaito, found my voice 'shotalicious', ugh these people.

Rin waited outside my door until I came out in my uniform. Her face heated up before giving me a close inspection to see if I put it on right. I wore a buttoned white shirt and black pants. She gave me a look that said my uniform was alright looking.

"What, isn't this what it's supposed to look like?" I asked feeling self conscious as Rin shook her head in disapproval.

"You have to make yourself look more pleasant. I want people at school to know that my brother is hot." Rin said and I gave her a look of incredibility.

"That's not what a normal sister should say." I said looking at her and she waved at hand at me like she was concentrating.

"I got it! Len open up two of your top buttons and don't tuck in your shirt. " She ordered and I did so wondering what she was thinking.

"Good, now use your belt to let your pants sag a little, but not so much that the pants completely fall off." I was really wondering where she was going at.

"Cool, now, let's see. Oh, let your hair down. I like the ponytail and all but you wear the same hairstyle." I did, but I felt my ponytail wouldn't ever go out of style.

I looked in the mirror and saw Rin had made me a rapeable target. Was it alright to look like, this attractive, and have it made possible by your undeveloped sister? I didn't know the world anymore. I had to return the favor so I did Rin's hair. Yes I can do girls' hair, what of it. You want to know how I learned. Well, in the orphanage the girls had these Barbie dolls that had the long hair to decorate and stuff. They dared me I couldn't do hair because I was a boy.

And they think men are sexist. So I showed those little girls and they nearly had a fit the way I made those curls bounce and that hair straight as a can be. Then they wanted their hair done, so I did it because I'll admit I love being praised. So I gave Rin's hair some curls, glossed it a little with hairspray, and touched it up with adding an orange hair clip that looked like an orange.

She loved it of course and I was blushing of my awesomeness. Lily wanted her hair done too, after of course she squealed at my clothes. Kaito observed me before backing up with a blush on his face. Oh, great Rin you've made boys fall for me.

Oh I forgot to say that I wore a tie too, but Rin made it loose so it looked like I had just had some friendly time with a girl. We walked to school when Rin mentioned who she thought was hot. She said Dell was in the top ten for his attitude and Kaito wasn't that great. Man, can Rin fool this couple or what?

Lily said Kaito was the best and they both debated it until they looked at me. I was too busy sending glares to the girls and women who giggled as I passed by them. They had this desperate look in their eyes like they needed to know who was the hottest.

"Who's the best?" They asked and I paused for a moment then looked at them with a serious look. They waited for me to speak.

"Who's the best, you say, why of course it's me." I said then went back to acting all nonchalant when I heard many girls around us swoon and Rin and Lily tackled me in a bear hug.

"Len you are the sex god!" They said and I just watched Kaito's jealous face. He actually looked like he wanted rip my head off then he smiled agreeing with them.

Lily and Kaito made it to school on time, but Rin and I were late. How? Well she kind of dragged me off to this place to get snacks and we chilled there until we realize we like had ten minutes to run fifteen miles. Rin thought she couldn't run that fast or the sweat would ruin her hair so I had to carry her bridal style to school. Do not be fooled by her petite appearance, Rin is heavy.

All eyes were on us as we walked in class which was half over. The class was looking at me with wide eyes as if they had just seen Jesus. Rin on the other hand was looking at Kiyoteru sensei who was upset at how tardy we were. I think I got here pretty fast carrying someone. I despise attention, all those eyes on me because I was new.

"Rin, you will serve detention again and as for you new student I'll let it slide." Kiyoteru said and Rin pouted taking the detention slip.

"Please introduce yourself." He asked me and I bit my lip. Do I use my real last name from my original parents or new name from Rin's parents? I could feel the whole class leaning in their seats.

"My name is Len." I said looking away from them. One girl asked a question, she had short brown bob cut hair.

"Are you like dating Rin?" She asked making Rin jump up from her seat in embarrassment. I also turned a bit pink.

"Meiko, we're siblings!" She shouted and a girl with red hair that had pigtails that looked like drills jumped up from her seat as well.

"Wah, you're brother's smexy!" She said and Rin shook her head in defeat.

"Teto, we're not related his, he's adopted." Wow, Rin was just telling all our business.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any more random some teal haired guy with teal eyes stands up. He gave me a look I didn't take too kindly to. Pointing his finger at me in an accusing manner gave me the idea he was going to say something stupid.

"Hey, you! Listen Len Rin will be my girl!" He said and I cut my eyes at him. He did say something stupid.

"Mikuo Hatsune, I told you you're not my type." Rin yelled at him and he just responded giving her a seductive look.

"Lady Rin, want to go on a date?" He said winking which made all the females going in heat. Two could play that game playboy.

"Rin, do you want spaghetti for dinner or baked chicken?" I asked and Rin perked up, her bow shooting straight up. The girls were now into me, a man who could cook. Yeah, I'm cool.

"Baked chicken!" Rin answered and Mikuo glowered at me. Whatever.

We had a silent war, me and the teal boy, until the teacher cut in. He wanted class to continue and all that stuff so I took my _rightful _seat next to Rin smirking as Mikuo broke his pencil. I seemed to have a knack for making enemies of the same gender.

In gym Rin's friends happened to be Teto, the happy loud and mischievous girl and Meiko, the big boobs and smells like alcohol girl. Apparently Rin wasn't the best student in the world because many were amazed at how obedient I was. Was Rin a bad girl? That's cute.

We, who looked the ages of teenagers, were playing against the steroid induced jocks. It was unfair that we were playing soccer with these giants. I had to sit out waiting for someone to get hurt so I could play. I was on the bench sitting next to a girl who had Kaito's blue hair. She looked really nervous, twiddling her fingers together. I knew she had a talking problem, but honestly she was the only real normal person I've met so far.

"Hey, my name's Len." I said seeing her get startled and then calm down. Suspicious wasn't she?

"My name's Kaiko Shion, nice to meet you." She whispered in a meek voice.

"Oh, you're Kaito's sis." I said finally getting the blue hair resemblance. She nodded smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh, I see you're Lily and Rin's brother." She said and I nodded.

She was pleasant, not like the other girls in this school. She was quiet, not annoying like Kaito and she wasn't as crazy as Rin. We both understood the value of silence. I was still faithful to Rin, but come on too much of the same person gets boring right? Kaiko could be the 'sister that doesn't make you do things you don't want to do' since I had the insane blondes and a blue haired boy already.

"Ah!' I heard someone scream and I looked to the field. Everyone was crowded around someone who had fallen to the ground and looked pretty messed up.

"Rin, are you alright?" Teto screamed and that's when I bolted over there. Rin was hurt, that's all that played in my mind.

Mikuo was bent down over Rin until I came and pushed him out of the way. Rin's ankle was twisted and I placed my hand on it to put pressure on it. She hissed out in pain. I began to rub it to soothe the pain while looking at the others standing to see if I could get answers.

"What happened?" I asked pretending not to be mad.

"Junta tripped her to get the ball." Teto said pointing to some large muscular boy with a butt ugly face.

"She was in the way." Junta snickered and so did his posse. Meiko was ready to attack, but I stopped her. This was my battle and I'll avenge Rin.

"Bastard!" Teto and Meiko yelled. I turned to the gym teacher who seemed to side with Junta. Figures that teachers would give athletes special privileges. Rin looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I was going to be a good brother today.

Picking up the ball I told Meiko and Teto to take Rin to the infirmary. These bitches were mine. Substituting for Rin was easy. I scored countless goals, stole the ball, and left Junta with a broken nose, fractured arm, and twisted ankles. Everyone admired that I practically took on the whole jocks. Kaiko gave me a towel to wipe off my sweat. I thanked her and she blushed running off. The gym teacher tried to make amends trying to tell me that I should join a team, but I brushed him off.

Quickly I headed to the infirmary sadly with Mikuo behind me. This guy just irritates me. I saw Rin lying down on the bed looking pissed. Meiko and Teto had the same look. Mikuo tried to give a hug to Rin, but she punched him and I kind of kicked him away.

"Len, can you still believe sensei still wants me to go to detention." Rin said sighing. I'll have to have a talk with Kiyoteru sensei.

"Don't worry about Junta anymore." I said examining the bandage on her ankle. The girls gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Meiko asked but Mikuo told the details.

Rin gave me a look filled with indescribable joy. Mikuo declared that he and I were friends, though I don't have any recollection of this. Out of nowhere a man covered in multiple band aids and bandages with a patch over his left eye appeared. He had purple blackish hair. All I could think was that this guy needed a hospital, not the school infirmary.

"Taito, thanks for treating my ankle." Rin said and I was stunned. This guy who looked on the verge of death was the nurse of this school. No way.

"Yes, Rin you're welcome. Oh, you must be Rin's brother Len. Thanks for taking out Junta, he sent too many students in here." Taito said and I couldn't help but think he was familiar.

"Are you related to Kaito?" I asked and he nodded. Jeez, the whole family is here.

"How many kids did Mrs. Shion have?" I asked and everyone was saying that was rude to ask, but Taito didn't seem to mind. He even decided to answer.

"Well, there's me, Kaito, Akaito, Kaiko, Nigaito, and I think she had some others but I can't remember." I was amazed that this guy had more potential siblings and had no clue himself. Did Mrs. Shion know of birth control?

I piggybacked Rin to her classes with the girls eying me like meat. They also gave Rin the evil eye. She felt odd against my back. I mean she was a girl and I was a boy. A tinge of pink stained my cheeks and then two girls approached us. One had honey blonde hair in a ponytail and the other had long red hair. The blonde was texting like crazy. Rin's mood darkened.

"Hello, Rin dear." The blonde said smugly.

"Hey, Neru, Miki." She said through clenched teeth.

"You're brother's so cool unlike you, huh?" Neru said laughing a little and Miki smiled meanly. I don't think I like these girls.

"Whatever." Rin retorted and I knew that I should keep walking.

"Hey Len when you're done with Rin have lunch with us." Miki said and Rin hugged me possessively.

"No, Len is mine." Her words touched me.

"Overprotective aren't we?" Neru smirked and Miki nodded in agreement.

"See you, Lenny." Miki called out and they left.

I continued to walk and Rin's lips brushed against my ear. Her warm breath tickling my skin and arms tightening around my neck made my body melt. The hallway was secluded as classes began. I was glad that we wouldn't get marked tardy because the teacher knew that I was getting Rin from the infirmary.

"Who are Neru and Miki?" I asked and she started to shake a bit.

"Worst people ever." She whispered before I opened up the classroom door.

Kiyoteru sensei looked at us and I sent him a chilling glare. Once I did that he told Rin that she didn't have to serve detention today. I went to her seat and sat her down.

Rin was like a supernatural phenomenon because she eats a lot and didn't pack any pounds. She was able to switch personalities so quickly and she was good at hiding her feelings. Then there were times that she was not herself at all. Those were the thoughts running in my head as I went to my seat wondering how much I didn't know about her.

I sat next to Kaiko who was looking my way and blushing. On my other side was a girl who looked like Mikuo. She had long teal pigtails and seemed more bearable than Mikuo. She turned to me and smiled. A glint in her eyes I've never really seen before.

"Hi, I'm Miku Hatsune, Mikuo's cousin." She greeted me and I did the same back.

When I was kidnapped for lunch by Rin's friends I was taken to the roof. I met Kaito's twin brother and Kaiko's older brother, Akaito. He had red hair and we had a lot in common. We both thought Kaito needed to lay off the ice cream and that he had a dark side to him. We also thought Meiko and Teto were annoying.

"So, Len you like motorcycles?" Akaito asked me.

"Don't know." I replied sipping on my juice.

"Dude it's a simple question." He said eating a pepper, really a pepper for lunch.

"Len let me have a sip." Rin took my juice and placed her luscious lips on my straw.

"Hey no chest, be more considerate." Akaito insulted Rin who threw my empty juice carton at him.

"Anger management shut up." Rin said to Akaito who looked angrily at the juice carton thrown at him and ripped it up. They were not the best of friends.

I carried Rin back home. The others went out leaving me to babysit. Lily was happy that I defended Rin and promised to buy me a bunch of bananas. I made dinner since Luka and Gakupo were going to be late again. Rin slept on the couch as I finished cooking. Her sleeping figure was so angelic. Her mouth was agape and some drool was coming out.

"Rin, dinnertime!" I said and she woke up gently. She rubbed her eyes sitting up. A grateful smile graced her lips.

We had dinner alone together. I cherished that it was our first time being alone in awhile. I remembered my mother used to sing me a song. She said to only sing it if I was in love if it was unrequited. I didn't think I could ever love, but Rin was sure close. I cleaned up humming the song in my head as Rin relaxed on the couch.

_I looked at you from a distance_

_I couldn't show any resistance_

_Your voice allured me to know about you some more_

_Those warm eyes melted me as I felt my heart soar_

_Many times I've dreamed of telling you exactly how I feel_

_How you make the simplest things seem so surreal_

_Your whole personality is the reason why you're the one I desire_

_How you do the things you do is what I really admire_

_When you feel down I want to make your worries go away_

_It's these things I'll never say_

**So I think I'm updating too fast. **

**Anyways the next chap we learn about Rin's past **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning Yuri scene in this chap so if you're homophobic get over it**

Ch. 5 – Booze and Secrets

"Sleepover?" I asked watching Rin nod her head with a smile dancing on her lips.

"Yeah; Kaiko, Meiko, Teto, and Yuki are coming over." She stated counting her fingers to make sure she counted correctly.

I watched her prepare snacks to eat and movies to watch. I knew Kaiko was the shy one, Teto was a trickster, and Meiko was wild, but who was Yuki. While I pondered Rin seemed to have tripped on something invisible and I caught her swiftly.

"Who's Yuki?" I asked helping her up to her feet. I thought I heard that name before once by Luka or Gakupo.

"She's some brat in the neighborhood who I babysit. She's a total man eater, thinking her cuteness can get her anything." Rin said unconsciously stroking my cheeks with her thumbs.

Somehow she had cupped my face in her hands and was staring off into space ignoring my blushing face. I melted into it, closing my eyes in the process. I could feel Rin suddenly looked at my lips. I opened my eyes half way to see if I had sensed right. My hands held her wrists pulling her away. She looked at me with realization crossing her face.

"Sorry." She muttered averting from me to the ground. I shook my head.

"Don't be." I said smirking and she turned a hot pink before kicking me.

Lily came by with anger in her eyes. It was the first time I saw Lily look like Rin. Rin had felt Lily's wrath and had anger in her eyes as well. Aren't they the most in sync sisters you've ever seen? I looked back and forth between them confused out of my mind.

"Mom invited Neru and Miki." Lily hissed pulling out her hair in absolute pure agony.

"Fuck no!" Rin yelled throwing a punch at me which I caught.

"Why do you guys hate them?" I asked just wanting to know the answer. I shouldn't have done that.

Both gave me a fierce look that made me regret my words. One thing I've learned is to not ask questions. Just go with the flow in this house. I wonder if a man can be abused by his wife since Gakupo was constantly getting hit by Luka all the time. Then again the purple haired freak kind of deserved it, too many times at dinner had he tried to molest his wife in front of his own kids which landed him with multiple bruises.

"So, Neru and Miki lie their way in saying to Mom that you had a project to do with them." Lily said shaking her head in disappointment at how gullible their mom was.

"Why would she believe that? She knows we don't talk anymore." Rin was shocked her smart mother could be duped like that. Wait, did she say 'anymore'. Her past is so alluring.

"Because, Rin you don't do your homework until the last minute or you copy from someone, mostly from me." I replied with the reason why Luka would let her daughters' mortal enemies into their home.

Rin pushed me and commented it on being a rhetorical question. Lily sighed slumping down in a chair actually exhausted of thinking about these two girls coming over here. All signs of joy the two usually shared had dispersed into thin air. I shifted nervously thinking of some way to comfort them in their despair.

"Well, at least you have more people on your side, right. Kaiko, Teto, and Meiko are coming." I said uncharacteristically optimistic. They looked baffled at me before breaking into smiles.

It didn't take much to please them. That's a good quality about them. Then they tackled me in hugs yet again. For tiny arms they squeezed the life out of me.

"Len, you do know how to make a girl happy." Lily said then she heard the doorbell ring.

She rushed to answer it and Rin ran upstairs to get something. I expected the guests to come in with sleeping bags, but I got Kaito instead. I'm pretty sure Rin said this wasn't a co-ed sleepover. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back not knowing the reason he was here. Then Rin came back down with my sack and a duffle bag filled with things I knew something was going down. Rin gave me an apologetic smile.

"Um, since it's a girl's sleepover party Kaito's going to take you to his house to spend a night with friends." Rin said putting my stuff in my hands.

"Wha- Rin!" I yelled but man was she strong. Before I knew it I was pushed outside with door slamming in my face.

I managed to hear a couple of words, but I couldn't comprehend them. Kaito laughed sheepishly looking down at me as I sulked. They had basically kicked me out and expected me to understand.

"Len, I'm sorry, they didn't tell me you were unwilling." Kaito said getting the keys to his sapphire convertible. Hmm, Kaito can drive.

He drove us to his home which surprised me. It was a freaking mansion surrounded by a gate. Now that I think about it we did pass some houses that were looking like elites lived in them. It didn't match up. Kaito's personality and the face of a wealthy heir. We parked in the garage filled with a bunch of cars and motorcycles. A thousand maids and butlers greeted us using 'sama' and calling Kaito master. I was blown away by this.

This airhead was respected. I've seen it all now. He didn't act like a spoiled kid though. He equally greeted his servants with respect and sung some baby song running to the house dragging me like a dog. How in the world did it take ten minutes to run the pathway to your house to make it to the front door?

"Kaito, you didn't tell me you were loaded." I said taking in the sight of the expensive things decorating the place.

"I didn't? Hmm, I figured you knew." Kaito said off handily looking at me with a smile.

We took an elevator to his room. That's right, a mother flipping elevator. His room was the more like him than anything in this place. It had a diverse set of ice cream flavors in his private freezer located in one side of the room. That freak. I noticed I wasn't the only one hanging out with this guy tonight. Mikuo and Akaito were there too.

They were playing video games while Kaito plopped on his bed picking up chocolate, cookie dough, and vanilla ice tubs. They must have weighed at least the size of two and a half babies. How did he carry that cold stuff in his arms all at once?

"What are you doing?" I asked dropping my stuff on the floor and walking to him. I might as well make the most of this.

"I'm gonna mix these together." He simply stated a brought out a gigantic bowl out of nowhere.

Then he scooped out all the tubs of ice cream into one bowl using a large mixing spoon. Once every single drop of ice cream was in there he began to stir. I'll admit the ice cream looked appetizing considering I didn't eat dinner yet. Akaito and Mikuo came over just as enthralled as me seeing that Kaito was going to go through with this.

"What should I add to it so it'll be complete?" he asked us looking at the ice cream quizzically. We all thought for a moment.

"Bananas." I said pulling out my stash in my sack.

"Peppers." Akaito said pulling out the spiciest kinds.

"Leeks." Mikuo said pulling out the stick like vegetable.

Kaito gave us a look before agreeing to it. We all stood shocked. No way would all of these outrageous flavors mix with ice cream. We could end up throwing up or worse, dead because these foods were not meant to be near each other.

"Chocolate syrup, too." Kaito said bringing up the brown bottle containing the fluid.

"How are you seriously going to make this work?" I asked and Kaito smirked pouring all our ingredients into the bowl looking all confident and stuff.

"Chocolate syrup makes everything better." He said like it was a proven fact.

When it was done it looked at hot mess, but it tasted like crack. We ate that whole thing up feeling how awesome it was. I believe we created a drug using regular household foods. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Not only did I suffer from a major brain freeze and stomach ache from hell, but a sugar rush as well.

I was super hyper along with Mikuo. We were running around the place like little kids tasting candy for the first time. Akaito, being Kaito's brother, was able to feel fine with the ice cream freak. They were used to eating this sugary goodness and watched us amused. Mikuo ended up crashing on the floor while I crashed on the bed. My energy had dropped some levels.

Kaito let me rest for awhile leaving for the bathroom. Akaito went back to playing games. As I rested I realized I wanted to know more about my family. How did intelligent Luka marry the infamous Gakupo? How did they have blonde children, unless Luka was having an affair? More importantly how is Rin not noticed as a girl with some problems? Sure she's bubbly, bossy, and strong but I can't help but notice that she seems a bit distant from many except me.

So far I've only figured out she likes shota boys, loves Kaito, and has a thing for oranges. Also she doesn't like Neru and Miki, babysitting some girl named Yuki, and the idea of dating Mikuo. I could understand the Mikuo one, that guy was with a girl every minute yet he wanted Rin to be his permanent girl.

Maybe, I could get answers out from Kaito. After all he was a family friend. I saw Akaito look at me warily. It's like he was seeing right through me. He turned his head away looking back at his game. I sat up. Kaito's brother was something like him, right? My gut told me.

"Hey, Akaito do you ever do things that's bad?" I asked and he stiffened. Looks like I struck a nerve.

"Yeah, I did plenty of things." He said biting into a pepper. I was interested now.

"What kinds of things?" I asked walking over to him. He looked at me as if contemplating on what to say.

"I hit a rival gang member with a car. He didn't die, but he's paralyzed for life." He said not looking like he was regretting his words.

"You were in a gang?" This was something new alright. Goody Kaito and darling Kaiko's brother was a bad boy.

"Yeah, what of it. I'm in a gang." Akaito said turning to face me fully. He had killer eyes like he was feeling threatened. That only made my heartbeat increase. I was enjoying this alright.

Before I could get further into depth with the redhead Mikuo slowly came too. I rolled my eyes heading back to the bed, can't answer personal questions with this guy around. Mikuo looked at me and Akaito obviously feeling the tension in the air. It was awkward, but lately everything I've been doing was.

Kaito came back and gestured me to follow him. He wanted to have a private discussion. I left feeling both Akaito and Mikuo's eyes on me. It's like they knew something I didn't know of. The blue haired boy took me out to the balcony at the end of the hallway where no one would be able to hear anything.

It was slightly chilly, the wind blowing hard as the moon was being half covered up by the thick dark clouds. I looked at Kaito wondering what he was going to tell me. He looked out into the sky with his eyes glazed over like he was in a different world. What did he need to tell me that he couldn't say in front of his own brother?

"Len, I'm glad we're getting along." He said looking at me like we were dating, or it could be me just thinking that.

"Ew, we're not in a cheesy romance film." I said and he just laughed at me like I was being immature.

"Maybe, you're tsundere that's why you like to treat me like crap." He said popping a Popsicle which came out of nowhere into his mouth.

"Hey, Kaito what's up with Rin? I've been seeing this unusualness in her lately." I finally managed to say it and he looked at me feigning confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked stalling, he was trying to find an escape and I was becoming annoyed.

"She's different. At times she's alright then severely depressed." I stated watching him chuckle at my explanation.

"Don't you think that means she's bipolar?" He joked. Ugh, this guy.

I looked at him in the eyes to prove my point. I wasn't playing around here and finally he got the picture. He became aloof turning into that guy who watched me burn that factory down. I felt my feet become rooted to the ground, unable to move.

"I guess you should know." He sighed giving me a tired look. Know what, I wonder.

"When Rin was nine years old she was kidnapped by three women who couldn't have kids. They wanted her for themselves since she met their ideas of the ideal child. Her captors competed for her like a trophy." He began. I didn't know Rin was kidnapped. No one ever talked about it.

"The women had their each distinct personality. One was violent, always trying to use force. The other was a sneaky woman who was poison to anyone. Then the last one was a murderer. She had killed the other two to claim Rin as hers. Poor girl witnessed the whole crime scene." Kaito clenched his fists. It was a hard thing to talk about.

"The police came in time to arrest the woman, but she didn't want to go to jail and committed suicide. Rin became catatonic after seeing that much blood. Then she started to develop the personalities of the captors."

I was listening intently to the story not wanting to miss anything. Is that why Rin sometimes spaced out? She had a personality disorder. Still, how come she hadn't become any of these people when I was around? Maybe something triggered it to happen.

"In grade school Rin used to have long hair like Lily's. Neru and Miki were jealous of the attention Rin got and cut off her hair. This made Rin violent so she mistook a redheaded girl for Miki and sent her to the hospital." Kaito was walking around now.

"Next was a boy who was very smart. Rin was failing math and refused to get a tutor so she seduced the boy to do what she wanted promising him that she was his girlfriend. He did everything for her, not once realizing that Rin was lying to him. That was in middle school and thankfully he went to the States to live a better life." Kaito stopped in front of me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Then last year before she entered high school there was a dog that chased kids home because some old man couldn't stand the noise they made when playing. Rin decided to fight back so when the dog came out she stabbed the dog killing it. Then she dumped the dead dog in front of the door to the old man. When he came out the dog's blood was used to write a message on his door saying 'Here's your dumb dog old man. Next will be you'. The man had a heart attack and moved away to live with a relative."

Kaito was waiting for me to talk. I was soaking this all in. Rin's as messed up as me. We were more alike than I thought. She was emotionally damaged and I was physically damaged. This only proved we were meant to be, psychos of trauma stick together.

"How come Rin hasn't flipped out?" I asked and Kaito smirked like I should already know the answer to that one.

"Because you've been here to keep her at bay, Len. Usually every week she'd have her tendencies to act like one of her personalities, but because you've been here she's alright now." He said and I couldn't help but feel important now.

I was Rin's medication. Without me she'd be doing all those terrible things. Kaito could see the happiness in my eyes and just acted like a knowing big brother.

"One thing though about Rin is that she has no idea she's got these personalities or remembers the memories. She told us it was some memories than blankness in some time preiods. Only her friends and family know." He said and when he finished his sentence my phone rang.

The caller ID said it was coming from the house. I figured Rin just wanted something from the store she was too lazy to get herself. Expecting to hear her melodic voice I ended up hearing I voice I couldn't recognize.

"Hello." I said and heard screaming on the other line.

"Um, is this Len?" A tiny voice childish voice asked.

"Speaking." I said wondering who this person was and how they even got my number.

"My name's Yuki and they're all drunk." She said in a terrified voice. I felt a premonition.

"Who's drunk?" I asked praying it's not Rin or anyone else except Meiko.

"Rinny, Lily, and other people are. Help!" Yuki yelled and the phone was wrestled with. For a moment I waited until someone was talking.

"Len, come to the par~tay!" Miki and Lily cheerily said through the line.

I hung up. Kaito looked at me curiously. I headed to his room with him behind and grabbed my stuff. I was preparing to leave and everyone was looking at me, Mikuo, Akaito, and Kaito. We all headed to the elevator then to the front door. Finally they asked me what I was doing.

"I'm going home. Everyone's drunk." I answered already getting into Kaito's car.

"Oh, wait isn't Kaiko there!" Kaito and Akaito panicked.

"Yeah, she's there." I answered coolly and they hopped in the car that moved in lightning speed.

I burst opened the door seeing passed out girls and smelt some strong alcohol. Neru and Miki were lying on the floor snoozing peacefully while Teto was giggling like a maniac. Meiko reached for another beer only to pass out before opening it up. Lily, sickeningly drunk was throwing up and Kaito began to comfort her.

A girl with brown hair and eyes that was about ten or something was under the coffee table looking like a deer in headlights. I assumed she was Yuki and was correct. Her knees were up to her chest as she looked frantically at us.

"Akaito get to her. Mikuo get these girls out of the way." I said and they immediately did what I ordered.

It was up to me to find Kaiko and Rin. Yuki dashed out to Akaito hugging him. He clumsily picked her up and tried to soothe her tears. Mikuo was rolling Neru and the others near the couch. I headed upstairs stopping in the hallway when I heard noises coming from the bathroom. Stealthily and gently I opened the door and what I saw was a yuri scene. Kaiko was hopeless fending off kissing machine Rin.

The shy girl was practically half dressed, her clothes falling off as Rin assaulted her. Their bodies were covered in a thin sheet of sweat and Kaiko looked like she was giving in even though it was clear she was the only sober teen girl here, but I figured this out later. To put it simply Rin was eating her and being a boy with hormones I was kind of watching.

I mean come on wouldn't you be into seeing this random event too that concerned your non blood related sister or brother with the same sex. They were on the floor, Rin was on top. I could picture Rin being on top of me, she seemed the dominant type.

"Rin, ah, stop it. Eek!" Kaiko squeaked as Rin licked her cheek.

"L-L-Len help me – mph!" Rin's lips had captured Kaiko's silencing her.

I could tell Rin had added tongue searching the girl's mouth. A moan escaped Kaito's sister before she fainted altogether. I felt something sticky and warm run down my nose. My hand felt it and I saw it was blood. Well the scene I watched was hot. I gulped taking a step back. I should've rescued Kaiko, but the lust caught me up.

"Lenny, you look so good right now." Rin seductively said looking up at me from the floor and I felt that this situation was turning into more than I bargained for.

"Nope, I look normal Rin." I said moving back farther from her.

"You're sexy." She said smiling and I felt my back hit the bathroom door. I had forgotten I shut it so Kaiko's brothers weren't going to go foolish seeing their sister making out.

"No, I'm a shota, remember! Remember!" I saw her crawl over Kaiko to me.

"Don't be afraid." She rose to her feet only an inch from me now.

"Rape! Rape! Rape! I'm being violated!" I yelled to the top of my lungs wishing someone could help me. This is karma getting back at me watching Kaiko.

I stopped screaming freezing up when I saw Rin's face. She had a tinge of red on her cheeks, her bow was missing, and her eyes looked hungry. Trembling out of fear I felt Rin press her body against mine. It was hard to tell if she had breasts, but I could feel them on my chest. Her hand went behind my head to rip out my ponytail letting my hair fall lose to my shoulders.

She rose on her tip toes to brush her lips against mine. They barely touched. I could smell the alcohol enter my nose that drunk. Her breathe was tickling my skin sending shivers down my spine. I wanted to push her off, but she made me so weak. She was vulnerable right now. If I did anything I could be charged. She was persuasive though.

Out of instinct my eyes half closed and my arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Her hand touched my cheek trying to bring my face closer while the other hand played with my hair. Drunk Rin was really fun to be around.

"Len, kiss me." Rin said and I leaned in forgetting everything. Just one kiss wouldn't hurt right.

I was so close when the door I leaned against opened. We both fell on the floor. Rin threw up effectively ruining the mood and any hopes of salvaging it. Let me tell you that as breathtaking as Rin is no amount of feelings can make a person like the object of their affections puking and having it on some of you. I looked up to see who had caused the disturbance. Kaito and Akaito were standing in the doorway looking frantic.

"Len don't be raped!" They both yelled at the same time. I sighed looking down at Rin who passed out.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked hiding my irritation.

"We heard you screaming rape." Akaito said and I put my face in my hands.

"I said _that_ five minutes ago." I said.

"Sorry Yuki wouldn't let me go." Akaito chuckled.

"Five minutes is enough time to get raped." I said plainly and watched their faces contort into dismay.

"We're too late Akaito!" Kaito screamed falling to his knees.

"Len's already lost his innocence!" Akaito fell down next to his brother.

"Let's give you a hug for becoming a victim." They both said and I smacked them away.

"Do I looked raped, idiots. I'm fine." I said and they gave me a look of 'why would you lie about that'.

Their racket woke up Kaiko who sat up and straightening her clothes so she looked more presentable. She saw her brothers and instantly rushed to them to embrace them. Obviously she was happy someone was willing to save her.

"Brothers!" She said crying out of joy.

"Kaiko you're sober. I'm so glad." Kaito said holding his sister. I felt like ruining their peace since they ruined my kiss.

"Rin sure kissed the hell out of you, huh Kaiko?" I teased and Kaiko blushed fainting again remembering the incident.

Kaito and Akaito panicked lifting her up and rushing downstairs. I looked down at Rin sleeping with her throw up on her lips. I washed off her mouth and dragged her, literally, to her room. I flung on her on the bed like a rag doll and discarded my dirtied shirt with a fresh new one. Then I got to work to on cleaning up what I could. Alcohol reminded me of when Dad started drinking when I was six. I think that's when Dad fell off the edge. I hate drinking.

I snapped back into reality and decided I better sleep. I could care less what everyone else was doing downstairs. All I wanted was sleep. I pushed Rin over to sleep on the other side. I hoped Luka wouldn't come back or she'll have a fit seeing how the girls' night turned out.

When I woke up Rin had a massive head ache. Prepared I handed her the glass of water and aspirin next to the bed on the nightstand. She took it and thanked me. Lying back down she looked me. I looked at her.

"Hey Len what happened last night?" She asked completely having memory loss.

"You trashed the house, got drunk, molested Kaiko, and I cleaned up some of the mess." I decided to leave out the fact that we almost kissed.

"That's good." She said closing her eyes to let the medicine work.

"Good?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yeah, you see the last sleepover we had we almost burned down the house when we attempted to cook." Rin said casually and I just let it go of logic altogether on how Luka could adopt me having her hands full with these daughters of hers.

"Hey, why'd you drink when you had a little girl at the sleepover?" I asked wondering if Rin used any bit of logic she had left.

"That little bitch Yuki was the one who said to have a drinking contest. Don't be fooled by that naive look. She's always starting things and when it gets out of hand she cries." Rin said scooting closer to me so that we cuddled.

I'm so glad I stuffed breath mints down her throat when she was passed out or I'd be holding my breath at our close proximity. I was always surprised by Rin and how she seemed to do whatever she wanted. We laid there on the bed chilling when we heard a car stopping. The front door opened and commotion was downstairs with Kaito and Lily. Then Luka was screaming and we both shot up looking at each other gulping.

Gakupo was trying to calm Luka down but we heard crashing sounds and screams of terror.

"Rin! Get your ass down here!" Luka shrieked.

Rin hung onto me burying her face in my neck actually quivering in fear of what her mother was going to do to her with that fish.

"Oh shit!" She said when the door burst open revealing Luka with a giant tuna fish looking like Satan.

"Oh shit!" I said.

****

Well that's the end of this chapter. 

**Thanx for the reviews and other people who read**

**I hope you're ok with Rin being like this and Akaito in a gang.**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**For ****Bubblycutie I'll put Leon in here since you reviewed 1****st**** for the 5****th**** chappie**

Ch. 6- Green is the Enemy and Another Blonde

Rin and Lily were grounded and banned from having sleepovers unless supervised. Kaiko was such in shock that Rin kissed her that she practically forgot about that and assumed she just passed out like everybody else. Luka to say the least used that tuna fish well to smack Rin and Lily into next week; literally she put her two daughters in a coma.

Well it was kind of like they were on autopilot; they ate and did regular things, just with no emotion like they were robots. I on the other hand was promoted to most trustworthy child since I made sure they did nothing too stupid while drunk. Only Rin and Lily got punished because there so called friends and enemies fled the scene before Luka came.

That left only Kaito, Akaito, Kaiko, and that Yuki girl in the house. I can't for the life of me understand how Yuki's parents let Rin babysit her still after that fiasco. I watched Rin scrub some more vomit stains from the carpet while Lily was still picking up empty bottles and cans.

"So, how'd you guys get the liquor?" I asked flinching when they glared at me.

"Meiko, idiot." Rin said puffing up her cheeks in anger. I could tell Rin did not learn from her lesson at all.

Lily understood why Luka would beat them, hell if they were my kids I'd do that every day. I mean look at these two, always doing something. Rin, I could tell was upset. Everyone ditched her so they wouldn't have to deal with their parents. Being Rin she didn't snitch on anybody.

No way would she risk being dubbed a tattle tale. I felt pleased Rin was cleaning up her own messes for once you know. I'd usually do it. Definitely swell to see. Gakupo came in carrying a samurai sword dancing around like a maniac.

I bothered to not even ask, I was sick of trying to understand this family and how it worked. It was just time for me to go with the flow.

"Children of the household, I have great news to share with you." He said swinging his sword dangerously. I seriously thought he was going to cut someone up.

"What is it Dad?" Lily asked feigning interest. The last time his daughters didn't care what he talked about he sulked in a corner becoming depressed for about two hours until they offered him an eggplant.

"Your cousin Leon is going to be staying awhile. As you know his mom is ill and his dad is sending him here for the better environment until she gets better." Gakupo said and my sisters started to scream like crazy out of cheerfulness.

This Leon guy was a big deal then. If he's their cousin does that make him mine too? Who is Leon and what's he look like? Gakupo caught on to my expression and pulled out a picture of him hiding somewhere in his hair.

I took it and observed the boy. He had blonde hair that went down the back of his neck slightly. He also had greenish blue eyes and looked like the type where girls would fall to the ground cause he was kind of good looking.

Now this only furthered my suspicion on how in the world were so many people blonde when none of their parents had blonde hair. I went to the kitchen to get a drink ignoring the screams of glee from my sisters and Gakupo continuing to dance. I noticed we were out of oranges and if Rin saw that she'd flip out.

"Hey, I'm going to buy some oranges, 'Kay." I said and everyone bid me farewell.

The store was packed with people. I pushed through crowds to get to those oranges. This one boy thought he could get the last set of oranges, but I stole them from him.

The people all stood in massive lines waiting to pay and get out. I waited until another register opened, beating ten other people there. I placed my oranges down while taking out some money. To my utter horror it was the girl from the store that got robbed as the cashier.

Gumi's eyes widened when she saw me. Why me? I hoped, prayed, begged she wouldn't try to do anything so I could pay and leave without any hassle. That's not too much to ask.

"Knight in shining armor!" She exclaimed making me sigh.

"It's Len. My name is Len." I stated pushing the oranges to her so she could get the picture.

"Len, what a handsome name. I'm so glad I could see you again. How about we go on a date?"She said putting Rin's favorite fruit in a bag.

"No. I don't date." I said taking my change and about to leave when I was stopped.

She had caught my ponytail forcing me to look at her. Clearly the exasperation was on my face, but she just went on like I didn't have other places to go.

"I think we should hang." She said winking at me.

"Don't you have customers to attend to?" I asked seeing the infuriated faces of the people waiting. They looked like they would kill her.

"I'll find another job if it means spending time with the boy who saved my life. Let's go." Gumi tore off her name tag and grabbed my hand.

She pulled me out of the store dragging me to some tacky café. I decided to see where this would go and went along with whatever. I hadn't taken a day to myself in awhile. I placed my oranges down on the table we took at seat at.

I had some idea that Gumi looked like the stalker type and if she ever found out where I lived it would be disastrous so that's why I didn't do my normal running away.

"So Len you have a girlfriend?" She asked me looking at the menu with a smile on her face.

"No." I answered not making an effort to order anything from this place.

"Oh, then maybe I can fill in that position. Give me a chance." She said moving towards me playing cute.

"Nope, I'm good." I said looking out the window. There were more intriguing things out there than looking at this green haired girl.

"What, I'm no good." She pouted to make me feel sorry for her. I wasn't affected so she batted her eyes instead.

"Do you have someone you like then?" She asked and I truly questioned this.

Did I like Rin? I didn't really know. I mean she was someone I would want to protect, I was the closest to her, and she did make me feel strange at times.

"I guess I like someone." I finally said, admitting my feelings for that certain blonde girl.

"Ooh, who is it?" She was nosy wasn't she?

"None of your business." I said happily then returned to my bored look.

"I bet I can compete with her so you'll fall in love with me for sure." She said confidently and that made me laugh.

Like she could compete with Rin? She wondered why I was laughing at her, looking upset. I stopped and saw other people in the café looking at us. I heard someone I hope by accident say that we were a delightful couple.

That made me sick to my stomach. No way would I date this girl, I'd have to commit suicide before that happens. Gumi was ecstatic about this though choosing to rejoice from that comment.

"See, if we look this good together then we'll be an awesome couple right." She said nodding her head at the same time I was shaking mine.

The waitress came to take our orders. Can you guess who it was? Mikuo's cousin Miku. She was in a tight shirt that enhanced her bosom and a short miniskirt. She looked at me with surprise before smiling brightly.

"If it isn't Len. Hi." Miku said and Gumi stared at her then at me keenly. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Len, is this the girl you like?" Gumi asked and I could've slapped her if I didn't hit girls.

Miku seemed flattered, red staining her cheeks at the comment. Gumi, in my opinion, is the definition of stupidity.

"No, I don't like Miku." I said firmly narrowing my eyes at the girl.

"Oh, good cause I don't think I could compete with that body." Gumi said in relief pointing at Miku's assets which made the teal haired girl cover herself up.

"I don't like girls for their bodies. It's the personality." I said and I seemed to have caught both girls in shock. Did I look like the type to care about bodily parts?

"Len, thank you for _not_ liking me." Miku said and Gumi gave her a look of disbelief.

"Why, he's hot." Gumi said obviously not looking at my inner beauty, and Miku giggled bouncing from foot to foot.

"Well, I'd be the envy of the school with such a boyfriend and I don't need any enemies because they like him. Also I like someone else." She blushed twiddling her fingers like Kaiko does.

"Who?" Gumi asked and I rolled my eyes. This girl and her pestering.

I was pretty dumbfounded to see that they were having a conversation when they didn't even know each other's names. Miku seemed to be debating if she should tell or not. It wasn't like she needed too though. She had just met Gumi and this was our second time talking. There was no reason for her to just tell her business like that.

"Len promise you won't tell." Miku begged me and I promised not really caring either way.

"You too, um, what's your name?" Miku asked the green haired girl.

"Oh, I'm Gumi." She said promising Miku not to tell.

"Well, I like this girl who's sweet. She speaks her mind a lot which gets her into trouble with the teachers a lot. She's really adorable." She began to rant avoiding on giving us the name of this girl she liked.

So, Miku, the most popular girl in school is in love with a girl. I feel too sorry for her fan boys. She went on about details about this person and it kind of sounded like somebody I knew very well. It couldn't have been Meiko although she does speak her mind. Kaiko was sweet, but she doesn't get in trouble with any teachers.

Lily's got a man. Teto to me matches nothing of what she's describing. Neither does those girls Miki and Neru. Who could it be?

"I like Rin Megurine." She covered her face with her hands mortified that she said it.

I was lucky Gumi didn't know about my situation with the Megurine family and Rin or she'd find out eventually who I'd like. Then it occurred to me that Miku liked Rin, just like her pathetic cousin Mikuo. Rin, being my sister who I adore being liked by Hatsunes, no it couldn't be.

I didn't know Rin's sexual orientation at all. If she was gay, bi, or straight was something that never came to my mind. Sure she had a crush on Kaito, but it didn't mean she couldn't have an attraction towards girls either.

I was going to make sure she was not in love with Miku or any other female. Rin is mine. I was going to leave now. Getting up abruptly Gumi and Miku looked at me with curious expressions.

"Where are you going? We haven't ordered yet." Gumi called out as I left her sitting in the café by herself.

At home I crashed onto the couch watching anime. Sailor Moon was on so I sung the opening and pretended I was Tuxedo Mask and Rin was my Sailor Moon. All was well when Gakupo came in. He looked at me before walking right back out.

I flushed withering down to nothing at being caught. Rin came in with an orange throwing it to me. She told me to sit down, which I did. Then she had lain down on the couch, placing her head on my lap. Her big eyes looked up at my heated face.

"Feed me. My arms feel like jelly from all that cleaning." She said opening her mouth waiting for a slice of the fruit.

Was she trying to seduce me? I bit my lip peeling the orange speedily so I could get this over with. Each slice I popped in her mouth where she chewed it. It made me have this urge to kiss her.

I watched her close her eyes moaning on how good it tasted. I took a slice for myself just to taste what she was tasting. The juice exploded in my mouth as soon as I bit into it. Oranges were yummy, but bananas were still better. Still her moaning was not helping me at all.

A bit of juice ran from the side of her mouth. I looked at the TV to distract me from doing something inappropriate. She had eaten the whole thing, except the piece I had taken for myself. Slowly her eyes opened as her pink tongue dabbed up the juice that spilled from her mouth. She rose to her feet thanking me before she left.

I sighed, reassured that she was gone. Then I remembered that I needed to know if Rin liked Miku. I looked for Rin in the house and found her in her room on her bed. It was messy, filled with things she didn't even know she had. I couldn't see her floor with all the clothes, garbage, and other unnecessary stuff there.

That girl even had stuff on her bed, which she managed to somehow sleep in. See, this is the reason why she sleeps in my room more. She saw me and smiled. I stepped over what I could, swearing I saw something crawling over in one side of the room.

"What's up Len?" She asked me kicking off some things on her bed so I could lie down next to her.

"I have a question." I said lying down, making myself comfortable.

"Shoot." She said pulling on her bow.

"How do you feel about Miku Hatsune?" I asked and she looked at me glaring.

"You like her?" She asked in a looming tone.

"No." I said and she dropped her scary face. Jeez, why was she so upset?

"Well, I think Miku's cool. You know everyone loves her. She's always turns down guys no matter how handsome. Also I want to be friends with her, but she's kind of a loner." Rin said licking her lips thinking of what else to say.

"Oh, I think she's weird though. Every time I try to talk to her she makes up some excuse to leave." Rin said crossing her arms.

"Do you like her?" I asked hoping she wouldn't pummel me when she figures out what I mean.

"Like her? Like, be her main squeeze?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I confirmed that was where I was going at.

"Does Len get off at girl on girl action like at the sleepover?" She grinned bashfully.

"No!" I said turning my head away from her.

"It's ok Len. All boys fantasize." She said patting my head.

"Rin!" I yelled and she laughed.

"No, silly. I can assure you I like boys." She said then jumped out of bed. "Although Kaiko's cute, right?"

I got up quickly, but she ran out of the room. I chased her.

"Leave Kaiko alone Rin!" I yelled.

When Leon came I didn't expect him to be tall. He was supposed to be a year older than me and Rin and this guy looked like he should join basketball. Gakupo and Luka welcomed him as did Lily and Rin. I was the one he looked at the most.

Maybe he heard about my bad past. He kind of creeped me out. He just kept looking at me when we watched TV, ate dinner, and showed him to his room. This house had a lot of rooms. Leon did talk to the rest of the family, but not me. From what I heard, his voice was deep and calm. Not intimidating at all, but it did demand respect.

His eyes would drift to me though when he was in a conversation, I guess it was because of how Lily and Rin latched onto me. It seemed he didn't take too kindly to his girl cousins all on a boy who was adopted. If he was like this, what would he do if he learned Lily and Kaito were doing 'things' in her room?

"Len." He had called my name for the first time.

At first I had no idea who called me then I looked around and saw him looking at me and assumed he was the one. I went over to him cautiously. For some odd reason I found him more threatening than any of the others I've encountered.

"Yes." I said looking up at him. He looked down at me for some time.

He had that look in his eyes of a father who was about to tell off his daughter's fiancé. I started to shake a little feeling a bit dizzy. I didn't know how many minutes passed until he finally spoke.

"You're alright Len." He said and I stood appalled for a moment. He had accepted me?

"I'm alright?" I questioned not knowing how to respond.

"Yeah, in fact I kind of feel sorry for you. I know my cousins can be a little hectic." Leon said.

He knew of the crap I dealt with handling them; throw up, drunkenness, Junta, crying, and split personalities. I really liked Leon after that. In fact I would place him before Kaito as a friend. He placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Listen, if Rin starts talking weird it's only because the accident happened during this month." He said and it took me a moment to realize he meant Rin being kidnapped.

"Ok." I said and he patted my head. What was it with the patting my head with these people. I was not a dog.

So this Leon guy would be staying until his mom got better which could take forever. Still I considered Leon the official brother I didn't have. It was finally equal numbers against Rin and Lily when fighting over the remote control or who got to do the chores.

I was doing the laundry when Rin came by to fold the clothes that came out of the dryer. It was the first time she helped without me asking or begging her. Lily was on a date with Kaito and Leon was taking a nap. It was just me and her.

"Len, do you ever think about doing something bad?" She asked and I tensed. All the things I did bad, I wouldn't be able to tell her these things in our lifetime.

"Constantly." I answered adding more detergent to the washer.

"Do you think about murdering people?" I turned to her then. Was this her split personality talking?

I could see that her usually dazzling eyes were dreary. Her whole body language became someone else's I've never seen before. She crossed her legs as she sat down on a wooden box filled with documents near the clothes. Her fingers intertwined together as she placed on her lap.

Her back was straight instead of slouching while she looked slightly older. I felt a certain feeling of dread as I watched Rin act like a completely different person.

"I mean Len, don't you think about killing people. It would be better if some people were gone anyways." She said looking at me with a fanatical shine in her eyes.

"I think about killing loved ones and enemies, you know Len. I don't believe in discrimination." Her eyes were glossed over like she was remembering something.

"Cutting people up to pieces are a work of art to me, especially when I can get their arms and paint their nails." She stood up walking to me and I was stationary.

"Then to stick their severed arms into a pot of soil or the ground so many can look at my lovely garden." She was in front of me smirking evilly.

"Rin." I whispered hoping she'd come back to her senses. She looked at me with a perplexed expression.

"Who's Rin? My name is Sukone Tei." She said and I couldn't think anymore.

Was Sukone Tei the murderer that killed herself? She smiled sweetly before pulling a large knife from out of nowhere. What was she going to do to me? I watched her raise the knife above her head ready to stab me. I closed my eyes.

I expected to feel a piercing in my skin, but I heard the knife fall to the ground. I opened my eyes seeing Leon had effectively knocked her out. She was in his arms looking like she wasn't trying to kill me. Leon looked at me saying something about being more careful.

Rin was placed in the living room on the couch sleeping. Leon was watching her carefully as did I. Rin was really messed up. I guess even I can't stop her from acting out sometimes. I would have to look up Sukone Tei later on the internet to see her history of kills.

Rin woke up not recalling anything at all that she had a knife that she planned to use. She smiled at us and went on with her business. Leon chose to observe her making sure she didn't do anything while I relaxed a bit. Gakupo and Luka came back asking where everyone was.

"Lily's on a date. Rin's playing video games. Leon's watching her play." I said and they told me we were going to have a maid.

"Why, you have four kids that could that stuff?" I asked and Luka smiled sarcastically.

"You know my daughters suck at cleaning and Leon is a guest. Besides the girl needs this job." Luka said beginning to brush her hair.

"Yeah, she quit her job and couldn't pay her rent so she was out on the street." Gakupo said also brushing his hair. Both of them loved their hair almost more than each other.

"What's her name?" I asked and they were about to answer when the doorbell rung.

I decided I'd get it. As I twisted the knob I could feel something horrible was coming on. Something awful was behind this door and I already had enough surprises. Opening the door I saw that Gumi girl standing with a suitcase and a smile of astonishment.

"Gumi why are you here?" I asked trying my best not to throw up.

"Since I quit my job I realized I didn't have the money to afford my apartment and they kicked my ass out. So I was looking for places to stay and Mr. and Mrs. Megurine said I could be their maid. I forgot where they lived, but when I asked that Miku girl where it was she told me that I _you _lived here."

She smiled from ear to ear as I thought about my chaotic day. I had been kidnapped by Gumi to a café, heard Miku who's now my love rival say she likes Rin, got inadvertently turned on by Rin, met Leon, almost got killed by Rin, and now this stalker Gumi is living here as the maid who's hell-bent on finding out who's the girl I like.

To be honest getting killed by Rin would be better than having this green haired girl enter the house with no intention of leaving.

**Hey guys if you want me to use a certain Vocaloid, Utauloid, all that stuff let me know and I'll put them in the story.**

**I'll make sure they have important roles too, not that meet them one chapter and never see them again.**

**Also I already plan to use the new Vocaloids Utatane Piko and Iroha Nekomura**

**Bye **


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 – So Close

* * *

Since Gumi's arrived life has been harder than ever. She's been trying to get in my pants when Luka and Gakupo aren't around. Sure she does clean really well, but this chick is a stalker. No one else seems bothered by the green haired girl except Rin, my only backup.

See automatically when Gumi arrived and was introduced to the house Rin immediately gave her the cold shoulder. At first it bothered Gumi that she wasn't liked by everyone in the household until she saw how close Rin and I were. It kind of made Gumi envious how swell I'd treat Rin then pretend she didn't exist when she came around.

Her eyes would narrow seeing Rin give me hugs which I returned or the fact that I was generally the servant waiting hand and foot to the girl. Of course I learned Gumi was a fantastic actress, fooling Luka and Gakupo that she was strictly here to get paid and sleep, not because she was into their adopted son.

The thing Gumi couldn't stand the most was how everyone, besides her, was cool with the fact that Rin slept in my bed. I could tell it ate her up inside the way she would have her face grow hot red with resentment at seeing us together cuddled in wherever place we were in the house.

I noticed Rin would glare at Gumi when no one else was looking. She clearly had some disdain knowing that the new maid was always flirting with me. She'd clean at angles so I'd have no choice but to see her underwear or purposely bump up on me so our bodies were touching.

If Gumi were a different person I would've honestly say she was attractive, but because she was so desperate it didn't occur to my mind.

I was being torn between the over doing it Gumi and the possessive Rin. Not only did I have to deal with that at home, but school was another place that caused me serious grief. Mikuo and Miku were both trying to get Rin's attention. Some of Rin's fan boys would give me dirty looks, but once I sent them a glare of my own they shut up.

Then apparently Kaiko was crushing on me, every time I looked at her she'd faint. Meiko and Teto would try to dress me up in clothes and Kaito was all talking about friendship and whatnot, although he seemed to want to talk about something else, dare I say something more sinister.

Also now that Leon is here, and is now the new eye candy for these females, I've noticed a lot of girls blush when seeing me and him together. Get this some otaku girl had the nerve to make some manga that was a yaoi with characters remarkably similar to the guys I hang out with.

Kaito and Akaito were the villains in some incestuous love, Mikuo was some crazy rapist, and Leon was my boyfriend. The very thought made me cringe. How dare this girl do something like this to me. I was never able to pick up a book again without that image of…I don't want to describe want she had me do with Leon. Ugh, I think I'm going to puke.

Too make matters worse Rin was actually into the manga and would hide it quickly, as if I didn't see that it was in her hands, when I came around with her face a steaming crimson. Rin was a traitor who got off on her adopted brother and cousin going at it. Shame on her.

Speaking of weird, lately Rin's become distant from me. We still go to sleep together, but she's all timid when we're awake. She'd give me these out of character longing looks like she wanted something from me. Then she'd be all embarrassed if we touched, even if it was just our hands.

I found this incredibly strange. Was she thinking I had the cooties or something? I want us to go back to the way things were before.

Luka was helping Gumi cook dinner while Gakupo was playing video games with Lily. Rin was lying on the floor just staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were in a trance, glazed over. Leon told me that means she's  
about to become one of her personalities. I was on guard.

Suddenly she sat up and looked at me. I stiffened knowing she was probably going to charge at me with killer intent when she walks over to Luka. The pink haired maiden turns around showing off a soft smile. She seemed to be nicer to her daughter more than usual.

I suppose it was because it was still the time when Rin had gotten kidnapped by those women. Gumi took her eye off cooking for a bit to see what Rin had to say. It was obvious she was ease dropping, not liking how attached me and Rin had become.

"Mom, can I go out for a walk with Len?" She said loud enough for Gumi to hear so she could make the maid jealous. It worked.

"Mrs. Megurine wouldn't it be too late outside to take a walk?" Gumi said pretending to stir some soup cooking as Rin bit her lip ready to say something horrible, but if she did Luka would smack her.

"I think that it should be fine as long as she'd with Len." Luka said making Gumi pout as Rin smiled in victory.

She took my hand and Leon wished me good luck. He told me if Rin starts to act up that I should knock her out, which was going to be hard because A. I don't hit girls and B its Rin the love of my life.

* * *

I had no idea where she was taking us, but I still saw that glazed look in her eyes proving that she was still about to change into a personality. We held hands as we walked. We hadn't held hands in awhile with Rin actually acting like a girl for once with the shyness.

She dragged me off to a place that was an abandoned construction site. It looked pretty grand, with poles on and machines. The city was planning on building something, but it seemed like they got around to finishing it up so they left the remnants. We passed the 'no trespassing' sign and headed in with no one seeing us.

I saw her run to a big yellow machine. I think it was called a road roller. She began to climb on it and gestured for me to follow. I climbed in and spotted lots of things owned by her scattered among the place. She had been here before. She smiled at me before averting her eyes. What's up with her?

I sat beside her and we were quiet for a moment. She hummed a song leaning against the dashboard while I leaned back in my seat looking out the window. You could almost see the whole town from the angle  
we were at. Slowly my eyes drifted to her and she glanced at me. I felt that something was off on this whole picture.

Rin would usually be loud, abrasive, and hyper. Here she was acting like Kaiko. I wasn't used to this type of girl at all. Then something occurred to me. She still had that glazed look in her eyes which meant just about now she'd be someone else. As soon as I came into realization with that she pounced on me. Oh, no.

Her aqua eyes were filled with lust as she stared into mine. She was straddling my hips with her hands on my shoulders pushing me into the seat. This was definitely not Rin. Still I couldn't move. It was like Rin's personalities had something against me I just couldn't get rid of.

"Len, I've been waiting to be alone with such a cute boy like you." Was it me or did her voice sound deeper, more mature? That's how she sounded, not like the high pitched Rin I knew at all.

"Rin, this isn't you." I whispered, barely able to find my voice.

"But I am Rin, if you want me to be." She said snickering as she lowered her head to my face. My eyes were widened seeing the fact that she was attempting to kiss me.

I turned my head to the side to avoid it. Her lips crashed into my cheek. They were soft on my skin, but I couldn't enjoy it. She wasn't herself. This must be that one woman who was the sneaky type Kaito told me about, the so called seducer. She let out a growl when she saw I resisted.

"What's the matter Len? Don't you like Rin?" She asked moving her mouth to my neck. Was this going to end in rape if I didn't do something? Rin sure assaulted me a lot these days.

I was inactive as she planted little butterfly kisses on my neck. They felt nice, but this was wrong. She wasn't in her right mind and I didn't want to take advantage of that. She moved one of her hands to the back of my head, her fingers running through my hair as she bit down on my neck. I gasped and felt her lips form into a smirk.

"Stop." I said only to be ignored as she looked at me again with impatience in her eyes. I looked up at her.

"You're not Rin." I firmly said and she flinched slightly. Her smirk gone, replaced with a frown.

"I am Rin." She said and I shook my head.

"No you're not. You're not Rin." I said pushing her off me.

She stared at me with surprise that I rejected her. Then she tackled me refusing to take no for an answer. Bumping my head I felt lightheaded and was unable to get away from her. I knew I should've knocked her on the head, but the thought of hurting Rin was against what I wanted.

I was seeing things in doubles, my vision was messed up. Rin was undressing me. Doing nothing as she pulled my shirt over my head I heard her saying that I was being a good boy for complying. It was only when I felt the zipper of my pants go down did I become conscious of the situation.

Blinking a couple of times to focus on my vision I saw her happily looking down at me. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her down. She fell on top of me, and then I flipped us over so she was underneath. She looked like she was pleasantly amazed.

"Oh, Len be good for Prima." She said. Yep, that's not Rin.

I held her face in my hands and brought her up to mine only to head butt her. She let out a yelp before passing out. Sighing I got off her, because in this certain position it looked like I was raping Rin. I put back on my shirt and zipped up my pants. I don't know why, but I kind of kept my distance from Rin after that, opting to sit as far away from her as possible.

I kind of felt, you know, violated. I mean I knew it wasn't her, but it still scared the crap out of me. She stirred a bit, opening her eyes and looking at me curiously seeing my back pressed up against the window. She scooted towards me and I kind of, well, pushed her back.

"Len, what's wrong with you. You act like something bad happened after I took a nap." Rin said looking at me with worry.

"It's nothing. Just forget about it." I said calming myself down.

"Len, are you alright?" She had touched my arm and I winced. Instantly she pulled her hand away wondering what was up with me.

"I'm sorry, just, would you stay away for a bit." I didn't want it to come out so mean, but it did with Rin looking frantically at me.

"We should go home." I said opening the door and she pushed me out onto the ground.

I looked up at her and the iciest glare in the world was directed toward me. She looked downright pissed. She jumped out, intentionally landing on me so the wind was knocked out of me. I could tell she was not happy at all at what I said. She could've cared less if she damaged me brutally the way she walked off. I dusted myself off as I stood when I heard her scream.

Thinking she was attacked I ran after her in the direction she left merely to see her getting handcuffed by a police officer. She looked ready to beat the authority if she wasn't restrained. I walked up to her and the man did the same to me. She gave me a 'are you stupid' look for getting arrested along with her.

"Yeah, I got me some trespassers here." The man said into his radio thing.

While he was talking I glanced over at her. She was super pretty when she was annoyed. I nudged her and she elbowed me. Oh, we were back to this again. She wouldn't believe me if I told her she attacked me, after all she doesn't even remember having a disorder. We were dragged to the station and all I could think of was the pain Luka would unleash on us.

* * *

We sat in holding with others who gave us odd looks. If you were a male you were looking at Rin. If you were a female you were looking at me. If you were those versatile people who just love anyone that attracted you then you stared at us both. Rin was creeped out by the looks she got and even though she didn't want to since I upset her she grasped onto me.

We were mistakenly taken as boyfriend and girlfriend when we weren't. A woman approached us. She was peculiarly tall, taller than me. She had black hair with blue streaks held up in pigtails. Her eyes were different colors. Her left eye was blue and the right eye was red. She wore only one glove on her right hand. Even though she looked female she kind of had a masculine aura around her.

When she saw us she widened her eyes at Rin who looked up at her and did the same. It seemed like the two had met each other before. Out of nowhere she embraced Rin. What type of police station was this?

"Rinny, darling it's you!" She was squishing Rin in her boobs swinging her around out of pure joy.

"Ruko, my love!" Rin said in a muffled voice. Wait, did she 'my love'?

Ruko put Rin down and laughed. Rin was giddy too. Who's Ruko? They looked at me and Rin's face turned sour. Ruko walked over to me and extended her hand. I shook it, but when I was about to pull away she added pressure to my hand that nearly cut off the blood circulation. Damn, she's as strong as an ox.

"Your boyfriend, Rin?" Ruko smirked and Rin became flustered.

"No, we're siblings. He's adopted." She said getting really nervous.

"Oh, well since you're an old friend Rin I'll let it slide. Hey come by for a visit next time, ok." Ruko said.

"Sure, tomorrow ok." Rin said and like that we were free

* * *

Rin hauled me off to go home. It was late, about eleven o'clock, past curfew for sure. She refused to talk to me no matter how many times I apologized. Finally I decided to end conversation when a question popped up in my head.

"Is Ruko a family friend too?" I asked and she turned to me. A look in her eyes I can't put the name on.

"Yeah, she's the officer who found me when I was nine. I don't remember much that year except I got lost." Kidnapped, actually.

"I was crying and she took me home. She's really nice, but she's not really a she. She's a male too." Hermaphrodite?

"Oh." I said then spotted someone who looked familiar in an alley we passed by.

I looked at Rin. She was too absorbed in going home to know we were walking in a dangerous area. Many eyes were looking at us and I couldn't keep glaring at them. I sensed someone following us. Speeding up my pace I took Rin's hand into my own and ran. I heard footsteps chasing after us.

"Len!" Someone called my name.

Looking back I saw the frightful Rin I was pulling and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh, it's Rinta. I stopped running which resulted in Rin crashing into me. We both fell down to the ground. If you're wondering who Rinta is, he's a close acquaintance. I used to hang out with him in the orphanage all the time when he just up and ran away. Since then he's been wandering and occasionally comes back to tell me his adventures.

"Rinta." I said sitting up with Rin clutching my shirt. He looked down at us, his stuffed backpack filled with things looking like it was about to explode.

"Lenny, you got a girlfriend?" He seemed shocked, rather laid back though. He always talked in a monotone voice.

"We're not together!" Rin hopped off me blushing and looking around like she was guilty of something.

"Oh, Rin this is Rinta. He's like me, sort of." I explained and the two greeted each other. Of course since I didn't talk to anyone back then he was shocked I was speaking.

We began walking to the house with Rinta tagged along. He needed a place to stay until he continued his travels of exploring the world. He told of his adventures to farms, cities, and strange places he considered not of this country. It was pleasing to hear his voice again.

"So, I went to the orphanage and they said you got adopted. So I searched the town for you." Rinta said digging in his backpack for souvenirs he always got me. I don't know why he felt the need to do so when we weren't even friends. But he did that to anybody who was around, give away stuff he collected.

"You didn't have to search the town for me." I said and he shook his head in disapproval.

"I always give you stuff, Len, and I don't intend on breaking it even when you get married and have kids." He said making me blush.

Jeez, I don't know if I'm bi or anything but Rinta sure has an effect on people. I'm not gonna lie, he's pretty handsome. He was making both Rin and me blush at the sincere things he said about why he gives things to random people. He looked at Rin, than at me before concluding that he'd give Rin a gift too.

"Here." He gave me a Swiss army knife and Rin a plushy dog.

She pouted seeing my gift and looking down at hers in disappointment. I could tell she wanted my present after all it was better than another plushy to fill up the nonexistent space in her room. She wouldn't admit to me though that she wanted it. I wish I didn't tell her to keep her distance from me so we could talk like normal.

* * *

We finally made it home at midnight and I could tell this would take a lot of explaining. I told Rinta to sneak up through the back to my room so he could crash until he would wander off some more. Rin acted very nice towards Rinta, but to me she gave me the cold shoulder. I half expected her to get over herself already, but she didn't.

As Rinta followed the instructions I gave him Rin prepared to open the door. We walked in, not bothering to be discreet about it, knowing we were dead anyways. My eyes caught Luka sitting in the chair tapping her slender fingers with crossed legs.

Gumi was in the hallway peering out with Lily, Leon, and Gakupo. The impression in the room was not appealing at all. Punishment was going to ensue.

"Where were you two?" Luka asked, her voice hard, piercing the silence.

"We went walking." Rin answered, it was partially the truth but not the whole thing.

"Walking where? It's been three hours and I got no phone calls, no anything." Luka said, her voice getting madder as the conversation progressed.

Rin kept silent with her face remaining neutral. I could tell that Luka was growing intolerant.

I took Rin's hand, startling her, and began to speak. If Rin was upset with me I'd make sure to end it before tomorrow comes.

"We visited Ruko." I said, telling partial the truth again.

Luka's eyes widened at the mention of the name. Her anger disappearing. She seemed to show an understanding look on her face and told us to go to bed. School was in the morning and it was going to be a drag with the minimum sleep we'll be getting tonight. We headed upstairs, my hand still holding hers to my room.

Then I remembered Rinta was in there. She somehow understood and went to her room. Before she entered she muttered an apology for being immature then entered her room. I smiled. A part of her was growing up just a bit.

Opening my door and shutting it quickly I saw Rinta perched outside my window on a sturdy tree branch. I let him in and he collapsed on my bed, completely exhausted from his travels. I moved to the floor to sleep on. It'd be the first time in awhile that I didn't share a bed with Rin.

* * *

Before the sun was up at four in the morning I heard a tapping at my door. Groaning from interrupted sleep I walked lazily to the door and opened it to see Gumi. She had an enticing look on her face as she tried to force her way in. Waking up I pushed her back, following her out and closing the door behind me. She can't figure out Rinta's here.

She placed her hands on her hips while I gave a frustrated sigh.

"Why'd you come back so late tonight with _Rin_?" She said, demanding I answer her. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think it concerns someone who isn't a part of the Megurine family." I said leaning against my door. She puffed her cheeks.

"It does concern me. Len you save my life and I don't know if you've read the books or not but the girl always falls for the boy who saved her, especially from death." She said tapping her foot on the floor giving me a knowledgeable look.

"So, I don't like you Gumi. Haven't you read the books where the guy saves the girl and doesn't share the same affection? And there's a contradiction with the whole 'girl loves rescuer' thing because in the Hunchback of Notre Dame that was not the case." I mimicked her knowledgeable look.

She made fists looking fiercely at me as I stubbornly showed my disinterest in her. She peered over to Rin's room, the door shut so none of our conversation would be leaked.

"Tell me Len. Why do you feel the need to be around Rin so much? I know you say it's because you're siblings, but I haven't seen anything remotely close to that." She said and I feared she was actually catching on to my real feelings and who I really liked.

"I mean, you guys sleep in the same bed. You're always touching each other. Out of anyone in this house you give her the most respect. Not to mention she goes to you when she wants something done and doesn't want to do it herself." Gumi was piecing the puzzle together now.

"Do you… is the girl you like Rin?" She asked looking at me hard.

I could feel my stomach twist in knots, the pain increasing. My lungs were burning, declining to take air. Sweat appeared on my skin as I shook just a tad. My mouth was parched.

"Do you? Answer the question." Gumi said as I felt my knees giving in making me slide down the door to hit the floor.

I looked up at her. She kneeled before me, not leaving until I told how I felt.

"Yes." I choked out and she tightened her fists. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Figures." She said like she was laughing, although it was eerie.

I looked at her and saw her grab onto my shoulders. She forced her lips upon mine. Just as she was going to go for something deeper I didn't feel her anymore.

Then I saw it. Rin had Gumi by her hair, flinging her to a wall. Rin clenched her teeth glowering at Gumi who seemed frightened by her. I rose to my feet. Rin looked like she was about to kill Gumi when she stomped off to her room.

* * *

She looked at me, silently telling me to follow. I did leaving Gumi to herself as she watched me go into Rin's room. We shut the door and locked it. I hoped Rin didn't hear my confession, it'd be too humiliating.

"Rin, don't hate me." I said feeling tears come to my eyes.

"I didn't know she'd kiss me." I said badly trying to get her to say anything to me.

"Please believe Rin I…" I was cut off when Rin began to kick her junk around furiously.

It was like she was kid having a temper tantrum. She took everything she was feeling out on the stuff that should've been cleaned up awhile ago. Her hands pushed things off her study desk and bed. She twisted her body around in pure rage before she clutched her head.

"I don't get it." She whined falling to her knees, but still holding her head.

"Don't get what Rin?" I asked still remaining in my spot by the door.

She looked at me, her eyes watery as if the tears were ready to burst. Mine were already dripping from my eyes as, falling to the floor. She sighed, catching her breath. She was panting from her tirade that someway didn't wake up the rest of the household.

"I don't get anything anymore, Len. It's always during this time of the year where I just feel like I'm missing parts of my life. I can't remember certain things. It's all blank. I go with you to the construction site and then I black out only to wake up like I took a nap. All these people at school keep talking to me when I don't feel like talking to them." She was letting it all loose.

"Meiko and Teto are loyal friends, but they don't understand me most of the time. Neru and Miki are jerks, but I don't remember why I hate them. All I can think of is having long hair that mysteriously got cut later. Then Mikuo and Miku keep hitting on me."

I didn't know Miku could hit on someone. I guess when she learned that she could say aloud who she liked to strangers things just went peachy from there with confidence.

"I feel the need to do things I shouldn't be doing. A voice in my head keeps pestering me to do things I know is wrong. It won't go away."

She was crying thick tears that ran down her face like waterfalls. I walked to her, embracing her in my arms. Her tiny body molded against mine. She cried for some time as I held onto her crying just because she was crying. It seemed to make her stop.

Have you ever cried for someone who couldn't cry anymore? That's what I was doing. Rin had stopped the waterworks, unable to shed a single tear more, while I bawled my eyes out. Poor Rin, feeling this much turmoil in her soul, she was practically being tormented.

"You know, Len. I think I'm falling out of love with Kaito." She said dismally.

"I mean, I realized it wasn't true feelings. Not the type he shares with Lily. They have a bond together, like us." She buried her head in my neck and I held tighter.

"See, I looked at Kaito normally. He was handsome, smart, and rich but that's just a plus, and he cared deeply for things. It was those traits that made me attracted to him, but Lily saw something deeper." She wrapped her arms around my neck, affectionately.

"Lily loved Kaito for his good and bad. I only saw the side that was more appealing, but you have to love every part of someone you care for, even the ugliest, worst thing about them. Cause in a way you love them more for that. Love them, that you can still look past their faults for their inner beauty."

I had toned down on the crying, but was sniffing just a bit. It was funny how I rarely cried and she cried all the time, but now the roles were reversed.

"I think Kaiko has a crush on you, actually many girls have crushes on you. You are charming Len."

She was combing her fingers through my hair. This wasn't like that Rin in the construction site, it was more serious. The intimate touch she did igniting something new in me. This was the Rin I knew that I wanted to be around, not any of her personalities, but I knew if I ever could love her I needed to accept even her ugliest ways.

"You and Kaiko make a good couple, the antisocial boy with the meek girl. It's hilarious. Then there's you and Gumi. She is pretty, I have to admit. Neru and Miki seem good with you too. Even Miku is matching you perfectly."

Where was she going at? Why was she pairing me with all these girls I didn't care about? She looked at me with misery plaguing her face. The swelling of her eyes, dampness of her hair, and flushed cheeks made her look so gorgeous in my eyes.

"Yeah, Len many girls look good with you by their side, all except me. I could never be your girl, because you don't like me in that way right." How could she say such a thing?

Shouldn't someone know when a person is in love with them head over heels? We've done all this stuff together and she was just throwing it away like nothing. Couldn't she see the stares I give, the extra attention I give her, the way I'd do anything for her? Was she blind?

"You should ask Kaiko out, she's a sweet girl. Better than me. I'm controlling, selfish, brash, stupid, and unattractive-"

"Shut up." I interrupted. She was stunned at my words.

"How can you say that about yourself, Rin? I don't think you're controlling. You're not selfish in my eyes. You're probably the smartest girl I've met in my life. And I love your body." I couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"You always do funny things. Cheerful is what you're known for not depression. Rin, I don't like any of the girls you mentioned for me. I don't want any of them."

She narrowed her eyes at me. I felt my cheeks redden with each sentence I said.

"Len, who do you like? I heard something Gumi was saying, but I couldn't make it out." She placed her forehead on mine.

I couldn't say it. It was too hard and scary. When you really love someone you're able to say 'I love you' or just wait until you can say it. I was the ladder. I couldn't confess to her. My heart was pounding, banging on my chest.

"Rin, I can't say it. It-"

"It hurts right. The blood going in opposite directions and a pain you can't describe is stabbing you. I know what that feels like." She said sorrowfully.

For a moment our breaths were on each other, sending shivers down our backs. Noses were bumped up together, and lips severely close. I knew I was pouring passion into my eyes, hoping Rin would be able to see how much I loved her without needing to hear the words, just knowing the look I was giving her was coming honestly from my heart.

She looked at me with something in her eyes. It was a fire burning deep in the middle for the world to see. She probably didn't know it yet, or if she did she was denying it, but she was giving me the same look I was. Somewhere in Rin's heart, in her mind, in her soul she was telling me she loved me, but just couldn't say it. Words are meaningless right? Showing feelings has a better affect.

She kissed me.

**

* * *

**

Ooh I wonder what will happened next~


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 – Novis

* * *

Sleeping, that's what we should've been doing, but instead it turned to this. Innocent small, quick kisses shy lovers would give to one another. Both of our faces were flushed as our lips connected over and over again. Rin was more aggressive than me, pushing us down on the ground as we continued to kiss with her on top of me.

Someone could've pinched me because I did not see this coming at all. She moved her lips to kiss other parts. My ears were nipped by her teeth as her hands ran through my hair, fingers caressing my scalp dearly. Whimpering slightly at her touch I held her closer.

It was bliss being with her. She wasn't Tei or Prima, just Rin. She moved her hands to my chest, rubbing slowly in circles. I swear she could hear the pounding of my heart the way she smiled consciously. She kissed my cheeks, effectively cleaning off my tears stains with her precious lips.

Then she kissed my forehead. Taking her time to let every sensation run through our bodies, she didn't dive right into eating each other's faces or such things. It wasn't that steamy hot stuff, but it did send us over the edge.

Her head lowered to my neck planting little kisses and bites. My eyes were hazy as I felt like I was on cloud nine. I hadn't noticed that she had stopped her ministrations. Snapping back to reality I saw she had sat up and gave me a betrayed look. Confusion was formed on my face as to why she would change so quickly.

Her eyes weren't glossed over so why in the world was she acting like a different person? Did I offend her somehow?

"What's that?" She asked coldly pointing at my neck accusingly.

"What's what?" I asked, truly not knowing where she was getting at.

She gave a chuckle of disbelief, as if I was dodging the question. She got off me looking completely irate. Those caring blue eyes turned into viciousness, sweet smile was replaced with a crooked one, and blushing turned to an angry crimson.

"Why, don't you look at it for yourself?" She said getting me her makeup mirror and shoving it into my hands.

I took it, angling it so I could see what was on she saw. There, on the crook of my neck, was a red welt. In other words a hickey that had gotten her revved up. Gears turned in my head as I figured out how in the world I got this if I was making out with Rin now. Then it hit me. Back when she was Prima she was attacking my neck and lips.

"Well, who'd you get the hickey from, Len?" She sounded like she was going to stab me with scissors or something, but her eyes didn't give me a sign that she was going to change into a personality.

"I, can explain." How could I explain? She had no idea there was other versions of her living in her head. My hesitance made the situation worse.

"I thought so. You can't come up with an answer. You were with another girl." She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth in the process.

Tell me, how do you tell the girl you love that the reason you have a hickey is because the so called 'other woman' was _her_? It didn't make any sense how I never seem to win. In all my fourteen years of life I have never had any dating or love experience, so forgive me when I tell you I just left her room without saying a word.

I thought she'd just blow off some steam then come running back to me, but she watched me leave, her feet rooted in her spot not budging to make me stay. I went to my room sneaking back in and saw Rinta had sprawled out on the bed sleeping like a baby.

The house had very thick walls hence how no one woke up hearing the commotion between Gumi, Rin, and I. Looking at the clock I only had at least a hour and twenty minutes before I'd have to get up for school. Not feeling up to sleeping on the floor like I planned I scooted Rinta over to sleep on the cozy mattress.

I felt like crap when I woke up. No, it wasn't because I was lacking sleep or had to share even more space in my bed because Rinta wasn't the nice compact size like Rin. It was the fact that Rin was upset with me after we had just patched things up because she was practically jealous of herself. That's why today sucked.

Forcing my body to sit up I saw that Rinta had used me as a teddy bear with his head on my waist. Ugh, I don't have time for this. It was difficult to pry off his arms, he was bigger than me. I was grunting, this guy had an iron death grip. Then my door swung open to reveal Leon and Lily looking at me being embraced tenderly by this boy who they've never seen before.

"Sorry for intruding!" Lily said. Face turning a nice shade of scarlet as she ran off.

Leon was in shock before Lily had came back to pull him by his collar away, shutting the door saying something about me needing my privacy. Why did they misread the situation? I balled a fist bonking Rinta on the head. He opened his eyes slowly and I found that he looked like Rin, like a lot.

So I kind of pictured him being Rin for a sec. Then I noticed how close their names sounded together. He dazedly looked up at me before coolly removing his arms. This was great, I had been found out, might as well let Rinta known to the family.

We walked out into the kitchen to confront my family who all gave us looks. Gakupo and Luka were surprised, Lily still had that blush on her face, Leon had went on autopilot, Gumi was looking back and forth between Rin and I, and Rin was creating a mixture of jealously, distress, fury, and yearning in one expression.

"Yo!" Rinta said giving a wave and smiling politely.

"Yo!" My family responded in different tones.

"Who's your friend?" Luka said nibbling on her tuna observing me.

"He's his lover, mom." Lily falsely said to her mother about Rinta's and I relationship.

I twitched my eye seeing them whisper and murmur about how I was 'gay' and sneaking boys into the house. Why does this always have to happen to me?

"This is Rinta. He kind of spent the night." I knew I was not wording this right.

Even more whispers were heard and Rin was glaring hard at me and Rinta. I hope she didn't think what I think she was thinking. She couldn't possibly.

In my mind, I was ready to kill everyone for thinking that I was into guys. I know the situation looked like that, but surely their minds could've thought of anything else than that.

"Why were you and Rinta in the same bed and why haven't we heard of him?" Gakupo asked passing Rinta some breakfast.

"I thought you and Luka would be too angry to let him stay since Rin and I came back home late." I said, sighing in relief that they looked like they were buying it.

"Len did you and Rinta have sex?" Leon said casually, getting out of his autopilot mode.

That made me blush. Of course it was taken as the wrong way with _my _special family. They all choked on food or drinks blushing along with me. Only Rinta was calm drinking some orange juice. Damn, my easy ability to become flustered.

Luka and Gakupo silenced everyone ready to talk to me. Normal families talk to their children in private, but that was not how the Megurines rolled. No, they said it to the whole entire world, even the maid Gumi, who really wasn't even a part of the family.

"Now, Len we're perfectly fine with your sexual orientation. If this is who you love that is alright with us." Gakupo said in a fatherly manner. I don't think I like where this is going.

"Still, that doesn't mean you can sneak in boys to your room. If you must feel the need to have your hormones released you need to learn how to control yourself." Luka said sternly waving her finger in the air as the words came out.

"What do you suppose?" Rinta said obviously enjoying their reactions. He was playing along furthering their suspicions than helping me tell the truth.

"We show no favoritism in this house! If the girls want to run wild let us give you the birth control and if the boys want some sexytime I have the condoms and lube!" Gakupo suddenly threw out the items said to us from his huge sleeves.

Luka immediately knocked her purple haired hubby out with her giant tuna recollecting the distributed items. She wasn't as open minded as he was the way she kicked his already unconscious body some more. I wondered where Gakupo had the time to get that stuff.

"_I _don't tolerant that. Rinta if you want to stay here, fine, but you will have to sleep in the basement. We don't have that many rooms anymore." Luka stated returning to eat breakfast.

I couldn't believe this. What type of parents are they? Rinta didn't even tell them how long he was going to stay or why he was staying here. For all they know Rinta could be a murderer. Still here was Rinta, caught in the house and in my bed, now allowed to stay without paying any rent.

* * *

Walking to school was a drag. Lily kept blushing and Leon was just looking at me. Rinta stayed at home with Gumi lounging around the house. Rin gave me little hints that she wanted to talk to me alone. She told Leon and Lily to go on ahead, saying we'll reach them later at school. I knew where this was going.

"So, the one who left you the hickey was Rinta, because secretly you're gay." She stated narrowing her eyes.

"No, you got it all wrong. The whole family does. Lily and Leon had misunderstood everything." She cut me off.

"Oh, quit hiding in the closet Len. You fooled me into kissing you like you like me." Her hands were on her hips as she frowned at me.

"Wait a minute here, you kissed me. I didn't do any fooling." I said defending myself. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That's right. You didn't do any_thing. _I did all the work. I thought that look in your eyes meant something." She said making me cringe.

"It did mean something Rin. Please believe me when I say that I have nothing going on with Rinta." I pleaded, even getting down on my knees.

She watched me carefully. Studying if I was telling a lie or not. Finally she let out a sigh, her hand patting my head. I was happy she believed me, but what about the rest of the family. We continued to walk to school, not caring really if we were going to be late if we didn't pick up the pace.

Somehow we made it with time to spare so before first period we headed up on the roof. We hadn't really established our whole situation. It was like we were more than friends, but less than lovers. Her blonde hair blew in the morning wind as we leaned on the bars to keep students from falling off the building.

"So, what exactly are we?" I asked not sure on how I should go about this.

"Len, I like you a lot. And even though you don't say it I kind of know you like me too. So, I guess we should date." Rin said looking at me.

"Ok." I responded, and then I decided to bring up the hickey thing again.

"The hickey, you kind of gave to me, in your sleep two days ago." I lied about the last part so she wouldn't ask when. Hickeys did take at least a day to go away right.

"Oh, gosh! I did that to you in my sleep. I'm so sorry for accusing you like that." She apologized looking greatly embarrassed. I smiled, glad she wasn't angry anymore.

We were silent for a bit then my cell phone rang. It was Kaito. Rin said she'd go on ahead to the classroom leaving me to talk.

"Hey, Len I need you to ditch school and come with me." Kaito said urgently.

"But Rin doesn't know I'm leaving and I really shouldn't." I said thinking up some excuses to avoid meeting him.

"She'll understand if you're with me." He said confidently and sighing I decided I'd go.

* * *

Texting Rin that I ditched school in Kaito's convertible I saw that we were heading to a secluded area. Barely anyone was out. He parked in front of a raggedy abandoned house. I could tell that figures were moving in behind the busted windows.

I felt Kaito's aura change the moment we stepped out of the car. He gestured for me to follow him inside the house. When I entered in I saw a group of people who looked like delinquents. Many had poles and bats for weapons. Scantily clad girls were sitting in the laps of the guys with scars on their bodies.

They all looked like they've been through some type of hell, not looking pure at all, but more like kids who lost their humanity at an early age.

One person stood out to me. It was Akaito and he was standing next to a green haired boy. The boy had a scarf over his face, wore oversized sleeves, and he seemed to be a bit shy. I realized that all the people went quiet looking at Kaito.

The blue haired freak had a hard look in his eyes, opposite of the sweet side that he shows Lily. I widened my eyes figuring out Kaito was the leader of Akaito's gang. Some eyes ventured to me, curiosity in them. This was new.

"Boss, who's the kid?" One gruff boy asked looking at me with disdain.

"He's Len and one of my personal friends." Kaito answered. So his nickname is Boss.

"One of your friends? I've never seen this guy before." A girl said eying me with lust. Everyone began to talk loudly, voicing their opinion.

Kaito made a fist, punching out one of the few windows that weren't broke. It shattered into pieces, blood oozing out from the cuts that formed on his hand. I saw the gang flinch except for Akaito and the green haired boy. Once he got everyone's attention again Kaito spoke not feeling the pain from the cuts.

"If any of you have a problem with Len being a friend of mine I suggest you speak now so we can settle this." He said in a chilling voice that made even me shiver.

He looked around slowly seeing all of them have tensed up at his threat, smirking evilly at the pleasurable sight of seeing their fear. This is some kind of joke, right? Kaito is this intimidating. I couldn't believe it. The dark side I've been looking for has at last been revealed to me.

"Len, I'd like you to see the two main authority figures in our little click besides me." Kaito smiled gently at me, his usual self I'm used to seeing. I nodded looking in his direction.

"Akaito, but you've met me already." The redhead said biting on a pepper.

"Nigaito Shion." The green haired boy said softly.

I felt like I was about to be inducted into something. Kaito looked down at me, handing me a jacket. It was black with red stripes all over it. On the back the gang's name was labeled. It was called _Novis_. I've heard of this particular gang before. The cops could never catch them because there was so many all the time.

They didn't really do bad things, but when another rival gang steps on their turf or someone insults them they beat the shit out of them. Most of the teenagers at my school find them absolutely marvelous, dreaming of joining them one day before they leave for college.

They were considered the coolest group to be in and if you were a part of it you were respected. To most my age this is a great honor, but to me it was so-so.

"You want me to be in the group." I stated looking at the jacket then at him.

"Yes, you are quite fit to join. After all I'm sure you're wondering what type of power being in _Novis _can get you in this town." Kaito said smiling.

I knew if I did join this gang I can't tell Rin about it or tell Lily her boyfriend is a leader of _Novis _the most respected gang around. A feeling took over me. I was having a good luck so far. Rin and I were officially dating, I got to find out what was Kaito's secret, and now had the power to run the city rampant if I said yes.

"I'll do it. I'll join." I said putting on the jacket. It fit me nicely. Kaito was pleased with my answer and the rest clapped in approval.

Kaito then told me to follow him. He took me to the back of the house where we would talk behind closed doors. It was a small room filled with dust and mold. Only one light hanging from the ceiling worked, but it was dim. The smell of something old filled my nostrils.

"Len let me tell you that I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine." Kaito said with the utmost earnestness as he intertwined his fingers.

"What secret?" I asked playing dumb. He caught and chuckled disturbingly.

"When you set that factory on fire. The cops have been hunting you down since that incident. I don't want you to spill my gang activities to Lily, she'd be devastated. So we give each other our word using the code of silence." Kaito taking out an ice cream bar that managed to stay frozen.

"What would you have done if I had declined?" I asked genuinely seeing where this conversation would turn.

"I wouldn't do anything at first. Go easy on the 'brother' of my girlfriend. Then if you kept resisting I'd have no choice but to make you." He answered snidely. Then a smile, those happy fake ones appeared.

"But of course you made the wise decision on your own accord. That makes me so relieved." Kaito offered me an ice cream bar that was banana flavored, reluctantly I took it.

I ate my ice cream bar, looking around. It was clear to me that these were just some of the hideouts Kaito owns in the town. What got me thinking was why a rich boy would be doing such things. He had a good home life didn't he? I worked up the courage to ask him.

"Why do you do the things you do? Why can't you trust Lily with your secret? Does Kaiko and Mikuo know?" I said them so fast that he didn't have time to answer a single one.

He looked at me with his blue eyes, thinking on how he should word it. This was a different Kaito indeed. The frivolous boyfriend of Lily's had turned aloof in a blink of an eye. I'm starting to doubt that his awesome running skills came from just being on the track team.

"In my house, not all things are peachy. To express my feelings, I do this, channeling my frustrations that cause me grief at home. I don't frown, or back talk, or do anything to make my parents worry about me. To them I am the model son. Believe it or not Akaito and Nigaito act this way too, like me in front of their eyes, fakes. Here outside though we become very different."

His face was harsh as he spoke his words. I was mesmerized at this new Kaito.

"I don't want Lily to know because she fell in love with the angelic Kaito and knows nothing of the demonic things I could do. I don't want to lose her. If she saw the monster I could be she'd surely leave me. I know I shouldn't deceive her. I want to let her know everything, but I know that Lily isn't one to accept people like me, my true nature. So I hide behind the mask of the Kaito you're used to seeing."

I could totally get what he was saying. I would never want Rin to find out how messed up I could be. How I could shoot people for fun or set buildings ablaze. She'd look at me differently and I didn't want to lose her.

"As for Mikuo, he knows of this and is a part of it as well. Kaiko, however, has no knowledge of what her brothers are doing. She's fooled by the masks we wear, but it's not like we're lying. The masks we all wear are what we feel when around the ones we love, but when we're in our gang duties the personality is changed."

I knew he must've chosen me to enter not because he could blackmail me with my arson crime, but because I was able to see a glimpse of the monster he held within, a monster different yet similar to mine. _Novis _was officially going to be the place where I could take out the urges that have been eating away at me since I was adopted.

They toned down a little, but it was still there to remind me what I was, someone who was a child who grew up to fast. That's why I set fires and hurt people, because I wanted the world as messed up as me.

* * *

At home, Luka and Gakupo didn't find out I skipped school and Rin explained to the family that I was not dating Rinta. They seemed to believe her. She wanted to keep our relationship hidden though because she didn't know how everyone would react, especially after what they assumed what Rinta and I did. Works for me.

Rinta was off wandering again and said he wouldn't be back until another three days. Lily was making some cookies happily for Kaito while Luka and Gakupo were talking to the visitor who dropped by, Ruko. Leon and Rin were playing video games as Gumi cleaned.

Gumi laid off somewhat after Rin had attacked her. She couldn't tell Rin's parents that she was assaulted after assaulting their adopted son. She'd be kicked out on the streets. I hid my jacket I got from Kaito in my room under my bed. Then I went downstairs only to come in contact with Ruko leaving to her work.

"Hey, boy, um what's your name?" Ruko said cheerfully rubbing her head.

"It's Len, Ruko." I said smiling politely.

"I was wondering if you heard anything about that gang that's running the streets." Ruko asked me and I kept cool even though on the outside I was screaming.

"You mean _Novis_?" I asked and she nodded, confirming the gang.

"Not much." I lied seeing her face contort into disappointment.

"Oh, well if anything comes up let me know, the police station's going crazy searching for those punks." Ruko said leaving the house.

I watched her walk out the door down the street until she was finally out of sight. I had become involved in illegal activity no one in the house knew about. Here I thought Kaito loved Lily, which he did, to the point where he didn't tell her that he ran the gang half way terrorizing the town. Was it really love or selfishness that kept Kaito from keeping secrets from Lily?

I walked into the kitchen where Lily was making another batch of cookies. She was smiling, enjoying the term 'ignorance is bliss'. Glancing my way, still smiling, she beckoned me to taste a cookie. I bit into one and nearly threw up. It tasted like shit.

Come to think of it, Rin did say they almost burned down the house when attempting to cook something at a sleepover once. I put on a phony smile feeling sorry Kaito would have to eat this. She laughed at me. I guess she knew I was lying about the taste.

"Oh, Len I know I suck at making cookies. You don't have to be sweet for me by eating the whole thing." She said giggling. I threw the rest of the cookie away.

"You have too much salt, needs more sugar, a bit burnt on the sides, and I think something in there you used is expired." I stated making her eyes go as big as saucers.

"You should be a chef Len. I think plenty of people would eat your cooking." She said following my instructions when she was making another batch of cookies after again failing.

"Lily, what's your perspective of the gang _Novis _going around?" I asked bluntly, might as well get straight to the point.

She scowled upon hearing the name. Turning to me I could see that she didn't think to highly of them as the others at school did.

"They're a bunch of idiots who do stupid stuff. People like them will never go anywhere in life. They make me so angry. I wish they'd disappear." She ranted like Rin then she stopped herself.

"Silly me, a lady shouldn't be talking like that. I think that they should consider how their actions affect other people. It's a good thing there's still excellent people in this world like you and Kaito."

When she said that I felt horrible, like I was some sick freak because she didn't know how wrong she was. She's such a kind girl, being two timed by her boyfriend and brother like this.

* * *

In my room Rin came in to sleep since Rinta wouldn't be back for awhile. She felt the need to roll around in my bed to get the 'Rinta' smell out of it. I don't think she fully understands that I don't like Rinta in that way yet though she claimed she knew it was a misunderstanding. She actually sees him as competition.

"So, why'd you ditch school today? It was hard telling Kiyoteru sensei that you had a stomach ache along the way to school." Rin said looking at me as she nestled in my bed some more.

"I felt like taking a walk. I needed to clear my head of some things." I lied with no problem.

It scared me how easy it was to do that. I'm so used to telling the truth and yet here I was acting like those lawyers and politicians, lying like its second nature. Certainly, somewhere in my gut I knew that the outcome of the serious shit I was getting myself into would come back to bite me in the butt. It would end up hurting a lot of people.

I didn't want to join, but at the time Kaito made it seem so right. He told me himself that _Novis _was to help cope with whatever troubles he's having that he need to express. I felt the need to join because I had things I needed to satisfy me as well.

Rin was looking at me with insecurity in her eyes. I knew she was wondering if this would work out, loving your adopted brother did seem weird in one's mind. She probably didn't believe my excuse for skipping  
school either. Lily told her Kaito said he was sick and wasn't coming in today. How he could lie without feeling remorse was beyond me.

Trying not to think about it, the lies I'd be telling, the bad things I'd be doing, the pain I'd be unintentionally causing. I wanted to forget about it and spend some quality time with Rin.

"Rin." I whispered under my breath, barely audible.

She hears it still looking at me and I grab her, squeezing her in my arms. Our lips pressed against each other. Initially she was caught off guard, but rapidly responded. She teased me, playing with my hair as she darted out her tongue to lick my lips. Obeying, I parted them for her appendage to reach in.

Electricity went through our bodies as she pushed the kiss further. She moaned at the sensations, wrapping her arms around my neck as I held her. Her frame was molded into my body. We parted for air, panting heavily as I moved to her neck.

She squeaked as I kissed her there, nipping just a bit. We may be moving too fast, but I couldn't control myself. The hormones were kicking in. I almost lost her when she accused me of being with another girl and then when she thought I was secretly with Rinta. I wanted her to know, to feel that I had only had my eyes set on her and no one else.

We fell asleep with the moonlight casted on us. Her back was pressed on my chest as we slept facing the door. We weren't going to have sex until we were married. I had woken up in the middle of the night again, but not because of a nightmare. Someone had thrown a small rock at the window. Looking out I saw Kaito, surprisingly with his own motorcycle, blue of course, motioning with his hands for me to come down.

I opened the window, hurriedly climbing out and shutting it so the wind wouldn't make Rin cold. Jumping down from the tree outside my room I landed to meet them.

"You've got fantastic stealth skills, Len." Akaito said smirking as he turned off his bike.

"What do you guys want?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I need you to go with some people to take care of a job after school tomorrow. There's a boy who's going to rat us out to the cops, a former member who betrayed me for another gang." Kaito answered with a stoic face on.

"The two guys who're going to help you are Iroha Nekomura and Piko Utatane." Akaito said beginning to rev up his bike.

Kaito did the same and they both left. I had my orders tomorrow, ready to follow whatever they needed me to do. In my twisted head I thought I had found people like me, although I might be a little darker than them. This gang was helping me cope with the havoc in my body.

**This is good Len, become the demon you were meant to be.**

Who's this?

**I'm Bad Len, the 'you' that rarely gets released every so often. **

Bad Len, you mean you're the one that makes me burn things and steal.

**Yes, and I'm telling you that if you want your urges to go away, the ones that cause physical harm to others I'll help you.**

But, I want to be normal. I don't want to be this way, having you help me. When did you even come into existence?

**The moment your parents stopped protecting you was when you created me.**

I was in the bed now, believing I was becoming insane. Who talks to themselves like that? In my head I was becoming something I created so long ago. This thing in my head told me that I should stay in this gang. It told me that bad things were fine. It told me my urges would go away. It told me it'd help me, this shady creature made from the figment of my imagination.

I knew that this would amplify the sins that I've been doing if I listened to 'Bad Len' but some bit of hope had faith in the lie. Like those people who think doing the wrong thing would make a right, 'Bad Len' made me foolishly one of them.

**

* * *

**

**Len's getting crazier, who's Rin's next personality, Kaito runs the baddest gang in town, Lily and Kaiko don't know of Kaito's life, Ruko and the police are looking for Novis members, and Rin and Len are finally a couple. **

**Sorry I'm late updating, but I just finished finals.**

**Oh, and the thing were Gakupo's giving them the protection, that happened in real life to me. My mom's all like 'I'll give you birth control if you want' and I'm like o.o "Mom I'll wait until I'm married'**

**Ok bye-bye**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 8 – Big Al and Piko and Iroha

* * *

I had woken up early, before the sun came up to get ready for school. Kaito had texted me to do this. I figured he would want to show me my partners for tonight's mission.

Akaito did say that Iroha something and Piko what's-his-name are going to help me out on dressed as silently as possible I snuck out the house leaving a note saying where I was.

It was cold outside with the wind blowing signaling winter was just a few weeks away. No one was out except a couple of joggers and work people just now arriving back home or going out.

I had my _Novis _jacket stored in my schoolbag knowing I'd have to wear it later on.

While walking I heard the sound of a motor getting closer to me. Cautiously I looked around to the source of the sound and saw Akaito pulling up right beside me. He didn't wear any goggles or a helmet, just black gloves.

He kept his eyes straight while nodding his head that I should hop on.

Moving behind him I wrapped my arms around his waist, securing my schoolbag, and said I was alright to go.

We moved, flying down the street and if it wasn't so early I'm sure we would have hit pedestrians along the way. Soon the school came into view and he parked just outside the gate.

"This is as far as I can take you." Akaito said glancing at me.

"Thanks." I said getting off and as soon as both of my feet touched the ground he pulled off down the street.

* * *

I walked into the building, surprised the doors were unlocked because there wasn't a sports team having the usual morning practice today.

The lights were still off in the hallways and there was no switch to turn them on. Suspicions developed inside me because it was just too quiet for my standards.

Pausing in my step for a moment I sharpened my senses. Apparently Kaito had wanted this to be a test of some sort to make sure I was worthy.

After all this was supposedly the best gang in town. I could understand, being the boss of something so massive and having your subordinates question this newcomer who's done nothing to prove himself was a bit unfathomable.

Just as I had thought two people came dashing down the hallway, the darkness making their bodies silhouettes, ready to attack me. I don't consider myself a fighter so I knew immediately I was outmatched and outnumbered. This battle would have to be solved using strategic abilities.

I began to run in the opposite direction, letting them chase me, until my brain had come up with an idea. My eyes had spotted the infirmary, nice and clear with no one inside. Sprinting to the door I pulled on it and frowned deeply seeing it was locked.

I had some time to pick at it since my running skills were pretty good and they were at least a few yards back. I dug in my pocket feeling for Rin's barrette. It was easy using that simple hair piece to open the door. I went inside shutting the door but not locking it. I had a plan for those two.

I pulled back the covers of the bed to make a fake body with my schoolbag and the pillows. It looked like I was hiding there on the bed like a coward. Then I went to the closet to make the door slightly ajar so they'd think I had hid in there. Finally I dove under the bed taking a broom with me as my weapon of choice to fight.

Patiently I waited until they busted open the door. I could only see their feet moving across the floor, careful not to make any sounds. My eyes were narrowed in concentration watching, waiting for them to mess up at the right time. Both of them separated, one going to the bed while the other to the closet.

They were falling right for my traps. The screeching sound of the closet was jerked open with nothing but disinfecting supplies falling to the ground. One of them swore, which sounded like a grown woman was here in the room, not a fellow classmate.

Then the sheets from the bed were flung and another swear word was said. This time it sounded like a grown man. Did Kaito even send students? But I could've sworn that the people chasing me were smaller than the normal high schooler.

Seizing my chance I swung the broom out to knock the one closest to the bed down on their butt. I heard a yelp of surprise as I rolled out from under the bed on the other side swinging my broom.

I widened my eyes at the people who were chasing me. One was a girl and the other was very confusing to tell what sex he or she was. The girl had strawberry blonde hair tied into a long ponytail with amber eyes. The other had silver whitish hair and teal blue eyes.

Both looked shorter than me, almost like they should be in grade school. These were the adult voices I heard? It didn't match up. Too focused on being distracted the girl took the opportunity to smack the broom out of my hands.

I countered grabbing her wrists and twisting her into a lock. She tried to move, but it did nothing. Her partner attempted to jump at me, but I just threw her on top of him.

Now they were both sprawled out on the floor tangled as I got my schoolbag. I picked up the fallen broom and pointed it at them threateningly waiting for them to do something. Before anything else happened Kaito came in clapping his hands wearing one of his smiles again.

"Boss." The two said with such deep voices, deeper than mine.

"You two did well. Didn't I tell you Len was a natural?" Kaito complemented me dropping his hands to the side.

"Kaito, what's the big deal tricking me into a test?" I asked a bit annoyed since I kind of skipped breakfast and was starving from the workout.

"Well, I just thought that it would help you know what type of gang I'm running." Kaito said digging in his pocket and throwing me a granola bar to munch on.

"Survive on that for awhile." He said before taking a seat on the messed up bed, relaxing his body as two who attacked me got up from the floor.

Tearing that granola wrapper with my teeth like an animal I began to eat it within a minute. I was really hungry. Kaito took out his phone texting someone while I sat in the nurse's chair to rest my legs. It was strange how everything was peaceful after all that crap went down. School didn't even start until 8:00 and it was only 7:00.

"My name is Iroha Nekomura." The strawberry blonde said placing her hands on her hips. She was obviously upset I was able to beat the her so easily.

"Piko Utatane." The silver haired one said. Now I know he's a boy from his voice though he looks more like a girl.

"These will be your partners for the 'thing' you have to do after school tonight, ok." Kaito said making sure his voice was hard enough to let me know I had no authority of who I wanted to work with.

"I understand." I answered preparing to leave to see if I could get something to eat.

I didn't expect to leave with Piko and Iroha following me. I guess being partners meant we were to be with each other at all times. They were right behind me, not even bothering to keep their distance on me or whatever. I was at the vending machine near the doorway buying a whole load of junk food to keep me at bay until lunch.

Iroha and Piko didn't seem like the talkative type, which was fine with me. I guess we'd get along better than I thought. I was so comfortable around them I even shared some of my snacks. They were taken aback by this, hesitating to take a bag of chips and a pop.

We were sitting down on the stairs eating and enjoying silence when Iroha started to talk.

"Len, the person who we're going after today is going to the other gang called _Risk_. It's the main rival of _Novis_. To say the least if we ever get into a gang war with them, be prepared that you might lose your  
life." Iroha said with the utmost seriousness.

I looked at her but she kept her eyes on the ground and Piko stared up at the ceiling. Most would be scared of dying, but I didn't have a reason, not until now that is. Usually I would just brush it off because I didn't think my life mattered that much, but when I thought it over I realized I held onto my life preciously.

If I wasn't alive it would affect my family, what friends I actually considered, and Rin. That's when I made a decision. If I ever was close to death I'd fight for my life just so I could see Rin one last time. If I could do that then I could die happy.

* * *

"Why'd you get up so early?" Rin asked crossing her arms looking down at me.

I was sitting down at my desk with my head propped up in the palm of my hand. I was spacing out when she suddenly stood in front of me. Slowly I looked up at her tiredly. Waking up early made me want to pass out right now at lunch.

"I had to meet up with friends." I said stretching as I rose to my feet. Piko and Iroha liked to skip school at this hour to go get real food at a restaurant so that's why they're not stalking me right now.

"Who are your friends, I mean you don't like to talk to anyone." Rin stated beginning to walk to the rooftop where we ate.

"Iroha Nekomura and Piko Utatane are my friends." I said yawning as I cracked my neck following her.

She stopped suddenly causing me to bump into her back. She turned around wide eyed and jaw dropped. I looked at her with confusion. I don't remember saying anything peculiar. There was a sparkle of light in her aqua eyes when she finally mustered up the words to speak.

"Iroha is like the school's ice queen. She doesn't talk to anybody and no one talks to her. She's super cute though she has a mature voice. Then there's Piko. All the girls are in love with him even though he rarely comes to school. Even some boys are crushing on him."

Rin was going on and on at how I was hanging out with the school's virtually impossible to hang out with kids. I didn't know the both of them was that popular? Well I'll be honest I really didn't care as long as we could get this whole mission over with today.

"Hey, Len I won't be home tonight. I got to babysit Yuki at her place since our house is considered a hazard for kids, whateves." Rin said climbing up the steps to the roof.

"Rin, you want something to drink?" I asked seeing Mikuo making his way over to us. I wanted to have a talk with him first.

"Orange juice, please." Rin said smiling at me before rushing up the stairs.

I turned to Mikuo who was about to call after Rin and grabbed him by his collar. Swiftly I pulled him under the stairs so no one would see us. He was too stunned to comprehend the situation as I threw him against the wall. My hands moved to the side of his head trapping him.

Our heads were so close, foreheads practically touching, as I glared at him with all the hate in the world. I realized I wasn't doing this, but 'Bad Len' was. Literally, I had no control over my body as I did this. The last thing I remember is asking Rin what she wanted to drink.

"Listen." 'Bad Len' ordered in a firm voice that made Mikuo's eyes shake.

He was tense, his face showing fear, and his mouth clamped shut. 'Bad Len' was intimidating him with the close proximity.

"You stay away from Rin. She's not interested. Oh, and tell that bitch Miku she can go find someone else too." I couldn't believe these words were coming out of my mouth.

Never would I have thought to call innocent Miku such a derogatory term. Were these the things I had stored in my mind that 'Bad Len' was ready to release when it became too much. 'Bad Len' was terrible and ruining my reputation already. Mikuo was shocked just as much as me. He seemed not to recognize this person standing before him and I didn't either.

"That's it." My voice said backing away and walking to the vending machines to get Rin's drink.

I felt my body become mine again and not 'Bad Len's' anymore. My ears picked up on the stumbling Mikuo did, walking past the stairs instead of joining the others on the rooftop. Even though I knew what the other me did was wrong I couldn't help the smirk forming on my lips knowing one of my problems were gone.

* * *

At the school gate I waited for Iroha and Piko. School was done with and Rin was already off to Yuki's place. The others had their own thing to do as well. I was munching on a banana when the two finally decided to come. We looked odd to the students and teachers around us.

I was the shota, Piko was the cute boy never at school, and Iroha was that girl at school who didn't give a crap. We were a pretty interesting trio of kids. We began to walk to this guy's house where we'd jump him. He lived alone and was _supposed_ to be an easy target.

I say _supposed_ because the guy's place was guarded by three opposing gang members. Iroha sighed putting on her jacket. I reached into my schoolbag to put mine on as did Piko. We hid our stuff nearby in a bush before charging to the group.

They spotted us and well we had a brawl out in the front lawn. Luckily no one in the neighborhood the guy lived in cared to call the police. Iroha was kicking and doing flips while Piko chose to use this random pipe. I was fighting with my bare hands dodging as many punches as I could.

These guys had some moves, but eventually we beat them. Piko kicked the front door to the house open and we rushed in. We heard footsteps and knew the target was trying to escape. Quickly we followed the sounds, me in front, which led us to a backdoor.

There running like a track star down the alley was the target urgently fleeing. We ran after him with lightning speed. He was jumping over garbage cans and throwing things in our path, but we hopped over a lot of the junk. Finally he had reached a dead end. His face morphed into alarm as he tried to find a way out. We all walked to him, taking our time because we knew he was going nowhere.

"Please, don't hurt me." He was begging now, but it was too late for that. He already had another gang waiting to protect him from us.

"I was just kidding about telling the cops about you." We were nearing him now, with no signs of letting him go.

"I'll tell you who's the gang that told me to leave you and join them." He was crying thick tears absolutely dying inside.

Piko stopped us for a second. He seemed to take interest in the last thing said. I looked at Iroha who shrugged putting her hands in her pockets. Once the guy noticed we weren't advancing, he quickly spilt the information that would be useful to _Novis_.

"The gang I was going to join was called _Risk_." He said wiping his face and the snot that ran out of his nose.

Piko smiled gratefully at him, it was the first time I've seen that silver haired guy show any emotion, before tackling the guy to the ground. Iroha began to text the name of the gang to Kaito. I remembered something just then. Iroha said that _Risk_ was the main rival of us. Would this lead into a gang war?

"Wait I thought you'd let me go if I told you who was the gang." The guy struggled to get out of Piko's grasp.

"You said that on your own account, we never said we agreed to such terms." Piko said wringing his neck effectively strangling him.

I watched Iroha continue to text before she looked up at me. Her eyes met mine, a darken tone set in them. I knew then that something serious was going to happen. The very thought made me shake. She put her phone away and walked up to me. She beckoned me to lower my head so she could whisper in my ear.

"_Risk's _leader is Big Al. Normally the small and big gangs would be friendly towards ours, but Big Al wanted something from Boss Kaito that made him mad." Iroha said and my curiosity was just overflowing.

"What was it that Big Al wanted?" I asked whispering too so the guy Piko was choking wouldn't hear, if he could hear at all.

"Big Al wanted Lily Megurine. He's hopelessly in love with Boss Kaito's girlfriend A.K.A your sister. Anyone who resembles Lily to the idiot is forced to be his girlfriend even though he truly wants the real thing Boss Kaito just won't give up. That means Lily's sis Rin is also on Big Al's hit list for looking like her as well."

Big Al, the leader of _Risk_, has a strong crush on Lily to the point where anyone looking like her will do including Rin. This did not sound good at all. I was in deep thought of this because now Big Al was my problem whether I was in the gang or not.

"Piko, you're going to kill him if you don't stop now." Iroha said calmly as Piko began to let go of the boy.

"He deserves to die, scum." Piko said bitterly turning back to me.

"Well, I'm going home." I said and they nodded letting me leave.

We had taken care of the snitch, now I just needed a good night's rest.

* * *

While walking home I saw how dark it was becoming. If I didn't hurry home soon I'd miss dinner. As I passed by a corner something caught my eye. It was Teto, Rin's friend. She was wearing something too flashy in this cold weather. On her feet were the tallest made high heels and her face had a lot of makeup that made her look older than she was.

Her skirt was so short if she bent down you could definitely see her underwear and she wore a revealing top that exposed too much cleavage. A grown man approached her who he looked like he was in his forties or fifties, and began to talk to her.

Shamelessly Teto batted her eyes nodding her head to the things he said. Then the man kissed her on the lips and she responded wrapping her arms around him tightly. I was rooted to the concrete watching the scene play out. The next thing I knew Teto and the man went into his car driving off. I would like to think that Teto just preferred older guys but I knew I was wrong.

Before they slipped off into the car the guy handed Teto a wad of cash telling me exactly what I needed to know. Teto was a teenage prostitute.

In the house I ate dinner ignoring the things I did today. Rin came back late saying Yuki's parents were caught in traffic. She ate dinner later than any of us. Rinta also came back today and helped Luka wash the dishes. I tried to feel at home, but I couldn't after learning of this Big Al person.

He was a threat to my normal life and that just ticked me off. To cool off and think I took a bath. The water was warm leaving a nice feeling against my skin. I was undressed and in total relax mode sitting in the tub. My hair was down instead of the usual ponytail. Closing my eyes I recalled today's events.

**

* * *

**

**Aren't you happy Len that I took care of those meddlesome Hatsunes?**

No, I'm not. You made me seem like I was a crazy person ready to kill Mikuo.

**And you're not thrilled about that. Being dubbed a killer is the best thing you could be.**

I called Miku a horrible name when she's done nothing to me. How could you 'Bad Len'?

**Stop trying to act like you care. Doing that makes you seem human, but you're not Len. You'll never be human enough to blend into Lily and Rin's world. You're a monster.**

No, I'm not a monster. I'm not a killer. I won't become like my parents. They're the killers and monsters not me.

**The parents you call monsters and killers made you. Their blood runs through your veins. No matter how much you try you'll never become what you want to be. Normal. **

* * *

I opened my eyes with tears running down the sides of my cheeks. The feeling of being just like my parents scared me. Many times I've read stories where the kid becomes just like their twisted parents; murdering, raping, molesting, and stealing.

All those things were what I remember my parents doing. Yet I knew they weren't always like this. Mom and Dad used to be caring and nurturing. So why, why did they do the bad things they did?

"Len, are you out of the tub yet? I need to take a bath." Rin called out behind the door.

I took in a long breath of air. 'Bad Len' was lying. I'm not like my parents. I haven't done anything like _that _to Rin or anyone else. I didn't want anyone else to suffer the pain I went through, but here I was doing just that, causing pain.

I joined a gang I knew would hurt others. I jumped a boy. I threatened Mikuo and Miku. Clutching my head I whispered under my breath, like a prayer, that I was not my parents and could never be them. What I'm doing is far worse than what they did.

"Len, did you hear me?" Rin asked and I stood up grabbing my towel with a determined look on my face.

"I'll be right out."

**

* * *

**

**Hey if you don't know how to pronounce Novis just say it whatever. I don't really care how. Anyways thanks for the reviews. You guys are so loyal. I want you all to know that this story will not be ending any time soon. I'm thinking about finishing up with 24 chapters total. So yeah. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 – Dell's Back and Gumi's Scheme

* * *

I don't like this other me, 'Bad Len'. He's always trying to get me to do the wrong thing. I've caught myself looking at kitchen knives wondering what it would feel like to slice someone up or dreamed of starting a massive fire that would burn the whole town down.

My heart starts beating really fast whenever I think of doing that stuff. The temptation is so powerful, every day I know pieces of my self-control is dwindling down, and it frightens me terribly. So far it's been about a week since I've worked with Piko and Iroha, and Kaito hasn't given us anything else to do yet. Dense Lily and gullible Rin still haven't figured out anything which leaves me in the clear.

All was well when a certain phone call came in. It was on the house phone and Luka picked it up. She was nibbling on a cookie when her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. This interested me since everyone in the whole house knows that Luka rarely gets excited about anything.

When she finished talking on the phone she called me over with a smile on her face. I knew it had to be good news and couldn't wait to hear it. Her hand was on my shoulder as she began to speak.

"Len, guess what? Dell is coming for a visit." Luka said cheerily as I forced myself to smile in agreement.

At any other point in my life I would love the very thought of Dell coming over. I mean, he's like the dad I never had and all that, but now it seems inconvenient. It's been like what, a couple weeks, maybe a month, and he starts to pop his head up now. He hasn't even checked up on me with the daily calls.

"Dell's wanted to give you some space, but now he needs a report from you." Luka said beginning to walk off grabbing some of her files for a big case she has coming up leaving me to think.

* * *

He wants a report. Oh my, gosh, Dell is a freaking lie detector. He'll totally know the serious crap I've gotten myself into. Inwardly groaning I headed up to my room when bumping into someone. So many people live in this house. I apologized when that said someone held onto me with a death grip.

I looked down only to wish my eyes did not see what I saw. Gumi was all up on me burying her head in my chest. I thought Rin had gotten rid of her when she pulled Gumi by the hair. Pushing her away, or prying her off me is more like it she gave me a disappointed look.

"Gumi, I thought I told you I like Rin. Not you. Give up." I said sternly rolling my eyes.

"No, I won't give up on you Len. I truly love you, but all you see is Rin. Can't you see she's using you?" Gumi said angrily frowning deeply at me.

"I don't care if she is or not, it doesn't change the fact that I'll never get with you." I could see her hold back tears forming in her eyes.

"You just wait Len. I know you and I are meant to be. So far you've been careful lately, like you're keeping a secret. If I find out what it is you'll definitely bow down at my feet." She threatened as I walked passed her ignoring what she said.

I was pretty sure that Gumi would never figure out what I've been doing. She was just stupid. What I needed to do now was think of ways to lie to Dell. He was a real problem if he knew what I was up to when I should be acting like the model son.

* * *

Rinta was in my room reading through my manga. On the floor was Rin listening to her Ipod. Both glanced at me before returning to what they were doing. I don't get why people find my room the hangout spot. I went to my desk to start on some homework when Rin, with her eyes closed and in a comfortable position, asked me a question that made my heart race.

"So, Miku tells me that you threatened Mikuo and her." Rin's words made me tense.

"Mikuo told her what you said, and now they don't talk to me anymore." She was sitting up now, but her back was facing me.

Rinta had took this as a sign to get out of the room sneaking out the door with a bunch of manga he still hadn't read yet.

"Said that you called Miku a bitch." I gulped now, my hands shaking slightly, I didn't know how to answer her.

"You didn't say that right; because I know Len is a kind person, but Miku's not one to lie either." She turned to me with an emotionless face.

Suddenly it happened again, my body being possessed by 'Bad Len'. Really I tried to fight him off, but it was no use. He had the control. Rin didn't seem to notice the change. I could tell my azure eyes were narrowed a bit, looking colder than usual.

"I'm so sorry Rin. I can't lie to you so I'll tell you the truth. Yes I said those cruel things, but it was because I was jealous." 'Bad Len' was amazing; he pretended to be me without a hitch.

The sincerity in his voice, and worried looking eyes, guilty face, and slumped shoulders gave off the impression that I was actually sorry. Deep down though I knew he was laughing. He could give a damn about the Hatsunes, but fooling people was becoming a hobby for him.

"I was being possessive, you know Mikuo likes you and we're dating in secret. I just – I couldn't bear to see him try to get you any longer." He was selling it like a pro not caring about any consequence that could follow.

Who doesn't love it when their boyfriends are acting jealous and possessive? It's always used in shojo manga. By the looks of it Rin was completely buying it. Making sure he had gotten her sympathy he added the finishing touches. Tears, yes Bad Len was crying.

"I'm – hic, so sorry Rin, please – sniff – forgive me." He wiped the tears off my face trembling to make it seem like what he said affected him so much.

"Len, I didn't know that's how you feel, but that doesn't excuse your actions." Rin tried to act unaffected standing up nearing me.

"Remember Rin, I'm an adopted kid. I've been through some severe shit to make me this way. I didn't talk at first and didn't touch people."

"Well Mom and Dad never told me what was wrong. They just said to wait until you're ready to open up."

"That's why I shooed Mikuo and Miku away. I couldn't share the bit of peace I finally got since I moved in here." That struck Rin hard.

"I mean the people, my parents, who I trusted the most, betrayed me. How can I be sure that you or the others won't do the same?" He looked at her which caused her to avert her eyes.

Silence had taken over Rin as Bad Len continued to say things from my past. How at first my parents were like any other than changed drastically. The pain in her eyes was evident as he moved closer to her so they were only inches apart.

"I won't ever hurt you Len. I couldn't even bear to _even_ think about harming you. I love you." Rin was crying too, for me and what I've been through, though I wouldn't have told her things like that if Bad Len hadn't taken over.

She paused for a second in her tears wrapping her arms around me. Bad Len had taken that time to squeeze out more tears. I could tell he turned my face into that of a scared little boy who shamed his mother. It was finally enough for Rin to let the whole thing go.

Once she did that I gained control of my body again. Rin went back to listening to music, but told me to lay off the Hatsune siblings telling me that they could converse with us. I was only half listening though because I was freaking out. If Bad Len could take over just like that something horrible was bound to happen.

* * *

At school everyone was forced to head to the auditorium for a mandatory meeting. No one knew what it was about and there wasn't anything in the calendar saying we had an assembly today. As we walked down the hallway I couldn't help, but eye Teto. I mean if you found out about your girlfriend slash sister's friend was selling her body you'd be wondering too.

The bubbly redhead happily giggled with Rin and Meiko not realizing I was watching her. It didn't make sense to me how a jolly girl like her could enter into such an industry. So focused into Teto I had bumped into someone. It was Kaiko who'd almost fallen if I hadn't caught her in time.

She apologized before looking up and seeing my face. Immediately she turned the color of a tomato, stiffening instantly, and apparently scared to death. Well I knew she had a crush on me, but I never knew she was the type to freeze up when she was near the one she liked.

Smirking at her shyness that only made her face redder I straightened her up. Again she thanked me looking at the ground shivering terribly. She was so cute acting this way I simply had to laugh. I didn't know some people had stopped to watch us curiously.

"Look, isn't that Kaiko Shion and Len Megurine?"

"Oh my, gosh, they look good together."

"Did you hear his wonderful laugh? I think I died."

My face morphed into that of a killer as I glared at the students who thought that, making them run away. Kaiko hadn't heard them as she was caught up staring at me dreamily. Sighing, knowing she was in some type of trance I took her hand in mine to drag her off to the auditorium.

When Kaiko and I arrived the place was packed and there were no seats available where our friends were. That left me sitting with her in the back. She blushed silly once she figured out that we were holding hands. Quickly she ripped away looking nervous. I could feel someone's hate aura encircling me and when I looked around to see who it was I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Rin was glowering at me like a mad man. Shaking I turned my head to the other side only to see Kaiko's brothers glaring at me for being next to their sister, so overprotective they are. Then I felt Mikuo glaring at me as well. Jeez, I was on everyone death list.

The teachers began to quiet us down because someone was going to speak. And guess who was speaking. None other than Ruko and some woman next to her with long silver hair tied into a ponytail that resembled Dell a lot.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Officer Ruko and this is my partner Haku Yowane." Ruko said smiling at the faces staring at her.

"Now I bet you're wondering why we're here. Well, if you hadn't heard there was a boy who was jumped a few days ago. He was a former member of this _Novis _gang." When she said that murmuring was heard throughout the place, but all the _Novis _members including me kept silent.

"Yes, I know it's awful. When we tried to get information from this lad on who did this to him and what did they look like he couldn't say. He kept this valuable information to himself because he was too afraid. I urge you if you have any information on this gang please let the police department know."

I leaned back in my seat looking back at Kaito. He was smirking, so evil in his appearance he looked, and no one saw this but me. Really I know in a crowd this huge it's hard to notice anything, but this guy was looking like the devil. Did anything faze Kaito?

"I can't believe this nasty _Novis _gang is terrorizing the town like this." Kaiko whispered to me.

"They don't really do much terrorizing though, only beating up people who cross them." I tried to defend my gang yet Kaiko was the type who hated all violence.

"Len, how could you think that? It's proof that gangs are all bad and shouldn't exist." What Kaiko said kind of hurt, but it would hurt her even more if she'd find out her brothers ran it.

"You're right Kaiko, it shouldn't exist."

* * *

When the assembly was over it was time for lunch. I exited through the doors going to the vending machines to get a drink when I was pulled by my collar into the boys' bathroom. I was thrown to the ground and heard the clicking of the door being locked.

I looked up at my surprise attack to see Mikuo hovering above me. He cut his eyes at me frowning intensely as I tried to get up. His foot landed on my stomach to pin me down, the weight of his body all going to his one foot so I squirmed in pain.

"Len, I may have been scared the first time but not now. I won't stand for being threatened or Miku being called a name. I especially won't let Rin be deceived by you." Mikuo said icily as I stared up at him.

"Mikuo, Rin told you I was sorry didn't she?" I barely said feeling my lungs getting crushed.

"Rin did tell me that you were possessive because you're a stupid adopted kid. I don't care what your problems were like in the past you're fucking dangerous. How could Kaito let you in the gang?" He said through clenched teeth. Oh yeah, Mikuo was in the gang too.

"Kaito let me in because he knows I'm better than your ass. Rin also chose me over you too." Oh no I was talking like Bad Len.

"Shut up you bastard! Am I the only one who knows how messed up in the head you are?" He pressed his foot on my stomach more.

I gasped for breath desperately. My insides were burning. He grinned at my agony when I began to whimper. That was it. I was going to have to teach Mikuo a lesson. I pretended to pass out making Mikuo remove his foot. He was chuckling at me thinking I had fainted from lack of oxygen.

Then I kicked his ankle so he fell to the ground. When he landed I rolled on top of him punching him in his face. He head butted me so I was on my back and he was pinning me down. I felt his hands on my neck choking the shit out of me.

I struggled before kneeing him in the groin. He screamed holding his junk while I coughed. I tackled him, effectively hitting his head on the floor. Then I grabbed him by the hair to drag him to the sink so I could bang his head on it, but before I could he elbowed me.

Get ready to rumble.

* * *

"So, you guys were playing around a little too rough and beat the hell out of each other?" Taito asked bandaging us up in the infirmary.

We both nodded giving each other dirty looks. Rin and Miku were standing in front of us not looking pleased at all. Miku looked rather disappointed in her brother while Rin was about ready to beat me up herself. Mikuo hissed as Taito applied the alcohol as I observed my banana band aids.

"Mikuo how did you get that bite mark?" Miku asked in her sweet natured voice worriedly looking at Mikuo's arm.

"Ask the dog over there." Mikuo glanced at me and I bared my teeth like a pit-bull.

Rin smacked me on the head hard. I winced knowing there was a bump on there as Rin went on at how stupid the both of us were. Mikuo apologized giving the puppy dog look to my girlfriend. Ugh, this guy. I also apologized rolling my eyes in the process which earned another smack on the head.

"Len, how the hell did you get these marks on your neck?" Rin asked checking out my choke marks.

"You're looking at the human noose over there." I glanced at Mikuo who stuck out his tongue.

Taito looked amused by our squabble as he packed up his first aid kit. The door opened revealing Kaito who smiled cheerfully. Rin ran up to him to give him a hug. He pat her head then looked at Mikuo and I. Out of nowhere he pushed Rin outside and threw Miku out with her into the hallway.

"I must have a boy chat with them." Kaito said shutting the door.

He turned to us semi glaring. Then his own eyes mirrored Taito's seeing our bruises. I don't know what was up with the ice cream freak, but he had a fascination with physically hurt people. I mean the guy just loves to stare at Taito's bandaged self.

"Mikuo, Len, how does one break the boys' bathroom on the second floor." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"Sorry Kaito." We said more genuinely than with our sisters.

"I'll admit you guys are fierce so I'll let it slide. Oh and Len, touch Kaiko and you die." With that he plastered on a friendly face and left.

"You like Kaiko?" Taito asked interested since Kaiko was his little sister too.

"Misunderstanding." I said getting up to leave.

"Why don't you date Kaiko so you're not all over Rin?" Mikuo suggested getting up.

"Even if I did date someone else Rin's not studying your ass." I said walking off.

* * *

Dell came into the house smiling. Everyone greeted him and he introduced himself to Gumi, Rinta, and Leon. I tried to act cool, but I knew it was only a matter of time before Dell thought something was up with me. Luka had made snacks with tea and placed them in the living room.

Dell sat down on the couch with me beside him as the family decided to go out so we could have alone time. Gakupo was certain I would say how awesome the family's been. They went out to dinner promising to bring the leftovers. Even Gumi was dragged along although she wanted to spy on me like the stalker she is.

Soon the house was empty leaving only my supervisor and me. We ate the snacks watching TV before he chose to get down to business. My sheer willpower helped me from not throwing up and trembling. Luckily he didn't see this.

"Len, aren't you going to tell me about the wonderful times here?" He asked taking out a cigarette ready to smoke.

"It's good. I made some friends." I said disregarding the enemies I made as well.

"Who are your friends?" He asked taking a puff of the long white stick.

"Kaito, Akaito, Nigaito, Piko, Rinta, Iroha, and Leon." I stated feeling my mouth become dry.

"What about that Rin girl you've grown so attached to?" The smoke that came out of his mouth looked like a heart.

"Oh, we're dating in secret." I slapped my hand over my mouth shocked at what came out.

This made Dell's eyes widen turning to me. His cigarette loosely hung in between his lips as I blushed in embarrassment. I had expected him to tell me I should end it because she's supposed to be my sister, but instead a sly grin came across his face.

"Well, well, well Len is growing up. How far did you get with her?" He seemed to act like a proud father or interested guy friend.

I was floored. How was I going to answer this? It took all my power not to bite my lip. Then like a mysterious savior Bad Len was telling me all the things I should say.

**I don't kiss and tell Dell. If I did Rin would kill me.**

"I don't kiss and tell Dell. If I did Rin would kill me." I repeated in the same sneaky voice Bad Len did.

"What a gentleman we have here. No wonder you didn't call, too busy with Rin." Dell said winking.

**Well I am kind of a ladies' man myself.**

"Well I am kind of a ladies' man myself." I repeated again stopping to actually realize what I just said.

"Really, Len who's heart have you stolen?" Dell asked leaning in.

"Well, besides Rin, Kaito's sister Kaiko and the maid Gumi." I answered scratching my cheek.

"Wow, even the maid has the hots for you. Must be a pity being caught up in a love triangle at home, huh." Dell sat back leisurely finishing off his cigarette.

"So, when will I see you again?" I asked hoping I'll be more prepared that time.

"Next week, this same day. It's going to be a daily routine from now on until the end of this year. After that you'll be officially apart of the family and never have to see me again." He said putting out his cigarette butt in the ash tray.

"I don't want you to leave." I muttered under my breath and he petted my head tenderly.

"If you miss me so much stop by, ok." He smiled and I nodded.

* * *

The next few days went well without Mikuo and me attacking each other or Kaito giving me missions. It all seemed well until Gumi came by holding an article of clothing in her hands. I had come back from going on a date with Rin to the mall when she entered my room at night.

Everyone else was asleep, with Rin in her own room seeing as Rinta was spending a night again in my room. She gestured for me to go somewhere more private which I complied leaving my comfy bed with Rinta in it. We went in the living room sitting down on the couch.

I had made a promise with myself that if Gumi tried one more thing I would slap her good on the face, the only exception for me hitting a girl. She had a devious look on her face as she threw the article of clothing at me. Looking at it carefully I couldn't breathe. She found my _Novis _jacket.

"Lenny, tell me why a good boy like you is in a gang that Lily doesn't tolerate?" Gumi asked merrily smirking at my discomfort.

"How did you get this?" I glared at her ready to break her neck in half.

"Oh, I'm the maid silly. I clean in every room including yours." She crossed her legs and flipped her hair back over her shoulders like she was victorious.

"What do you want so I can keep you quiet?" I asked clenching my hands into tight fists.

She placed her index finger on her chin as if in thought when I already knew the answer. Her green eyes drifted back to me as she licked her lips. The action made me shudder. Sighing I tried to think of ways to kill this bitch before anyone found out my secret.

"Lenny, if you must know I want you. Forget Rin and choose me, and your perfect life is saved. I mean won't you go back to the orphanage if you confess to your crimes?" She laughed standing up only to be tackled.

I pinned her down, my hands gripping her shoulders. She flinched at the pain I was causing her. If she thought she could break Rin and I up she had another thing coming. For once I didn't mind Bad Len taking over. He was someone I knew who could put Gumi in her place.

"Listen here Gumi. If you tell the family I'm a part of _Novis _I'll say you were molesting me behind their backs. Rin can vouch that you forced a kiss on me that one night." Bad Len said wickedly.

She had deer in headlights eyes as she saw the change in my personality. Escaping Bad Len's clutches was hopeless because she couldn't move one muscle. Inside I was laughing joylessly. Bad Len was doing something right for a chance. Gumi was becoming a pest and now she'd have no choice but to obey me.

"Len, you wouldn't dare lie would you? I mean I really like you. Can't you see how you make me so weak?" She had tears run down her eyes as she stared up at me.

"I love you. Since the day you came into the convenience store I knew you were special. Why do you like Rin so much?" She tried to show me all the love she had for me in her eyes.

It was useless though. I knew and Bad Len knew that she couldn't possibly love me. If she did she would have given up a long time ago. It was funny. She had no idea why I considered her not on Rin's level. Maybe if she paid more attention to the foolish things she's doing now she might understand, but that's wishful thinking.

I knew that the Megurines would believe me over Gumi. After all they did adopt me not that green haired psycho. I let Gumi stay around for too long and now it was her time to leave. She was becoming a nuisance with her love.

"If you don't know what I see in Rin now then you never will. So do me a favor and leave me alone or the Megurines will kick you out on the street. You are homeless aren't you?" Bad Len grinned seeing her panicked expression.

She didn't have a place to stay and she didn't have any money. She had nothing. Too bad, Gumi could've been a real scoundrel, but Bad Len was worse than one. He moved off of her grabbing the jacket and heading up the stairs to my room. Gumi's sobs and shaking body was all that was left on the couch.

**Aren't you glad you have me Len? I told you I'd help you whenever you needed it.**

Thanks, Bad Len.

* * *

It was a Sunday morning. The whole family was sleeping in except Gumi. She just stayed cooped up in her room. I guess Bad Len really creeped her out. Ah, well. Rin had pulled me out of bed to watch this movie marathon with her since no one else wanted too.

The only ones up at eight o'clock in the morning were us. I was still drowsy, but every time I closed my eyes Rin would punch me in the gut. Ow, I still had bruises from fighting Mikuo. I forgot to mention that the school called about the fight at Gakupo's work.

You know what that weirdo did? He was all like "Did my boy Len win or lose?" What is up with this family? Did they care about any responsibility or morals? I'm not complaining though since I didn't get grounded for it.

Feeling hungry I went to the kitchen to get a bunch of bananas and oranges for Rin and myself. While at it I texted Iroha if she could beat up Gumi for me when she'd see the green haired girl going to the grocery store later on today. I sent her a picture of what Gumi looked like so she'd know.

Automatically Iroha texted back that she'd take care of it, she didn't like Gumi threatening to tell on a member of _Novis_. Smiling at that I dropped the fruit on the table when the doorbell rung. I went to go answer it since I was already up anyways.

Opening the door I saw a tall man who probably looked two years older than Lily. He had brown blackish hair and thick eyebrows. His eyes were brown with an orange blackish tint and he had stitches going across his forehead like he was in a fight for his life.

He looked down at me with an apathetic face then smiled friendly. I didn't like this guy already. I could just tell he was trouble. Something told me to shut the door in this guy's face, keep him locked out of the house. He's dangerous.

"Hi there, my name is Big Al."

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked the chapter so far. And I hope you guys are having a happy holidays. I feel like I was being mean to Gumi making Len want to have Iroha beat her up. Bye


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 – Unexpected

* * *

When I saw Big Al my first initiative was to slam the door in his face. It would've worked too if he hadn't put his foot in the door preventing me from closing it. The door flung open, pushing me back so I landed on my butt with a thud. Rin heard the commotion and came running to the front door in a matter of seconds.

"That's not nice, kid." Big Al said looking sad as he entered the house uninvited.

"Len, are you ok!" Rin yelled kneeling down beside me.

Her eyes looked up at the gangster waving at her with a dazed look in his eyes. Oh yeah, this guy loves anyone resembling Lily. Instantly I wrapped my arm around Rin's waist pulling her closer to me for protection. This seemed to make Big Al frown, dropping his waving hand to the side limply and glowering a tad.

"Who the hell are_ you_?" Rin said glaring while clenching her hands at the same time.

"My, a pretty girl like you has such fowl language unlike my princess Lily. Still you are rather cute." He said shutting the door behind him quietly.

"Get out of my house!" Rin stood up placing her hands on her hips daring him to do something.

He was captivated by her attitude, like he's never seen anyone so vicious before. Most would show fear with such an intimidating figure like Big Al standing in front of them, especially if you're tiny like Rin, but I think it's safe to say she didn't give a fuck right now. I stood up next to Rin mirroring her glare.

"Are you guys twins cause you a lot alike." Big Al said taking a step closer to us, his eyes still on Rin with desire in them.

"I said get out of my house!" Rin charged at him ready to deliver one of her famous punches that sent even the strongest of men flying.

She threw a right hook which was caught by him sadly. Unable to break free from his grasp he pulled her into an embrace. This was appalling. A smirk danced on his lips as he leaned into Rin's face with the intent of taking her lips into his own. Paralyzed with 'I can't believe this shit' she was watching him with fearful eyes.

Oh, hell no. He was not about to kiss my girlfriend after barging in like he owned the place. I searched my mind for something to stop this unholy deed that was about to happen. Where was Bad Len when I needed him now? I knew I wouldn't be able to fight this guy off and calling Kaito would be way too late. Damn this house sleeping in on weekends. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Rin, the 'rape scream'." I said making Rin snap out of her trance knowing exactly what I was talking about.

Ok, let me tell you what the 'rape scream' is. You know that thing called a rape whistle, well Gakupo had an idea. He said that if someone breaks in with the whole house asleep scream like now, and we didn't have a whistle, he suggested we make some squeaky mouse scream. Everyone including an unwilling Luka had to practice that scream for about a three hours straight.

It was supposed to signal that this is a rape situation not a 'someone broke in to steal scream' so he could save us faster than normal, though he should save us in a fast time anyway when someone's in the house. Oh, we also have other screams. There's the 'getting kidnapped scream', 'there's a huge ass bug kill it scream', 'our favorite family movie is on scream', 'Gakupo's own scream when Luka's abusing him scream', and even 'hell yeah pizza night scream'.

Back to now, Rin and I opened up our mouths really wide, taking in gulps of air. Then with all our hearts, in perfect unison, we screamed the rape scream. Rin screamed right into Big Al's face probably giving him permanent deafness. I also feel embarrassed admitting this, but I think I actually squeaked higher than Rin and if you ever heard her she sounds like one of those chimpmunks that hit notes inhumanly high.

Footsteps came rushing down the stairs from our family who finally got up hearing the chimpmunky screams going on. Even Gumi came out of her room to see what was happening. Gakupo pulled out his samurai sword while Luka had her trusty tuna fish. Rin broke free from Big Al's hug dashing away to embrace me, and pointed to the gangster telling her parents who was the assaulter. For the first time in my life Gakupo looked serious, not like some fool, but ready to commit murder. Whoa.

"Criminal, try to take advantage of my daughter and son will you?" Gakupo swung his sword around with Big Al taking for cover. It was obvious Big Al was not prepared for this.

Luka threw her tuna fish at the gangster hitting him in the head. Like a boomerang the tuna fish returned to the pink haired woman donning a battle stance. Lily, Leon, Rinta, Rin, and I all watched in awe as our parents beat the shit out of Big Al. I thought this guy would be better than this being the leader of _Risk _and all. Gumi was the only one who had on a worried look on her face, like she felt sorry for Big Al the house intruder.

The next thing I knew Luka was jumping in the air about kick him as Gakupo held him down. Was this wrestling I was seeing? You know it's pretty cool seeing your parents work together to take some years off someone's life despite how awkward it is. Rin was still hanging on me with her grip never loosening.

In a desperate attempt to escape Big Al literally jumped through our window breaking glass to flee. Gakupo would have chased him, but the glass shards would mess up his pajamas and he loved those purple pants that had eggplants on them. After that was done they filed a police report with Ruko and Haku on the scene. Certainly these two weren't the only officers in the whole town were they? I mean they're everywhere.

Gumi peered out in the window and I could've sworn she whispered, "I hope Big Al's alright."

Does she know something about him? What's the connection?

* * *

Once the family was done being interviewed by the police we were free to live our lives like normal. As planned Gumi went out shopping not knowing Iroha would be waiting for her. Lily and Leon went back to sleep. Luka and Gakupo were cooking breakfast. Rinta stole some of my manga and Rin expressed her fury.

"I can't believe that guy barges in wanting to steal a kiss from me. Who does he think he is calling my sister his princess?" She stomped all over her room throwing random punches here and there.

I sat on her bed watching her amused. Rin was cute when she was angry. Turning to me she smiled. Smiling back I pulled out my phone. The moment she left the room I'd call Kaito and let him know of this morning's events. I thought she'd be leaving any second now, but instead she plopped down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Rin?" I questioned smelling the citrusy shampoo she used on her hair when she takes a shower.

"Len, thank you for remembering what to do earlier, it helped out a lot. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." She said closing her eyes in content with the position we were in.

We sat that way for awhile until I heard my phone ringing. I answered it, making sure not to bother Rin as I moved. When I saw the caller ID I nearly died. It was Kaito calling already. I got up abruptly which made Rin fall on the mattress. She pouted seeing me leave the room hastily. I rushed into the bathroom to take the call.

"Hello." I said locking the bathroom door in case someone tried to opened it.

"Len, Lily just told me what happened. Big Al came over and attempted to kiss Rin?" Kaito asked, his words acting as venom when he mentioned his rival's name.

"Yeah, Luka and Gakupo took care of him, though I doubt it'll be the last encounter. No one recognized him except me." I said leaning against the wall for support.

"Man, I hate that guy. Listen the next time you see him run. Take whoever is with you at the time too. That guy has some monstrous strength and the only person who can take him down is me." He said in a tone that made me gulp.

"Understood." I replied fully realizing now how close Rin and I were to the grim reaper himself.

After the phone call I sunk to the floor. I've never heard Kaito sound worried before. Then I thought about it for a moment. Lily was unaware of Kaito's secret lifeand if she found out she'd probably dump him. Then a gang war might happen because Lily is also wanted by Big Al. I wondered if any of the other gangs knew of Lily's obliviousness to her boyfriend's deeds.

I was going to think some more when I remembered I left Rin without an explanation. A bad feeling entered my stomach which made me want to throw up. I didn't know how much more of deceiving I could take. It was stressing me out having to keep multiple secrets from the ones I care about. Legs feeling like jelly I got up opening the door to see Rin.

There she was on the bed glaring at the ceiling. Her eyes glanced at me with indifference as I went towards her. She was on her back with her arms at her sides. I lied down next to her only to be kicked hard, definitely going to get a bruise from that. I tried to find the right words to say, but before I could get anything out she talked first.

"Why did you just up and run like that? Could it be Kaiko?" Oh no, she's jealous.

"No it wasn't Kaiko. I was talking to Kaito." I admitted earning a bewildered look from her.

"Why Kaito?" She asked, her envy dispersing.

"We've grown close to each other, almost brotherly." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Really, that's great. To think at first you hated his guts." Rin grinned scooting closer to me to snuggle.

"I didn't hate his guts. He was just super annoying." I defended myself.

"Yeah, ok." She said giggling. Then she looked at me with a glare in her eyes.

"Len you've become distant. I see you acting strangely more than ever. Do you have something you're hiding?" She asked and I shook my head violently.

"You're lying." She said turning away from me.

She was mad because I wasn't telling the truth. I'm sorry Rin I just can't come clean right now. We were the only ones who didn't sleep in so we were pretty tired from today's antics and took a nap even with tension in the air. Gumi came back that evening without a scratch on her. I thought Iroha had taken care of her when I texted her earlier that day. Out of the blue the green haired maid looked over towards me with a small scowl like she knew something.

* * *

Back at school I was a total mess. Yesterday Rin refused to talk to me and today she walked to school early so I couldn't accompany her. It was painful seeing her give me dirty looks or flat out ignoring me. Whenever I neared her she would make up an excuse to do something far away from me. I could tell our friends were inquiring what happened between us. We were known around the school as inseparable.

"You guys fighting?" Meiko asked as I sat dully at my desk.

"I've never seen Rin so upset." Teto said looking over at Rin who was reading a book glowering intensely.

"Rin's always like that, so I wouldn't call it much of a change." Leon tried to comfort me patting me on the back.

"My sister is sometimes an immature child." Lily sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

None of them were helping me cope with this, what's-it-called first fight when dating. I slouched in my chair some more tuning out what the others said when Kaito came in. Right away everyone turned to him. The girls swooned with hearts in their eyes. Lily brightened up and went to greet him.

Rin rolled her eyes looking out the window seeing Lily and Kaito's display of love. It didn't help either when Kaiko came over with a huge bento. Kaito and Rin's eyes went to us as Kaiko placed it on my desk. Her blush evident on her face as she struggled with words to say.

"Um, please accept this. I seemed to have made too much and need someone to eat with during lunch." She said twiddling her fingers while averting her eyes.

"You have lots of brothers to share with." I said not really getting the fact that she wanted to have lunch with me.

"Well, I kind of, um wanted to, um you know…" She began to talk softer, barely making any words audible.

"Oh, you want to eat lunch with me and the others." I said and she shook her head furiously.

"No, I uh, wanted it to be w-w-w-w…" She was stuttering now.

"With?" I asked offering help with the word she wanted to use.

"With you. Y-you eat with m-m-me, please." She was scarlet faced, body visibly shaking.

"With me, only?" I asked still not getting what she wanted.

She nodded her head about to pass out. I thought for a moment. Should I or shouldn't I, that is the question. If I did Kaito would most likely kill me and Rin would be dancing on my grave. Yet, if I didn't Kaiko would feel down, and she was about to faint doing this much. If I did accept I could be giving her the impression that she has a chance, and I don't lead on girls.

"Oh, Len you have to say yes." Meiko said smirking at me.

"Yeah, you guys look so good together." Teto backed up smiling wide.

"Go on and do it Len. We won't miss ya." Leon grinned slapping my back.

"I…" I began but those three agreed to Kaiko's lunch offer for me.

"He'll be there." They said giving a thumbs up.

Again hate aura kicked me as I glanced at Kaito smiling sadistically while Rin made the face of betrayal. No, this was not how I was hoping it would be. I slouched in my chair some more wishing my life was made easier.

* * *

Class began shortly after and Lily and Kaito went back to their classroom. Kiyoteru sensei came in looking grim. He walked slowly to his desk making each footstep heavy. Usually he would be upbeat since this was his dream job. He stood behind his desk, looked at us with weary eyes, and sighed. The class quieted down, but talking was still heard.

"Class, something appalling has happened to one of our school's students." He said and everyone stopped whispering to hear.

"Miss Miriam of class 2-C has been killed." He said dismally to us lowering his gaze. Gasps were heard among the class. This was completely unexpected.

"Yes, I know. Officer Ruko confirmed that the body was found in a warehouse. They aren't sure of who could be the possible suspect, but the school and police are urging all students to go home early and walk in a group. I know many of you were friends of Miss Miriam and you're struggling to understand why such a gruesome thing could happen to such a girl, but you have to be strong."

I could see my classmates breaking down in tears and looking miserable. Rin's face matched the shocked faces while Kaiko sobbed. I decided I should blend in too and began to give my best impression of a depressed face even though I could care less about Miriam. The feeling that festered in my stomach was not good as Kiyoteru sensei went on.

****

You feel that Len. That's your instincts kicking in telling you something feels fishy.

What do you mean? Isn't this girl just dead because she was murdered.

**It's more than that. I have a hunch that the reason she's dead is a sign something sinister will happen. **

Like what?

**Let's just say I think you better keep an eye out on Rin. She did go killer psycho mode on you when she was Tei, remember.**

You're telling me Rin is on a killing spree? But she hasn't changed into a personality in so long.

**Well, it's just a theory, but she's the only one we both know that's unstable. Plus we don't know what she does in her free time when she leaves the house or when we're gone. **

I refuse to believe she's the killer.

**Maybe she did do it. After all she has no recollection of what she does when she's in her personalities, she doesn't even know she's messed up. You should prove to me that Rin isn't the culprit.**

I don't have to prove anything to you.

* * *

Rin was pouting as she watched Kaiko and I head off for our alone lunchtime. I could tell I was bothering her a great deal. Eating with another girl she assumed I was having an affair with was not repairing our trust issues. I was just fucking up my relationship. We were outside behind the school setting up.

Kaiko's bento was amazing. She had onigiri, sushi, fat tuna, dumplings, meat buns, and fried chicken. It looked delicious and tasted lovely. Kaito's sister really knew how to cook. I was eating her food greedily as she timidly smiled. Poor girl, I'll have to tell her I don't return her feelings she obviously shows when around me.

"My you eat a lot." She said giggling slightly at my appearance. Suddenly embarrassment coursed through my veins and I blushed.

"Sorry for my bad manners." I apologized realizing that I hadn't let her have any at all, good thing she made such a big lunch.

"Oh, no in some countries that means the food is good." She said beckoning me to eat more.

"What about you, aren't you eating?" I asked taking a bite of a meat bun.

"I made that all for you. Here's mine right here." Kaiko pulled out a tinier, more suitable bento.

We sat in silence for a moment eating. It was nice hanging out with her. At times her eyes would sneak a few picks at me. Then her pink cheeks would turn crimson. I could feel some stares from classmates as they passed us by. It was irritating.

"I know about _Novis_." I heard Kaiko say making my eyes go wide in surprise.

Turning to her I had a panicked expression on my face as I nearly choked on my food. Her eyes were calm and a certain mature look was replaced her shy one. It was as if she was a different person, her sneaky look mirrored Kaito's perfectly. She looked at me with a small smile.

"Don't worry I won't tell, in fact I've known for awhile now. I really detest what my brothers have created with a passion." She said with abrupt frustration.

"Then why don't you tell them to stop and how did you even figure out about the gang." I finally found a voice through the shock.

A tiny laugh was heard from her lips. She turned away from me looking forward. Her eyes glazed over as if she was thinking of what to say next. I could feel all the food I'd eaten rising up from my stomach ready to vomit out of my mouth. I was apprehensive on what she'd say next.

"I found out because I'm their little sister. Haven't you known little siblings are masters at butting in their older siblings business, especially little sisters like me? That's how I knew." She was looking at me now with a playful smirk and one finger sticking up in the air as she talked.

"Well, I guess the saying is true 'it's always the quiet ones'." I said half smiling as I relaxed, who knew she was capable of not stuttering.

"Yup, I know a lot about everyone in this school here's a list; you and Rin are dating, Teto's a prostitute, Meiko's an alcoholic at only sixteen, Miku and Mikuo are actually having a record sibling quarrel because they both like Rin."

I blinked. She really did know a lot about everyone. I could tell since she's one that doesn't speak often she must be those listen and observe types. What, how did she know Rin and I were together? The perplexing face I had must have been noticed for she quickly caught on.

"Oh, it's written all over your faces." She said and I raised an eyebrow signaling her to continue.

"I found out Rin's more possessive with you than anything else, like you're hers and hers only. Then you act kinder to Rin more than anybody else." I had underestimated Kaiko's ability.

"Wow, you are perceptive." I said slowly eating again.

Her eyes were concentrating heavily on me as her mouth was in a tight line. She was debating with herself on asking me something, I just knew it. I wondered for a second if I should tell Kaito his sister knew everything. I bet he'd go into a panic attack with ice cream being his only life saver.

"Len, I know you're in _Novis _for your own reasons. Everyone who joins is always in there not because they want to cause meaningless harm, not like _Risk_." Astounding, she even knows her brother's enemy too.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked not really sure where she was going with this.

"My brothers, they're acting rebellious to our parents using this gang. In front of mother and father they are the perfect sons, but they really loathe our parents." Her eyes darkened as she said this.

"Why?" I asked finding this whole ordeal quite interesting.

"In Kaito's first year in high school it was decided he'd become the heir. At first everyone was very happy. Then the downside of the part came. Kaito would be forced into an arranged marriage." Her eyes began to  
water just a bit and I saw that she was struggling to say words.

"Of course they knew Kaito was already dating Lily Megurine who he had fallen head over heels for, but they didn't care. The Megurines aren't of prestige therefore Lily is not an option to wed. Kaito was in such pain, and for the first time I saw him depressed."

"So, why is Kaito still dating Lily?" This was like a soap opera.

"When this month is over Kaito will have to breakup with Lily against his will and be shipped off across the country to learn our family business properly. By that time he will be a married man. That's why Kaito started a gang, because it would be the only thing in his life he has control of. We never in the Shion household had any say in any part of our lives."

Kaiko began to cry for her brother's sad story while I felt sorry for him as well. Sure Kaito was a bit of a two faced ice cream gang leader freak, but he was a nice guy and didn't deserve this. Lily would be devastated by the news. Then it hit me, if Kaito's going to be moving to the other side of the country, no one can keep Big Al away from Lily.

I handed Kaiko a napkin to dry off the tears that streamed down. Her eyes were completely red and slightly puffy. A tinge of pink was on the tip of her nose. Only sobs were heard for a few moments before she composed herself with a big grin on.

"Len, I want you to know that I really do like you, but I love Rin more, after all we are friends. So I have to give up on you and move on." She said joyfully although her grin faltered a little.

Her confession was so unexpected I found myself a little astonished. I wasn't prepared for it to come so soon, I didn't even have the time to tell her I didn't like her back in that way.

"I like you so much it hurts, and I don't want to let go, but I know I'm not the one you need, it's Rin. Please, be an awesome couple for me or my quitting will be for nothing."

She hopped up taking her bento and straightening her skirt. She gave me one last look before running off leaving me behind. I noticed a tiny note was on the large bento she made for me and read it. It said, '_As long as I got to have lunch with just the two of us then I'll settle for that. Bye, bye Len Megurine, with love.'_

Last period I was texting Iroha like crazy to see why Gumi wasn't beat up that day when Big Al came to the house. So far I got no replies and she wasn't even in school today. It was bugging me that I couldn't contact her. Some people were still gloomy over the murder so classes were mostly talking about how great of a friend and student she was.

* * *

Piko switched seats with the girl next to me. He had importance in his eyes that only made me think we had a mission to do with each other. I gave him my full attention as the class either cried or refused to talk to anyone. Some were cold enough to be glad that Miriam was killed.

"Len, Iroha's in the hospital." Piko said and I was surprised again that day.

"What happened?" I asked leaning in closer to him.

"She's got multiple bruises all over her and Kaito left early to visit her. He said it's got to be _Risk_." Piko said making a face as he said Big Al's name and the bell rung for school to be over with.

I waited at the school gates to walk home with everyone when Rin came out of nowhere walking super fast. She walked right passed me like I didn't exist. I saw Meiko, Teto, Lily, and Leon urging me to follow her. Chasing after Rin I grabbed her wrist only to have her yank it away.

She grimaced, her blue eyes glossed over. Uh-oh, she's going to change into a personality. Is it because I ate lunch with Kaiko? Please don't let it be Tei, not the killer. I felt my body pushed against a tree. Rin's foot kicked me right in my stomach. I restrained from letting out a pained groan. She smirked at my aching expression.

"I don't know why Len, but I feel like kicking you and punching you and dragging you by your hair just because." She snarled ready to attack.

"Who are you?" I asked, she wasn't her murderer side thankfully and she wasn't her seductive side either. That left the last personality, violent.

"My name's Sonika and I feel like hearing you scream for mercy." She said removing her foot and preparing to punch me when my body did the unexpected.

I kissed her. My arm wrapped around her back as my hand held her head. Rin attempted to get out of my hold, but eventually succumbed to the kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Don't I always help you out in your time of need Len?**

Stop making me kiss Rin.

**Why? It's better than hitting her on the head, right?**

That's not the point. This is MY body not yours.

**Oh, you don't like me controlling it. She's your girlfriend not some random chick. Well as long as I'm in control let's play puppets then.**

I couldn't stop myself. My tongue was forced to lick her lips so I could deepen the kiss. Unconsciously she opened her mouth wrapping her arms around me. Bad Len made our bodies pressed against each other securely. Soon my body leaned on the tree for support as we kept our lip lock. Gradually Rin left her Sonika personality and was herself again.

Her normal self didn't know what was happening, but she quickly let it go as she kissed back. Oh, no Rin thinks I'm doing this on purpose. I abhorred not having any control. She moaned as Bad Len made me kiss down her neck. I hopelessly tried to kick Bad Len out, but he owned my whole body now. There was nothing I could do.

"Len." She whispered even though I had no part of this.

Bad Len the inhuman puppeteer pinned Rin to the tree and made me kiss her more. It would be more meaningful if these were truly my actions. Poor Rin getting misled into thinking Len, the real me, is kissing her. It frightened me, how I didn't see this coming. The power Bad Len had probably exceeded my own and it would cause something horrible in the future.

I could've prevented this from happening if I had seen the signs. My lips leaned down to her ear, hot breath tickling her, it made Rin shiver. Her eyes were half open as her mouth was somewhat ajar. Bad Len made me smirk knowing he now had not only me, but Rin in his hands too. I wanted to cry.

"Rin…" My voice said although they weren't my words.

My hand started to slide up her shirt, the skin where I touched getting goose bumps. She blushed squirming a bit at my ministrations. If I didn't stop this soon Bad Len could make Rin and I create the mistake of a lifetime. Rin made no effort to fight me off, still in a mesmerized trance. It wasn't until a cool breeze came by with its stinging sensation hitting our hot faces did she realize the situation.

"Wait, Len I thought you said we should wait until we're married." She said, panting as she did so.

"Yeah, I got carried away." Bad Len said getting some distance from her to fix my clothes.

"I think I got carried away too. How did I get from being upset at you to sucking faces?" She asked now questioning her memory lapse.

"The moment must've messed with your memory." Bad Len said looking around.

Rin fixed herself up seeing her disheveled state. Her anger towards me completely vanished, and still had a puzzled look on her face. I was glad Bad Len had stopped so easily when Rin asked. With all of my might I was able to get my body back and kick Bad Len out. This was crazy. I'm fighting to rule my body and actions with another part of me.

"Let's go home, Len." Rin said, no suspicion whatsoever on my odd behavior.

We walked home and I tried to hold her hand, but she swiftly pulled away. She turned to me, her eyes showing no emotion at all, and her lips formed a smile that hid a secret. We were only two houses away from being at home. I watched her curiously as she began to spin around.

"Len, I'm going to stay out for awhile. I feel like… breaking something. Go home without me, 'kay." She said and before I could reply she sprinted down pass the house turning the corner.

I didn't feel right leaving Rin alone so I dropped of my schoolbag off in the house to follow her. I hadn't really known where she was, but I searched the town for her. Something was off about Rin today. I ran passed by people, ignoring my tired legs as I looked for any possible place she could be.

* * *

Bad Len had to be wrong with Rin being the murderer, she wouldn't do that. If she did I could picture myself hiding the bodies in order for her to be safe. I found myself in the abandoned construction site where the road roller was. Snooping in I looked inside the vehicle to see if she was in there. Nothing. Where could she be? My feet lead me to the police station, Ruko was her friend right.

When I was about to enter the station I saw Ruko at her desk with a pile of papers stacked up. She was working diligently with no one disrupting her. I figured Rin couldn't be in there. Man, that girl is troublesome. I walked by a big western looking house. It was on the outskirts of town, where I went thinking Rin probably had ventured into the town next over.

I hid in the bushes when I saw two people coming out. One was a boy and the other a girl, both twins. They had short black hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. Certain elegance was in the air when they came out together, the girl holding the boy's arm intimately.

"Rei, darling this new town is simply gorgeous. I do say this house is perfect, let's buy it now." The girl said smiling.

"Rui, I don't know about this place. We already did what we needed to do here and I'm bored. Let's find another town." The boy said frowning.

Rui put on a pout that no man could resist and Rei sighed nodding his head. She began to smile and dance around happily. I watched feeling my intuition tell me that no matter how innocent these two looked, they definitely would be a threat if I crossed them.

"Why don't we go out to dinner?" Rui asked latching herself onto Rei with a death grip.

"Alright sister dear, anything for you, let's go out." Rei said and the two began to walk again.

Once they left I began to walk to the factory I had burned in front of Kaito. Something told me I could find answers there. As I walked I could feel the presence of Rin faintly. We were so close now we automatically knew when the other was near. I saw her, Rin, sitting on the ground looking at the burnt down factory.

Wonder in her eyes. I called out to her and she flinched. Her head turned, eyes glancing at me. Her body relaxed like she wanted me to find her. She threw her schoolbag at me, telling me to look inside.

It was still with her since she didn't go home yet to drop off her things. I peered inside and nearly jumped. A bottle of gasoline and a bunch of lighters, it seemed like she was prepared to do something drastic with these.

I looked at her and she gave me a smirk in return. I knew that look she was giving, it was the exact look I have on my face all the time. That face of a demented mind ready to do things they knew was wrong. I never thought Rin could pull that off.

"Hey, I remember about a month ago someone burned this old factory down. I thought to myself what it's like burning down a building. You want to try?" She asked looking at me with a ghostlike look.

"You'd probably think I'm insane for talking that way. It is a pretty stupid idea, I just wanted to, you know see what it feels like." She said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sure I'll burn it with you, but you got to find an abandoned place." I said nearing her and taking her hand into mine.

I lead her to the house those twins, Rei and Rui, were going to buy. I felt the need to keep them out of this town. We stood in front of the western styled house, Rin holding the gasoline, and I the lighter. She saw the 'for sale' sign and gave me a look. I smirked and she shared my disturbing look.

"I'll pour the gasoline on the front doorstep." Rin said dumping the contents out of the bottle.

"I'll light it then." I said lighting the flame and dropped the lighter onto the gasoline.

I grabbed her hand and we both ran a good distance away. As we turned back still running we saw the whole thing catch on fire looking magnificent. We both laughed, tears of joy springing from our eyes, and feet pounding on the ground. Rin was saying how thrilling it was, while I thought of how this was one of our things we both enjoyed.

"Let's be the arsonist lovers." Rin suggested planting a kiss on my lips in her excitement.

"Yeah, that's sounds nice. You bring the gas and I bring the fire." I said hugging her.

Weren't we a strange couple, but you had to admit we were one of the best? Better than Bonnie and Clyde, but that's just my opinion though.

* * *

In the house everyone was in the living room hugging Gumi. They were having sad expressions on their faces while Rin's and I were confused. On the floor were the suitcases Gumi had when she first moved in. The green haired girl smiled brightly at the Megurine family and guest Rinta, but it changed when she saw us.

"Gumi says she's found a place to stay at so she won't be living with us anymore." Luka said patting that stalker bitch of a maid on the head.

"It was very nice of you guys for taking me in, but now I must take my leave." Gumi picked up her suitcases and Rin and I struggled to contain our delight at seeing her go away finally.

"Goodbye Luka, Gakupo, Rinta, Leon, Lily, Rin, and Len." She had looked at me when saying my name, detestation in her eyes.

She walked up to me to give me a hug, and as she did her lips were next to my ear. The hug she gave me was choking out air, I could feel Rin's mood turn sour as she watched the scene, and the rest let it go thinking she wanted to embrace me just because I was the odd one out.

"Len, some strawberry blonde haired girl named Iroha almost attacked me, but since my childhood friend Big Al was taking a stroll with me he took that bitch out, but I thought he should've broken some bones." Gumi's words were icy cold.

"Really, Kaito would not take that likely." I said in a threatening tone.

"Whatever, Big Al is going to wipe Kaito on the floor and when it comes down to the end you're going to wish you hadn't rejected me." Gumi growled letting me go.

She walked out of the house waving bye-bye. Rin danced with glee in her room that the maid from hell was gone at last. I lied down on the floor watching her. She was so giddy she actually passed out from it. I placed her on her bed and looked out the window.

The full moon was out tonight, and like a werewolf I could feel myself changing into the beast I've always been.

**

* * *

**

I updated. I hope you like the chapter although I think I made it rather long with a lot of twists.

**Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 – The Twins, Bad Breakup, and Confrontation

* * *

"What should we do tonight, it's a Saturday." Rin said to me painting her toenails orange, her favorite color.

"I heard that the Yamamoto's have moved out of town, their house totally empty." Our backs were touching while we sat down on the floor, she was facing the wall, and I was leaning against her reading my manga facing the opposite of her in her room.

"Since no one's going to be in there, let's torch the place." Rin decided smiling innocently at her feet once she was done painting.

"We better leave now then." I said rising to my feet.

She gave me a pouty look and I realized I had forgotten she needed time for her nails to dry. I changed the time to later on tonight, with Gumi out of the house it was possible to sneak out. Rin laid down humming a song while I left the room to get us something to drink. A week had gone by once I found out Rin's third persona and we burned a house down together for fun.

It was awkward, but Rin and I have this special relationship. To most couples an outing is going to the movies or to a club, but we were different. Watching movies or going to a café were normal things Rin and I always did, a date to us was setting a building on fire.

It was our 'bonding' time. Of course after we burned down that western house which took years to build the news reported it as a series of arsons, and that made Ruko and the police have to deal with that and the murder.

This night it would be my third arson and Rin's second. I couldn't tell if I was giving Rin a negative or positive influence. At times I would want her to stay pure, be completely different from me as possible because I wanted to see her live life like a regular human being. Then I would sit and watch her, thinking of ways I could mutate her into a monster like me. It was only a matter of time before Rin would become something.

In the kitchen I poured us some juice when I heard noises in Lily's room. That had to mean Kaito was in there. Usually they wouldn't be this loud. Luka and Gakupo, the lovely non-supervising parents they are, were doing overtime letting teenagers with wild hormones have the house all to themselves. Leon went out with some friends and Rinta, well he wandered again.

I was about to come upstairs when I saw Rin hurrying down. She had an intense blush on her face as she dashed passed me to the front door where our shoes were, putting on her shoes quickly. I guess she couldn't stand hearing the noises anymore so I placed the juice down, grabbed the bag full of stuff, and put on my shoes. The next thing I knew we were running down the street.

It was cold now, snow falling down to cover the houses and streets. It was the first snowfall of the season so there wasn't any need for boots yet. We finally reached our destination, the Yamamoto's house was clear since the neighbors were either asleep or out. The whole thing was perfect and I couldn't help but smile. Rin seemed nervous, but excited as well. Really you have to burn something to understand how we were feeling at the time.

She went to the front door, twisting the knob to see if it was locked. It was. That's when I came in to kick the door down, almost taking it off its hinges. The door swung open and we ran inside. The furniture was gone and curtains weren't on the windows so anyone who dared to peek in could see two trespassers. How barren it was.

"The bag." Rin said and I unzipped it.

She dug her hands in to pull out the gallon of gasoline. Unscrewing the top she began to walk around the entire house pouring it everywhere. I could smell its strong scent invading my nose. It was nice. Keeping watch mostly I perched myself in front of one of the windows looking out. To be honest I felt kind of guilty. You have to admit if I wasn't here Rin would probably have turned out ordinary.

She'd be dating Mikuo first of all, ew. Then she'd join a school club or team or something. Certainly she wouldn't be waiting for free time to set things on fire. She could have found someone better than me and I could probably find someone better than her, but in all seriousness eventually whether we'd be in our twenties or old grandparents that attraction to each other would exist.

And since that attraction is so strong between us now, I have no doubt in my mind that no matter how many times we might be separated, or if we had never met, I think we'd still pretty much find each other. So in all actuality Rin would become something like me anyways. Soon the footsteps that belonged to her stopped.

Turning around I saw her pat the bottom of the gallon to get out some more gasoline before throwing it on the floor. She glanced at me. Her eyes showing that similar look in mine. It made me feel proud. Slowly she walked towards me placing a short kiss on my lips. Then she walked to the door. I followed her and we stood in the doorway. She took the bag from me so that I could get the matches.

I lighted three and threw them inside. As soon as I did that we both ran some distance until we could see the whole house ablaze. By then neighbors had come out of their homes to see what was going on, police sirens were ringing in the air, and two fire trucks zoomed past us. Rin was laughing like a maniac because she knew that they would never figure out who we were.

The cold was starting to get to me and I took her hand. She was rooted to the ground still laughing forcing me to drag her a bit. When we came home we saw that Luka and Gakupo hadn't returned yet making it safe to use the front door. When we entered we heard lots of screaming.

* * *

In the living room were Lily, Rinta, and Leon. Leon was on the floor holding his ears and seemed to be in pain. Rinta ran around the room with his arms flailing like he didn't know what to do. Jumping on the couch was Lily screaming her head off. Her face was crimson, rivaling a tomato, and she had tears running down her eyes.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Rin yelled jumping onto the couch to jump with her sister.

"I don't know!" Leon answered hopelessly trying to keep out the screeching sound made from Lily herself.

"Somebody better explain or I will destroy you all!" Rin yelled angrily pushing Lily in midair so she fell on the floor.

This temporarily stopped the screaming, but some sobs were heard from the older girl. We all crowded around, looking down at her with all sorts of emotions. Rinta's face was scared from the tantrum, Leon was relieved Lily stopped hollering, Rin was annoyed, and I was just confused. She looked up at us with shock then thick tears came from her eyes. She looked exactly like Rin when she cries.

She held her face in her hands while sitting up. Rin, immediately seeing something was up with her sister, began to comfort the girl. Rin calmly rubbed her back and Lily's sobs turned into baby cooing. It took a few moments for Lily to chill out. I grabbed Rinta and Leon, taking them to the other side of the room, so that we could have a chat.

"What's up?" I asked and both looked at me with quizzical looks.

"Listen, she just freaked all of a sudden." Leon said, obviously he was used to Rin acting out so this rare instance was shaking him up.

"Yeah, she came running from her room screaming. I thought someone was chasing her." Rinta said shrugging his shoulders not knowing what else to say.

"That's all?" I asked and they both nodded.

Thinking for awhile the house phone rang. I went to answer it as Leon and Rinta went back over to Rin who was getting around to Lily. Picking up the cordless phone I watched the four sitting on the couch as I leaned against the wall.

"Hello." I said.

"Len, is that you? It's Luka. Are you guys alright?" She asked in her composed voice although she sounded slightly panicky.

Lily started to cry again, even trembling at this point from crying so much. Hope Luka doesn't hear that.

"Yeah, Luka everything's cool. Just fine, why'd you ask?" I asked raising an eyebrow as Lily became violent like Rin randomly slapping Leon when he touched her.

"I heard at work that another fire happened in town. Jeez, people are insane. I wanted to know if you guys were safe." Luka said on the other line.

"Oh, we're great. The fire happened at the Yamamoto's house on the other end of town." I said covering the phone a bit as Lily banged her head on the table and Rinta and Rin had to stop her before she gets brain damage.

"Well, Len I want you guys to know that I'm coming back home in thirty minutes, I'm already on the road. Gakupo will be back in the morning so don't wait up." She said.

"Alright." I said, and then saw Lily now wrestling with all three as she reached for the scissors. Really she's gone suicidal?

"What was that?" Luka asked suspiciously hearing the background noise.

"Uh, um, Rin and the rest of them are battling for the remote." I lied trying to move to another room so she wouldn't hear them anymore.

"Oh, well tell them they can fight all they want, but if they break my shit I will create a bloody massacre. Go ahead I dare you guys to fuck up. Bye, Len, love you." Luka said before clicking off.

I can see the family resemblance in the girls for their aggressive acts. Hanging up the phone I saw that they had now tied Lily to the chair with a jump rope. She struggled to break free, her usual shiny blonde hair was dingy and her pretty blue eyes were lifeless. Something horrible had broken her soul.

"What happened, Lily?" Rin asked gripping her sister's shoulders and looking her dead in the eyes.

Silence filled the room as Lily looked at each of us. We all watched her patiently waiting for her to tell us what caused this uncharacteristic behavior. Her eyes rested on Rin again before she took in a deep breath. Then she spoke.

* * *

"He dumped me. Fucking Kaito dumped me after we did it." Lily said dryly pretending apple juice was alcohol as we sat in the kitchen.

"No fucking way! Kaito couldn't have done that to you Lily." Rin said not wanting her image of Kaito tarnished.

"Kaito is always over you Lily, how could he just dump you like that?" Leon asked not believing the news himself.

"Yeah, you can't have Kaito without Lily; it's like cereal without milk." Rinta said.

"Shut up you guys. Apparently Kaito, the one I've been dating since freshmen year in high school, has just ended three years of love." Lily snapped her fingers for a refill and I poured more apple juice.

My respect for Kaito has diminished a little. I can't believe he thinks he can rebel against his parents by making up a gang and then ending it like that because he has to get married and love can never be. He broke Lily's heart. From the looks of it she was having a hard time getting over him.

"I'll tell you one thing Rin, never fall in love. Guys are nothing. Men are losers. They suck." Lily ranted chugging down her juice in one gulp.

"Sis, don't say that. You're just bitter. Maybe Kaito has a reason." Rin said, petting Lily's head tenderly.

"Oh, please, reason my ass. That bastard is going to wish he hadn't gotten rid of this beauty." She whined sniffing a bit.

Rinta turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"Is there anything we can do?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Men, think they're better 'cause they can pee standing up and don't have periods. Fuck you all! If I wanted I could give birth! Can men make human beings in their stomachs?" Lily cried slamming her hands on the table.

"Actually its womb, not stomachs." I corrected.

She looked at me for a good ten seconds before crashing down to the table bawling her eyes out. Rin smacked me glaring as she had to comfort Lily again. Leon and Rinta had did the smart thing and slipped away. I decided I should do the same because Lily was not in a man-loving mood.

As I walked to bedroom I found the method Kaito had used to break up with Lily rather disturbing. For a girl, it must suck doing it with your boyfriend, then after the deed's done he say's 'I'm leaving you.'

"BaKaito." I whispered under my breath.

Since that night, the weekend was officially ruined. You were either avoiding Lily or cheering her up. Gakupo for the first time in his life was literally beaten by Lily. She was so outraged she took her anger out on her innocent father as if she were Luka. Luka had no idea whether to admire Lily for following in her footsteps or save her husband.

Rinta took it upon himself to go out roaming the streets. Leon and I were the only ones who Lily could seem to stand the sight of that were of the male gender. Anyone else like the pizza delivery man or newspaper man would suffer a punch from her. I've never seen Lily so depressed before. According to Rin, Kaito was her first actual serious boyfriend who she saw herself marrying.

I wished I could have told her that Kaito only did this because he didn't want her to suffer, but I don't think it would've worked. Lily was in a 'don't fuck with me' mode. Kaito also hasn't called me at all. Now the Megurines weren't known for not liking people, but since Kaito had caused distress to their daughter and she took it out on them, they found themselves despising him.

The perfect façade of Kaito was proven false and it made him look like a jerk.

* * *

It was no surprise that it was Monday again and school was here. That morning we had to get used to Kaito not coming over to walk us to school. I didn't even know if Lily was emotionally prepared to face her ex-boyfriend. When we got to the gates it was a known fact the school's most long lasting couple had broken up.

Many looked at her with worried expressions. Some, who were huge fans of KaitoxLily, wanted them to get back together. Others who had their eyes on Kaito or Lily for a long time though had other plans. Boys approached Lily with the intent of stealing her heart. Rin was ready to tell them to buzz off when all eyes turned to Kaito.

He looked absolutely like crap. His blue hair was messy, clothes wrinkly, and face pale. It seemed like he also lost some weight. Still, that didn't stop the flock of girls circling around him as he walked. Lily stared at him, hurt evident in her eyes, and he couldn't bear to see her. Averting his eyes he passed us by, never once looking at Lily. Even I thought that was too cold.

Lily gripped her schoolbag so hard her knuckles turned white. She then put on a smile and batted her eyes at the boys. She left us with her flock of boys following her. Rin was shocked. Lily tried not to seem fazed although you could see it bothered her greatly. She had some of her bangs covering her eyes so you couldn't tell what expression she had.

Rin was shaking. Her big sister who she loves dearly was in pain and if Lily was miserable Rin was too. If Rin was miserable then so was I.

In class everyone was either looking at Rin or I like we had information on the latest gossip of Kaito and Lily. It was clear that they wanted to ask us what was going on, but no one had the courage to do so. Rin would probably tell them it's none of their business punching them while I would send them glares if they tried to come near me.

"Is Lily ok?" Meiko asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I hear that Lily's accepting all the boys' offers for dates and Kaito's just sulking in a corner." Teto said looking back at the eavesdroppers to give them the middle finger.

"They just broke up." I said not saying anything else.

The classroom door opened revealing Kaiko. She looked around and cringed when she saw Rin glowering at her. Poor Kaiko couldn't help it that she had very similar facial features of her brother Kaito. Of course, since Kaiko was a shy flower the whole class bombarded her with questions thinking she'd answer them. Kaiko sighed ignoring everyone and going straight to Rin's desk.

"What do you want?" Rin asked bitterly, her tone made Kaiko bite her lip.

"I wanted to apologize for my older brother's stupidity." Kaiko said and everyone was taken aback.

Sweet Kaiko never said such things. She was always polite. It was downright impossible, illogical for her to talk about her own family like that. Rin looked surprised, but regained her emotionless face in a split second. The room had fallen silent.

"Well, I don't care about apologies. Kaito is an idiot who will never find anyone as good as Lily." Rin stated crossing her arms.

"I know, but please believe me that he really does love Lily." Kaiko said which made Rin snort.

"Then why doesn't he admit how much of a fool he is and try to get Lily back?" Rin challenged now believing Kaito is the enemy of all women.

"Because at home we have some problems, that's why. Listen Rin you're not going to let this thing affect us being friends are you?" Kaiko asked preparing herself for the answer.

"I don't know, Kaiko. Right now I can't stand to look at anyone of the Shion household. Maybe after I blow off some steam I'll talk to you again." Kaiko was wounded by Rin's words.

"Ok, then." The blue haired girl said giving off her fake smiles Kaito regularly gives.

I watched Kaiko retreat to her own desk. The class began to fall into a fit of whispers and murmurs. I knew Rin actually wanted to talk to Kaiko, but her loyalty to Lily was one hundred percent and she wouldn't dare risk anything to betray that. Thankfully Kiyoteru sensei came in to begin class.

* * *

"Class, I have good news. We have two new students joining us. They're twins." Kiyoteru beamed and the class suddenly focused on seeing new faces.

Entering the class, to my utter dismay, was those two twins from the western house Rin and I burned. The class was mesmerized with them. I don't like these two at all. They seemed different, and not in the good kind of different. Leon glanced at me pointing his finger at Rin. I looked back and saw that Rin had a tiny blush on her face. It was directed to Rei, the boy twin.

"Maybe Rin likes him. She's staring at him like she's never seen a boy before." Leon said.

I felt threatened. This Rei guy seemed like trouble. How could Leon know that he hurt my feelings a bit by saying that, he didn't know that we were dating, so I let it slide although I was now self-conscious.  
Hearing the girls giggle over Rei was horrible. He wasn't that handsome.

Rui, the girl twin, smiled at everyone warmly. She was the opposite of Rei with his uncaring attitude. Everyone's attention was on them until I noticed Kaiko. She was absentmindedly looking at the wall in her own world. What Rin said must've affected her more than I thought. I should try to convince Rin that it's not her fault Kaito made a bad decision.

"Mr. Kagene sit next to Mrs. Megurine, and Mrs. Kagene sit next to Mr. Megurine." Kiyoteru ordered.

I watched in horror, Rin friendly greeting Rei, and Rui smiling at me. It was hard to curve my mouth up into a smile looking at Rui. No one else could sense it but me. I could sense the craziness the Kagene twins would inflict. I thought if I burned the house they wouldn't come, but here they are. In my class were psychos.

"Let's be friends Len." Rui said in her soft voice.

"Yeah." I said inching my desk secretly farther from her.

Looking across the room I saw Mikuo clenching his fists watching Rei and Rin hit it off talking about things. It irked me too how sociable the two had become in just a short time. Was I, feeling that emotion called jealousy? I didn't know I could even feel that way.

It sucked.

* * *

Lunchtime came and I saw Iroha and Piko coming my way. Iroha was still covered in bandages from the attack made by _Risk_. Mikuo also decided to join us. The four of us walked to the back of the school to discuss some _Novis _things. Lily, Leon, Meiko, Teto, Miku, and Rin both went to the rooftop. I saw that the Kagene twins were following Rin who made it her job to give them a tour of the school.

"Len, we have a mission to do today." Iroha said cracking her knuckles in the process.

"We have to bust into one of Big Al's hiding spots, it's under the bridge." Piko said giving me a piece of paper with directions to the bridge.

"Make sure no one sees you. It's going to be a big raid. Akaito's even coming with us." Mikuo said and started to walk off.

He never liked to be around me for long so he always left early. I shrugged at Mikuo's actions and read the paper. After I memorized it I crunched it up ripping it into pieces. Iroha and Piko left and I went to eat lunch with Rin. Walking to the entrance of the building I saw Kaiko and Kaito looking like they were having a serious talk.

There was no way I could get around them so I kind of hid behind a garbage can and involuntarily heard their conversation.

"Why big brother, did you have to do that? After all these years you just threw it away." Kaiko said with rage as hot tears ran down the sides of her face. Kaito remained motionless.

"I had to." He said almost inaudibly looking quite sick.

"You didn't have too. Everyone's got a choice. You didn't have to do this." She began to hit him, it didn't hurt him, but I could see his eyes grow darker.

"Lily was a good girlfriend, but we can't be together." Kaito said sullenly.

"Rin won't talk to me because of you. I hate you!" Kaiko yelled.

I was so happy nobody was here except me. If this was heard no doubt people would be talking about the breakup even more than before. Kaito was devastated by Kaiko's words. She cried harder now, not able to speak anymore. Her hands that hit him on his chest fell to her sides. My leader, Kaito, who normally has everything under control, was fragile.

He wrapped his arms around Kaiko, embracing her gently. She sunk into his touch, shivering. Kaito rested his head on top of hers. His eyes weren't covered by his bangs, but visible. Those blue eyes that showed dominance had tears coming from them. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry Kaiko. If I don't follow through with the engagement then Akaito or Taito or you might be forced to become the heir. It'll be against all of you guys' will." He said in a serene tone.

"I don't want you guys to go through that. So I'll take the burden off your shoulders. I love Lily greatly, but I'd be selfish to be happy with her and watch one of you enter a loveless marriage." Kaiko looked up at him.

"Big brother you'll hurt many people if you go through with this, more than just Lily and me." Kaiko said her eyes a bit puffy and red.

"I know, but my family comes first." Kaito said as he let go of Kaiko.

They went away, Kaito to his classroom and Kaiko to wherever. I saw the coast was clear and moved to meet up with Rin. I had forgiven Kaito for breaking Lily once I saw that. If Rin and I were blood related, I would so choose myself to get a forced marriage than have Rin go with someone else.

* * *

I didn't like it at all. First Mikuo's claiming his love for Rin every day, then Miku's constant asking out Rin to many things, and now Rei Kagene was chatting up a storm with Rin. The two found out that they had a lot in common. Rei would say something and Rin would laugh or Rin would say something and he'd nod his head. Ugh, this guy should go away.

He's sitting in _my_ spot next to Rin. I bit my lip watching them. Meiko and Teto were talking about stupid stuff, Leon and Rui were talking about how bad the school's cafeteria is, and Miku and Mikuo were sharing my hate. The three of us just shot daggers into Rei's skull, but he was so oblivious he didn't think much of it.

"How long has it been like this?" I asked biting down on my banana brutally.

"Since lunch started." Miku answered munching on her leek.

"I think Rei should go back to where he came from." Mikuo said drinking his juice.

"Agreed." Miku and I said.

You know it's hard for people to love one thing, but to hate one thing is another story. For centuries there is no bonding like sharing hatred. It was probably the closet moment to me having the Hatsunes as friends. We glared at Rei all the way until lunch ended.

In class we had to choose partners for home economics. We were making cookies. Of course I tried to become Rin's partner, but that creep Rei beat me to it. He was standing next to Rin and she foolishly accepted his offer to work together. Meiko and Teto were partners like usual. Leon surprisingly was with Kaiko. Miku was partnered sadly with Miki. Rui was with Neru, which left me working with Mikuo.

"I can't believe I have to work with a freak like you." Mikuo muttered under his breath.

"Can't believe I'm with a dick like you." I said loud enough for him.

"You little, you better be glad I don't kill you right now." He threatened and I chuckled.

"Please, I could make you beg for mercy before you even did anything." I replied.

Kiyoteru sensei was easy to sneak around. He would either be too focused on his teaching or he couldn't see worth for anything. He was writing down the steps on the board to making cookies while Mikuo and I were battling. He kept tugging my ponytail harshly so I elbowed him in the gut. Then he 'accidently' smacked the back of my head so I 'unintentionally' stepped on his foot.

The class wasn't really paying much attention when they could see us fighting it out. Miku and Rin just shook their heads already giving up on stopping us. Mikuo had me in a chokehold. I could still breathe, but it did hurt. Clawing at his arm did no good on loosening the grip. I guess I had to mess with his mind. Using the last bit of my strength I began to talk.

"Hey Mikuo, you know when you let me go I'm going to hug the _shit_ out of you, right?" I asked and he gave me a confused look.

"What the hell are you saying? You can try to hug me and I guarantee you you're arms will be cut from your body." He said although he seemed kind of tensed.

"I'm going to hug you." I repeated and when he did let go because his arm was getting tired of squeezing my neck I actually hugged him.

Fans of yaoi passed out while the others laughed at how hilarious it looked. My pacified move to end all violence was rejected by Mikuo who attempted to break free so he could attack me again. Rin even giggled watching Mikuo spit out profanities.

"Dude, get the fuck off. I'm not messing around. Stop it, dammit." Mikuo felt the need to not fight anymore.

"Aren't you happy we solved that without any testosterone?" I smiled seeing Mikuo back far away from me totally freaked out.

Now it was time to bake cookies.

* * *

"Add this." Mikuo said and I shook my head.

"Not yet." I said making the dough.

"Why not?" Mikuo asked crossing his arms.

"Because it's not time yet idiot." I said dodging a punch from him.

"You want to go at it again?" Mikuo asked ready to fight again after we did so fifteen minutes ago.

"Do you want a hug? I'll give them to you free of charge." I said opening my arms and he moved away looking disgusted.

Who knew to get this guy off me was to simply offer hugs. He despised me that much he couldn't touch me unless it would mean causing me physically harm. How nice. I rolled my eyes grabbing the cookie cutter to make shapes in the dough. I felt something soft and noticed I touched Kaiko's hand.

She blushed, stiffening her entire body. I stiffened too, so neither of us was moving. I didn't know why I felt so awkward around her. Could it be because I saw her talk with Kaito? Turning my head I saw Rin frowning at us, uh-oh.

"Sorry Kaiko. You can take it." I pulled my hand from hers and she shook her head.

"No, you can have it. I'll find something else." Kaiko said handing the cookie cutter to me.

"Nope you take it." I said pushing back to her.

"Uh-uh, you take it." Kaiko said pushing it back to me.

We were both too polite. Finally Mikuo just snatched it pushing me out of the way. He put on his best smile and took Kaiko's hand. She still had a blush on her face as he placed the cookie cutter into her hands. Fan girls of Mikuo were oohing over his 'noble' action, please.

"Take it Kaiko. You need it more than we do." Mikuo said winking.

"Um, ok." Kaiko said turning around to head back to Leon.

Mikuo flipped his hair posing for his fans until I kicked his leg so he fell. I snickered as he glared at me sitting up. I heard Rin yelp and just knew she cut herself. Turning around I saw her finger bleeding. Mikuo pushed me so he could inspect Rin, but the next thing we both knew Rei was there.

"Here's a band aid." He said and Rin smiled brightly at him.

I felt furious. Didn't Rin know that she was mine? Why was she hanging out with this Rei guy so much. He's more annoying than Mikuo. I continued to make cookies without saying anything for the rest of the period. I never felt like this before, so lonely.

* * *

School was over and I waited for Iroha and Piko. Rin and the others were coming out. I couldn't mask the distraught in my face seeing Rei walking right next to _my_ Rin. Lily seemed to enjoy talking to Rui judging from her smiling face. I really want the Kagene twins to disappear.

"Len, we're going home now." Rin said taking my hand. I pulled away.

"I can't I have plans with Iroha and Piko." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, well they can come over too." Rin said trying to get me to come home.

"No, I'll be back later." I said then saw Piko and Iroha coming by.

Everyone except the Kagene twins gave me strange looks. I was acting aloof from Rin, the closet one to me. Well I didn't mean to, I was just upset at how she was with Rei. Iroha came up taking my hand into hers. Rin's eyes twitched at this gesture.

"Come on Lenny, we have to go now." She said dragging me off and Piko came following behind us.

I glanced back at Rin who seemed envious of Iroha. It was pleasant to know she still had some feelings for me when other girls came by. I had thought she had forgotten about me. We went to the bridge and saw that there were at least thirty people from _Risk _there. Most of them either looked on steroids or never knew how to stop going to the gym.

"When do we go for it?" I asked leaning on railing.

"Akaito will come with fifteen more people. Then we'll fight." Piko said playing with a strand of his hair.

"We're doing this to take over his territory right?" I asked. They nodded.

"Ah, here they are." Iroha pointed to Akaito riding on his motorcycle with others on their own rides.

He stopped in front of us and smirked. His eyes showed he was ready for a deadly fight to commence. I could feel my own heart pumping and blood boiling. Today I'd let off some steam by beating the crap out of people. We all ambushed _Risk _members. The fight was intense.

Akaito flung around two guys like nothing. Piko and Iroha were a tag team fighting off four people at once. I punched many people whose faces I hadn't even seen. It was all a blur. Sure I took some hits, but it  
didn't matter I just wanted to fight. Some boy hit me in my gut knocking the wind out of me.

I was punched in the face and I could have sworn my brain suffered some damage. Blindly I swung nailing the boy dead in the eye. My hands grabbed his head forcing it down so I could have my knee in his face. The boy was down for the count with that one. My eyes drifted to Mikuo.

He was doing well himself until I saw a boy about to hit him over the head with a wooden plank. I called out to him to watch out and he barely dodged it. Mikuo then tackled the boy pushing his face into the dirt. Then I saw three of our men get pummeled by one guy. It was Big Al. Shit.

* * *

That guy was hitting only once and it knocked out plenty. This guy didn't even care that he was taking out his own men. Big Al did some battle cry before charging like a bull to the heat of the fire. Akaito picked up a pole and threw it directly to Big Al's head.

"Run!" Akaito yelled knowing Big Al was some type of demon.

Speaking of the devil Big Al acted like the pole was nothing even though blood was dripping from his head. Everyone, _Novis _and _Risk_, all ran. When Big Al gets into the moment he doesn't hold back. I began to flee with everyone else. Iroha and Piko were gone along with Mikuo. I could hear the police sirens coming towards us.

My legs were giving it their all, and my whole body ached. A trail of blood was running down my face from a cut on my forehead, I think I had fractured my left arm, my heart pounded. I must have overdone it with the fighting because I could barely run.

My breath was ragged. I stopped running to breathe in some air. Leaning against a wall I could feel my eyes start to lose their vision. I didn't know if I'd make it home. My schoolbag and cell phone had gotten crushed during the fight. A stinging sensation in my head made my body throb. Sinking down to the ground, cold from the snow, I saw nothing, but blackness.

I regained consciousness later, but my eyes refused to open. Instead of lying on the hard concrete I felt a velvety seat. I was no longer outside, but inside somewhere with the heater on. Plus I heard voices, one belonging to a man and the other a woman. I had no idea where I was or who these people were.

"Madam, you shouldn't pick up random poor people. You are of prestige." The man said. I assumed he was the driver.

"Hush, this boy was harmed. Look at him, he's practically dead. I just couldn't leave him be." The woman said.

"Madam Lola you can't possibly dote your time on him. Take him to the hospital."

"No, he can get better treatment at our manor with my private doctors."

Opening my eyes gradually I saw I was in a car, no a limo. I couldn't see the people in the front part of the limo; I was in a blind spot. Trying to rise up I felt a colossal soreness flow through my body. Restraining a groan I checked each and every one of my bones to see if I had broken anything. I was fine thank goodness, just in pain.

I wondered what time it was, if my family was worrying. Was Rin thinking of me or Lily even, I hoped they were. I didn't know where I going or how long I would stay there. I craved for water, my mouth was very dry, and it was difficult to speak. Damn, I wish I had a cell phone to tell Rin I was fine.

**Let me take over now Len, since you're so tired. **

Where were you when I needed you?

****

Observing. Don't worry I'm here now.

I need to get to Rin.

****

Not now, trust me when I say this, but you are in no condition to do anything.

Bad Len was right. I wouldn't be going anywhere. Looking out the window I saw the sky was black, not a single star. They must have called the police by now looking for me. Luka and Gakupo would be wondering where their boy went, the rest crying, and Rin refusing to go to sleep in hopes of seeing me return. I bet they think I ran away again.

I sighed, closing my eyes, however that alerted the two in the front and they looked back at me so I could fully see their faces.

"Oh, he's awake."

**

* * *

**

**Yup, Len's far from home with strangers. Too bad for Lily and Kaito though. **

**Next chapter Len will see Gumi again and Big Al**

**Another twist too**

**Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 – Lola, Gumi Bear, Lily's Mistake, Rin's Upset

* * *

"Oh, he's awake." A young woman said looking at me with wonder in her eyes.

She had short black hair, purple eyes, and was skinny. The stylish clothes she wore that I remember seeing in commercials were made for rich people. I could tell right off the bat that she was of the wealthy department. Her driver was a stubby old man who looked at me with disdain. If my face didn't hurt so much I'd shoot him the look right back.

"What's your name?" The woman asked and I immediately clamped my mouth.

I didn't know these people. No way would I let them know my name. She saw I wasn't going to speak, to my surprise she nodded her head in understanding. Hmm, it's rare that I find someone who gets me. The driver still gave me a cautious look. It seemed like he didn't trust me as much as I didn't trust him.

"My name is Lola." She smiled, acting friendly to me in hopes of breaking the ice.

"I saw you outside the window. Lying on the ground all bruised and bloodied up." She said, her face morphing to worry.

"Surely I thought you'd die, but you held on. Don't worry, though, my doctors are the best in Japan." She said giving me a thumbs up.

I turned my head away from her. This woman, I didn't know why, but I found my savior annoying as hell. Really she just needed to shut up, I have a splitting headache. She didn't get the picture and kept talking. Oh my god. Luckily I was able to tune her out and my eyes stayed looking out the window.

I'd have to plan my escape so that I could get home. All I could think about was Rin. How hurt she must be without me there by her side. Not to mention that fight cost me my schoolbag, all my school supplies, and a perfectly good cell phone.

"You know once we've treated you you're free to call whomever you want. A guardian of some sort, perhaps?" Lola said cutting off my dark thoughts.

I turned my head back to her, my eyes showing interest now. I was determined to stay silent as long as I needed to. Her lips curved up to a smile as she saw that she was making some progress with me, if she called that progress at all.

"First, you need medical attention. Then we feed you and you spend a night. I will personally nurse you back to health." Lola declared clapping her hands.

"Madam, please I beg you. Let's just take him to a hospital and leave." The driver said and she glared at him.

"Listen, I want to make sure this boy is alright. Now if you don't like my decisions then I can fire you." She threatened and the driver kept quiet.

I raised my eyebrow. Was this Lola person trustworthy? I didn't know, but one thing I did know about her is that she was bent on helping me get better. She finally kept her eyes in the front, stopping her chatter with me, and for a moment I was greeted by silence again. Then she screamed out of happiness which made me wince.

"We're home. Quickly now I must send for the doctors and nurses." She said running out of the limo.

I couldn't crane my neck to see what was going on, it was too painful. Suddenly the door was thrown open letting in the cold winds and I was pulled out by many people. They placed me on a stretcher and rushed me into the mansion. From the surroundings I was able to see before I figured out my location. I was in the next town over.

* * *

"His blood is fine, not much loss."

"Sugar and cholesterol is normal."

"Heartbeat nice and steady."

"No broken bones of any kind."

"He's just got a few bruises and scratches."

I was on a bed with five doctors circling me. An IV was in my arm, I was eating soup, and it smelled like sanitizer in here. Lola had her own private hospital right here in her home. It made me glad when one of the doctors said I still had all of my teeth. The soup wasn't satisfying at all, hardly a meal. It was too salty and the water in my cup wasn't quenching my thirst.

Lola was sitting across the room hearing everything the doctors were saying intently. She really did care if I was alright or not. I hoped she just wasn't one of those fan girls who would fall in love with my face or something like that. I can't deal with another Gumi.

My usually ponytail was down since I lost the ponytail holder somewhere when I passed out. Still I had refused to speak. Lola watched me carefully before dismissing the doctors so it was just us two in the room. I looked at her as she got up from her chair walking towards me.

"Are you fine? Would you like more covers, a bath?" She asked with her hands folded in front of her.

She actually was treating me like a houseguest. I looked down at myself, the clothes I had on were pretty torn up and I didn't smell to hot either. Seeing as how I'd have to talk to her anyways I said I wanted to  
take a bath. She looked shocked hearing my voice, but then gave me a small smile.

"I'll have it ready for you in ten minutes. While you wait there's a phone over there for you to call anyone." She said walking to the door.

Before she left I had to ask her one question that was bugging me since I've been in the car. I called out to her and she stopped in mid-step. Half way turning to face me she looked at me to see what I wanted, I gulped feeling how dry my throat was, and opened my mouth.

"Why are you helping me? I did nothing to deserve this." I said knowing it was the truth. I was a twisted human who wasn't worthy of help from others.

"Isn't it natural to help out someone in need? Please don't believe that all rich folk are no good." She smiled and left the room so I could have privacy.

I concluded that Lola had to be a humble person. It was the first time, besides Kaiko, had I met someone who did things just 'cause, not because it would give them personal gain. I looked where the phone was. It was very fancy, handcrafted out of diamonds and pearls.

It was one of those classy things who'd be too afraid to touch. I thought for some time on who I would call first. If I had called my family they would be on their way to pick me up. I wasn't in the mood to move yet. I wanted to wait until I could move on my own without groaning from my throbbing body.

I decided to hold out on calling someone. A knock on the door from a maid told me that my bath was ready. I was lead down a hallway filled with marvelous paintings, beautiful statues, and chandeliers galore. Lola and her family must be into the classical arts. The maid opened up the bathroom door and I stood in awe.

The bath tub must've been the size of two houses. Bubbles were added in like it was a hot tub, different shampoos and soaps were at my disposal, and for a moment I could be living the good life. I hurried to get undress and chill in the water.

The temperature was so right. I literally hummed in pleasure. Sure it hurt my cuts a bit, but after I got used to it my body started to heal faster.

****

Len quit fooling around. We're trying to escape remember.

I know, but I can't do anything if I still feel like crap.

****

You have to hurry to Rin. Who knows how unstable she is.

Tomorrow I'll leave ok.

****

I wonder if she'll cling onto you like last time when you ran away.

Fine, I'll go call the house now then.

I got out and dried myself off. A robe, slippers, underwear, and pajamas were laid out for me on the bathroom counter. This Lola person was quite charitable.

The phone rang for some time as I waited for someone to pick up. Before I called my family I would talk to someone I knew I could count on, Dell. As always he took forever in answering his phone. You'd think he'd be quicker to answer with me missing and all.

"Hello, Len is that you?" Dell sounded frantic over the phone.

"Yes." I said breathing deeply.

"Oh, thank God. Do you know how much everyone is worried about you? How insensitive can you be?" He yelled through the line.

"I'm sorry. Listen I'll tell you the details later, but tomorrow I need you to pick me up at Lola's house." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Pick you up? Where the hell are you at? I'll get you know if it means the Megurines can stop looking so depressed." He stated and I heard him already shuffling for his car keys.

"No, don't do it now. Wait until tomorrow. I'm staying over at a friend's house in the town over. Just please wait until then." I begged hearing silence for a bit.

"Fine, Len, only because I care about you greatly I'll let you do this. You better be happy because after this fluke of yours I'll be supervising you another year now." Dell said, sighing I smiled.

"Oh, and don't, no matter what you do let Luka, Gakupo, Rin, anyone try to force you to come here and pick me up. Got it?" I asked.

"Got it." He said.

We hung up and I sprawled myself on the bed. It had to be around midnight by now. A part of me wondered if Kaito was feeling guilty about me not being found, after all it was because I was in his gang did this even happen. My eyes were getting droopy and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up I saw Lola already placing down my clothes for this morning. The other ones I had were completely ruined after fighting. She saw me looking at her and smiled. I nodded my head as a good morning greeting to her before sitting up.

"Well, good morning to you, breakfast in bed or in the dining room?" She asked winking at me.

"Bed." I answered not comfortable with walking around an unfamiliar place.

"Ok, then." She said and called for a maid that was cleaning the hall.

"She'll be back to bring the food." Lola said and made herself comfortable sitting in a chair drinking tea.

I looked outside and the saw the snow gently falling down. It made everything look magical. From the angle I was in I could see a majority of the houses and trees that were near this mansion. I heard a giggle from Lola and turned to her confused. She giggled even harder seeing my expression.

"What?" I asked grabbing onto my face.

"You look so funny. Like a child seeing snow for the first time." She laughed almost spilling her tea.

"But it is the first time I've seen snow in such large heaps like this." I said and she stopped looking bewildered.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded.

"My parents and I lived on the islands so snow was always exciting to see." I said. Then I realized I just said a bit of my past to a stranger.

"What are your parents like?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

I didn't know how to answer. I wanted to talk about Luka and Gakupo, but I couldn't find myself calling them my _real _parents. I had to talk about my real parents. If I did this maybe I'd get over them. She waited patiently for me to continue and I took a deep breath and spoke.

"My parents were wonderful. Dad would always crack jokes and Mom would make the best meals. I learned many things from them. Then they changed." I said grimly reminiscing the events from the past.

"Things got bad. Mom was pregnant and she had a miscarriage. It shook them up. That's when they took out their frustrations on me." I said folding my hands.

She looked at me for a long time, an emotionless look on her face. I couldn't read her mind at all. She stayed quiet until finally walking over to me and giving me a hug. It wasn't a death grip like Rin, but it still showed compassion. Unconsciously I felt myself leaning into it.

"You poor thing. Living with such awful parents that have no respect for a child that's their own, simply despicable." She whispered into my hair.

I could hear her heartbeat. It made me sleepy. Luka never hugged me. She was too busy with her work to do motherly things. Having this warm embrace reminded me of the time Mom was a good parent. My eyes closed as I dozed in and out.

"Is that the reason you were so beat up?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, I don't live with them anymore. I have a foster family now. No, I consider them my real family." I said proudly.

"Are your parents still alive?" She asked me as she broke the hug.

"Yes." I said knowing for certain that my parents left me.

At first I couldn't remember, but now I do. They tortured me one last time, before running off free with the sirens coming. That's why I don't trust people, because I couldn't even trust the people I was supposed to depend on. She looked down at me, her eyes showing kindness. I was crying.

Although I wasn't crying loudly or crying because of the pain I still suffered from fighting. It was tears for the Len as a child who was abandoned by his parents and everyone else until the Megurines came. I wiped my tears away and composed myself. Lola smiled patting me on the head.

"Breakfast." A maid said and she came in with the food.

By now I didn't have much of an appetite, but I chewed the food anyway. Lola sipped her tea. It was peaceful just staying like this. She turned to me, holding my hand, and pulling me up out of the bed. I was startled because I didn't know what she was doing.

She began to twirl all around the room. It looked rather childish. A laugh would escape her lips every now and then. I found myself wanting to join too, the part that still wanted to relive a childhood. So I joined her in twirling around the room, and for the first time I actually had genuine fun that wasn't against the law like burning buildings.

"It's fun, isn't it?" She asked before crashing onto the bed. I followed her.

"Yes." I said thinking of memories of my mother.

"I'll become your new mother. Of course you can still hang out with your family, but I've always wanted a boy as cute as you." She said pinching my nose.

"You're too young to be a mother." I said and she smiled.

"I'm only twenty two." She said and a maid came in again.

"Madam Lola the head of the Shion household is here to see you."

I looked at Lola for a second. Did that maid just say Shion, as in Kaito's last name? Lola straightened herself up. She headed to the door before stopping. My brain couldn't focus on anything anymore. My life was so messed up. She turned to me grinning.

"I'll tell you two secrets if you tell me your name." She said.

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"You heard me. We've been talking, but I have no idea what your name is." She said and I realized she didn't know my name.

"It's Len." I said and she seemed pleased even though I didn't give my last name.

"Len, I'm getting married by the end of this month, to a Kaito Shion. He's handsome though I don't love him, and father says it will be good to marry such a man even though he's very fond of ice cream." She said and my eyes widened.

"Oh, and some Dell person is here to pick you up in the front. I wanted to wait until you were done with breakfast to tell you." She said waving bye-bye and leaving.

On autopilot my legs moved by themselves to see Dell. The girl I was hanging out with, Lola was inadvertently the enemy of Lily for Kaito's affections. Oh, no. I hugged Dell, not because I missed him, but because I knew that turmoil was going to happen once Lily and Lola met each other.

Dell hugged back, but when I groaned he noticed that I had multiple bruises and cuts. He thanked the doctors and servants of the manor for taking care of me before we went in his car. It wasn't until we were halfway home did he ask me what happened.

I told him I got mugged, but the guys ran off once they found out I didn't have any money on me. I told him I passed out after that and my stuff was gone. Then Lola picked me up purely out of good will. I even told him that she treated me to food and said she'd volunteered into being my new mom.

He was a little upset that I was attacked last night. He also didn't like how I barely gave him any directions to Lola's place and that he had to search for it himself. Hey, I didn't know where I was so of course I didn't know the address.

* * *

Once we pulled up in front of the house the whole family came out embracing me. Lily and Rin hugged me the hardest out of anyone. I thought I would never breathe again. When I told them my fib of being mugged they said I could stay at home for the whole week, but I was ready to get back to school.

After I took a bath I laid down in the bed reflecting things. The nice woman who saved me is the fiancée of my gang leader who dumped my sister Lily and now has made the whole family crazy. Still after he caused my sister such agony I found myself following his orders when I had every right to leave.

Could it be that I too, have gotten used to being in _Novis _that I thought it as my second family? My heart was torn between my secret life and the one I should be living. Both of my worlds were mixing together, and disaster would be inevitable if I didn't choose which one I wanted to keep and the other to go away forever. Soon my thoughts were broken when I heard the door open.

Her azure eyes peeked inside like a scared child. She bit her lip once she saw I wasn't asleep. My hand gestured for her come in. She dashed inside, shutting the door behind her. A clicking noise was heard, she locked the door. Why? Did she want us to be alone?

For a few seconds Rin stood there, just a few feet from my bed looking at me. I looked at her, still lying down, waiting for her to speak or lay down with me. Her eyes had a tinge of red from the crying she must have been doing while I was missing in action. Her hair didn't have her trademark white bow on top of her head which looked odd.

I didn't think I was gone that long so why did she look that way. Before I could even ask her a question she sat down at the foot of the bed. Then she lied down on her back next to me and continued to stare at me. Now I was getting worried, I didn't know what was up with her.

"Rin, is there something wrong?" I asked, looking at her while half sitting up.

I moved too fast, the ache coursing through my body making me grimace. Her eyes widened at my discomfort. Now lying fully on my bed I waited for the soreness to pass, my teeth grinding each other as I did so, and my breath hitched.

"Len, maybe you should stay home from school." She said her first words since she's been in the room, borderline a whisper.

"No." I said almost smirking when I felt the soreness wear off.

She glared at my response. Rin was very protective of her stuff. If you messed with her stuff she'd scour the town to murder you. I could only imagine the distress she's gone through keeping cool about me getting hurt, since she considered me her personal property.

"Why are you so stubborn?" She sighed, irritated and I chuckled.

"You're more stubborn than I am." I said forcing my face not to wince in the pain I felt just moving my cheek muscles.

"Please, just say that you will stay at home for me, your girlfriend?" She smiled sweetly making me blush.

She was using the puppy eyes. She knew I was a sucker for that. Gulping I tried to look away, but she made sure to stay in my line of vision no matter what angle I turned to. Finally I had no choice but to accept that my injuries weren't completely healed, and it would probably be best to rest some more at home.

* * *

"Breakfast is in the kitchen. Warm it up when you're hungry." Luka said grabbing her briefcase as she left for work.

"Make sure you don't move around too much, don't want you to get any worse." Gakupo said leaving the house right after Luka.

"I'll like totally call and text you every class period until I can rush home to you." Rin declared being dragged off by Lily and Leon when she tried to hang onto me for dear life.

I waved at them, smiling until I was all alone in the house. Crashing down on the couch I began surfing through channels on the TV looking for things to watch. The news said another murder was committed, a teenage girl who went to the neighboring college a few blocks from my high school. It was replaying all over the news stations all day.

Suddenly the house phone rang in the afternoon. Usually I don't answer it, because most of the people who call really want Luka or Gakupo to answer. Picking it up, I heard an unfamiliar voice. Instinctively I knew that this was someone new who called. My stomach was doing flips, twisting in knots.

"Len, I know you're home alone." The voice said, it was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl. I was really unfocused.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling dizzy, I needed medicine quick.

"I can't believe that you already forgot about me, Len." The tone was icy, making me shiver, my eyes becoming slits.

"Gumi, I recognize that voice anywhere." I growled realizing that it was that stalker. I hadn't heard her since she left.

"Yes, it's me, and I want you to know that you better watch your back." She threatened and I laughed.

"Please, I can take on whatever you throw at me." I said and she giggled disturbingly.

"Don't think I'm a dumbass Len, I know that, but with you trapped in the house little Rin is all alone." She said in a happy tone.

"Don't you dare touch her or I'll kill you Gumi!" I yelled clenching my fists.

"Well, aren't you mighty defensive? Wish you could be that way for me." She snickered.

This was turning out to be one of the worst days of my life. Will I ever have a time in my life where I don't have to deal with Gumi? Never did I consider her to be such a pain in the butt.

"What do I have to do to make sure that Rin is safe?" I asked knowing there was no way I could get to the school and fight in my condition.

"Breakup with her. Come to me and become my boyfriend. I'll make you happier." She said in that fake 'I really do love you' voice.

"Fine. I'll do anything as long as Rin doesn't have a single hair on her touched." I said and she laughed.

"As much as I hate how you'll selflessly protect that idiot I like how you'll be hurting her in the process. Meet me by the outskirts of town." She said and the phone hung up.

I glared at the phone before putting on my shoes. Struggling to walk I left the house to meet Gumi at the meeting place. I hoped she didn't have any tricks up her sleeve. The last thing I need was to face Big Al.

* * *

I should've known that Gumi wasn't telling the whole truth. She was waiting with Big Al right next to her for me to come. When they saw me I saw very mixed reactions. Gumi's eyes were bright with excitement while Big Al's was slightly showing anger remembering I was the one who got Luka and Gakupo to beat him up.

Refusing to show my weakness I glowered at them both. It took all my strength to not limp my way over there. She came running to me giving me a hug, one which I wasn't fond of at all. I wish I could've pried her off me, but that was impossible with Big Al giving me the look of death if I dared to do such a thing.

"Len, I want you to take me to your school." Gumi ordered making me tense.

"Why, if Big Al goes there he'll see Lily and Kaito." I said looking at her.

"Well, Big Al already knows that Kaito and Lily are broken up. With their relationship in shambles getting Lily shall be easy." Gumi said and I saw the grin on Big Al's face.

"You're going to help me too." Big Al said pointing at me.

"What!" I was seriously confused.

"You heard me, because of you I got attacked by two people and since you're Lily's bro I could make use of you in winning her heart." Big Al said crossing his arms.

"Oh, and you'll drop out of _Novis _to be in _Risk_." Gumi said smiling.

I literally would hit them right now. How could they think I would so easily follow their desires? I was only the servant to Rin and no one else. They saw my resistant face and smirked. That can't be good. They had something planned if I did this.

"If you don't obey then Rin and Lily will suffer the costs. You don't want them to suffer do you, not while you're like this?" Gumi said poking my ribs.

It hurt so bad, I just had to recoil, hissing. They knew I was a puppet to them now. Whatever they wanted I would be forced to do against my will. They had officially blackmailed me. I could hear them snort when I gave a look of defeat.

I walked them to my school. By now the students should be leaving for home. We waited at the gate, us three, until we saw the people we were looking for. I couldn't slip away to find Iroha, or Piko, or Kaito to tell them how I was caught up in this mess.

My eyes spotted Rin and the gang coming out of the building. My heart sunk to my stomach seeing her chatting away with Rei. The two were closer now that I wasn't there anymore. Gumi pointed out Lily and Big Al right away ran to them. They looked surprised seeing him dash towards them.

"Hello, Lily my name is Big Al and I wish to become your boyfriend." Big Al declared squeezing Lily's hands.

"Sorry, but you have to wait in line." Meiko said, amused at watching the gangster fall to his knees in a bowing stance.

Rin had forgotten what Big Al looked like since she didn't see him that well like I did. She kind of just watched him with a puzzled look. The others were also amused with Big Al's introduction to himself. He looked really desperate.

Rin saw me, her eyes wide, and she ran to me leaving Rei who had a cold look in his eyes before hiding it. Apparently Rin hadn't seen Gumi yet for she tackled me into a hug causing us both to fall to the ground. Cursed this sore body of mine that made me groan, she remembered my healing wasn't done yet and apologized.

"Len, why didn't you answer my calls or texts?" Rin questioned.

"Because he was with me." Gumi answered for me wrapping her arms around mine.

"What are _you _doing here?" Rin glared pulling on my other arm.

Both of the girls were having a staring match while Big Al proceeded with telling Lily how perfect they'd be together. My eyes caught Kaito, Kaiko, and Akaito looking over at us and soon the whole school saw the commotion. Gumi kept a fierce hold on me and Rin rivaled that holding tighter.

"Let go of Len you witch." Rin said and Gumi stuck out her tongue.

"No way. Len and I had a talk today and we agreed that dating me would be the best." Gumi said making Rin stunned.

I could feel the world stop after Gumi said that.

* * *

"She's lying, right?" Rin asked looking desolate.

Her eyes were dreary, voice in monotone, and grip on him loosened a little. She looked straight at me like no one else existed. None of her friends were paying attention to us. They were engrossed in seeing Big Al attempt to swoon Lily. Gumi placed her head on my shoulder looking at Rin with an evil look on.

"Tell her, Lenny." Gumi said and I was brought back to reality.

"Tell me what? What's she talking about Len?" Rin's voice sounded like it was going hysterical.

"I-I'm breaking up with you." I said feeling my heart shatter seeing Rin's torn face as she let me go.

"You heard him. I won." Gumi shoved it in Rin's face.

Rin got up, a lone tear running down her cheek to drip on the ground. She hiccupped before fleeing. She couldn't see me, Gumi, anybody. Her heart was broken in a cruel way just like her sister's. Her schoolbag was still here, but she didn't want it. All she wanted was to escape from my words, she wanted to not be in this situation, and she wanted me.

I wanted to run after her, needed to comfort her, but Gumi held me back. My Rin hated me and she deserved to. I had given her love and took it away. All I could hear was Gumi whispering 'you're finally mine' while Teto kept asking me why Rin ran off.

Pushing Gumi off me I ran after Rin. I didn't care how my actions would have great consequences, I couldn't make Rin cry. If she did cried so did I. Tears ran down my face, blurring my vision as I ran through the streets. Something told me she'd go off the edge and do a terrible thing.

"Rin! Rin! Rin!" I shouted her name all throughout town wondering where she could have been.

Then I stopped, thinking about the road roller that fascinated Rin so much. I walked to the abandoned construction site where Rin and I first got arrested. We had a lot of firsts now that I think about it. I climbed the gate and went to the large yellow machine.

I peered inside and saw Rin crouched on the driver's seat. She hugged her knees with her head bowed down. Her bangs covered her face, but the tears were visible. Her body shook a bit. Rin was really upset at what I said and she had every right to be. Looking at her now she was like a fallen angel.

I tapped the glass on the window to get her attention. When she looked up and saw me a whole new batch of tears came pouring out. I cried too. Somehow we both knew that this love of ours couldn't last forever. We were both too messed up to ever think we could find peace.

She unlocked the door letting me in. I shut the door, locking it again, and then embraced her. She responded wrapping her arms around me. Burying her head into the crook of my neck, bawling like a baby. How sweet she is, accepting me after I hurt her.

It felt nice to touch Rin, she felt a lot better than Gumi. Her shaking stopped, crying died down, and she looked up at me. Glossy blue eyes bore holes into mine. I knew I should've quit _Novis, _it would bring nothing but trouble, but there were others like me, broken souls who needed to find something to do with their lives.

It was that fact that attracted me to do dangerous things that could put me in jail. Now I was paying the price. Gumi was after me, Big Al was after Lily, Lola had rescued me, Kaito and Lily were no more, Kaiko was distant from Rin, and I was in the center of it all. No matter which way you looked at it, it all led back to me.

"Len, why'd you come back for me?" She asked still looking into my eyes.

"I don't like seeing you cry." I replied with my eyes half closed.

"Was it true, you and Gumi together?" She seemed to be trying to find the real truth.

"She's blackmailing me. If I don't she'll hurt you and Lily." I said placing my forehead on hers.

"That bitch. She's like a cockroach. Hey Len, should we really breakup?" I watched her flushed cheeks begin to get some color to them.

"I don't want to, but if it means protecting you I'll do anything." I said and she giggled.

"So loyal Len. I love that about you, but I think we should take a break." She said pushing me away and sliding to the far side of the road roller.

"A break?" What did she mean by that?

"We've got a lot going on; Lily and Kaito and Gumi, before we go any farther let's sort some things out." Rin said giving me a remorseful look.

* * *

So after two hours of being in the road roller talking we agreed that the Rin and Len couple would take an official break from dating. I held back the waterworks, because it was what Rin wanted. Maybe we did push our relationship too fast. Arson, kissing, and the ever constant jealously of Rin proved that maybe our relationship was a little passed unusual.

We didn't break up, just temporarily not dating each other. It still sucked if you asked me. We walked with heavy steps back home. Rin tried to hold up a conversation, telling me that she still really liked me, it was just her that was the problem. I convinced myself she didn't know that she was inadvertently saying we were going to end it soon.

Keeping silent I could sense the anguish emitting from her. She gave me worried looks, the same she gave to me when we were in my room. I focused on the ground, looking at my feet move. I'd rather be anywhere but here right now. The thought of not having Rin was making me suicidal.

After all I'm just her stepbrother and she's just my stepsister. We weren't supposed to be together anyways. When we made it home to our surprise Gumi and Big Al were there enjoying dinner with the family. Both of our eyes went wide seeing this sight.

Gumi saw us and smiled, her eyes showing trickery. How good she was fooling Luka and Gakupo, two adults who could spot liars miles away, were being duped easily by this tramp. The table was crowded, Rinta had returned from who knows where and two spots were empty for Rin and me.

Carefully I sat down next to Gumi who purposely made a seat for me while Rin was at my other side next to Leon. Luka seemed happy to see Gumi since she's been gone for awhile. My stomach wasn't in the mood for food so I just picked at it.

This wasn't good at all. The tension was getting thicker as Rin and Gumi passed on looks of indifference to each other. Big Al had managed to spark some interest in Lily who grinned at his stories. Luka and Gakupo also seemed smitten with him. Any boy was fine as long as Lily could get Kaito out of her system.

"So Big Al you're good friends with Gumi?" Luka asked.

"Yup, we go way back since we were babies." Big Al said snapping his fingers.

I didn't like it. Lily had hearts in her eyes as Big Al spoke. She was getting really into him. Rinta and Leon also seemed to like Big Al. This family was what I held dear and Gumi just had to fuck things up. Gakupo suddenly rose to his feet slamming his hands on the table. It got everyone's attention.

"I approve. If you want Big Al you can date my Lily. I like a boy like you, you got spunk." Gakupo said giving the gangster his blessings.

"Really, oh Mr. Megurine, thank you!" Big Al said getting up to hug the purple haired man.

"Wait a minute. Lily didn't say if she wanted to date Big Al." Luka pointed out and all eyes shifted to her.

"Um, well, I guess I could date him. Give him at least one chance." Lily said blushing and I could have banged my head against the desk at her mistake.

Lily had signed her death wish. I could see Gumi smirking. She was enjoying my grief, payback for not choosing her over Rin. No doubt I'd have to tell Kaito of this whether he wanted to be a part of it or not. If Lily had to date any gangster involved in violent crimes I'd rather have Kaito than Big Al.

"I have an announcement to make." Gumi said out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Rinta asked.

"I just thought the family should know that Len and I are a couple." Gumi said smugly wrapping her arms around my neck.

The family was shocked needless to say. Of course not knowing of her true nature they clapped in joy, but Rin seemed to be reclusive. Her body started shuddering again. She bit her lip, almost making the blood come out. I knew Rin was angry at Gumi for being so deceitful. I was glad that she knew that I wasn't doing this willingly. Wish I could tell the rest of the family how I was forced into this relationship with Gumi.

"Rin is there something wrong?" Gumi asked deliberately having the family turn to my Rin.

"Yes, _you're_ the something wrong." Rin said in a hostile voice.

"Huh?" Gumi wasn't expecting that reaction and neither were the rest of us.

Rin grabbed her knife, a particularly sharp one. I noticed too late that her eyes had grown darker, like another personality was taking over her body. She stood up screaming in a rage. Turning to me she actually ripped Gumi from me throwing the green haired girl to the ground. No one could move speechless at what we were seeing.

Rin had pinned Gumi to the floor, straddling her hips, and holding the knife in the air. She was about to stab Gumi right in the skull. We all pushed our chairs back. Lily was yelling, Luka and Gakupo rushed over to the girls.

Big Al ran over to save Gumi. Rinta and Leon were immobile. I just watched. It wouldn't matter how fast they were Gumi would be as sure as dead in milliseconds.

Tei had taken over with the intent on killing Gumi ridding the reoccurring problem once and for all. Rin's face showed unlimited fury, eyes cold like ice and a scowl on her lips. Her left arm was choking the shit out of the green haired girl while her right arm came down, knife prepared to slaughter.

"Gumi!" Big Al yelled diving for Rin.

Somehow I had moved to take action. Running faster than any of my family and Big Al I tackled Rin before the crime could be committed. She struggled to break free from my grasp, but I held on. The sound of a clang was heard as the knife dropped.

Gumi, cried brutally from the trauma as Big Al scooped her into his arms. No one moved, it was soundless, only the shrieks from Rin were heard since she was stopped. Finally Rin calmed down, resorting back to her normal self. She looked up at me with sad eyes, like I had saved Gumi because I chose her and called our relationship quits.

Her eyes showed me that she also knew what everyone kept a secret from her.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that I had split personalities?" She whispered only to me.

Uh-oh her split personalities must've found a way to talk to her like Bad Len did to me. This wasn't good, not at all. I felt a stinging sensation on my left arm. It felt wet and sticky. Looking down I saw that I was bleeding from a massive cut. It must have been from the knife when I stopped Rin from killing.

She looked miserable, being held in my arms, and seeing me bleed. Gakupo rushed to his study to get the first aid. I could see that my arm was losing a lot of blood and if we didn't stop it quick I'd pass out.

"I did that didn't I?" Rin said loud enough for everyone to hear then fainted.

"Rin!" I called out.

Then I felt dizzy too and crashed to the floor. I saw that things became hazy. It felt like I was going to die my body and arm hurt so bad.

****

Let me take over now Len. I promise I won't do anything. Just let me have complete control while you rest.

Ok.

I had done it. I finally let Bad Len have my body and I would watch from the sidelines as he took over my life. Right now I just wanted to sleep, forget that this ever happened, and picture me with my real parents happy as can be.

**

* * *

**

That's all.

**Bye**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 – The Runaways

* * *

It kind of hurt letting Bad Len take control. First of all I felt an intense heat burning up my body. It was scorching, making me want to sweat. My heart was beating hard, breathing was erratic, and eyes squeezed shut. Bad Len kept whispering in my ear that everything would be alright and that I would get over this horrible process in minutes.

In a dreamlike state I saw him standing before me inside my messed up head. He looked exactly like me except his blue eyes were slightly darker than mine, his hair was down instead of tied up in a ponytail, and a sly smirk was on his face.

He looked like an older version of me when I'd be eighteen or something even though we're practically the same age. We were surrounded by darkness, only enough light was casted down so we could see each other, face to face. I could hear little muffles of voices from my family and Gumi and Big Al while I was in my head, my own little world.

I was in the state of unconsciousness although I felt wide awake. The pressure was getting to me, I felt a bit sick. My only escape was to have Bad Len come out. I was a fool for fighting him off this long when it would be pointless in the end. When did I grow so dependent on him?

My body finally stopped hurting and I saw Bad Len hold out his hand. He didn't speak, only kept that smirk on his face like he knew I would have no choice, but to obey him.

"**Come Len, it's time for me to come out." **He said in a voice that just oozed with danger.

Slowly I walked to him. I didn't feel anything anymore; no pain, no sadness, no anger, no love. I was a robot. My face remained emotionless as I took his hand. I could feel the light I used to have in my eyes getting dimmer as we shook hands agreeing to our arrangement.

"**Good." **He said chuckling ominously.

I didn't care about the consequences. The deed was done. I had sold my soul to something worse than the devil, I sold it to him.

* * *

Hello, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Bad Len and I'll be taking over the story right now since that sissy boy Len is trying to find his happy place. Yup, at last it's _my_ turn to narrate _my _side of Len's story when he let me have control. I mean it is my body too and I too have feelings for Rin. He doesn't know much about it since he wasn't watching, so I have to tell you.

For starters I woke up to Luka hovering over me. Her usual neat pink hair was messy, sea green eyes were dull, and face paler than the moon. It seems like she was taking care of me after the incident from yesterday. I tried to sit up only to feel the throbbing of my left arm which hurt like hell.

That's right, the knife cut there when Len stopped Rin. Luka saw me wince and frantically pushed me back down on the bed. I had noticed we were in Len's room. Apprehension was in her eyes as they drifted to my wound. My arm was covered in bandages, courtesy of Gakupo I supposed since he was the doctor of the family.

While resting a bit with Luka watching over me I realized that I needed to see Rin. She wasn't with me, and we usually were almost always together. Damn my injury that girl was about to commit a fucking crime. I just had to see her. Attempting to sit up again Luka was ready to push me back down, but I resisted.

"Where's Rin?" I asked and she stopped all of her movements.

She held her breath with deer in headlights eyes. Biting her lip she looked for the right thing to say. I waited, but my patience was very thin and it was only so long before I'd have to beat it out of her. I needed to know where Rin was now, she was my girlfriend whether we were on break or not.

"Well?" I knew my tone must've sounded harsh, but the woman was stalling, and the mighty Luka never stalled.

"Rin, she's in the hospital where Gakupo works at." She stated folding her hands and failing to keep her composure.

In the hospital, that wasn't good at all. Although it was better than her being put in a jail cell for attempted murder. The subject we were touching on was making Luka extremely uncomfortable, but I didn't care about that. If I didn't get to Rin fast I'd go crazy.

"Why is she in the hospital?" I asked knowing full well it wasn't because Rin had injured herself.

"You should know Len, since Leon already told you. Rin's got a multiple personality disorder. The doctors told me that she's slowly going insane." Luka said depressingly.

"Insane? How long will she stay in there?" I couldn't believe Rin was losing her mind.

"They don't know, but they have said that her disorder has gotten worse. There trying to find the reason for it now." She said lowering her eyes to the ground.

"It's a school day right, you called in sick for Rin and me? I want to visit her now." I said getting off the bed to find some clothes.

"No! Sit down. You're on punishment for not telling me and Gakupo about Rin's personalities coming back." Luka heatedly said. It made me chuckle.

"Please, how can I be on punishment when my foster parents forgot the not so insignificant detail of telling me my sister was a little off?" I replied pulling off my shirt for a new one.

She shut up then. I guess the guilt was coming down on her now. She began to cry, her face in her hands. My eyes looked at her, even though I didn't want to. I was so used to seeing Luka as the strong independent woman of the house and now she just looked pathetically weak.

"I-It's all my f-fault. I-I shouldn't h-have, hic, let R-Rin out of my sight." She said trembling slightly.

"What happened, Luka?" I asked nearing her, Len liked Luka and the rest of the family, but I couldn't care less about anyone but my girlfriend.

"I-I only took my eyes off f-for a s-s-second when she screamed 'Mommy help!' and t-there w-were the women kidnapping m-my baby." I wrapped my arms around her to offer comfort, trying to seem Len-like.

"Then? Tell me Luka." I really wanted to know the full story, not just the small part Kaito gave Len at the sleepover.

"If I h-hadn't have looked away she w-wouldn't be in this, hic, situation. I'm a terrible mother." She was bawling like a baby.

What an odd sight the child consoling the adult. Still who knew that Luka was blaming herself for all these years? It must have taken a toll on her. Poor Luka she didn't know how awesome of a mom she was.

Sure she might not have been the gentle role model like on those old TV shows, but she knew how to protect her kids.

"Luka, I like you, more than my real mom. I love you." The last sentence was false.

While Len opened up his heart to everyone now that he was cool with trust and everything I on the other chose to keep things the way they were before. I only told Luka that so she could stop with the waterworks. She calmed down and decided that it was alright for me to visit Rin, but she just wanted me to be prepared for what I was about to see.

Apparently Rin had gotten really insane after the dinner thing.

* * *

When I was dressed I headed downstairs and stopped seeing something I thought I never would. In the living room on the couch were Gumi, Big Al, and Lily. Gumi glanced at me before her face became as white as a ghost and looked at the TV screen to avoid eye contact.

To my utter disgust Big Al was possessively holding Lily in his arms. I could feel myself wanting to vomit on them. Weren't they the reasons why Rin was in the hospital? No one else was in the house besides them, Luka, and me. Gakupo opted to stay at the hospital and monitor Rin while Leon escaped the despair going to school.

Even Rinta left the house just until things cooled down. Right now there was a lot on the Megurines plate. Still I was sort of shocked seeing that Gumi and Big Al were here and my mouth moved on its own when I wanted answers from them.

"The fuck is this?" I asked glowering at the sight before me.

They widened their eyes at my unsympathetic tone. I could give a shit about their shocked faces. Stupid Lily had picked the wrong guy – literally, Big Al was some loser who couldn't take no for an answer, and Gumi was more annoying as ever. To say the least, I was pretty pissed off.

If it wasn't for these idiots here Rin could've been living the good life. Well my blood was boiling and I was about to lose it.

"You've got some bad manners kid. Can't you see Lily is in a crisis?" Big Al said holding a sad Lily who looked at me with dread in her eyes.

"I don't think I should care about you or Gumi at this point since this is _entirely _you guys' fault." I hissed clenching my fists.

"Please Len not now. I don't want to fight, not after I was almost killed." Gumi said hugging herself.

Oh, no she was not going to play the damsel in distress, not while Rin was in the hospital. I've wanted to avenge Rin and Len since my eyes laid on these two assholes. That was the one difference between Len and me, I would do whatever was on my mind fearlessly because if I didn't do it now who knows how much more torment Rin and Len would have to take.

"Gumi, shut _up_. Don't act like you're the victim." I growled.

"I am the victim! Because I love the Megurine family so much I didn't sue you guys when I was attacked. Luka offered me to stay so I would forgive Rin!" Gumi yelled standing up abruptly.

"Oh, you _are _the victim aren't you? The fuck you are, you know what you are, a stalker." I said and she clamped her mouth shut because I told the truth.

Lily got up and slapped me. Could you believe that? I got slapped for nothing. Lily didn't know the true nature of Gumi or Big Al. I bet if I told her all the things that's been going on she'd apologize, but I let it slide. After all how could she possibly know that Rin and Len's enemies were right in the same room with her?

"Len stop acting this way! We're already having trouble coping with Rin having a major meltdown." Lily said, scolding me like a kid.

Luka came into the room after hearing the commotion. She looked around for clues onto why this was happening. We all remained silent before I announced that I was going to my room. I locked the door as soon as I got in the room and began to pack Len's stuff up.

I needed space and this house was becoming a warzone. I got some clothes, shoes, socks, money Dell gave me just in case, and my arsonist stuff. By fifteen minutes I had a sack, duffle bag, and yellow backpack full of stuff. I left Len's room to go to the hospital with all Len's things being carried. Everyone was still in the living room and had their eyes on me.

"Where are you going?" Luka asked.

"To the hospital to visit Rin." I answered pulling out my house key and leaving it on the table.

"Why'd you do that? How will you get in if no one's here?" Luka asked starting to sound worried when she saw I wasn't taking my key.

I turned to them, my gaze icy. It was too late to tell them how Len joined _Novis_, that Big Al was a part of _Risk_, Gumi was a weirdo, Kaito was engaged, Kaito was Len's boss, and Len and Rin were the serial arsonists on the news. It'd be too much of an overflow for them to handle.

"I'm not coming back for awhile. I'll be at Dell's place." I said about to twist the knob when Lily began to talk this time.

"Wait, if this is because of the slap I'm sorry. Please don't go Len." Lily begged.

"It's has nothing to do with the slap Lily. I'm just tired." I said opening the door and walking out.

* * *

It was still cold outside and the snow was increasing in size. I made my way to the hospital, eager to see Rin. Don't worry – I had a plan up my sleeve. Bad Len is always two steps ahead of everybody. I wasn't planning on leaving the Megurine house, but just figuring out how to get rid of Gumi and Big Al personally.

It was white, smelled of sterile things, and was basically boring – exactly the definition of a hospital. I walked up to the receptionist who was chewing on some bubble gum making an irritating noise when she popped it in her mouth. She looked relatively young, and straightened up when she saw me.

I rolled my eyes, not another older woman trying to impress me. A small blush was on her face as she smiled brightly at me. Ugh, I hate people like this. Oh well, I asked her where Rin's room was. She told me, but then wanted to try and make small talk to get me to stay longer.

Rudely I gave her the middle finger which contorted her face into a scowl. What, I'm not polite like Len, she knew I had fucking business with a patient not her desperate ass. Taking the elevator up to the third floor and walking down the hallway I looked for room 1227. When I got there I saw a nurse come out of the room and Gakupo following shortly behind.

"She's on medication right?" Gakupo asked and the nurse nodded.

I waited until they were farther away before sneaking into Rin's room shutting the door behind me. She's on meds, huh. I looked across and saw that Rin was laying in the bed with those ugly hospital gowns on. She was asleep murmuring something. I took off all the things I was carrying and walked over to her side taking a seat on the chair.

Leaning down I tried to make out whatever she was murmuring. When I did I couldn't help but blush. She was saying Len's name over and over and over again. I saw her lips and found the urge to kiss her. So I did, chastely, and she woke up like Sleeping Beauty.

Her eyes looked at me with a hazy look on. Then she saw her surroundings. A grimace came over her face and she turned back to me. Then out of nowhere she pulled me into a hug, clinging onto me for dear life. Instinctively I hugged back resting my chin on top of her head.

The doctors took away her white bow, which was sad because that was like her trademark. She buried her face in the crook of my neck sobbing. My hand rubbed the small of her back, the other holding her head, and I rocked a little to cradle her like a baby.

Soon she stopped sobbing and looked up at me. Her eyes showed confusion as to what was going on. She felt like she was in the dark while everyone else knew what was happening.

"Len, why am I here? Dad won't tell me why?" She asked knowing I would be wholly honest with her.

"Rin, you're going insane." I said looking her dead in the eyes.

"Is it because I attacked Gumi or because of the voices?" She asked and I forced my eyes to keep looking at her.

"Both. Rin who's the voices talking to you?" I asked and she stared up at the ceiling.

"Tei, Prima, and Sonika." She responded, her voice sounded like she didn't know them very well.

"What do they tell you?" I asked and she looked back at me.

"They want me to do bad things. I don't want to Len, not unless you say it's ok." She said looking at me for reassurance.

"Aren't you mad that we kept your personalities from you?" I asked and she looked down at the floor.

"Yes, I am. I'm so ticked off that I want to do something to make them all pay." Rin snarled making a face.

An idea popped into my head. Don't call me wild for thinking it, but I just had to see if Rin would follow me. She eyed me, like she knew I was thinking of something up. She told me with her eyes that she wanted to hear my idea. Rin always listened to me like a dog, I was the closest thing to her.

"Rin, I left the house. I was going to Dell's to stay for awhile, but you can come if you want." I said smirking inwardly knowing she couldn't refuse.

"Really! I would so love to come because the hospital gives me the creeps and I can't stand to look at my lying family who didn't tell their daughter she had a disorder." Rin giddily squealed clapping her hands.

"But I don't want to come in between you and your family. I mean we are on break and all." I said, in fact I really wanted Rin to come with me.

"No, I want to be with you Len. You haven't lied to me at all. Please take me with you, I don't want to be on break, you're my boyfriend." I had to restrain myself from laughing, she had no clue how much I've lied to her at all.

I got up picking up the duffle bag and pulling out an outfit for her. It was black pants, green jacket, and gym shoes that I had for her that belonged to Len. She automatically took them and began to undress. I played the lookout at the door hearing for anybody heading to the room while slipping peeks at her in her underwear.

"Hey! Don't look!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes turning around, she should get used to me seeing her naked so we could do things.

She tapped me on my arm telling me she was done. I got the duffle bag and the sack as she got the backpack. Before we left I made sure she looked like she wasn't a patient anymore. She would've gotten away with the look, but that cute face of hers was not boyish at all.

"You got to put on a hat or something." I said and she pouted.

"Fine." Rin said pulling out a hat and a scarf to cover most of her face.

* * *

Rin looked like a boy and my twin. With her underdeveloped body we slipped out like a breeze. My clothes were big on her, which was funny since we were almost the same height. We headed for a bus stop to take the bus two towns over where Dell lived in his apartment.

It was freezing. We could feel our faces growing stiff. Rin was shivering and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Then we kind of used each other for body heat. It would be another ten minutes until the bus came. She closed her eyes rubbing our faces together which made my face flush.

I didn't care if I was taking Rin who was unstable out of the hospital away from her meds, kidnapping her from her family, and possibly ruining her treatment. All I needed was her by my side. It was obvious that Rin was highly affected by the things I did and then it occurred to me.

Luka said that the doctors were trying to figure out the reason what triggered Rin to have her personalities. So far something drastic always has to happen to her like when she tried to kill people or beat them up as a kid. Then I thought how she had her personalities come out a lot when she was with Len.

She first came out as Tei wanting to kill Len, and then she was Prima attempting to rape Len, and last but not least Sonika wanting to punch Len's lights out. Len probably hadn't figured it out, but I did. The reason for her changing all the time was because everything had to do with Len. He was the reason.

"Hey, the bus is here." Rin said and I saw the bus coming.

When we got on I paid the fee and we sat in the back. Many of the girls and women on the bus thought Rin was a boy and were ogling us like meat. I found it hilarious that they didn't know Rin was a girl. The ride lasted about twenty minutes and we hopped off.

* * *

She took my hand smiling at the fact that I was with her right now. I led her to the three story apartment building which was Dell's home. I made her hide behind a trashcan so that he wouldn't be instantly calling the Megurines to pick up their stolen daughter. When I knocked on the door I heard shuffling of clothes.

The door opened revealing a half dressed Dell with some random half naked chick behind him. He gave me an uninterested look with his lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. I could tell that the girl in his apartment didn't like me at all. She frowned when Dell told her to wait one minute.

"I need a place to stay." I said and he sighed.

"Why don't you like the Megurine house now?" He asked taking a drag.

"Things are too hectic, need space." I said not giving out any more information than needed.

"Dell, tell that kid to go home. We were in the middle of something." The girl said placing her hands on her hips.

"Please, Dell." I said and he sighed again turning to the girl.

"Beat it." He said and the girl hung her mouth open.

She grabbed her stuff yelling profanities while making sure to knock down Dell's chair in the midst of her anger. She hurried out leaving. Dell went to dress himself up more properly heading to the bathroom after letting me in. Before we came I had taught Rin signals. I put my hand behind my back and made the peace sign. She immediately snuck inside the apartment and hid in the kitchen.

"Stay under the table it's a blind spot." I said and she did what I told her.

Dell came back in his regular clothes giving me an extra set of keys to the place. He proceeded to the kitchen to get a beer. I followed him ready to give Rin more orders. As he opened the refrigerator, his eyes focused on the beers, I pushed Rin out of the kitchen and told her to hide in the bathroom. Dell turned around thinking he heard a noise, which was Rin tripping on the floor running to the bathroom.

"Hey, Len, I'll be working overtime for the next couple of days so don't expect me to come home got it?" He said opening his beer and I nodded.

"So the place is to myself until you return?" I inquired thinking it was my lucky day.

"Yeah if you put it like that." He said walking out of the kitchen to get his coat.

"Where ya going?" I asked and he looked at me before turning away.

"To find myself another girlfriend since you ruined the mood. Gonna be in by three o'clock okay." He said then left.

* * *

How easy was that? Rin came out of the bathroom asking me with her eyes if it was alright to come out. When I said it was she immediately pulled off the backpack. The apartment had only two rooms so Rin and I would have to share one, not like we didn't already.

She lied down on the bed snuggling in the covers. I smiled setting down our stuff. When I went in the kitchen I saw there was no food at all. I'd have to go to the store to get things. Pulling out some money I told Rin to stay here. She didn't want to be left alone, however.

"Don't leave me, Len." She whined yanking my shirt so I couldn't move.

"I have to or else we'll starve. Come on stop being a kid." I said and she let go gloomily.

She looked like she was going to cry if I left her. I patted her head and she relaxed into it. I guess we'd have to order take-out for now. I called to get some pizza delivered so that Rin wouldn't feel alone. I could only imagine how Rin's friends, family, and enemies are reacting to the missing blonde haired girl.

"Len how do you work this bath?" She called from the bathroom.

I helped her out twisting the knob and showing her where the shampoos and soaps were. I remembered everything Len saw when he temporarily lived with Dell some time ago. Leaving the bathroom so she could bathe, I watched TV in the living room. Another teenager was killed by this serial killer.

"Another innocent girl is killed today at around seven o'clock. She was believed to be a wonderful student." The news reporter said.

Then I saw Ruko, that officer trailing down _Novis. _She was standing next to her partner Haku. They were going to be interviewed next. So far Ruko said that the police are more focused on finding the murderer than gang members. That was good news even though I didn't really belong in a gang anymore.

"Len, could you find me some pajamas." Rin called out.

I looked inside my duffle bag, then the backpack, and finally my sack. There was nothing that Rin could wear. Everything was too big. I failed to notice Rin coming into the room with nothing but a towel on. She was dripping wet, her hair clutching her face, and a tinge of pink on her cheeks from the heat. So good looking right now that I was drooling.

"Haven't you found anything yet?" She asked not caring about her appearance.

"Nope." I answered wiping the drool and she picked up something in the sack.

It was Len's black t-shirt with a banana on it. She ran off and came back with it on, the bottom of the shirt barely reaching her mid-thigh giving me a clear view of her slim legs. She smiled deciding that was her new pajamas.

* * *

We ate the pizza that got delivered and watched whatever movie was on. She was leaning on me, using me like a pillow. So far so good, the breaking Rin out and fleeing was turning out awesome. I still had to exact my revenge on Gumi and Big Al, but that could wait later. Rin's eyes unexpectedly turned darker when one of the characters cracked a lame joke.

"This movie is booooooring. Let's make out." Prima said. I had gotten used to figuring out which personality was which by the way the personality spoke.

"No Prima watch the movie." I said biting into another slice of pizza as if this was normal. Maybe the meds at the hospital stopped her from changing.

"Kiss me or I'll beat the crap out of you." Sonika said making a fist and I continued to ignore the personalities.

"Len, if you don't play with me soon I'll kill you and chop off your hand to plant in a flower pot." Tei threatened and I bonked Rin's head finally.

She clocked out for a couple of seconds then reverted back to her normal self. Oh Rin, my little messed up girl forgot what happened. I told her that her personalities were at it again and she moaned in annoyance. She didn't like it when they came and took over.

"I feel a little sleepy. Len could you go out and buy some oranges, I promise to keep myself awake until you come back." She said yawning and stretching.

"Oh, now you want me to go, before you wanted me to stay." I said feigning exasperation.

"But I want oranges and I don't feel like going outside." She said getting up and heading to the bedroom.

"Fine I'll do it, but you better be awake when I get back." I said getting my shoes and going outside in the cold.

I went down the street walking two more blocks to the store and bought the oranges with bananas and other snacks. While walking down the street back home I heard a shriek coming from someone that sounded like a girl. Someone like a teenager, my mind already began thinking it was the killer. I moved into the direction of the scream.

It was coming from an alley. I rushed there and saw a girl with a knife stuck in her back all bled out. She was lifeless. Her eyes were half open and unresponsive. Standing over her body was a boy and girl. My eyes widened in shock. Rei and Rui were here looking quite relaxed with a dead body near them.

* * *

"Brother, did I do a good job?" Rui asked looking for praise.

"Yes, you did well." Rei complimented with a light shining in his eyes at her.

"Ah, when do you think Len and Rin will be coming back? That Leon kid said that they were out sick." Rui said looking down at the body. Oh, Leon had lied about me leaving and Rin running away.

"I miss Rin dearly, she was quite interesting." Rei said with a smirk, pulling the knife out of the girl and acting like it was a normal every day thing.

"I don't really like that Rin girl at all. You and her have been talking for too long in my book. Rei belongs only to me." Rui said uncharacteristically, usually she's so polite.

"Rui, you're too jealous. I only have eyes for you. So who do you want the next target to be?" He asked placing a kiss on her lips.

"If she comes back, Rin. She's so annoying flaunting Len around and stealing your time away. I'd like to cut her up." She said smirking wickedly.

"Why is it Rui that you kill every girl I try to make a bond with?" Rei said and the two walked off leaving the crime and taking the evidence.

I made sure not to make a sound as I ran back to the apartment. I didn't want them to know I witnessed such a thing. If they thought they could get to Rin well they were sadly mistaken. They would have a challenge with the two arsonist lovers if they wanted Rin to die. Shutting and locking the door I heard Dell's house phone ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Len, please do you know where Rin is? We're looking all over, but we can't find her." Lily was sounding hysterical.

"Really, Rin is missing?" I was getting better at acting.

"Did she seem strange to you when you visited her?" Lily asked, but I could hardly comprehend with the vision of the dead girl replaying in my head.

"She was asleep when I went to see her. That's all." Which was the truth to some extent.

"O-Ok. If you see her please bring her back. She really trusts you Len. Please come back home too." Lily was crying on the other line.

"I'll try." I said hanging up the phone.

* * *

My heart was beating, body shaking, and the crime still fresh in my mind. I was scared. I've never seen a murdered person before. Rushing to the bathroom I threw up. Then I brushed my teeth three times before throwing up again. Panting I opened of the bedroom door to see Rin sprawled on the bed.

Her arms were above her head, legs curved to the left, and the bottom of the t-shirt was way up her stomach exposing her yellow panties. I dropped the stuff from the stores near the bed and changed into my pajamas. Maybe if I slept I'll be alright in the morning. Moving Rin over, I lied down and put the cover over us.

I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her like a teddy bear. My face was touching hers and I tried to stop shuddering from that vision of the girl. It dawned on me that now Rin and I were really close in sharing the same experience, since Rin also saw three people die that were her kidnappers when she was little.

I swore to myself that night that I'd keep Rin safe no matter what. I'd die before I let someone touch her. Rin nuzzled into my embrace, smiling in her sleep. I tried to sleep too, but that proved useless so I ended up watching her all night long.

I didn't get any sleep and was able to hear Dell come back at three o'clock like he said. I waited three more hours until he slipped a note under the door saying he would be gone for the whole week. Looking back at Rin she still wasn't awake.

Her chest rose up and down, she looked in peace. She held onto me, her on my chest, nuzzling me and whispering my name. Gently I pried her arms off to slip out of the bed. I went to the kitchen to use the phone to call one person I knew I could count on to help me.

"Hello, Kaiko?" I asked when the phone was answered.

"Len? Where are you and Rin, everyone's worried and why are you calling so early?" I could hear Kaiko yawning like she just woke up.

"Listen I'll tell you where I am, but you need to bring Kaito, it's an emergency." I said.

"What? You know Rin hates anything Shion related." She said sounding really puzzled.

"Don't care. I really need you right now Kaiko. Please." I begged, ugh I almost gagged doing this.

"Fine Len, when do you want us to come over?" She asked.

"Today, right now." I said and she made some 'are you kidding me' noise.

"I've got to go to school. I'm trying to win perfect attendance." She moaned and I raised my eyebrows. Perfect attendance, seriously?

"I told you it's an emergency Kaiko." I repeated myself sounding a little more irritated.

"Ok, ok, but I'm not doing this because I still like you or anything like that." She said embarrassed and I could just see her blush.

"Whatever, here's where I am." I hung up after I was done talking I saw Rin coming with the oranges from last night in her hands.

She smiled at me while I continued to stare down the round fruits she carried. That dying girl came back, shit I think I needed therapy. Weakly, I smiled back at Rin telling her I'd make breakfast so she could wait in the living room. Once that was taken care of I began to cook.

**Bad Len what's going on? I can feel the misery emitting from you.**

Can it Len, nothing's wrong. Just go back to being in your happy place.

**Fine, no need to have an attitude.**

I found cooking pleasurable – it definitely gave me something to do than thinking of Rui and Rei. Soon I found myself trying to do things to keep me occupied so I wouldn't have to fall asleep and have nightmares. I began to clean and do meaningless stuff until Kaiko and Kaito got here.

Rin thought something was up, but was kind enough to not ask any questions. After about two hours the doorbell rang and I rushed to the door opening it. Rin looked over her shoulder, nearly having a fit, as she saw the Shion siblings. She pointed to the bluenettes with her mouth agape and couldn't find the words to speak.

They sheepishly waved at her, and then noticed that she was in my huge shirt which didn't cover her up much. Actually it looked downright provocative like we had a one night stand or something like that, when Rin wondered why they looked at her with blushes on their faces she felt the cold breeze from the outside come in.

The draft told her of her current condition and with speed she ran to the bedroom to put on a more suitable outfit. Merely in seconds she came out with Len's pants and shirt on.

"Why are you guys here?" Rin asked meanly, glaring.

"Len told us it was an emergency and invited us." Kaiko replied not fazed by Rin's fierceness.

"You did what?" Rin turned to me with rage in her eyes.

"Oh, I brought a friend." Kaito said and I saw that there was somebody behind Kaito.

He was tall, so it was practical that someone wouldn't be able to see another person if they stood behind the ice cream freak. I was dumbfounded seeing that it was Lola. He brought his fucking fiancée here. Rin cocked her head to the side not knowing this new woman while Kaiko shook her head.

"Oh, it's Lenny!" Lola exclaimed glomping me so my face was on her boobs.

Kaiko looked appalled. Kaito was attempting to process what was going on. Rin looked mighty pissed. Lola crushed me in her hug making me suffocate. Thankfully Rin threw her off grasping on me protectively. Kaito caught Lola who gave a scared look at Rin.

"Who's this?" Lola asked hiding behind Kaito as Rin looked like she'd slaughter the woman.

"I'm Rin, Len's girlfriend! Who the hell are you?" Rin yelled making us all cover our ears.

"I'm L-Lola, Kaito's fiancée." She said obviously afraid of Rin.

"His what?" Rin had now met the enemy of Lily.

Could somebody say awkward moment?

**

* * *

**

**Yay I updated!**

**Definitely twists here**

**Please review**

**Bye**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15 – It's Getting Worse

* * *

It was hectic. Rin had tried to jump on Lola, prepared to beat the shit out of her for stealing Kaito. I was holding her back while Lola ran to the farthest corner in the room terrified of Rin. Kaiko and Kaito acted as barriers so that if I lost my grip someone could stop the force of Rin. Man why in the world was Rin so freaking strong?

"Kaiko, in the second bedroom on the other side of the bathroom there's a leash under the bed, get it!" I yelled and the shy girl quickly went to get it.

After five minutes of struggling she returned and I forcibly tied Rin's wrists up to the secure coffee table's legs. She kicked and screamed trying to break free, but I didn't double knot that thing for nothing. Lola  
was still afraid of her and hid behind Kaito who was sighing at Rin's overreacting mood.

"Get this thing off me! I don't even know why Dell has a leash in his room! I could get germs!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Dell's into that kinky stuff, huh?" Kaito said with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Ew, I'm gonna throw up!" Rin said looking at the leash in disgust.

I shook my head walking up to her and bonking her on the head. She yelped and glared at me. Her free legs took the liberty of kicking me ferociously so I sat on them, effectively pinning them down. Kaiko, Kaito, and Lola watched amused and amazed.

"Because you act before you think this is your punishment." I said shifting all of my weight on her legs.

"If I get a disease I will kill you! Get off me my legs are getting sleepy!" Rin was still not cooperating.

I snapped my fingers and Kaiko came up to me. I told her to get me an orange. She did so and I peeled back some skin before stuffing the fruit in her mouth. She gagged, attempting to talk, but I wasn't having any of that until she calmed down some. Eventually Rin ended up slurping the juice out of the orange while still sending me daggers.

"Be nice to Lola, Rin, she saved my life when I came back all beat up." I said and Rin just looked away from me, but I could sense her trying to be decent.

"Guys we have a major problem, but first I must come clean." I said and they all gave their attention on me.

"Rin, Lola, I'm a part of the exclusive underground gang _Novis_." I said and both of them gasped, of course the Shions already knew of it.

I looked at Kaito and saw he was shocked I confessed. Really I felt so much better telling all of this than keeping it all pent up inside. My stress was already slipping away. I wouldn't blow Kaito's cover though – I mean I wasn't a snitch. I did feel the need to tell him what's going to happen to Lily if she continues to date Big Al.

"Kaito, Big Al and Lily are dating." I said and I could the blue haired boy clench his fists and bite his lip.

"So what she's not my girlfriend anymore?" He said in a strained voice, his composure was crumbling.

"From the looks of things Lily is going to dig her grave." I said making Kaito squint his eyes even more.

That was a good sign. It seemed Kaito still had feelings for Lily after all. I could manipulate that. Rin looked at me, her face mixed with confusion and livid. I bet her heart was breaking right now, hearing the one person she thought wouldn't lie to her, spill out the real truth like this.

"Why tell us all this Len?" Kaiko asked looking concerned.

"Because last night I witnessed the killer that's been offing those teenage girls. In fact there are two killers not one." I said and they were shocked.

"What did they look like?" Kaito asked this time and I paused.

It was just too hard to say the names of the Kagene twins. The vomit threatened to come up again as I recalled the event of last night. It was now or never, and if I wanted their help, then I had to tell them. Gulping I noticed how dry my mouth was and that my body was shaking, I was nervous.

"Rui and Rei Kagene." I said with my bangs covering my eyes.

"W-what?" Rin had said.

I had dropped the orange from her mouth so she was able to speak. I didn't want to look at anybody for a moment since the visions still haunted me. Now I had to tell them that Rin was going to be the next target, but I didn't want Rin to end up scared for her life. Still she had to be alert so she wouldn't be added onto the body count.

"They're after Rin next, I heard them, and then ran away." I said lastly.

"You sure that it wasn't your imagination playing tricks on you? It had to be someone else. Rei wouldn't do that type of thing." Rin said not believing that the person she hung out with was a murderer.

"Please, believe me Rin I'm telling the truth." I said getting off her legs before they were fully asleep.

"If what Len says is true then I think you guys need to inform the police immediately." Lola said taking matters into her own hands, she would know since she's the oldest one here.

We all looked at each other for a moment. Besides telling them of this matter I also needed their help in showing Gumi and Big Al's real fangs. I untied Rin's wrists and began to put on my shoes. They all gave me curious looks. It wasn't until I started putting on my coat did Kaiko speak.

"What are you doing?" She asked the question on everyone's minds.

"We're going to visit Lily; she deserves the real reason why you dumped her Kaito." I said and I could see his face pale.

I left Dell a message on his phone telling him I'm going back to the Megurines, left the bags of clothes that I would pick up later, and took Rin's hand into mine to lead her out the door.

* * *

Kaito took us in his car, which was new to me. Instead of the convertible it was a Benz, this guy and his money. He tried to act like he wasn't scared shitless in actually having a conversation with Lily since they broke up, but you could tell how antsy he was. Lola was next to him in the passenger seat trying to figure out who in the world was Lily.

I sat in between Kaiko and Rin since there was still some tension between the girls. Kaiko had on a dazed look as she stared out of the window while Rin crossed her arms over her chest puffing her cheeks at the thought of returning home after we only ran away for a day.

"Why aren't we heading to the police station first?" Lola asked wondering why seeing Lily was so important, more than telling people who the killers were.

"It's complicated." Kaito said, then remained silent.

"Complicated?" Lola asked still not getting it.

"If we get this out of the way we'll be able to focus more on getting Rei and Rui behind bars." I said so Lola could stop asking things.

"I can't believe you're taking me back home after only one day." Rin mumbled.

"Come on Rin, we were acting childish by taking you away from the hospital, your family is worried about you." I said trying to touch her, but she moved away.

"Don't call them my family. They didn't tell me I had a disorder." Rin was glaring hard out the window.

"What disorder?" Lola asked and I shook my head trying to tell her the word disorder was taboo when mentioning it to Rin.

"My folks think its ok to leave their daughter in the dark about her having multiple personalities." Rin heatedly said.

"Oh, my, that's horrible. Family should always have trust, that's my motto." Lola said smiling at Rin.

"No shit Sherlock." Rin hissed out and Lola's eyes began to tear up before she turned around sniffing.

Jeez, could Rin make a grown woman cry and not give a damn, she sure could. I whispered for her to apologize, but she just rolled her eyes ignoring me. Swell. Kaiko hadn't said a single word since we entered the car and I wanted to know what was up. Surely she didn't feel that weird around Rin did she?

"Len, I have to talk to you sometime alone today." Kaiko suddenly said and everyone's ears tuned in.

"Ah, when's a good time?" I asked which made Rin sucker punch me in the stomach.

"Len, I order you not to talk to Kaiko." She said in a cruel tone that made me sigh.

"Just because you don't want to talk to them doesn't mean I have to follow your lead." I said, she's so immature at times.

"If you talk to them starting now then I won't say a word to you at all, you traitor." Rin scowled sticking out her tongue.

"It's ok, Len, I don't want to come in between you guys." Kaiko said sorrowfully.

"No, its fine Kaiko, she'll get over it." I said but knew that Rin wouldn't be talking to me for a long time.

Lola turned around again with her eyes a little red from the cry she did after Rin insulted her. Seriously if this was going to be Kaito's fiancée, the big gang leader, she'd have to toughen up. It appeared like she  
was going to say something, but I shook my head at her to keep her mouth shut. Still, she felt the need to say something about a conversation she had no business being involved in.

"Rin, is there a source for all this anger? I mean you're so mean." Lola said and all, except Rin, groaned. Did Lola not know how to shut up?

"The fuck did you just say?" Rin clenched her teeth, and I tell you if it wasn't for the seatbelt, Lola would have been strangled.

"Language, missy I am the adult here." Lola said thinking that Rin would show some, if not a teensy bit of respect. How wrong she was.

"Excuse me senior citizen, but I don't care who you are, I just found out that I'm on a hit list. You might've helped Len out once, but that's it. Besides you're a boyfriend stealer." Rin said bitterly.

"Boyfriend stealer, Kaito you told me you didn't have a girlfriend." Lola had turned to Kaito who was sweating.

Why were things so difficult? Kaiko looked absolutely tired of the stuff her brother was getting into. A love triangle, I've never in one of those before. It must be hard for Kaito. Rin smirked as Lola tried to pry information out of him about whom his girlfriend and Lily were. She hadn't connected the dots yet that Lily and the mysterious girlfriend were one in the same.

While Rin was distracted seeing Kaito beat around the bush I turned to Kaiko. She had her eyes looking out the window, but saw my reflection on the glass looking at her. Slowly she turned her head raising her eyebrows.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" I asked.

"It's about Teto. I'll tell you the rest later." She said and I nodded.

* * *

At the house were Rinta, Lily, Leon, Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi. Big Al was apparently on 'business', or more like doing gang related activities. It seemed like no one was in the mood to go to school or work unless they found their missing family members. When they saw Kaito's car pull up they were all giving him nasty looks until they saw Rin and I pop out.

They flung the front door open and rushed to us hugging with all their strength. After seeing that murder so close by Dell's house I decided it was not safe to stay there, so I cut running away short. We all were in the living room and their eyes drifted to Lola who smiled politely at them.

"Who's this?" Gakupo asked pointing to her.

"I'm Lola, Kaito's fiancée." She replied and of course they all flipped out.

"What!" They all yelled then like the crazy family they are, they all ran around the house expressing their feelings through screaming.

Luka was the only one who was calm and shut everyone up by pulling out her tuna. Quickly they all returned to being more appropriate. Lola giggled at how they reacted. I guess it's either laugh or get away fast when you see something like that for the first time. Lily looked at Lola and Lola looked at her.

Both seemed to be checking the other one out. I could see Lola squirm as Lily's eyes glowered at her with more hate in them as the seconds went by. Luka properly introduced everyone so that Lola knew who was who and when she heard the full story of Lily being the ex-girlfriend of Kaito she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Len, why did you bring Kaito here when you know he's not welcomed?" Leon asked making Kaito cringe at his words.

"He's got to tell you all _why _he broke up with Lily." I said.

The room fell silent with all eyes on Kaito. He glanced around from face to face, his eyes staying on Lily the most. Come on Kaito, say it or this family will never acknowledge your existence again. Clearing his throat he at last began to talk.

"Since my family is wealthy they decided against my will that I would be marrying someone of their choice while I had just started dating Lily." He said looking at the ground.

"I was upset at first, but because I'm the heir it's my duty to do things like this without objecting or else they'd get one of my other siblings to do it." Out of everyone listening Lily was the one that paid the most attention.

"By then Lily was really growing on me, and even though I had a time limit I didn't want just end it."

"When the time came to prepare for the wedding I was told that I needed to dump Lily or else." He finished.

I thought I heard someone crying and when we all turned to see who it was it wasn't Lily like I expected, but Gakupo. What? He didn't date Kaito so what was his deal. The whole crucial moment was ruined by this purple haired man sobbing like a woman who found out her man cheated on her.

"H-How s-sad. I-it's l-like a tragedy. R-R-Romeo and J-J-J-Juliet." He wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Dad?" Rin asked getting creeped out by him.

The father of Rin stood up with determination in his mind. He walked over to Kaito and grabbed the guy's hand. Kaito gave a WTF face not knowing what was going on anymore. Luka sighed holding her head in her hand as her husband continued to act like a fool.

"Kaito, I forgive you, do your best to win my daughter back if you can snatch her from her boyfriend." He said giving his approval.

"Dad, no way am I getting back together with Kaito, let him have fun with his _fiancée_!" Lily screamed running up to her room.

* * *

Rin ran after her sister while we stayed downstairs. Gumi watched Rin go then looked over at me. She had a remorseful look on. Was she thinking that I would forgive her and think everything's all peachy and fine? Please she'd better keep dreaming. I looked away from her causing her shoulders to slump. Gakupo turned to Lola.

"Oh, I forgot about you. Do you want to marry Kaito because you love him?" He asked and Lola blushed.

"Not really. I'm only doing this because my parents want it to be. I'd gladly let Kaito return to his girlfriend." She said and I was appalled.

Lola had to be the most humble person in the world. She's just going to let Kaito go because she believes in true love. Here I thought she might actually keep him or something, but after hearing Kaito's story and seeing Lily for herself she gives him the option of leaving. Why, oh why, can't Gumi be that way?

"That's good Lola, because if you had said 'no' I would have found a way for Lily to be Kaito's mistress, anyway." Gakupo was kicked by Luka for saying that.

Lola giggled at the sight before Leon offered her some tea. Once Kaito told his story the Megurines forgave him, well almost forgave him. There was still Lily and I didn't really know about Rin. While Lola was being treated like a pampered guest and Kaito back in good graces Kaiko had pulled me away into the hallway where we were alone.

"What about Teto?" I asked leaning against the wall while she did the same.

"I told you that she's a prostitute right?" She asked and I nodded my head. I remember our talk during lunch quite well.

"Well, I figured out who her pimp is. You know I've been trying to help her out, find another career that's suitable." Kaiko said looking down at the ground wringing her hands.

"Who's the pimp?" I didn't know why she was telling me this exactly.

"Her name is Sweet Ann. She's Big Al's older sister." Kaiko said and I had my mouth hung wide open.

This really was a small world wasn't it? First off Big Al has a sister in illegal things too, danger just ran in the family, huh. They call her Sweet An too, like it's some code name or what not. Man if I took on Big Al I was also taking on prostitution if he got his sister involved. I must rescue Lily from this madman.

"If you and my brother go at it with Big Al beware of Sweet Ann. From what I've collected she's even worse than he is." She said looking at me while I was feeling faint.

All I could think of was how Lily was ruining her life and she didn't even know it. Kaiko saw my grief and did something surprising. She hugged me. Her eyes were squeezed shut – arms wrapped around my torso tightly, and head on my chest. The scent of flowers from the perfume she was wearing smelled so good.

"Kaiko…" My arms were limp at my sides as I used the wall for support.

"I'm so sorry for you Len. Seeing a dead girl, the gang and Big Al, and all the rest it must take its toll on you." She said opening her eyes slightly.

Maybe if Kaiko had come first I wouldn't have dated Rin. She's sincerely a nice girl most guys would love to have. For a moment I felt temptation wash over me as my arms gradually rose to return her hug. Then a vision of Rin popped into my head and I hastily stopped my arms from hugging her back.

She let go of me. Her eyes widened at my flushed face, that was close, almost got carried away there for a second. She tilted her head to the side not knowing what caused me to look this way. Its innocence like that that makes guys fall head over heels for her.

"Len, you look like you have a fever." She said.

"No, I'm fine." I said maintaining a steady voice. Her eyes hit realization.

"Oh, if you think that I still like you you're wrong. I told you I've gave up on you because of Rin. If you want to know Leon and I have been getting closer lately even though the Megurines weren't supposed to like Shions anymore." She said and I was floored.

She and Leon? They did look like a good couple once I started to picture them. She giggled before going back to the living room. I'll admit it a part of my pride was hurt that she didn't like me anymore, but it was ok. Some fraction of my heart might have a liking for Kaiko, but I was in love with Rin, the only girl for me.

"I saw that. She hugs you, but I can't." I turned around to Gumi who had seen everything.

"She's not annoying like you." I snarled rubbing the back of my neck.

"I hate you Len, so much. I hate that I love you that you make me do things." She said shedding a few tears.

"Whatever Gumi. You and Big Al better watch out because I'm going to take you both down." I warned about to leave her when she called out.

"Len, I swear to you if I don't make you choose me over Rin then I'll do something drastic." She said.

"Like what, you've seem to have done everything in the book." I said and she stomped her foot.

"You make everything so difficult. I promise I'll make you mine." She said walking off.

I groaned. Then I saw Luka walking by going to the kitchen. They were serving an array of snacks for Lola and Kaito talking about meaningless stuff. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell Luka the other reason we came back home. I decided to help her with the snacks.

* * *

"It feels great when everyone is together." Luka said enjoying both of her daughters and me here, even though it was still under odd circumstances.

She was so happy she ignored the fact Rin left the hospital on her own when she was still talking in her personalities and said Rin could stay at home.

"Luka, I have something to tell you." I said pouring the drinks.

"What is it, Len?" She asked cutting up some lettuce for the sandwiches she was fixing.

"I saw who the killer is. The one Ruko's been trying to catch." I said bluntly and she cut herself from the sudden sentence.

I went to give her a band-aid, but she could care less about the minor cut. She wanted me to continue with my talk. So I told her how they were classmates of Rin and mine's and now they're after Rin. I told her I didn't have any evidence though, only my eyes, and that they luckily didn't see me.

"Thank you for telling me this Len. I'll tell Ruko right away. She'll come over later to probably get more information from you so you should stay here until she comes." Luka said.

I nodded then helped her bring the food out. Luka was a good actress. She kept on a normal face, not faltering it at all. I knew she would tell Gakupo about this when she could get him alone. Sometimes I guess the best methods to solving problems are to get an adult figure. I thought I heard something and looked for the sound.

There on the stairs was Rin gesturing me to come over. I went upstairs with her. We were walking to Lily's room. Her door was shut, and after Rin knocked on it announcing our presence Lily let us in. I couldn't believe Lily's room was as messy as Rin's. They were definitely related. Clothes were everywhere, boxes of tissue littering her desk.

It looked like a tornado had come through. Lily made herself comfortable on the bed lying on her back. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling emotionlessly. Yup, she was no doubt depressed. Rin stood next to me looking worried. I wondered why Rin brought me here.

"Len, Rin, I have something to tell you." Lily solemnly said.

Her eyes, bit by bit, turned to us. Hope was gone from her face. I bit my lip ready for whatever she threw at me. There was a pregnant pause before she took in a deep breath, the only sound made. I didn't know if it was my imagination, but Lily looked a lot sicker than I recalled when I left her.

Trying to step closer to her sister since she was quiet for so long, Rin had accidently knocked down the tiny garbage can, and a rancid smell leaked from it causing us both to hold our noses. It was throw up. Rin and I looked at each other before facing Lily again who watched our expressions carefully.

"I'm pregnant." She said out of the blue. We shared the same astonished faces.

"How long?" Rin asked automatically.

"A week." Lily replied.

"Who's the dad?" I asked right after she answered.

"Kaito, I never had sex with Big Al. The Shion family won't accept it. They'll force him to cover the baby up to keep reputation and they'll think I'm a slut." She began to sob.

Rin started to comfort Lily by embracing her. I watched the two. Now I unquestionably had to tell this to Kaito. I just knew he'd be ecstatic about being a father. Then again, if Big Al knew of it, he'd most likely tell her to get an abortion. I wouldn't let that happen. She must think that Kaito would be the type that'd bail out on the mother.

"Don't worry Lily. Kaito will accept it, whether his parents will or not. He won't let you take all the responsibility." I said and Lily actually brightened up with that.

"Thank you Len, but I can't tell him. Then there's Big Al too." She said sniffing.

"Leave it to me. I'll tell Kaito everything." I said turning around to leave the room.

A grin came across my face. With this new baby on the way Lily's considering taking Kaito back and Lola already wished Kaito good luck on winning Lily's heart again. If I got them together Big Al would be the last thing that needed to get taken care of. Life was getting better now.

* * *

It was night when Ruko came over to interview me. Kaito, Lola, and Kaiko all left. She sat me down in the kitchen where I told her all the details. She was skeptical at first, but soon she came around. I was the only one to talk to her since I was the only witness.

"You sure you don't want to interview Rin?" I asked.

"Right now Rin's still in an unstable state so putting this much pressure on her is a big no-no." Ruko said waving one finger in the air.

"But she's the target, you should tell her to watch her back." I said and she just smiled.

"You worry too much. I'll make sure she's safe. Besides with you around I'm sure that everything will be ok in the end." She winked at me.

"Oh, by the way, why aren't Luka and them kicking me out for kidnapping their daughter?" I asked, yes I told them I convinced Rin to run away, it wasn't all her fault.

"Len, you're a real sweet kid. They know that you had good intentions, not to mention they figured out you and Rin clearly had something going on behind the scenes." She said giggling.

When we left the kitchen everyone was there to wave goodbye to Ruko as she left to get a search warrant for the Kagene twin's house. We all kind of started doing our own thing after that. Lily stayed locked up in her room. Luka and Gakupo started to work, trying to get their minds off things. Rinta and Leon were playing video games while Gumi and Rin were having a staring contest.

The family found out Rin liked me after she attacked Gumi when she thought I had found another girlfriend. To my surprise they were pretty cool with their adopted child and biological child getting together. They also showed their sympathy to Gumi who lied to them saying she didn't like me anymore. How I wish that was true.

Rin almost changed personalities five times when Gumi commented on how psychotic she was. Of course the green haired girl made sure to say that so that no one but Rin and I could hear. You'd think she'd learn from last time not to mess with the blonde girl.

Then there was a knock on the door. I decided to get it, dragging Rin with me so that she wouldn't murder Gumi while I was gone. When I opened the door I was greeted seeing Mikuo's face. I thought he'd be trying to woo Rin since she was back, but instead he looked unsettled. His hair was untamed, bags were under his eyes, and he was panting like he'd been running a mile.

Both Rin and I gave him perplexed looks. It was almost midnight and he was at our door for some reason.

* * *

"H-Help me, ha-ha." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Wait happened?" Rin asked.

His legs gave way like jelly and he leaned against me for support. His face was flushed with his eyes giving off a dull look. I thought that the kid was going to die on me. Something wet was sticking to my shirt, it was warm. It reminded me of the cut on my arm which was more or less healed now.

"L-Len, get K-Kaito quick! Miku's missing." Mikuo barely got out his sentence when he scrunched his face up in pain.

"Mikuo!" Rin shouted as he almost fell to the ground if I hadn't caught him in time.

"What happened?" I said cutting my eyes down at my shirt and saw Mikuo's blood on me.

"Rei and Rui were with Miku. They were walking home together. I was passing by after hanging out with Iroha and Piko. Then Miku screamed." He said panting even more.

I looked up at Rin who's eyes showed horror as she watched Mikuo struggling to tell us the rest.

"Rin go get Gakupo! We need the first aid kit." I said and she stood there for awhile.

Her eyes looking at the huge spot of blood on my shirt then floated over to the wound on Mikuo's ribs, the whole shirt caked in the red liquid. I had to yell at her again for her to move. Her head snapped back up to me before remembering she needed to get Mikuo help ASAP. She turned heel and ran in the house calling for him.

"They were going to stab Miku, but I jumped in and took the blow for her. Ngh, I-I couldn't stand up right." Mikuo said making great effort in talking.

"Rei and Rui took Miku didn't they?" I said knowing already feeling my teeth gnash against each other.

"Yeah, I had fainted after they stabbed me, but while I was passing out I could hear Miku crying and screaming for me." Mikuo was slowly losing consciousness, his pulse decreasing.

I sunk to the floor with him in my arms so he'd be in a more comfortable position. That did it those twins were going down. Now I know I hate Miku's guts, she's after Rin, but no one deserves this type of punishment. Vowing on my life, since Mikuo was immobile at the moment, I'd save Miku and raise hell.

* * *

He was bleeding fast, it seemed the Kagene twins hit a certain artery, and if he kept losing blood like this there was a possibility he'd die. Mikuo needed a hospital fast. I heard the footsteps of Gakupo and everyone else hurrying to us. Gakupo took Mikuo in his arms. I could tell by his face Mikuo's condition was in peril.

"We need to take him to the hospital. Luka!" Gakupo yelled at the pink haired woman who reached in her pocket for the car keys then headed straight to the car.

"I'm leaving." I said abruptly making Rin look at me.

"What are you talking about, Len? Mikuo's going to die." She yelled with tears running down her eyes.

"Lend me your phone." I said moving toward Rin and slipping my hand in her pocket to pull out her cell.

"Where are you going with it, Len?" She yelled after me when I began to walk down the street.

Gakupo's car flew by passed me driving frantically with hazard lights on to the hospital. Only Luka and Gakupo went with Mikuo, the rest of us stayed behind. While I was walking Rin followed me along with Gumi.

"Len, answer me now!" Rin demanded, but I swiftly moved in front of her.

"Stay here, I'll be back." I said huskily, my eyes burning her with my hot gaze, as I contained the infuriation piling up the longer I waited to find Miku.

"You're up to something." Gumi said crossing her arms and expected me to give her an explanation.

It took all my control not to smack her. It really did. I know boys aren't supposed to hit girls, but can't there be just one exception. I mean would anyone really care if I punched her in the face right now? Calming  
myself before I actually did turn into a brute I focused on Rin. Her apprehensive face helped me come back to what was the most important, saving Miku from being another victim.

"Rin, I need you to stay here. I'm going to find Miku, and if you come you'll be in danger." I said hoping she'd leave.

"No way, I'm not letting you face killers by yourself." Rin said clutching the bottom of my shirt, some of Mikuo's blood got on her hands.

"Didn't I tell you I was a member of _Novis_? So I'll have help backing me up." I smiled brushing some hair out of her face.

She looked at me with teary eyes, biting her lip hard, and still clutching onto my shirt. Gumi watched the whole interaction, captivated by our intimacy. Rin sighed rubbing some fallen tears away from her cheeks. I would pat her head, but Mikuo's blood was on my hands.

"Fine, I trust you, but don't you die." She said allowing me to find Miku.

"What? Len don't listen to her you'll get killed." Gumi said interrupting our moment.

A thought occurred to me, something I knew Len would never do because he'd be too embarrassed, and Rin would beat him up for it. However, Rin was in a vulnerable situation giving me the perfect chance. Swiftly I wrapped an arm around Rin's waist, pushing her up against me while my other hand was on her hip, she squeaked.

My face neared hers dangerously close to her lips. Our chests were touching as I pressed into her more. Our breaths were on each other, her eyes wide in amazement, while mine were narrowed. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as Rin's face was completely red as a cherry.

There was a glossy look in her eyes as she steadily leaned into me. Glancing to Gumi I could see her face contort into ferocity. Licking my lips a bit I smirked seeing the green haired girl's response. Then I kissed Rin.

A very passionate one knowing full well that Gumi would be ticked off and Rin would fall deeper in love with me than she already is. I bit her bottom lip so her mouth would open then progressed to intensifying the kiss, which was mind blowing.

She moaned clinging onto me, forgetting the fact that Gumi was watching, she was so into our make out session she didn't care who saw, tongues battling for dominance feverishly. Once in awhile we'd part for air, but in between our pants I'd assault her neck as she played with my hair.

She moaned my named shivering not from the cold, but from the sensations. My eyes opened slightly to see Gumi shaking, weeping, and shrieking. Her eyes showed the heartbreak as she looked at us. I think I made it clear right then and there that I only had eyes for Rin.

"Rin…" I breathed in her ear, nipping the earlobe gently.

"L-Len, you can go now, M-Miku's waiting." Rin stuttered dazed by my awesome kissing skills.

We heard Gumi run off. She couldn't stand to see anymore. I smirked seeing I got the desired results. I also took pleasure in seeing Rin still trying to catch her breath, her face blushing furiously. When she looked down at her shirt she pouted seeing that I had gotten the blood from mine on hers.

"This was my favorite shirt." She complained and I chuckled.

"Get your priorities straight Rin." I said turning around to leave.

"Don't you die on me Len or I'll never forgive you!" She called out walking in the opposite direction.

I waved my hand with my back to her. Making sure to look back I saw she re-entered the house, good she wasn't following me. I found a streetlight and went under it. Pulling out Rin's phone I started dialing numbers. It rang for a few minutes before someone picked it up.

"It's Len." I said.

* * *

It was twenty minutes when my backup arrived. I heard the sound of Kaito's and Akaito's motorcycles. Then I saw down the street Iroha and Piko walking toward me. Turning the corner was Nigaito. Yup, I had invited the closest people in _Novis _to me who I knew could fuck someone up.

"I'm glad you guys came." I said smiling that they really did care to help me out.

"Hey, what happened to Mikuo is inexcusable." Iroha said with one of her hands on her hip.

"You mess with one _Novis _member you get messed up by _Novis_." Piko said glaring.

"Here." Akaito said handing out weapons he personally brought over for us.

Nigaito got the plank, Iroha had a pole, Piko had the sledgehammer, Kaito had a wooden sword, Akaito had the hockey stick, and I got the metal bat. We all began to head to the Kagene house. Hopefully they didn't know that we were on to them, and maybe we could beat Ruko there first so we could rough the twins up a bit. We all had our game faces on, ready to do business.

The sky was painted black, no stars just the yellow full moon, and not a single cloud in sight. It was one of those nights, you know, where everything that looked pleasant in the daytime became strangely eerily at night. The murders had scared so many people in town that no would be caught outside at the hour all six of us were out in.

The only thing I heard was our footsteps and the wind whispering in my ear, telling me if I didn't hurry then Miku would be gone forever. I remembered that the Kagene twins were fond of western houses, particularly Rui. Since Rin and I burned the one that attracted their eyes they must have been living in the other western house across town in the outskirts. It was only a hunch, but that was all I was going with  
for now.

With Luka and Gakupo gone and Rin to cover me up if they came back early I'd have all night, with maybe parts of the morning to search for the twins and their captive. My hunch was right as we came to the house, but surrounding it was the police. Ruko had beaten us to it.

We hid in the bushes waiting to see what was going on. After five minutes of staying out of sight it seemed that there was no one in the house and Ruko's team didn't know what to do next. Iroha placed a hand on my shoulder pulling towards her so that she could whisper in my ear.

"It seems that Rei and Rui have fled. They're somewhere around here." She said and I clenched my jaw.

I wasn't going to let them live and get off that easy. I thought up of spots, dark spots where it would be easy to kill someone, places like that would be of great use to a killer. It was no good I couldn't think of anything, then another idea popped into my mind. I pulled out Rin's phone and called the house.

"Hello?" Rin picked up the house phone, good.

"Tei, come out." I said causing the guys to give me puzzled looks since some didn't know about Rin's personalities.

"What is it my Lenny-kins? You want to have fun together or shall I finally get permission to kill Gumi?" Tei asked.

"Where would a killer go?" I asked. What better way to find murderers than using a killer that conveniently is placed in Rin's head.

"You got a pen and paper, Lenny, because there are a lot of places in this town." Tei said.

When Tei was done talking there was about thirty places that all had the right aura for a killer to feel comfortable in taking someone's life. Using deduction I limited it to five places where they would most likely be used by the Kagene's. Don't call me a stalker, thank Kaiko for giving me the spots they usually stop by, really that girl could be a gossiper.

I sent Akaito to the back of the school because there's a forest which can hide anything in plain sight. Kaito was sent to the abandoned gas station where no one went because it smelt like shit. Nigaito went to the cemetery since Rei and Rui would always walk pass there when going home. That left Iroha and Piko checking every alley way. My last stop was the junkyard.

* * *

It had to the best spot right? I mean the smell of a dead body could be mistaken or overpowered by the months of stinking garbage. Not to mention it was a nice place to dump a body considering no one, but hobos look in there. So I made my way to the junkyard.

There was a lock on the gate so I smashed the bat into it, effectively getting inside. Holding my nose from the revolting stench I walked around seeing mountains of garbage towering over me. Usually there would be guard dogs in places like these, but I guess people didn't care about junk. So far nothing out of the ordinary was happening – damn I must've got it wrong.

Then I heard a suspicious noise. Quickly I followed the noise, it sounded like laughter mixed with weeping. I had to make sure that I wasn't stepping on anything that could give me away, like crunching paper or cans, especially those glass bottles.

Crouching down I peeked behind a small heap of junk to see Miku. She was tied up with a fat rope that looked like you'd need something to cut it with if you wanted to be set free.

Her left leg was chained to a sturdy pole lodged in the ground so using her feet and legs weren't an option for her. Her mouth was gagged with a dirty rag and tears were streaming down her face. Her clothes were torn and filthy with one of her pigtails come a loose and the other one slowly getting there. She wriggled, but no matter how much she moved nothing could be done.

"She's persistent isn't she, even though it's pointless?" Rei dryly said. He was sitting on top of one of those vintage 60's garbage cans made out of metal.

"Well, it puts on an interesting show. Still I wish we could've gotten to Rin. I wanted to rip out her organs." Rui said dreamily clasping her hands together.

She was sitting in an old beat up recliner with her legs crossed elegantly, a small smile on her lips, as she closed her eyes. Miku desperately tried to break the rope only to have Rei get annoyed with her and smack her.

It was a hard hit as his strong hand collided with her delicate cheek sending her crashing to the ground where I saw some rats scurry away. Miku's muffled cries were heard in response to such violence. Rui's smile turned into a devious grin seeing her brother take such action.

"I love it when you act rough." She said rising to her feet to meet her brother.

"That's why I do it, to please you Rui." He said putting his hands on her shoulder and she rose on her toes to give him a kiss.

Miku scowled in disgust at their behavior, how they found it a romantic moment when her life was on the line here. I could sense that the teal haired girl was sick. Suddenly, it must have been fate from the gods because I was trying to get Miku's attention for forever, her frightened – dejected eyes peeked at me squatting down just a few feet from her.

Oh, you should have seen the relief in her eyes, like a child finding out monsters don't exist. Well, monsters do exist – they just weren't in the form of ghastly beasts, but people hiding in the dark who you thought you could trust. I brought my index finger to my lips signaling her to keep quiet.

She understood and turned her gaze away so they wouldn't wonder where she was looking at. I wanted to time this, if I didn't I might not get out alive. It was too risky to call for the gang or police with me being so close.

I also needed to figure out where they were keeping their knives. If I found that out then I would know how to keep them away from it by swinging my bat around. It took about ten minutes before Rei and Rui for them to be caught up in their incestuous relationship that they decided to have some tender moment together, forcing Miku and sadly me to watch.

Miku closed her eyes tight, and was giving it her all to tune out her kidnappers' kissing and moans. This was it, now or never, while they were sidetracked. I gripped the bat firmly as I stood up bracing myself for attack when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like another person. Oh no, was it a crony of theirs.

Please, don't let it be an enemy, I thought to myself. Fully turning my head to the person I bit my tongue for almost shouting out a curse. I'd rather it be an enemy than _her_. That's right folks, Gumi was tailing me this whole time, and here I was worried about Rin doing this. Did I forget who the original stalker was?

Obviously by the expression on her face she had no clue whatsoever what was going on. If I ran up to her and covered her mouth it would make too much noise, but I knew if I didn't do something she'd alert us to the twins. Either way it was lose-lose situation.

"Len?" She had said that in a normal voice, instead of whispering.

"Who's there?" I heard Rui yell.

Rei came by with a knife wielded in his hand, and I swung the bat in his stomach. He fell, but Rui was right there to try and slash at me as well. All Gumi did was scream while Miku wiggled around. I was a fighting an unfair fight with me also protecting two useless girls. I didn't know if anyone of us would survive this night, now that I hit a bump in the road.

Fuck.

I had made some distance between the twins who were facing me with evil looks. Then Rei had made a move for Gumi, who was paralyzed by fear, and grabbed onto her with a knife pressed on her neck that could hit a vital spot. He had the intention of slicing her.

"Help!" Gumi screamed.

I cocked my to the side wondering what would happen. I didn't know, maybe it was because I was Len's desire to be malicious, but I found myself wishing – hoping that she would have her pulse be punctured by the sharpened knife.

"Well, here's the deal you're going to turn yourself in to us." Rui said smiling.

"And if you refuse this girl will die." Rei said pushing the knife on her more.

"Go ahead and do it." I said making all four; yeah don't forget about Miku, stunned.

"What?" Rui asked not believing her ears.

"I said I don't care about that bitch. She's caused enough problems. I'll trade Miku for her." I said.

"Bastard, asshole, motherfucker!" Gumi kept saying every word in the book, but as she did that the Kagene's were considering my offer.

Hey, I told you before I don't kill, just torture, and if you don't like to kill let someone else do it for you. Bye Bye Gumi, from Bad Len with love.

**

* * *

**

I hope this chapter was more to your liking.

**I got lazy on the last one, but so made up for it writing this one which, by the way was freakin' almost 9,000 words**

**Yea, so tell me how it is**

**Bye **


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16 – Together or Separated

* * *

"Come on, do it already I don't have all day." I said growing impatient.

"We'll kill someone when we're good and ready." Rui said lowering the knife in her hand.

"Please don't kill me, if anything that bastard should die, I'm not the one you want!" Gumi begged and I glared at her.

"You have to do this one favor for me, and I'll let you two slip out of here without the police on your trail." I tried to persuade them to take her life, and make it quick.

"I'm confused on what we should we do, brother?" Rui asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"To murder, or not to murder, that is the question." Rei said rubbing the cold metal of the knife on Gumi's neck, making her shiver.

"Do it!" I yelled like an excited kid seeing his favorite sports team about to win.

"Don't do it!" Gumi yelled pathetically flailing around.

Miku was just watching with wonder and fear not knowing how any of this would end. I knew she was a little stunned that I wanted Gumi to die, if only she knew how much the world would be better if people like that green haired bitch didn't exist.

Rui was glancing back and forth at the harsh looks Gumi and I sent each other. My eyes showed the purest form of loathing, but I – for the life of me couldn't explain how Gumi pulled off looking at me with detestation and love.

Can someone say crazy?

"Why do you want this girl to die?" Rei asked feeling the need to know, I guess any murderer would want to figure out how things ended up like this, not like the usual kill.

"Because, she's annoying, fugly (fucking ugly), possessive, and downright someone who you just ask God 'why did you create this bitch/whore/slut?'." I listed all the things to them.

As I went on at how she's been torturing me since I met her Miku had seen one of the knives lying on the ground next to her. Hmm, I guess I could distract them to see if she'd free herself.

If she failed I'd help her, but right now shipping Gumi off to hell was my top priority.

Her free leg went to obtain the knife, sliding it on the ground under her foot to her. Then she carefully hid the knife under her skirt. I made sure not to look too long so they wouldn't see what she was doing.

"Listen, guys I guarantee you that Gumi will have a more gut shrieking pain stricken face than you could ever get on Miku." I was trying to sell it now.

"Don't talk about me like I'm some animal!" Gumi yelled and I ignored her.

"She's perfect, has a lot of endurance, so you might have to stab her a couple more times than your average victim." I was on point with this – they started to look even more interested.

"She does have a nice a scream, it was only a few minutes ago when we caught her did she let that sweet voice out." Rui had a perverted look on her face.

Rei was silent for a moment, thinking things through. While he was dormant Rui was listening to Gumi and I have a shout off on who deserved to die the most. Miku had managed to kick off her shoe and sock so  
that she could use her toes to pick up the knife. Man, in dire times one could be as strong or as _flexible_ in order to survive.

"What's Gumi or Miku's sexual orientation?" Rei suddenly asked making me jump.

Did he seriously just ask that? Why did he need to know?

* * *

"I'm straight! I like boys, ok, now let me go!" Gumi answered, thick tears running down her cheeks.

"Miku's into girls, that's all I know, been after Rin for awhile." I answered for Miku fast before they would see her using the knife to cut at the rope.

How in the world did her leg even bend that way, fucking gymnast. Realization hit the twin murderers once I gave them my answer. It was like their eyes all brightened up.

"Well, then I guess we'll kill Gumi since Miku is like us." Rui said and I did a happy dance that Gumi was a goner.

"Wait, how is Miku like you guys? Aren't I like you guys too?" Gumi was frantically trying to find a way to escape, but Rei's hold was gripping her hard.

"Miku is like us because she harbors a love that isn't accepted in society." Rui explained first, then let Rei finish it, and Gumi was bawling loudly as time was running out for her life.

"See Rui and I are in love though we share the same blood and Miku likes Rin even though they are both girls. Forbidden loves that can't be, we are birds of a feather." Rei said.

"So, what you're telling me is that Gumi is going to die tonight right?" I had to make sure, damn their reason as long as Gumi was beheaded.

"Yes." They both replied in monotone.

I did a victory dance again while Gumi was screaming in terror. Oh yeah, baby, just move your wrist a little Rei and my life shall be perfecto. Do it, do it, do it – I was chanting that in my head. I failed to see Miku, who had broken free from the rope, grab the knife and throw it directly at Rei. The dirty rag in her mouth was ripped out now that she could move.

Before my lovely Gumi – yuck – could get sliced Rei was hit by the knife Miku threw in the leg effectively making him drop the knife and crouch. That green haired bitch took it as the perfect opportunity to dash toward me, tackling me to the ground so I'd have to suffer the wrath of her nails digging in my face.

Damn, I was so freaking close if Miku hadn't done that. Rui crying elephant tears as she went near him. He was bleeding from the wound, the blood seeping through his pants. Rui hugged him, going hysterical at the sight of her brother in pain.

Rei was grinding his teeth, trying hard not to scream. Hmm, for people who kill others with knives they sure didn't know how to take a stabbing.

"Rei, my dear Rei, my lovely Rei!" Rui was shouting to the top of her lungs.

While that was going on Miku anxiously tried to pull the chain off her left leg. Gumi was clawing at my face shouting how much of an asshole I was. It was beginning to hurt and one thing you should never do is mess with my face. I grabbed her wrists, making sure I'd leave bruise marks on them then rolled us over so I was on top of her. She kicked and screamed, but I firmly held her down.

"You bitch!" Rui yelled looking at Miku who was like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'll kill you!" Rui said picking up one of her knives and charging for the teal haired girl.

"Ah, help me Len!" Miku cried out as she struggled with the chain.

Gumi was still attempting to kill me, but I had hit her on the head to make her clunk out. I reached for my bat that had fallen from my hands when Gumi attacked. Then with wonderful accuracy I threw it hitting Rui right in the head.

Being metal that crazy bitch fell to the floor temporarily knocked out and possibly suffering a concussion. Rei looked horrified in seeing his sister get taken down like that and crawled over to me, quite slowly I might add, with the look of 'I'll beat your ass when I get over there' written all over his face.

I sighed stomping his face in when he made it to my feet, honestly what was he going to do, bite my ankles. My foot on his face not only broke his nose, but knocked him out too. Now it was only Miku and I who had consciousness left.

Searching Rei's pockets I found the key that supposedly opened the lock on the chain so Miku could be free. I walked over to Miku looking slightly worried and angry. I hoped the teal haired girl wouldn't tell anyone how I almost sold out Gumi for my own personal intentions.

"Thank you for saving me." Miku said in a grateful voice looking absolutely filthy, but who'd be clean in a junkyard.

"Why thank me?" I questioned. Did she not know what she witnessed?

I unlocked the chain from her so she could freely move about. We didn't have much time since it was only a matter of minutes before all three would wake up and again try to kill me and Miku.

"I'm thankful because you used that bluff to distract the Kagene twins so that I'd have a chance to find that knife lying right next to me. If you had said it aloud then they would have found it and kill us all."

How stupid was Miku, she thought I was buying her time and that Gumi was only acting her fear.

"You thought Gumi was pretending?" I asked helping her up since the position she'd been in seemed to hurt her leg that she couldn't stand properly.

"No, I thought she attacked you because you didn't tell her of the plan and she thought you wanted her dead for real." Miku complimented me not knowing my true feelings.

* * *

So close, if only she could have thrown the knife after Gumi had a hole in her neck. Ah, I'm cursed to have bad luck. Oh, well let me tell you how this ends since there's no bloodshed tonight. The twins came to with weapons in their hands when they woke up five minutes later, and were about to attack when out of the blue Officer Ruko and Haku came onto the scene showing their guns.

It seems that a passerby saw that I had broke the lock forcibly to get inside the junkyard and reported it as suspicious activity. That made Ruko and Haku automatically suspect it was the murderers who were fleeing. So they came immediately after the twins were about to slice us up.

The two were arrested, placed in a cop car, and hauled off to jail until they awaited trial.

"Len my boy you did a fine job in saving Miku and Gumi. I'm proud of you, think about becoming a police officer." Ruko said patting me on the head.

"No problem." I said solemnly still upset at the fact that I could have seen the beautiful sight of Gumi gasping for breath.

Miku hopped into a police car as well to get cleaned up, and have a quick therapy session so she wouldn't turn out like a psycho in the future. Before she went in the teal haired girl winked at me, gave me a seductive smile, and blew a kiss before leaving. Oh, god, please don't say Miku has the hots for me too.

I rode in Ruko's car with a knocked out Gumi next to me. Ruko was taking me back to the Megurines' house, or should I say my house now, and would take Gumi away to stay the night with her. When that annoying bitch woke up she instantly tried to strangle me, but I forced her down.

"Oh, she's awake, probably dreaming about fighting for her life." Ruko said giggling a bit as Gumi glared at me while I held her down.

"Ruko, this thing tried to kill me." Gumi said pointing her finger accusingly at me.

Ruko looked in the car mirror to see who she was talking about. When she saw that it was me she was accusing she began to laugh. It was a long laugh, one of those 'that's the funniest thing I ever heard' laughs.

"Please, don't be mistaken Gumi, Len only did that to distract them. Miku and Len had a plan all along." Ruko came to my rescue because I for sure wouldn't deny Gumi the truth.

"It's a lie, Ruko he really wanted me dead!" Gumi tried to get her on her side, but it just wasn't working out.

"You must have acted really well, Len because Gumi doesn't believe you or me." Ruko said and I chuckled looking evilly at Gumi.

"Oh, she must be still shocked being so close to death." I said half happy and sad looking at Gumi's face with contorted to fury.

* * *

When I arrived home Rin and Lily dashed out to hug me. Gumi looked out the window in disgust before Ruko pulled off with her in the car to her house. As I came inside I found that Rin had already warmed a bath for me and that Lily made me something to eat.

Leon and Rinta smiled at me also giving me hugs. Apparently they got word that I was a so called hero, even though I was mostly playing the antihero role. I knew I must have stunk, I mean being in a junkyard would have that smell sink into your skin.

Luka and Gakupo hadn't made it back yet, still at the hospital with Mikuo I suppose. Rin appeared to accept my _Novis _gang involvement easily and called the rest up like Iroha and them on her phone telling them that everything was alright and Mikuo was avenged. She still didn't know Kaito was the boss though.

Climbing up the stairs I opened the bathroom door greeted by the nice steam of the water, smells of assorted shampoos and conditioners, and soap at my disposal. Sure Lola's bathroom was more gorgeous, but here at _my _home it was comfy, like a real family lived here.

It was pleasant to be left alone to myself for once. I stripped and went into the tub relaxing. The warm water soothing to my skin as I began to scrub up. When I was done I put on the clean pajamas Rin laid out for me and went downstairs to eat.

The food was delicious, and I found myself thinking that right now life was close to heaven. Maybe I still have the real Len locked up in my mind, Gumi's still alive, Miku probably has a crush on me now, and Lily's still dating Big Al with Kaito's child inside her, but for now I was in bliss. It was really late now, I had stayed out the whole night and the sun was coming up. By now Leon, Rinta, and Lily were gone to bed, but Rin  
kept herself awake in the living room sitting on the couch watching TV.

Her eyes were red, she looked really sleepy, and once in awhile she'd doze off only to snap her head up again. Her body trembled a bit, it was chilly. My eyes softened at this. Rin had forced herself up through the whole night until I came back. She was that worried.

When I announced to her that I'd be going to bed now she hurriedly followed me to my room. Her parents still hadn't arrived yet. I led her to the bed where she happily threw herself on the mattress, but refused to close her eyes until I was right beside her.

I lied down next to her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. With her face buried in the crook of my neck I felt her hot breath tickle my skin, giving me goose bumps. Her hair smelled citrusy, it felt soft.

When she was comfortable in my arms she went to sleep like a baby. Her quiet snores the only noise in the room, I gently rubbed her back. How I missed being in Rin's arms, but I didn't like the fact that I made her think so much about me.

Just when I was about to fall asleep **he **came back. The real Len.

**I feel bad for letting things get this far, let me come back.**

No, I like it here. I finally have control. You told me that I could take over and I hope you don't go back on your word.

**Come on Bad Len you have to let me come back. I've realized how selfish it is of me to runaway.**

Well good luck trying because now this body is mine and I'm not only Bad Len, but Len too.

**What!**

Don't you like me better as the speaker anyways, after all it is my story too, and I want it to be mine alone. So no one can tell me what to do now, I have everything.

The Megurines are mine.

Len's life is mine.

Kaito's my boss.

I'm Rin's boyfriend.

It's all mine and Len could just sit watching from the sidelines until he's completely disappeared.

* * *

When I woke up Rin wasn't there. I felt around panicking for a moment. I didn't like it when I didn't know where she was. Call me overprotective, but after the shit me and Rin have been through I can only take such precautions.

I opened my door looking around the house when I saw a note on the refrigerator. Mr. and Mrs. Megurine were still at the hospital, Rinta went off somewhere, Leon and Lily went to school, and there was nothing of Rin's whereabouts. I felt my heartbeat quicken its pace.

Just when I thought something terrible was going to happen I saw Rin coming in the kitchen with nothing, but a robe on. I had gotten used to her walking around half dress, but I still considered it indecent. She'd laugh at me telling me I'm too much of a tightass because I don't like sleeping in my boxers. Its winter Rin, I get cold.

"Len, I came out of the shower and saw you were gone. Don't worry Mom said we can be excused from school for at least a day. Sweet, right?" Rin said picking up an orange and gave me a banana.

It was peaceful as Rin and I ate our favorite fruits when I suddenly realized that we were in the house alone. Gumi was gone and Big Al too. This was the perfect chance to go… grocery shopping. What, you thought I was going to say make out or fooling around didn't ya, please my stomach was talking to me and it wanted food for that empty refrigerator.

We went out to buy some things, hand in hand as we walked, and people pointed us out as a cute couple. Then one person snapped my picture out of nowhere. It stunned me for a moment and I paused in step thinking it was nothing until it happened again.

Rin noticed it this time and her eyes went straight to a group of girls who went to a different high school using their cameras and phones to take pictures of me. They saw we were looking at them and began to blush.

"Oh, you're that high school boy everyone's been talking about that saved those two girls and caught the killers all alone." One of the girls said.

"Oh, my gosh you're super famous. Please take a picture with me." Another girl said.

I rubbed the back of my head confused for a second when the stinging ache of Rin squeezing my hand in rage brought me up to date. Ruko had told everyone in the town that I, the fourteen year old boy, had rescued girls and put the Kagene twins in their place. So in this small town of mine, word spread like wildfire overnight, and now I had become somewhat of a celebrity.

This was not taken well by Rin.

"Beat it you hussies, can't you see we're together." Rin hissed sending death stares from her eyes; oh her eyes are so pretty.

"Hey, all we want is a picture."

"Yeah, share him why don't ya."

"I bet he doesn't want to hang out with such a brat like you, come here and play with real women, uh – Len right?"

Rin was about to lose it. I could see her eyes getting darker which only meant a personality was bound to come out sooner or later. Luckily I managed to rip my hand away from her grasp before she made blood clots. Then it happened, Rin looked at me and gave me a smile.

It was a creepy smile. She threw her body on me almost making me stumble. Literally hanging on me her right arm was around my neck, and her hand playing in my hair. The other hand made circles on my chest, and there was no space between at all, we were very close. Somehow she managed to have one of her legs in between mine.

Her head was angled so that our lips were near each other, my head tilted to have our noses and foreheads touching, barely. It was rather provocative that we were doing this in broad daylight for the whole world to see. If you hadn't guessed by now, yeah it was Prima, but in Rin form it was sexy.

The girls that were ogling me were in total shock when Rin – uh I mean Prima glanced their way and said, "He's all mine so scram."

Then she placed her lips on mine, how sweet Rin's lips are. Once our lips made contact the girls – both blushing and furious stomped away looking dejected. As they left I pushed Prima away, I feel like I'm cheating on Rin when I do that stuff with her personalities even though it _is_ her body.

"Leave Prima." I said and she pouted.

"Fine, hang out with Rin, but one of these days you're going to have to date all four of us." Prima said and then her eyes went lighter to Rin's beautiful crystal ones.

"Damnit if they take over my body one more time." Rin cursed knowing already that Prima came out.

"Relax, she chased those girls away." I said and she grabbed my face forcing me down to kiss her on the lips.

"There, now I've erased Prima's lips." Rin said happily before turning around to head back to the grocery store.

"But technically I kissed you because it's your body still." I said following her.

When we were back home there was still some more hours until the family came back so we decided to visit Mikuo in the hospital. When we got to his room Mikuo looked absolutely bored out of his mind while Miku was there watching the useless channels on the TV that showed nothing worth looking at.

Their eyes brightened up when they saw us. Rin smiled and I gave a small wave. Really, I hate the Hatsunes, but they did endure through something awful and I had to give my support – only because Rin wanted it though.

"Len, Rin so glad you came by!" Miku said giving us both bear hugs.

"Hey Miku. How are you Mikuo?" Rin asked leaning over him.

"I'm fine, a stab is nothing compared to what Miku's been through." Mikuo said offering a weak smile.

I looked around. So far Mikuo's hospital room was decorated with balloons, get well cards, and a lot of fruit. I heard that the entire gang of _Novis _was supposed to see him later on this week when he'd be discharged. I knew that there was only one way to make Mikuo not think that 'this sucks right now'.

"Here." I handed him a leek.

Both Hatsunes' eyes stared at it like it was gold. I swore I saw Miku's mouth drool, but Mikuo quickly grabbed it and began to nibble on it like a rabbit. He gave me a nod and I knew that was his non jerky way of saying thank you. I believe I have a frenemy relationship with him because at times we're cool with each other though we can't stand each other's guts.

"So, Rin I hear you actually started dating your brother." Mikuo said sourly.

"He's not my brother. He's adopted and so what if I date him." Rin said placing her hands on her hips. She obviously did not like his attitude.

"Well, I want you to know that I give up on you." Mikuo sighed and I widened my eyes at this. Miku could see our doubting faces and decided to explain to us.

"He thinks Rin's too much of a hassle now that she's dating Len and Len's a creeper in his book." She said giddily.

Well isn't that nice, Mikuo had insulted us while making us happy at the same time, but at least he's off our backs. That's one Hatsune down, another to go.

"What about you Miku?" I asked knowing she's been hitting on Rin for a long time.

"Well, after you saved me Len I realized how adorable and cool you are, but I still like Rin so I guess I'm bi now cause you both turn me on." Miku said giggling and Rin and I sweat dropped.

No, now Miku likes me and Rin, I bet she has horrible threesomes' dreams, oh my…oh no… the horror. While I was freaking out Rin chose to ignore everything she heard and continue with talking about trivial things.

Soon we had to leave and headed home. The sun was up but slowly retreating for the moon to take its place and we rested at the park on a bench. Rin was leaning on my shoulder and I nuzzled her head. It was all good when I saw something at the edge of the park. It was Teto in a hooker outfit again. Thank goodness Rin's eyes were closed.

Standing next to Teto looked like a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm guessing that was Sweet Ann because Teto handed her a stack of bills and Sweet Ann gave Teto her cut. After the transaction was made, the two of them left. Why do I always see these things?

* * *

Rin opened her eyes to look up at me. Oh, her innocent mind who knew nothing of the dirtiness joyful Teto carries. I put on a smile and pecked her lips before grabbing her hand to head home. When we arrived Luka and Gakupo were finally back.

"Glad your home." Luka said preparing dinner.

Gakupo hugged us then went back to harassing Leon if he did anything lewd with Kaiko. You think he'd be asking me that, I mean I am sharing a bed with his daughter, _younger_ daughter. No one noticed the strange foods Lily was eating to satisfy her craving. Well she wasn't showing her pregnancy yet.

"Let's go to your room." Rin said.

We lied on my bed, doing nothing but staring at the wall. Ah, there's nothing like doing nothing with the girl you love. It's the only time I'm alright with feeling bored. Occasionally I'd get the few texts from Kaito to see if Lily was alright. Damn, I forgot to tell him that he's a father.

So I texted it to him that Lily's preggers and the kid's his. When I sent that I didn't expect a reply in the same ten seconds. He was spazzing out. Every text he sent me was 'how is she doing' or 'I need to get over there right away' or 'Ohmygod tell me she isn't aborting.'

It was getting so irritating I just turned off my phone. I was getting tired of not doing anything so I kissed Rin on the cheek. She giggled and kissed me back. Then I took her hands and kissed her fingers. She giggled even more placing a kiss on my nose.

Soon we were kissing all over each other, the smacking of our lips as we parted for air, and faces crimson. It was nice until I felt a sharp headache come on. I treated it as nothing at first continuing with the make out session. My body on top of hers, on top of the covers, when the throbbing of my head became so much it was impossible to disregard it.

"Ow." I said holding my head.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked looking up at me with concern.

"My, ah, head is killing me." I said rolling off of her and feeling the throbbing get worse.

"Hold on I'll get medicine." Rin said running out of the door.

It felt like I was having an aneurysm or a tumor was there, I don't know it just hurt badly. It hurt to look at things, speak, do anything. I didn't know what the cause of this was. Then I heard him again, the real Len.

**I want my body back now.**

Shut up Len, it belongs to me.

**Give it back now, or I'll cause you pain just like this.**

Bastard, you think I'd give up that easily.

**Yes, it's only a matter of time before you have to obey me.**

NO, I WON'T LEAVE

I was groaning now, ah it hurts too much. My whole body was rolling around in the bed. Why was I feeling like this? He wants to turn back on our agreement, but I won't let him. What was his is mine now, only mine.

Rin came back with water and headache pills. My brain felt like it was bumping against my skull. Using sheer willpower I popped the pill in my mouth and drunk the water even though it killed me to do just those normal tasks. After twenty minutes of groaning and scrunching up my face I finally felt better.

Rin was next to me, massaging my chest tenderly while whispering something I couldn't comprehend. I opened my eyes looking at her face staring down at me. My mind instantaneously knew what was happening.

Len was starting to get control, just like what happened when I did that to him when I was trapped inside his head. He was causing me pain so that when I couldn't bear it anymore I'd have to go away. She took me in her arms.

"Are you okay? Len you scared me." Rin looked like she was on the verge of tears, she thought I was Len, but I'm just his dark desires.

"I'm fine just a little tired." I said and closed my eyes to go to sleep as I lied in her arms.

* * *

"_Len, you're a very bad boy always making us want to hit you."My mother said looking at me with detestation._

"_Look at you, can't even handle a few cuts and bruises. Don't think I didn't know about your plan to tell the teacher." My father said packing up the things they used to torment me._

"_W-why mom, dad?" I asked only to clamp my mouth shut when they scowled at me. I wasn't going to tell the teacher anything, Dad was just paranoid._

"_Let's just kill him already, I hate looking at his face." My mother said peering out the window._

_I was on the floor, bleeding so much that I thought I'd die. Breathing was hard, my lungs felt like they'd burst, and I knew that some bone was broken in my body. Still I couldn't despise them for this. No matter how much  
I had the right to just call them the worse parents in the world, I couldn't. _

"_Honey, wait a little longer, Len's still of use to us." My father said smirking, his face mirrored the devil._

_No, please don't, it hurts, please….I was begging in my head. I knew if I said one word I'd get an even worse beating. The teachers at school always ask me why I'm absent a lot, why I cover myself up a lot – and the __neighbors, their skeptical of my parents, but they never say anything, they don't want to be in the drama._

"_Dear, I think I see sirens." My mother said, her voice was cracking, it was the first time I heard her frightened._

_When the adults ask me 'if everything's alright at home' or 'you know you can tell me anything' I just smile miserably with lost eyes saying I'm fine, nothing's wrong. I know they see my wounds, hear my too quiet voice, and know that something's going on, but they don't do anything because I don't want them to._

"_Shit, someone called the police. I knew this little asshole's screaming was too loud." My father cursed, he's horrible when he curses._

__

They scurried getting any evidence they could take, with the intent of leaving me. I wanted to cry out to them, take me with you. I didn't tell anybody that I wanted their help – I didn't want anybody to help me. Don't go, don't leave.

"_Goodbye Len." My mother said looking like she'd cry, like she just now found out what terrible parents they've been to me, who's been nothing but good to get their approval._

"_I'm sorry Len, I love you." My father said, he sounded… sincere._

_Why now would they speak like this after the years of abuse? Could it be because they were so close to being caught? I didn't know how to react, only look at them with dead eyes, because my life was slipping fast and I felt so cold._

_When they were gone Dell came in with a bunch of police and the Child Protection Services. Dell, he was really young then, so of course when he saw the state I was in he threw up. I was looking at them, their horrorstricken faces. Dell came up to me lifting me in his arms._

"_My god, kid. I'm so sorry. When I catch those bastards who did this to you I'll make them pay." He vowed holding me tight in his arms._

_How nice. I blushed. Never have I met an adult who cared about me, kids like me. Usually I'd see so many adults turn their heads when they saw kids like me, the ones who they deemed 'too late, they're already going to be a screwed up adult.' Dell, he was the first adult I ever trusted because he first showed me what real parents should do._

"_Get him to a hospital quick or he'll die." One of the police officers said._

_I liked being in Dell's arms and when he was about to place me in the ambulance I clutched onto him. I didn't want him to leave me so he had to ride in the ambulance with me. Tears didn't roll down my cheeks, I didn't feel insecure, and I didn't care that my heart grew hard. _

_When people asked me about my parents I told them that they were good up until the point where they went bad, but I wouldn't tell them that I was an abused child and what bad things they did. Sure they weren't the best parents, but I couldn't be mad at them, because I unconditionally loved them, and since they apologized and said they loved me I forgave them._

_That's what happens when you're a child, you forgive no matter how many times you've been wronged, and I still wanted to live with them, somewhere in my heart._

_I knew that they would come back for me. I would wait every day until they came. _

_They never did._

_Since then anyone who passes by me might observe my looks, see how intelligent I am, and find everything you could ever want in a boy, but they could tell something was off about me._

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night panting. I hadn't done that since I moved in the Megurines' house for the first time, and that was when I had nightmares. This wasn't a nightmare though, it was a memory. Len's been sending me memories like this after I had that severe headache he gave me a few hours ago.

He's really trying to get his body back. It was the fourth time I was woken up by him. I skipped dinner because I was so tired from the mental battle with Len. Rin chose to sleep in her room letting me rest. My stomach growled and I hopped off the bed going to grab a snack in the kitchen.

While I was walking out of the bedroom I saw a light flashing on my 'new' cell phone (remember the gang fight ruined my last one) telling me someone left a message. I took it with me as I walked. In the microwave Luka was kind enough to wrap a plate of for me so all I had to do was warm it up.

As I warmed it up I played the message on the phone, which was a bit disturbing. It was from Dell.

"_Len, its Dell. Listen I need you to not freak out at what I'm going to tell you, but we found your parents. Their alive and served some time in jail, but they're looking for you. They want visitation rights since they've been good prisoners."_

Don't freak out Bad Len, don't freak out.

"_They want to see you. See how much you've grown. I tried to find a loophole, but apparently they have the right to see you at least twice before leaving your life forever." _

Please, let this be a dream, don't let it be real.

"_You have to see them at least twice, and it'll be over Len. You won't have to ever see them again if you just do this. Oh, there's one more thing." _

Stop Dell. Don't say another word. My heart is hurting, my head is hurting, and I feel the need to die.

"_You have a little sister named Lenka, in honor of you. She's seven." _

Everything stopped.

"_Your mother was pregnant after they left you seven years ago." _

I'm a big brother. What do I do with this news? I decided that I had no choice, but to meet them again. Because I did miss them, even though they're bad parents, I missed them. The thought that I couldn't hate them made tears roll down my cheeks. I wasn't hungry after that. I had to prepare on confronting the people who inadvertently made me, Bad Len by destroying Len's childhood.

* * *

My name is Rin Megurine. I know I act bubbly and a little immature, but that's only because I know that slowly I'm losing my mind. The voices, my personalities are always talking to me, telling me to do things I know are wrong. Just the urge to simply do something I know will hurt others dearly, enlivens me.

Sometimes I see things that aren't there, or I see things that no one else can. I know if I try to point it out to people they'll just think I'm crazy. When my family or friends see me standing alone, I'm really encircled by Tei, Sonika, and Prima all whispering things in my ear, but of course they can't see the personalities, only I can. The more I listen to them, the more inhuman I start to become.

I don't want anyone to see how quickly I'm starting to become insane, so I wear a mask. That happy face, smile that spreads ear to ear, and generally good aura I give off is fake. You might be used to me as the girl who no one can ever keep down, well you've be fooled.

Many think I'm telling the truth, when I've only gotten better at lying.

So far my life was going great. I had my family around me, my friends always had my back, and there was Len. Oh, believe when I tell you that the first time I met Len I hated his guts. I was the youngest in the family and wanted to stay that way, but that little messed up kid had to take my spotlight.

You wouldn't know it, but I put on my mask to fool everyone, especially Len who I pretended to be thrilled with when I could puke all over him. I got ticked off by his will to not talk to anybody, his face resembled mine too much and that made me want to rip off his skin, and when Mom and Dad showered him with attention I just wanted to get a knife so I could stab him in the heart.

That was before I realized I had personalities. Back then when I was unknowing, I thought it was because I was just an angry kid.

Somehow, I actually started to fall in love with that idiot called Len. The more I was forced to hang around him and make him feel at home, when in fact I wanted to yell at him to go back because _I _didn't want him here, the more I realized how much we have in common.

It wasn't just the looks department, he was like me. We both wore masks, keeping up the ideal appearances we knew others would appreciate. I could tell off the bat that he played the part polite well, but if you looked closely at his movements and see how his eyes betray what he says then you'll notice too how good of an actor he is. Just like me the actress.

It wasn't his handsome face or personality that made me want to be his girlfriend. It was the secrets I knew he kept hidden inside. I wanted to know how he became this way, a monster. Most girls see a bad boy and immediately like him, but Len wasn't that, he had more class.

That's the most interesting thing about Len, he's very secretive. He's also like a puzzle for me to figure out at times so can I can get answers from him. I had a suspicion he was an arsonist and asked if he ever wanted to burn a building before. That was a trick to get him to inadvertently confess, and I got to burn houses down as a bonus. I sensed he and _Novis _had something going on, but knew he would tell me of it until later.

Little Len was wrapped around my finger, to him I could do no wrong, and because he so willingly gave me access to manipulate and control him I loved him even more. That's why when others get too close I get very defensive, because no one touches what's mine. I could tell him to jump off a cliff and he'd do it without thinking. I thought, assumed that he'd be by my side forever telling me more secrets for my in inquiring mind.

Then he went away, only for this morning he told me, to visit his parents and little sister. It was the juiciest thing he told me, but it also broke my heart. It was obvious to me that he'd come back, he always does when he leaves, but this felt different, like he was abandoning me.

What if he decided to live with his real parents, he could do that you know, it's another option. I didn't want him to go back, I knew since I've been around him so much that he still loved his parents, more than my mom and dad who gave him everything they got. It was to be expected though, that a child of cruel parents will always go back because that piece in their heart loved them still.

So, I restrained myself from pulling Len away from Dell's car and screaming for him to stay forever. Forget about your parents Len. Forget about the sister you've never known. I know it's selfish of me, but Len was mine, he didn't need anyone else. Yet I put on my smile, wished him good luck, and waved as Dell drove off with him.

My heart felt like Len would never return. I never cared so much about anything or anybody before, not even myself, until Len came. Now he was gone, just for the morning, but still I was dying. School was cancelled that day because some were still shook up about Rei and Rui.

I wasn't really affected much that the Kagene twins were trying to kill me, actually I wanted to see them try, but I knew that wasn't the normal reaction when Len told me in Dell's apartment with everyone there so I acted shocked.

I realized how boring it was without Len so when I saw Lily about to go out somewhere I invited myself too. She looked worried, but allowed me to come anyways. When we were walking together, holding hands, I saw we were leaving the part of the town we knew very well to some crummy part where crime was high.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking up at her innocently.

"To Big Al's house. I have to breakup with him and tell him Kaito and I patched things up." She said keeping her eyes straight.

"That's why you and Kaito were on the phone all night long." I said smiling, part of it my cheery side while the other a bit sadistic.

"Yes, I hope he doesn't get too upset. It's really a bad way to breakup with someone." She said looking guilty.

I didn't care either way. Lily was always falling for a boy; it surprised me when she stuck with Kaito for such a long time to the point where she gave up her virginity. I did like Kaito, he seemed like he had secrets too, but I never got around to finding out what it was so I went with Len instead.

Big Al, I never did like much. He didn't have anything worth finding out. I just tolerated Lily's relationship with him because I still hated Kaito for making my big sister cry. However, hearing her say she would breakup with that big baboon made me extremely happy.

"Why do it in person?" I asked thinking it'd be funny to breakup with him using a text or email.

"Because, Gumi said it'd be better this way." She answered.

I nearly stopped in my tracks. When did she talk to Gumi? That stupid girl trying to steal my Len hasn't shown her face in forever. Then it occurred to me that if Gumi told Lily something, then trouble was about to ensue. I saw we approached Big Al's house, it was large, but not like the mansion Kaito lived in. It also looked in poor shape, the type of house crimes were committed in and the police didn't give a damn.

She rang the doorbell before I had a chance to drag her back home. The door swung open revealing Big Al hunched over, blood that didn't belong to him on his shirt, and a crooked smile on his face. His eyes showed some unspeakable evil in them. He wasn't a bad boy, he was much worse. He wasn't human.

"Lily, so glad of you to drop by." He said in a menacing tone that made us tremble.

"I-I have to breakup with you." Lily's voice was oozing with fear.

"Oh, well you see I don't like that idea too much. So here's how it's going to be." He said taking a step closer to us. We wanted to take a step back, but our feet were rooted to the ground.

"No, Big Al, please understand." Lily tried to hold her own even though she was breaking.

"No, I won't understand. Lily I know about the baby, and you're going to have an abortion. I worked too hard for you to let you slip away." He said chuckling.

"What?" Lily squeaked as he grabbed her by the neck throwing her inside the house.

"Lily!" I screamed before getting grabbed by the neck myself and thrown inside as well.

Lily almost landed on her stomach as she collided with the floor while I was on a bed that's known many lovers. My neck was aching since he almost crushed my bones. Lily tried to get up only to be punched in the face by him. Her nose was bleeding as she passed out on the ground. I scrambled to go to her, but Big Al held me down. My arms above my head he began to molest me.

"Stop it you bastard! Only Len can do that!" I yelled with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Shut up!" He yelled smacking me.

My lip was busted and my cheek was reddening. So this was how it ends, I would get raped. I was losing hope which turned him on more as he ripped my shirt and proceeded to take off my shorts. Who knew that Big Al was hiding this all along? I should've known, now look. I was going to get dirtied and Len wasn't there to save me like usual. He wasn't here, and I was scared.

**We'll help you Rin. Just give us your body.**

"Tei, Sonika, Prima….help m-me." I whispered as he unbuckled his pants.

I was too dependant on Len, I needed to learn how to save myself. My eyes felt heavy and I closed them.

* * *

Dell was driving me to my parents' place. I couldn't believe it. I had a sister, Lenka Kagamine. They had the nerve to have another child after what they did to me. I wanted to be outraged, but I was more envious. Why did they keep Lenka when they didn't keep me?

As we drove Dell was silent. He's always had this goal of finding my parents and getting one good punch in on how they ruined me. I could see the animosity written all over his face. When I looked out of the window I couldn't help, but feel a disturbance. Like something was happening to Rin.

Maybe it was all in my head.

**

* * *

**

Heaven help us this chapter is long.

**Sorry for you guys who thought Gumi was dead. She's a cockroach isn't she?**

**Oh, and Rin's side will be told as Len is meeting the parents that made him this way**

**Bye**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17 – Epic Rin and Len's Folks

* * *

Rin's POV

I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Big Al didn't pin me down on the bed anymore. Once he saw that I was passing out he felt like he could relax. He was taking off his pants slower now, not feeling the need to rush. He didn't know that he would be in hell soon when my personalities came out. I felt a draft since I was naked.

"Good to see that you're finally cooperating, bitch." Big Al said reaching in his pants pocket to pull out a condom. He was completely nude now.

**Let Prima handle this, Rin.**

I felt hot, like my body was on fire, then all of a sudden control was shifted to Prima. My eyes narrowed a bit, giving off a sensual look and all sorts of fear evacuated my face. Prima had made me look like I thought of this whole attempted rape as a joke. I could see Big Al falter at this, and it was an unexpected change so it made sense why he raised an eyebrow.

"At first you were fighting, and now you look like you want to fuck like crazy." He said hesitating on continuing his crime.

"I don't have a choice do I? You're stronger than me, and I can't possibly take you on." Prima said then licked her lips looking at Big Al in all his glory.

"Oh god, you're so huge. I'll definitely feel that when you're done." She said, feigning worry.

"That's right and Lily is the one to blame. You better be prepared, because _I _always get what I want, and don't think I'll feel sorry when you start to cry." He said viciously reaching down to part my legs.

**Hey, Prima stop him already or else I will be screwed over.**

I got this Rin, be cool.

"Lily, thank goodness you're waking up! Run quick and get help!" Prima yelled and Big Al frantically looked over at Lily to see if she had awakened.

Oh, Prima was good, using that bluff. He was such an idiot. Didn't he realize that hit he gave Lily was bound to keep her out for at least an hour? Still, that split second of him checking to see if Prima was telling the truth gave her enough time to see a vase on the nightstand next to the bed – she was able to grab it and by the time he turned his head back looking pissed he was met with that vase upside his head.

He fell off the bed, blood coming dripping down the sides of his face, with pieces of glass stuck in his skin. His hand held his face as he screamed in pain. Prima jumped from the bed running, with my body to the kitchen. Remember the most deadly things are either in the bathroom or the kitchen. It wasn't soon after that Big Al began his chase.

Not ever been in this house before Prima was dashing around the trying to find the kitchen. To buy time because, come on its hard to run nude when you're privates are hanging out, Prima started to knock things down to block his path. A table, paintings or picture frames, more vases, anything that could temporarily stall him so that she could reach her destination, Prima was indeed sneaky when she stopped in front of a mirror.

**What are you doing? Move!**

Shh, Rin I know what I'm doing.

Big Al was charging at her like a bull, red in his eyes showing how mad he was as the heavy stomps of his feet showed that he was running at full force. He was apparently going to tackle us and possibly, with the look on his face, kill the shit out of us. Prima seemed unfazed though, she looked more thrilled than anything, like this was nothing but a game.

She opened a bedroom door next to her on the right before darting in, barely dodging Big Al as he crashed into the mirror, effectively breaking it into a million pieces and stabbing himself with the sharp glass shards. Again he writhed on the floor from the pain with glass on all parts of his naked body, including his junk. Oh, my Prima is a beast.

"I'm not done." Prima said almost sounding like she was holding back laughter.

In the bedroom she found a bottle of rubbing alcohol, the one that stings after you put it on a cut. You know where this is going. Big Al was still on the floor, trying to take out some shards hastily before Prima made another escape. He thought he was doing something by blocking the bedroom door, thinking he had Prima cornered.

She unscrewed the top of the bottle and walked over to him. Seeing some old curtains she tore them from the rods and hooks to wrap it around my body making it look like a dress. Big Al was bleeding all over, but somehow fought threw the ache to stand up panting, walking slowly and threateningly to her.

"Sweetie, I think you better turn back." Prima warned, but he chuckled sinisterly.

"I won't just rape you – I'll fuck you up so bad you'll wish you were dead." Big Al growled about to attack when Prima splashed the alcohol all over his cuts.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed feeling the burning sensation seeping into his body.

Using speed Prima went pass him before he had a chance to stop her. She had a good head start and finally made it to the kitchen reaching for knives and a frying pan. She heard Big Al coming for her and hid in the cabinet under the sink. When he came he was looking around feverishly.

She saw a cleaning spray and picked it up positioning it so she'd have her fingers on the handle. As his eyes looked at the cabinet where Prima was hiding he immediately smiled psychotically. He appeared in front of the cabinet yanking it open only to get cleaning spray in his eyes as Prima squirted it.

I must've heard Big Al scream at least over two times that day. He held his face with his eyes reddening, tears forming. Prima was fucking him up. While he was flailing around she threw the frying pan at him after she climbed out from under the cabinet, sending him crashing to the ground. It was a direct hit to the head so he passed out before he she could stand up.

**Good, we can leave now with Lily and call the police.**

"No, we're not done yet. He has to pay, touching you when only Len can, we must torture him. Sonika, you're up next." Prima said smiling.

* * *

Len's POV

"Are you ready Len?" Dell asked taking out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth.

We were parked right in front of the Kagamine's. It was your typical average suburban house. There were two stories and a balcony. The neighborhood looked very peaceful with crime not being that much of a problem. I felt my stomach lurching. It was the moment of truth. I'd have to get it over with anyways so I might as well now.

Dell lit his cigarette, if he didn't have a smoke now his nerves would get to him, and he might end up beating my parents to death. He was giving me time, knowing that this was a big point in my life. This could possibly make me or break me. My heart was racing, the air I was breathing becoming thick, and my hands were slightly shaking.

This wasn't me that was acting all nervous, no if it was me Bad Len I would gladly knock on the door and when my dad answered kick him in the balls, this was _Len_. That little fucker was still afraid to see them – well I was going to help him conquer his fear. He still loved them, and I did too, we just had different views on how to approach our parents.

Len would be that traumatized kid crouched in the corner rocking back and forth while I'd be getting some punches in for lost time. I turned to Dell, somehow stopping Len's anxiety. He looked at me, his cigarette now turned into a bud, almost slipping out of his mouth. His eyes were a mixture of emotions.

"I'm ready." I said in a stern voice.

We unbuckled our seatbelts and unlocked the car doors. When we stood outside of the front door I could feel my fists clenching and unclenching, the palms of my hands sweaty. Dell rung the doorbell, then knocked. We heard shuffling from the inside, and then the door was opened.

"Len!" A woman's voice said.

She had long blonde that reached down her back, bright blue eyes, and a smile playing on her lips. How happy she looked to see me, my mother. It was almost as if she wasn't the cruel person she made herself out to be seven years ago. Right behind her was a man with dirty blonde hair and deep sapphire eyes. He smiled at me too.

They were amazing, smiling like what they did to me didn't mess me up. I didn't smile, and had to refrain from frowning at them. Instead I waited for the one that I truly wanted to see, Lenka my little sister. She was tiny, but who wouldn't be for a seven year old. Her eyes were as blue as mine, and had blonde hair like mine also.

She was wearing a frilly white dress with brown sandals on. Her hair was short like Rin's except in the back she had a ponytail like me. In her arms was a white bunny rabbit plushy. I looked at her and she looked at me. It was silent for a moment, and then I felt it. That connection siblings have when they know their related. She grinned widely before running to me and grabbing the bottom of my shirt.

"Big brother." She said looking up at me curiously. How cute.

"Lenka has been wanting to meet you since she found out she had a brother." Mom said.

"She never stops talking about when you'll come to visit." Dad said.

I found the edges of my lips curving up into a smile looking down at her. Lenka looked innocent, unlike me. It seemed that our parents hadn't done anything to her. That's good, I was worried that they would mess with another kid, but it seems that they learned their lessons.

"Len would you like something to eat?" Mom asked then glanced over at Dell who eyed her coldly.

"Fine." I said in the nicest voice I could muster so I wouldn't sound like I hated their guts in front of Lenka.

My sister thought that our parents could do no wrong, and I won't destroy her fantasy just yet. Mom went to the kitchen to get something to eat while Dad led us to the living room. There was a tense air suffocating the room with Dad and Dell looking at each other. I saw the distaste they had for one another right off the bat.

Dad forced himself to keep up appearances by smiling although it seemed like he was giving off an uncanny grin while Dell openly scowled. Dell had forgotten to mention, intentionally, that my parents wanted to speak with me alone. I sat on the couch next to him looking across the room at Dad. Lenka surprised me by wanting to sit in my lap.

She climbed on the couch then settled herself on my lap nestling on me. She laid against my chest, hugging her bunny rabbit and sighed in content. Already the girl was in love with me and we barely met for five minutes. Dell and Dad took notice of this and smiled. It was the first time the tension took a break.

Mom came back with a tray of cookies and tea. She placed it on the coffee table then sat down next to Dad in one of the chairs. Their eyes couldn't stop staring at me although they occasionally looked at Dell whose disgust was clear to them. Lenka, being seven, didn't sense the hostility at all and just grinned blissfully.

"How are things Len with your other family?" Mom asked kindly, but flinched when Dell narrowed his eyes at her more.

"Alright." I said. I wasn't going to bother giving them more than five words from my mouth.

"We hear you are doing well with grades, and that you've really become a fine young man." Dad said and I snickered.

"No thanks to you." I said then instantly shut my mouth.

Their happy faces wavered, looking shocked and ashamed, before returning to smiles. Dell was holding back laughter, but the smirk on his lips was evident. He was only there to observe, not to talk at all if unnecessary, so Dell remained silent. Lenka didn't understand what was going on, just looked up at me to Dell to her parents every so often.

"Well, yes Len we weren't the best for you, but we've changed now." Dad said taking a cookie and biting down on it.

Lenka leaned forward towards the cookies. I held her so she wouldn't fall off and fall to the floor as she grabbed a cookie for me and her. She handed me one looking at me like I was some superhero. I gratefully took it, only making sure to smile at her and no one else. She was a sweet girl, definitely turning out to be the opposite of me.

"How much have you changed?" I asked looking back up to Dad and frowning.

"A lot, you see Lenka don't you. She's the top one in her class and is talented in all sports. They think she's a prodigy." Mom said and Lenka beamed turning to me.

"Oh, big brother Len can you see me play soccer, I'm really good at it! Please, Lenny!" She was begging, clutching onto my shirt.

She almost reminded me of Rin. My heart leapt out to her. I really liked Lenka. Maybe it was because we were family, or because she was an only child until I came around. She must have felt very lonely. Her eyes were desperate, pouting adorably, and calling me 'big brother' or 'Lenny'. I think I was developing a sister complex.

"Sure." I blushed. She was so innocent.

"See you like Lenka already." Mom said clapping her hands in delight.

Lenka hopped off me, her bunny still clutched in her arms, and grabbed my hand. "Come to my room."

I was dragged off the couch following her up the stairs. This left Dell and my parents by themselves. I could only imagine the worse. It wouldn't be that bad, my Dad and Dell would have a fistfight. My Mom would  
scream preparing to help her husband out. Lenka would cry getting mentally scarred for life. I'd just shake my head sighing.

Not that bad right? When I went inside Lenka's room it looked like your average little girl's. She jumped on her bed, her dress flying up in the air causing me to cover my eyes so I didn't see her underwear. Then something caught my attention. There was a mark on her leg, a blackish blue mark, the ones you get from being hit.

I felt my anger forming.

* * *

Rin's POV

When Sonika had control of my body it was astonishing. She was able to carry Big Al to the bed I was almost about to get raped in. The curtain dress Prima made to cover up my body was touching the floor hiding my feet. She laid him down, his bloody body smearing on the bed. His head had an enormous knot from the frying pan. He surely suffered either a concussion or permanent brain damage.

He'd be down for awhile giving Sonika enough time to search the house. She was lucky when she went in the basement passed the syringes half way filled with drugs, and dirtiness everywhere on the floor spotting some rope. It looked good, like it was new, and it was perfect. Sonika, as violent as she is, was quite the calm one in this situation.

I was thankful that she made sure my feet wouldn't get cut since I had no shoes on. Picking up the rope it felt like it weighed the size of two adult males. I wouldn't have been able to hold such a thing, but when Sonika was in my form she made it seem like I was Hercules. When she went back to Big Al who was still out cold she tied up his wrists and ankles to the bedposts preventing him from moving.

Tightening it well, she went back to the kitchen where the knives were. After picking up two knives, sharpened, she headed back to Big Al. Lily was still lying on the ground. Her eyes hadn't opened once. The bleeding from her nose had stopped, and dried on her face. Sonika gently rubbed Lily's head, brushing her hair out of her face.

Then she saw Big Al's discarded pants on the floor. She started to dig through the pockets until she succeeded in her goal of finding his cell phone. She flipped it open and went to 'contacts' to look for a certain number. It was only when she got to the letter 'G' did I realize she was searching for Gumi's number.

She went into text mode sending Gumi a message pretending to be Big Al.

****

To: Gumi Megpoid

**From: Big Al**

**Subject: Train Tracks**

_Hey, in 5 hours could u meet me near the train tracks?_

.

.

.

**To: Big Al**

**From: Gumi Megpoid**

**Subject: Train Tracks**

_Sure. U done with those Megurine girls yet?_

.

.

.

**To: Gumi Megpoid**

**From: Big Al**

**Subject: Train Tracks**

_Not yet. Come to the meeting spot and I'll show u them._

.

.

.

**To: Big Al**

**From: Gumi Mepoid**

**Subject: Train Tracks**

_I can't wait to see how they look_

She flipped the phone shut when she heard Big Al coming too. He must be a monster if he was able to handle multiple cuts and a heavy frying pan to the head. Even Lily hadn't woken up yet, though it was probably because she was a girl who wasn't used to fighting or getting hit by guys. Sonika picked up the two knives and hovered over him as his eyes flew open.

"What the hell?" He was pissed, no doubt about it.

He tried to move, but found that he was trapped on the bed. Each struggle he made gave him rope burn, which was not good for his cuts that constantly tried to heal, instead they reopened. If he had used a bit  
more muscle he would've had a chance to break free, but Sonika moved the knives over two places of his body that stilled him completely.

One knife was pointed to his heart, where she could drive it down and kill him like those vampires getting staked in old movies. The other knife was directly over his penis, ready to chop it off if he dared to move again. A panicky sweat came over his whole body seeing his male organ so close to being cut. Sonika snorted seeing his petrified face.

"What's the matter Big Al, scared your wee-wee will get chopped? Looks like Big Al isn't that big after all." She teased playing with the knife above his member.

She pretended to drop it by accident before catching it again in the nick of time, or he'd become a girl forever. He no longer contained the look of superiority or dominance, but instead showed absolute fear. Well, I guess boys did feel that way when your little friend could get sliced off of you by the girl you had smacked and tried to rape. It's like a girl getting her boobs chopped off.

"I want you to know that you messed with the wrong one. So, now do you feel remorseful?" She said smirking evilly seeing his expression.

He was too frightened to speak. He even peed himself. This certainly was entertaining. I caught him totally off guard and now look at him. His eyes were telling me the thoughts playing in his mind, how did this happen. Cocky he was, now he's been outwitted by a girl. Though he was stronger than me ten folds, he didn't have the brains like I or my personalities. The saying _is_ true that brains are over brawns. I was laughing inside my head as Sonika kept torturing him.

Each false drop she did with knife made his whole body tense as she caught it before the sharp point hit his junk. It didn't help him either that he was naked as well, so he was vulnerable right now. Sonika placed the cold point on his chest, over his heart. If she added more pressure she would have punctured him. He shivered, the wet mattress emitted that tangy smell of urine, and Lily was still unaware. She could kill him right now, but there wasn't time for that.

We needed to meet Gumi by the train tracks. I wonder if Len would be proud of me. Surely if I told him exactly what happened he'd pat me on the back. For some reason, even though I considered Len more of a slave than anything else, my personalities and me always looked for his approval.

"You won't attempt to do this ever again, understand?" She said to him and he nodded his head furiously.

"Good, but just in case…" Sonika raised both of the knives with the intent of stabbing both his heart and chopping his penis off.

As she plunged the knives down, he let out a howl before passing out from sheer fright, right before she could stop in the middle of it only messing around with him again. It seemed like she took the joke a little too far, which I didn't mind to my potential attacker, for he shitted himself now. Oh, Sonika you're too evil.

She picked up Lily, deciding to carry her on her back all the way to Kaito's place. It was easy for her to support Lily's weight – after all she did carry Big Al. The smell of shit plagued the room and if Sonika didn't get out of the house now she'd have puked. I was pretty sure that Sonika had stressed out Big Al so much he would reconsider doing that again. Now, to find salvation.

* * *

Len's POV

I thought it was my imagination, I was being paranoid, but I couldn't help thinking that Lenka was in some kind of trouble. That sixth sense of mine was telling me that my parents were letting on more than they knew. She lay in her bed watching me with a gleam in her eyes, excitement I suppose. That mark on her leg bothered me a lot. I could feel my heart beating fast as my face was gradually turning red.

"Do you want to play with my dolls?" She asked.

I glanced around the room. Yes porcelain dolls littered the place. They looked rather eerie with their eyes and I was freaked out. Shaking my head she thought of something else to play. It ended up being cops and robbers. I was the cop and she was the robber. I chased her around the room and she laughed evading every one of my assaults. Gosh she was fast. I didn't know that I was good with children.

Lenka finally was caught by me. I wrapped my arms around her small frame firmly, which caused her to give out a yelp. It sounded forced, like I had squeezed her hard. Her face scrunched up in pain while she gnashed her teeth. Immediately I let go of her and she fell to her knees looking down at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

Oh, no I had hurt her, that's what I thought at first. Then I noticed that I didn't hug her with that much power. In fact I was quite gentle with her, so why did she look that way, like I had harmed her. It was silent for a few moments before she hopped right back up, turning to me with a bright smile.

"Sorry, I bruised myself from soccer practice yesterday." She said, but I could tell she was lying.

"You sure you're fine?" I asked looking skeptical.

"Yes, Lenny. Thanks for caring." She said with her eyes becoming slightly dull.

She began to avert her eyes from me, almost as if she were embarrassed. Her dress didn't cover her arms that looked alright, so when I hugged her whatever caused her to wince had to be located somewhere on her back. She flinched when I ruffled her hair, but soon she relaxed into it. I felt a warm feeling coursing through my veins, that of an older brother who wanted to protect his little sister no matter what.

"Hey Lenny lower your head." She said and I did.

She neared my face and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. When I looked at her, surprised and happy by her action she was blushing. Aw, she reminded me of Rin so much. I smiled and returned the favor kissing her on the forehead. She blushed even more, mirroring a tomato, and pushed me. Oh, she's a tsundere, even better. I checked the time on my phone, I had to leave now.

"I'm going to have to go, but I promise I'll see your soccer match." I said reassuringly as her face fell.

"Don't go Lenny." She whispered clinging onto me.

I picked her up and walked out of her room back to the living room where Dell and our parents were. Dad and Mom seemed to be losing their masks of politeness with Dell, and he constantly reminded them how much they fucked up. They were relieved seeing Lenka and I come back.

"We have to go." I said to Dell and he got up taking out his car keys.

"No, please don't!" Lenka was bawling, her tears raining down her face.

"Lenka, be a big girl, and let Len go home." Dad said taking her from me.

Lenka seemed to flip out even more as she was parted from me. She was kicking and screaming, waving her arms about. Mom only smiled, although I could see how fake it was. Dell sighed, not seeing any of the signs I was observing. He left for the car, letting me have a talk with Lenka. I took her back in my arms and began to whisper in her ear.

"Calm down, I'll be back." I said rubbing her back.

I felt the some bumps on her back and her body twitched as if she were uncomfortable with my touch. I knew I was gently touching her, and she had no reason whatsoever for being this sensitive. Her tears were soaking a part of my shirt. It took awhile before her cries became hiccupping.

"I – hic – don't want – hic – you to go." Her voice was hoarse.

"I promise I'll be back." I said trying to soothe her.

"H-Help me, big brother. It hurts." She said in my ear before getting pulled away from me.

I was immobile for a second. She had asked for my help, something was going on in the Kagamine household. Lenka's arms reached out towards me, her eyes showing need, and face looking disoriented. She was like me, I was positive. She played her part well as being a normal girl, but beneath the nice surface was torment.

I found it odd how she accepted me so quickly. The way she clutched her bunny rabbit like it was her most precious thing and if she lost it she'd just die or kill herself, the way my parents magically changed their hearts to that of good people. It was a cover-up. My parents wanted me to visit for a reason I had still yet to find out, and as for Lenka it was only a matter of time before she became like me fully.

There was no way I was going to let Lenka become like me. She was too good, too young, could be salvaged. As Mom shut the door smiling that hideous smile of hers, I saw Dad's face turn cold like when he would attack me seven years ago as he held Lenka who looked like a child that lost faith to live. Her eyes were almost dead if it wasn't for that gleam I saw when she looked at me. Then the door was shut, hiding what was truly going on behind closed doors.

Dell honked for me to come on, he was impatient. He had enough of being in this place and wanted to get out now. It took ten more seconds, five more honks, and the silence coming from the inside the house to finally let me walk over to the car. Lenka, I had to save her. She was my sister, and even though I only met her today, I loved her.

* * *

Rin's POV

It must have been a sight to see, two girls walking in the wealthy part of town. One passed out with dried blood on her nose, the other wearing curtains as if it's real clothing. Sonika didn't care at all. She kept walking, maybe gave a couple of glares to the people staring, and minded her own business. Just a few more doors away and the Shion manor would be coming into view.

She sat Lily on the ground, propping her up against the stone wall that encased the manor. There was a button with a screen on it, and cameras moving about watching for anything suspicious. She pressed the button, the screen cut on along with the speaker. It was a butler that answered, sounding snooty.

"What do you want?" He said rudely making Sonika grind her teeth.

"I need to talk to Kaito." She said in a tone that didn't sit well with the butler.

"Master Shion has no business with you." He said and I even felt myself feel disrespected.

Does this guy not know he's not rich himself, I mean he's a lowly servant, talking like he owns the place. I bet his salary can't even afford to live in the garage of this manor. He had better be glad that I or Sonika couldn't get to him since he was inside the estate and I wasn't. Oh, if I had the chance I would beat that bastard, today was not my fucking day.

"Please I'm his friend, a close friend." Sonika sweetly said hiding her fists.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you are a friend of his." The butler insisted that we leave.

Sonika began to say profanities until Kaiko came by. Oh, Kaiko, how I envied her. She was so kind and liked by everyone. Not to mention she was stinking rich. She had everything a girl could want. We hadn't spoken for such a long time, but I've always been over that break in our friendship. It wasn't like I didn't like her; on the contrary I wanted to be like her. She was my ideal image on how a girl should be.

I only pretended to dislike her because of her idiot brother. I regret my actions dearly and hope she understands, but of course she always does. Unlike me Kaiko was forgiving. She didn't mind at all, she knew that I was just acting in the moment. Meiko and Teto were great friends, but Kaiko's the one I trust the most.

I could be as malicious, as needy, as undeserving as I wanted and she'd still be by my side even if we're far away. It's funny, because I attempt to be like her while she attempts to be like me. We don't ever want to be true to ourselves.

"What happened to you guys?" Her voice was filled with worry as her expression was stunned.

"It's better to discuss inside." Sonika said looking down at Lily whose eyes began to flutter open.

* * *

Rin's POV

Well, we found our way in the manor with that snooty butler apologizing for being a dick. We were treated by the Shion's personal nurse and doctor in Kaiko's room. They patched up Lily's nose and fixed up my busted lip. Kaiko, she had on a somber look as she watched us.

"What happened?" She asked more fiercely with her arms crossed over her chest.

This was a side of Kaiko I'd never seen before. Just this one tiny secret slipping out made me give my full attention to her. Suddenly Sonika let me have control of my body again. I glanced over at Lily who seemed to be too out of it to even talk. She was just curled up in the bed shivering, in her own world not aware of anything except the fact that she was free from Big Al.

"We were attacked. Big Al tried to rape me and tried to force Lily to get an abortion." I said easily changing into the spare clothes Kaiko left me.

Wow, I didn't expect the words to come out like that. I thought it'd be more difficult, but I guess I was wrong. Kaiko's face morphed into an indescribable anger. It was so different from her shy girl appearance. It got me thinking if there was more to Kaiko than I thought. I might play the devil and she's the angel, but that could actually be a hoax. In reality, I was still the devil, but Kaiko was quite the two-faced.

"I'm calling my brothers." Kaiko grimly said turning around to leave before stopping in her tracks.

"Rin, I know about Gumi and her advances on Len. Did she…have anything to do with this?" She asked, oh my Kaiko was blowing my mind away.

How did she know, was she that observant? Who's the real Kaiko?

"Yes." I replied and I saw her tense.

"No one messes with my friends like this. I'll fuck that bitch up!" Kaiko yelled punching the wall, leaving a gaping hole. Oh shit.

"Kaiko, I never heard you swear before." I said feeling a new found respect for my friend.

Her face turned crimson, humiliated at being caught in such an unladylike state. Her arms started to swish around as she tried to come up with an excuse on why she was out of character. I could only half smile and laugh at her behavior. Denying that she too, acted like a rebellious teenager, it was hilarious.

"I was just in the moment! You know, that she went so far as to want you to get raped and all! Um, I'm feeling lightheaded!" She hurried to the door shutting it.

Lily looked at me while laying down, her eyes showing tears had fallen and now blemished her cheeks. She couldn't stop herself from being so jittery. One would be that way if you almost saw someone getting rape with in an arm's length from you, let alone the victim your little sister. It was a horrible experience that she'd have to live with, in the back of her head.

Her sensitive hormones made her start sniffling again seeing me. I guess all she saw when seeing me was a broken soul, though I was far from it. It appears she didn't care that nothing happened to us except some bruises, but that was fine. I went over to her, my arms opened wide. She sat up seeing my gesture and embraced me.

**Remember our plan Rin. **

Tei was talking to me now.

**Gumi will pay once we meet at the train tracks.**

Hey, do you think I could invite a friend?

**Sure, the blood will be split tonight and the more the merrier.**

Good.

Lily fell asleep against my poor excuse of a chest. I laid her back down when Kaiko came back. She came back with a bowl of my favorite fruits, ah yeah I needed this pick me up. Her small smile was on, and it erased all of Kaiko's naughty swearing. I grabbed an orange, began to peel it, and watched her carefully. She looked up at me peculiarly.

"What's wrong?" She asked peeling her own orange.

"Would you like to come to the train tracks?" I asked sticking a slice in my mouth.

"Rin, you _almost_ got _raped_. I don't think you should be going to the train tracks, but home or the police." Kaiko went on how I wasn't giving the normal reaction.

"_Almost_ being the key word. Listen I know for a fact Gumi's going to be at the train tracks, come with me to confront her." I said and she looked tentative.

"I know you want to beat up Gumi, but right now Lily's not in the right state of mind, we should make sure her baby's alright." Kaiko said.

I forgot to say this, but all the Shion kids know if their becoming an uncle or aunt soon, thanks to Kaito's blabbing on becoming a father. The only ones who didn't know of the baby in were my mom and dad, Mr. and Mrs. Shion, and my friends. Leon and Rinta know about it too, but only because they found Lily's pregnancy test in the garbage when taking it out one morning.

"Don't you want to help me take Gumi in so that she can testify in court? My parents will sue for this. Big Al might've tried to rape someone else." I said feigning fear.

"First of all I know you aren't going to tell your parents just to sue him, but attack Gumi and get Len to help you with Big Al." Damn, Kaiko knew me so well.

"Come on." I was whining now.

"Well, I did some research and Big Al is the gang leader for _Risk _enemy of _Novis_." Kaiko said squirming around.

"He's a criminal." I was breathless. Her face looked guilty like she wanted to tell me something else.

"Rin, please don't freak out when I tell you, but Kaito is the leader of _Novis_." She was eyeing the ground.

No, Kaito was the leader. Is he the reason Big Al was after Lily and all that shit happened? He's even got Len in that gang as well. I felt time stop. How could this be? To think I had a silly crush on the blue haired boy who was seemingly naïve. The secrets just kept pouring out.

"If you hid Kaito's involvement in a gang from me and my sister I think you should come with me to the train tracks." I said losing my appetite for the orange.

"Fine, Rin. I'll do it, but don't do anything drastic." She warned me.

Did she read minds, because I was going to more than drastic, Gumi was going to wish she was out of town.

"Come on Kaiko, I know you want to beat up Gumi as well. How about we do something drastic together, just to give her a taste of her own medicine?" I asked knowing I sounded tempting.

She hesitated, before nodding her head.

"I don't want to, because it's not my style, but for Rin I'll do anything." Kaiko said.

* * *

Len's POV

I didn't tell Dell my thoughts on Lenka being abused. If I did he'd probably have lost it and became a murderer. I didn't want that. Every time I thought about Lenka's smile, her tiny body, and then those eyes, the ones that looked dead, I would feel ashamed. A part of me, in my heart believed that my parents had rid themselves of whatever demons they had when I was still seven.

How easily I would have forgiven them too. I was alright if they did that stuff to me, but now they crossed the line. They were doing it to Lenka. She was practically acting as my replacement for their sick, twisted minds. For the first time in my life I wish I had killed them.

I wish I could snap my father's throat and shoot my mother in the head. They shouldn't be parents, and they shouldn't be alive. I wanted them to suffer. Dell was saying some things to me, but I wasn't listening.

All I could think about was how Lenka lied like me when I would get caught with bruises by the adults.

When we got home there was Luka and Gakupo who rushed to the car. There was an ambulance with Lily inside on a stretcher. Kaito was there as well. It was only 3:00 pm. What was going on? I rolled down the windows when Luka came by.

"Lily and Rin were attacked by Big Al. He tried to rape Rin." She said and I felt myself ready to kill.

Someone tried to touch what's mine when I wasn't around. It made me want to slaughter the whole town. Gakupo came by looking at me with a strict face. I was doing my best not to grimace. Right now all I wanted to do was find Big Al.

"Lily is pregnant and we're taking her to the hospital to make sure the baby isn't hurt. Rin is somewhere with Kaiko, and she isn't answering her cell." He said then he left with Luka following.

I got out of the car and Dell did too. He was a Child Protections Services worker so this type of thing was up his alley. Kaito pulled me aside near the mailbox as Dell wanted more information from Leon. I felt the loathing seeping out of Kaito. He was pissed, utterly pissed at the fact Big Al tried to do such a thing.

"Tomorrow, at midnight there will be a gang war. It will be the last fight between _Novis _and _Risk _for control of the town. Winner gets Lily and has to leave forever after receiving a nasty beating." He said in his 'it's on now' voice.

There were three things Kaito could never stand; no ice cream, people getting dragged into other people's business, and women/children hurt by men. Two of the three things he couldn't stand had occurred. He was spitting bullets.

"Roger." I said knowing that the whole gang, and I mean half the town, would be fighting the other half of the town.

"Find Kaiko and Rin, they shouldn't be outside." He said and I nodded.

Rin, she was touched, I had to find her before she did something bad. With finding the girls on my mind I was able to suppress Good Len from talking to me. I didn't need to hear his voice right now. I checked all the usual places Rin would be in, but she was nowhere to be found. Then like magic my eyes looked at the train tracks.

I felt the connection that Rin was over there somewhere. It was like we had spent so much time together we could sense where the other was. Neither girl was picking up their phone so I had no choice, but to check there. I certainly knew they weren't in places Big Al and Kaito hang out at frequently.

And so I ran.

* * *

Rin's POV

She was there already, that Gumi bitch. Standing by the tracks waiting eagerly to see Lily and I messed up, except that wish wasn't going to happen. Kaiko was behind me. I saw her eyes grow dimmer and dimmer seeing Gumi happy. She knew of Len's and mine's struggle to shake that green haired ex-maid off. I told her how I texted her and how she seemed delighted to seeing my 'should be' torn up body.

It made Kaiko sick. How lucky was I to have Kaiko despise Gumi as much as I did now that I told her the whole story between Gumi and Len and I.

"This is highly illegal Rin, we could go to jail. However, people like Gumi don't deserve to exist, and this has to be done." Kaiko said glaring at the girl.

What dark words coming from the school's sweetheart, I loved it.

"He's late." Gumi said frowning as she checked the time on her phone.

We walked over to her, showing ourselves to the enemy. Her eyes widened seeing me in perfect form and Kaiko right beside me. Anyone is this town knew all of Kaito's siblings since he was popular, and Kaiko was no exception. We stood in front of her, and she froze, knowing that she was screwed now.

"Miss me?" I asked feeling the smirk come across my face.

"What? You should be fucked up. Where's Big Al?" She asked taking a step back.

"He got his ass kicked by me, and your next." I snarled cracking my knuckles.

She gulped, sorrow in her eyes. She turned around to run, run from the long overdue ass-whooping I would inflict upon her. Kaiko grasped her by the hair entangling it in her fingers, and pulled her back, yanking hard. A scream of agony came from Gumi's lips. It was music to my ears. I wanted to make her scream more, because Lily and I screamed louder pleading with Big Al to stop.

Kaiko moved behind Gumi, restraining her arms now. I watched as my ex-maid screamed thrashing about. She knew there was no escaping. I didn't think Kaiko could be this brutal, telling Gumi to shut up, then harshly shaking her like a rag doll. I was in heaven seeing this.

"Stop, I'm sorry, please, I don't want to die!" She screamed, but no one would hear her, the train tracks was isolated, shielded from witnesses by broken down freight trains.

"You only apologize when things don't go your way, that's a bad habit." I said icily slapping her, twice.

"Rin, stop, please!" Gumi begged and I punched her in the gut to shut her up.

The wind was knocked out of her, her mouth let out tons of spit, and her eyes were bugged out. I punched her there over again until I felt she got the message of not speaking. For so long I've heard her talk, and it drove me insane, now I had her all to myself.

"Rin, we better hurry, or the others will worry." Kaiko said looking at the sky, it was becoming dark.

I lifted up Gumi's face, and stared straight into her eyes. My other hand laced itself in her hair. I could see the bruises being formed; a black eye, busted lip, bloody nose, and a bump on her head. I felt like breaking every bone in her body, it would teach her a lesson. She's been messing with my life for too long, and when she included Lily I knew she had to die.

Kaiko, she was a best friend alright, not many will help you jump someone. She also agreed to more, she wanted to be back in my good graces, and like Len she'd do anything for me. She wanted to help me rid the world of Gumi once and for all, because it was what_ I_ wanted and she'd make it so. I heard the train coming from blocks away, the light signaling anyone near the tracks to scurry and wait for the train to pass.

"I think you're selfish Gumi. So I will be your judge." I said seeing her tears.

"First account, moving in." Kaiko said and I pulled Gumi's hair making her wince.

"Guilty." I said hearing the train come closer.

"Second account, kissing Len." Kaiko said grinning as I dug my nails in her scalp.

"Guilty." I was enjoying this.

"Third account, using Big Al to attack the Megurine girls." Kaiko was also feeling excited by this.

"Guilty." The train was nearing even more, the horns blasting and wheels clinking on the tracks.

"Sentencing." Kaiko said, her face sharing my wickedness.

Kaiko Shion had become my partner in crime. Her innocent appearance was shattered. Who knew she acted like this when no one was around to see it. She even felt comfortable with me seeing her true self, since she let it out accidently back in the manor. In a minute the train would pass us.

**It's my turn now Rin. Let Tei handle everything from this point on.**

"We find Gumi Megpoid the maximum sentence of death in a gruesome way." Tei said and Kaiko eyes narrowed.

"NO!" Gumi yelled trying to free herself as both Tei and Kaiko held her.

Kaiko was holding her right while Tei had her left. Today was the day Gumi would die, and Tei would do it with the help of Kaiko. Really that girl is so similar to me, and one would never expect this. She threatened Lily's and mine's life, so Gumi was obviously a dangerous person.

They threw her in front of the train.

* * *

Len's POV

I was only a few meters away, and saw that tragic sight. Kaiko and Rin had just murdered Gumi – at least it looked that way from my point of view. The trains in town automatically stop when they hit something or someone. The freight was stationary as Gumi laid there, blood leaking out. She was on the tracks, with the two looking pleased with their work until they saw me.

Their faces looked dismayed seeing mine, filled with grief. I wanted Gumi dead, but I didn't want them to do it. Oh, god this was not good, not at all. They better hope Gumi's still alive, or shit would happen.

Rin, what have you done.

"Do you know what you guys did?" I asked. There was panic in my voice, mixed with fury.

"Yes, we think we killed that bitch finally." Rin said. No, I knew that look in her eyes, it was Tei.

"Don't worry about it so much Len. We knew exactly what we were doing and what the consequences will be." Kaiko said, wait why did her face mirror Kaito's dark side?

"Why'd you do it?" I was walking closer seeing the injuries on Gumi.

"Because she was being a pest so we finished her off." They both said crossing their arms over their chests.

"I got to check if she's alive so we can get her to a hospital." I said kneeling down to feel Gumi's pulse, if I could find it with all this blood everywhere. If she was still alive maybe she'd be too freaked out to tell anyone who attacked her.

"And what if she's dead Len, then what?" Tei asked looking pleased at her work.

"My family's rich so covering up something like this should be a breeze." Kaiko said crouching next to me.

**What are we going to do Len? Rin and Kaiko might have killed her for real.**

Shut up Len, I know what I'm doing.

"If she's dead, we'll have to hide the body." I said feeling the pulse.

Gumi Megpoid was….

**

* * *

****Thanks for the reviews, U guys are great**

**I don't see Rin as a rape victim unless Len's doing it **

**Ah, I just keep writing these long chapters out of nowhere**

**It's like I say 'I'll definitely stop here' then I'm like 'what the hell give them some more'**

**Oh well hope u enjoyed**

**Bye ~**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm glad you like the story so far, but this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, i hope that's ok**

**Thanx supporters; azurex, blackbloodbaby, Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude, ChocoCookiePuff, CiciKitKat, cr4zy4rimahiko, DidiWalker, DiLost, Fangirly2349, Flashlight QUEEN, Hydrology, ilooovejirachi, jet propulsion, Kairi Kagamine, kyuubi233, Lala-Rin-Len, Marena Kyoki, MasterVoiceMixer, Miko A. Kimura, ninryu, OKDNO, orangesky3, OtakuGirl347, Pappappa, RedNEon12, Rin-Nyan, RistuSakumori, Ruuya ruu-chan, SeacatTopaz, , Tragic Universe, Vocaloid-Naruto-Lover, YiPrincess, YukikoKiku, Zelly-Chan, and others I might've have missed**

* * *

Ch. 18 – I Won't Tell If You Won't Tell About Our Wild Night

* * *

Len's POV

Gumi was…still fucking alive. Damn it, shit, fuck my life. How is this even possible? She should be dead, but you know what, she's not. What is she, Superman? Well, at least she was half dead. I mean her body was pouring out blood, staining the tracks, and surely all of her bones should be broken.

To say that Gumi looked fucked up didn't even sum up the damage she took. I mean she was pretty much screwed if she didn't get to a hospital soon. If it wasn't for her barely audible breaths to prove that she was hanging on dearly for life I would've already dug up her grave.

What should I do?

**Take her to a hospital.**

Why, I mean she deserves this doesn't she?

** Like you or Rin or Kaiko know how to dispose of a body. You'll get caught and go to jail.**

Oh, so now you know everything, huh Len.

**I'm being logical. Just take her to a hospital.**

Pfft, fine.

I turned to them, Kaiko and Tei, looking at me. It was like I was the boss. Technically in this situation they were right, my word was law. It was only a matter of time before somebody would come down wondering why the train stopped. I didn't want either girl to be thrown with attempted murder, they wouldn't last.

I heard what they do in jail, they rape the pretty ones, and I'm not letting Rin's first get taken away by a girl. No way. Thinking up of a plan I saw Tei look like she was ready to kick Gumi's body trying to finish her off for good, but Kaiko held her back. I don't think Kaiko knew that she was working with Tei, not Rin.

"I got an idea." I said and they both looked at me eager to hear my plan.

"Promise me you won't ask any questions alright?" I asked and they gave me their word.

"We won't say a word." They said and I nodded, continuing.

"First, take Gumi to a hospital, no objections. Second, steal a roadroller. Third, abduct Lenka. Fourth, dump Gumi at a hospital. Fifth, go home." I said and they nodded although they looked confused.

Tei let Rin have control of her body again. I knew Rin wanted to ask questions, but it was too late she gave me her word. Well, Tei did, but they're the same person anyways. I picked up Gumi, whose blood was now soaking in my clothes, yuck. It was a good thing it dried up so it looked more like a design later on in the night.

"Let's go to the construction site." I said and they followed me.

Kaiko was making sure no one was looking at us suspiciously while Rin was pouting at the fact that we decided not to off Gumi yet. With luck this traumatic experience would now permanently let Gumi lay off me. We walked all the way to the construction site where the roadroller was.

Oh the memories Rin and I had in there. First hangout spot, first time Prima came out to try and rape me, and first time Rin and I went on break. Aw, bittersweet memories. As always there wasn't that much supervision, so it was clear to trespass.

I placed Gumi inside, and then went to hotwire the machine. I taught myself when I was on the internet and everyone else was asleep sometime when Rin and I first became a couple. All the girls were inside while I looked at the wires and connected them to see which would work.

I smiled when I heard the engine start running, and by the looks of it the roadroller still had gas. Time to rescue, Lenka! I moved inside and saw that Rin was in the driver's seat, Kaiko was in the passenger's seat, and Gumi was on the floor near the pedals. It was cramped.

"Move, Rin." I said and she frowned at me.

"No, I want to drive." She said tightening her grip on the wheel.

"You don't know how to drive." I said and she snickered.

"You don't either." She replied giving me a piercing look.

"My plan. I hotwired. I drive." I growled and she stuck out her tongue.

I'm ashamed to say this, but Rin and I started to wrestle, not the best idea. Kaiko was desperately trying to protect herself as Rin and I tugged on each other's hair for dominance, completely forgetting Gumi was dying on the floor of the vehicle.

I accidently stepped on the gas pedal making the roadroller move. Still Rin and I were oblivious that the machine was moving because we both wanted to drive badly. I always wanted to drive a roadroller and Rin wanted too as well. The giant thing was going to ram into other machines if Kaiko hadn't grabbed onto the wheel as Rin and I moved to the passenger seat to fight it out.

Gumi's blood was leaking all over the floor, making all of our feet slippery so Kaiko couldn't get her foot set on the brake. Now that I think of it, no one knew how to drive a roadroller, it's a lot different from a car. Oh, shit we're going to die, what the hell was I thinking? This is madness!

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ah, aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Kaiko was freaking out barely dodging construction vehicles and pipes.

"I'm driving Rin!" I yelled pinching her cheeks.

"No, I'm the oldest!" Rin yelled literally choking me.

"Ugh!" Gumi groaned, she was still unconscious, but the noise irritated her.

Kaiko was steering, turning the roadroller left then right, missing potentially life threatening things. Her screams of fear were combining with Rin and mine's screams of frustration. We were all making too much noise for attempted murderers who steal roadrollers that were about to kidnap a little girl with a half dead ex-maid in the mix.

"Len! Rin! Fucking help me!" Kaiko had now driven the roadroller right outside the construction site into the middle of the road almost crushing other people's cars.

So much for being discreet.

Rin and I stopped our petty fight to see the attention we had attracted. Thank god that these windows were tinted so no one saw three teenagers screwing around. Rin took this as an opportunity to push pass me, throw Kaiko out of the driver's seat, and take the wheel.

"Put on your seatbelts!" Rin said sinisterly with a creepy smirk appearing on her face.

"Shit, Rin don't go wild!" I said hurriedly putting on my seatbelt as Kaiko was clinging onto me bracing herself. Gumi was still knocked out on the floor with our feet on her since she took up the whole space. Rin pressed the gas pedal hard, and we floored it.

The motor made a 'Wry' sound and we were dashing down the street way passed the speed limit. We all were screaming, part of it because we were scared silly, the other because it was riveting. Cars were getting out of our way, especially with Rin acting like she had the intent on crushing anything in our path.

"Ahahahaha!" Rin was laughing hysterically, I wondered if her personalities had anything to do with this.

"I like, am totally going to pee myself!" Kaiko was squeezing her eyes shut shaking her head furiously.

"Guys keep it down I'm calling Leon." I said making them quiet down.

The phone was ringing. Then after the fourth ring I heard Leon's voice. He sounded worried, but I guess you'd be that way too if your cousin and girlfriend were M.I.A. My mind was already concocting an excuse to tell him why we were still not back yet.

"Where are you Len? Did you find them? It's like seven and it's dark! Hurry before you meet that psycho who stole a roadroller!" Leon was frantic.

Damn, we were already on the news. Luckily helicopters hadn't come yet, but I guess people were texting each other about the roadroller about to crush everything in sight.

* * *

Rin's POV

I was driving like a madman, and you know what, hells yeah I was loving it. Not many people can say that they've attempted to kill and stolen a roadroller before. I'm going to have awesome stories my children when I grow up. I was_ intentionally_ aiming to crush cars because it's funny to see people get out of my way.

Kaiko was acting like a baby for some reason, I didn't know why. I mean she was the one who was like you know, 'let's kill Gumi!' Ah, well. Did I tell you that Len's a good liar; you should hear his little talk with Leon it almost made me laugh.

"Listen, Rin was really shaken up about the whole rape thing so Kaiko was comforting her and talking to her. I found them, but Rin didn't want to go home yet." Len said looking absolutely bored although his voice sounded caring.

"Yes, I know you guys are worried, let me finish. So Rin still wanted to talk to Kaiko and I decided that Rin needed to eat. We're going to a food joint right now. I promise to have Rin back home by eleven."

I was smiling at Len, and he smirked at me as he listened to Leon talking again. It made me wonder if there was another Len. I mean at times Len's very sweet with me, and gives me chaste kisses, and then he turns into this French kiss maniac. It's like there's two different people. I wouldn't mind having a bad boy Len, but his shota side still rocks too.

"Don't worry Leon, Rin and Kaiko are fine. Trust me, have I ever let you down. Good, ok then, bye." Len hung up sighing.

"You're the best liar I've ever seen." I complimented him and he smirked.

"It's skill, you'll get some too." He said cockily.

"I've got some skill too." I said recalling how my personalities took down Big Al.

"Guys, are we going to the hospital or this Lenka person first?" Kaiko asked breaking Len and mine's conversation.

"We're going three towns over near the river, that's where Lenka's house is." Len said and I began to drive out of town to the where Len wanted to go.

It was bugging me who this Lenka person was. I mean it was definitely a girl, but how old was she? Was she that type of slut ready to throw herself on Len? Like hell I would let that happen. Len is mine. Why did he want Lenka, whoever she was, anyway? It's bad enough that we have to help that green haired bitch Gumi to stay alive.

"Who's Lenka?" I asked and Len looked at me.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked with a grin on his face, he was amused.

"Just, you know if she's like another girlfriend on the side or something like that." I said clenching my teeth in aggravation.

"Jealous?" He asked with that stupid grin of his widening.

"Um, I'm sure Len's just messing with you Rin." Kaiko tried to calm me down knowing that I was starting to get pissed off.

"If she's nobody then you should let me know why we're picking this 'Lenka' up." I said looking at him.

"Eyes, on the road Rin, please!" Kaiko yelled taking the wheel when I crossed my arms staring at him menacingly.

"If she's a nobody don't worry about it." Len was really enjoying my angry face a little too much.

"It's really hard to drive from this angle." Kaiko was trying to get my focus back on driving as I continued to stare at Len.

"Tell me who Lenka is or I'll slaughter you." I declared feeling the need to throw Len out in front of the roadroller to crush him.

"I'm so scared." He feigned fear making me lose it.

"Ah, Rin, I can't drive this way!" Kaiko yelled.

Involuntarily Kaiko was the barrier between Len and me, so I couldn't necessarily get to him. My arms tried to reach out to him, but he chuckled leaning farther against the window. Kaiko was moving her head around trying to see the road so we wouldn't crash.

"Jeez, Rin, you are so jealous and immature, Lenka's my little sister." Len said seeing that my outburst would have possibly killed us all.

"Oh." I said softly sitting back down to take the wheel again.

"Goodness Rin I thought we were goners." Kaiko said breathing erratically.

"Sorry for overreacting." I apologized, something I rarely do.

"Apology accepted." Len said then looked out the window.

"Wait, we're kidnapping your little sister?" I asked when I remembered step 3. Abduct Lenka.

"Yeah, what of it?" Len asked peering over at me.

"Nothing, it's cool. Never kidnapped a kid before, interesting." I said, turning when I saw the sign that we were in the town Len wanted us to be in.

"How is it that no one has called the cops on the stolen roadroller yet?" Kaiko asked and for a moment all of us questioned this.

"Don't jinx it." Len said.

* * *

Len's POV

We made it to the house. Good thing it was dark out so no one really saw our faces or the machine. Don't worry Lenka, big brother will save you. We waited fifteen minutes before all the lights in the house went off. Didn't want to see my parents, they'd definitely prevent me from kidnapping Lenka.

"Hey, Kaiko I want you to have the roadroller ready so that we can make a dash for it." I told Kaiko who nodded.

"Rin, you're coming with me." I said and we both hopped out.

I know what you're thinking, did we forget about Gumi, no it's just I wanted to save my sister before we dumped Gumi off in the hospital. I mean, children come first right? We tiptoed our way into the backyard where a tall tree was located outside a window which led to Lenka's room.

"Be the lookout Rin." I told her and Rin gave me the thumbs up.

Quickly I climbed up the tree, amazed that I could even do something like this, and made it to the top branch. Looking inside the room I saw the lights were off, so Lenka must have been sleeping by now. Rin was carefully looking out making sure to give me the signal if something were to happen.

"Hurry up Len." She called out to me.

"Ok." I said.

I eased myself closer to the window, and then started to play with the lock until I got it opened. Alright, now for business. I hopped inside, stealthily not making a sound as I landed on the floor. Then I walked over to Lenka's bed, her sleeping figure silhouetted from the moon's light.

Her soft snores were adorable, aw she's so cute. In her arms was the bunny plushy she never parted from. For a moment I was lost in seeing how innocent she was. I've never seen anyone look that way before. My hands pulled back the covers to reveal her pajamas. They were shorts and a tank top. She would freeze if I took her outside wearing that. Then my eyes narrowed when I saw my doubts confirmed. They were abusing Lenka.

Her legs had black and blue marks on them.

Her stomach was developing a nasty bruise.

She seemed to be a punching bag to them, because some of these markings were fresh. They had beaten her when I left earlier this morning. No wonder she didn't want me to go, if I had stayed they wouldn't have touched her. Guilt was consuming me now, but it'd be better because now I'd take her away.

"Lenka wake up." I whispered tenderly seeing her stir.

"Please, Lenka wake up. Len is here." I said patting her head.

"L-Len, big brother?" She lazily opened her eyes to stare up at me.

Her blue eyes, the exact color of mine, widened in surprise before showing her happiness at my arrival. She sat up smiling at me while I smiled back.

"You came back! I'm so happy!" She said leaning forward to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Lenka, I'm taking you away." I said causing her to move back abruptly with shocked eyes.

* * *

Rin's POV

Gosh, what was taking him so long? It was cold and I wasn't wearing that warm of clothes. I heard voices and immediately went behind the tree hiding myself. I saw two people who looked like Len. Were these his parents?

Well, they looked like an attractive pair. I see where Len got his good looks from. As friendly as they appeared my women's intuition told me that this was not a safe couple. In fact all my senses told me to run for it.

That can't be good, huh.

"When do you think we'll get Len back?" The man, I'm assuming Len's dad, said.

"When he starts to trust us again. It'll be difficult with that Dell person around." The woman, Len's mom, said.

"I hope we can get to him, he'll be a great haul won't he?" Len's dad said smugly.

"Yes, then our plan will be perfect." Len's mom giggled.

"What about Lenka? Where will she go?" Len's dad was now opening a secret basement door.

"Why, overseas of course, virgins are sold for lots of money and it'll be good for us." Len's mom was smirking evilly.

Oh, shit, Len's parents weren't just abusers they were traffickers?

They planned on selling Lenka as those illegal child brides or prostitutes, and I don't even want to know what they had in store for Len. This was terrible, downright disgusting. Oh, Len how can you be so sweet with such diabolical parents. I shivered at their cruelty.

They went into the basement and I prayed that Len would hurry up so we could leave.

* * *

Len's POV

"Where are we going? Can't you just stay? I don't want to leave." Lenka said to me hugging her bunny now.

"Please, understand Lenka these guys are bad people." I said hoping it'd make it easier for me.

"But, they don't do anything when you're around. If you're around then everything is fine." She was looking scared, teary eyes gazing at me.

"Lenka, Mom and Dad aren't good parents. You'll only end up in more pain if you allow them to keep you. Come with me." I put on my best smile and held out my hand for her to take.

She shook her head. Man she was making this hard. Well, I wasn't giving up. If she didn't want to come willingly then I'm not ashamed to use force. She'd know later on that it was for her well being.

**Lenka really trusts them. If we don't get her out fast she might die like we almost did.**

You don't think I know that. I'll make sure that she's safe from harm's way, even if she ends up hating me for it.

I had to think of something, if I took her by force no doubt she'd scream and our crazy parents would discover us. I couldn't let that happen, not yet. Lenka gave me a sad look. It seemed like she was torn  
between following me, and staying here. I knew she loved our parents, but they certainly didn't love her back, if anything I was the only she should love. What to do, what to do. I bet Rin's freezing her ass off,  
she'll kill me if I stay any longer.

"I'll bring you back. It's just a visit over at my house, like a sleepover." I said cheerfully.

"Like a sleepover?" Come on Lenka take the bait with your tiny mind.

"Yeah, food and dancing, and all that stuff. It's a celebration for us meeting for the first time." I was pulling it off for she was considering it.

A smile spread to her face, one that showed her acceptance. Her eyes brightened up, no longer holding back tears. She didn't hold her bunny that tightly anymore, but it was still with her. She started to grab a suitcase to put in her clothes and valuables thinking she was going to have the best sleepover in the world.

I'm sorry Lenka for lying to you.

* * *

Rin's POV

Call me a dumbass, because that's what I am. I was walking to the secret basement door like some fool. It was intriguing to me, maybe it was Tei for her killer ways, but I just thought I smelled the metallic scent of blood. I know my nose can pick up lots of smells.

I shouldn't be leaving my post, but Len was taking too long, and I had to move if I didn't want to get freaking frostbite. When I was standing right outside the door all I could hear was screams, filled with anguish and ruthlessness.

My feet didn't dare to move inside the door, I was petrified. This immense feeling of terror flooded me. What were Len's parents?

Who did these screams belong to, it sounded like a mixture of boys and girls. All sounded young, like they hadn't made it to the age of twenty yet.

I heard footsteps, they were coming up.

Hide. Quick.

Behind the tree again I watched Len's parents come out smirking to themselves, a look of satisfaction etched on their faces. They had done something down there, for the audible screams weren't heard anymore. I felt like throwing up. Funny how I was alright seeing Gumi near death, but when it came to stuff like this I was in shambles.

"That'll keep them quiet." I could feel my heart race seeing Len's mom calmly stroll away.

"Yeah, the buyers will be here tomorrow." Len's dad said locking up the basement door then leaving.

My gosh Len, you don't know about this do you? You're parents, their much worse than you can imagine.

They were murderers, but not like Rei and Rui.

These guys were coldblooded, they knew of no remorse or compassion, only pleasing their desires.

Demons, that's what they were.

I jumped when I sensed something falling down next to me. It took all my willpower not to shout to the top of my lungs. There, beside me was Len and a cute girl that looked remarkably like him. Lenka, I suppose. She gave me a curious look.

"Big brother, is this your girlfriend?" She asked making both Len and mine faces blush.

"Y-Yeah, she is." Len answered flustered by the sudden question.

"Oh, she's pretty." Lenka said smiling at me.

Well, I could get used to this girl if she kept calling me 'pretty' and all that. Wait wasn't I just freaking out about their parents, beware of the Kagamines people. Len gave me a look and I tried to compose myself,  
if I talked about Len's parents now Lenka would be so scarred.

"You look pale Rin." Len said and I shook my head.

"Naw, I'm good. Let's go." I said and Lenka raised her hands above her head.

"Sleepover!" She said and I raised my eyebrow.

"That's right Lenka, sleepover." Len repeated looking at me. What the hell was he doing that for, oh wait, I get it now. Sleepover.

We headed to the roadroller, halleluiah we were getting out of that place. When we got inside the roadroller Kaiko introduced herself, and also caught on to the sleepover thing. Settling in the tight space Kaiko was the one driving us home now.

I was squished in the middle with Len sitting next to the window, and Lenka comfortably sitting on his lap. You know I wondered how the cops didn't start a chase after us; I mean we were in a roadroller, underage, and broke so many laws. I leaned over to Len to whisper in his ear.

"I need to tell you something important when we get home." I said already knowing it'd be about his parents.

"Ok." He said, then I made myself relax.

* * *

Len's POV

"What time is it?" I asked and Rin checked her phone.

"It's only 9:00 pm." She answered.

Lenka's suitcase was on the floor. I'm glad I got her out of there in time. She was really friendly too, already taking a liking to Rin and Kaiko as if they were family. So far everything was great until Lenka bent down because she saw something red. Hm, what's red, oh shit.

"Is that blood?" Lenka asked us as she turned to Rin and me.

"W-What blood little one?" Rin was trying to play it off although you could tell she was faking.

"Right here, it's getting on my suitcase." Lenka was pointing now, but we all chose to ignore her.

"I don't see what you're talking about." I said looking out the window laughing nervously.

"Maybe it's your imagination." Kaiko said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Maybe your right." Lenka said snuggling up on me more. Yes she took the bait. Then it crashed down.

"Ugh!" Gumi was groaning, ah shit.

"What was that?" Lenka asked looking down at the floor then froze when she saw Gumi's bloody body.

"There's a perfect explanation for this." Rin hastily said looking at the girl who was about to cry.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lenka was shrieking as tears poured out.

I tried holding her still because she was moving around totally scared. Man, Gumi why did you have to groan? Were you even capable in your condition? Kaiko was tuning us out trying to focus on the road so that we didn't crash or anything. Rin was kicking Gumi to get her to shut up, but that only frightened Lenka more.

"Geez, when did reach consciousness?" I asked covering my little sister's ears while Rin covered her eyes.

"She's not awake, she's just making noise. Hey Kaiko why isn't she dead yet?" Rin asked and Kaiko sighed.

"I honestly thought that she'd be dead by now, I mean you guys took your sweet time, and she's been draining blood like super fast." Kaiko said and that's when I noticed the floor was caked in blood.

"What's going on? Does that lady need help?" Lenka was talking up a storm as we tried to shield whatever innocence she had left.

"No, no it's a game we're playing. Like a Halloween game." Rin said, removing my hands from Lenka's ears, and also removed her hands from Lenka's eyes.

"A game?" Lenka calmed down hearing that, oh I'm terrible big brother letting my sister see this.

"Yeah, a game. I know Halloween is far on the calendar, but we wanted to get our scare on now!" Rin was smiling patting Lenka's head, which made the girl stop crying.

"If you say so, then ok, I'm not scared anymore." Lenka said smiling. Oh her little mind is so manipulative.

"Can you believe that's all it took?" Rin was baffled at how easy it was to lie to a child.

"Short attention span." I said looking down at Lenka who had forgotten about the body, and was now looking out the window humming to herself.

All three of us sighed in relief, Lenka was fine now and Gumi stopped groaning. It was now 9:45 pm and we were all content until I thought I heard something. I played it off as me being paranoid, but I couldn't help, but think I heard something. Then I heard the noise that resembled a siren, and flashing lights were shown. Something took Lenka's interest because she was pointing out the window waving. I looked out,  
not afraid if anyone saw me because the windows were tinted.

"Man, it's the police." I said.

Can anyone say, high speed chase.

* * *

Rin's POV

I like Len and all, in fact I love him to death, but his plans are pure bullshit man. Save Gumi, take Lenka, steal roadroller (I didn't mind this one much), and take Gumi to a hospital which we'll never get to now that the police are after us. Would this all have happened if we just killed Gumi off then and there? No. Len had to make things difficult, and now I know his parents' true profession because of it.

"Let's drive like crazy Kaiko!" I yelled at her who was shaking her head.

"No way, if I go too fast then they'll have this on TV." She said looking worried.

"Um, big brother, why are police chasing us? In school I learned that, that was bad if the police wanted you." Lenka said and Len thought up of some lame answer she'd be sure to buy.

"We're playing tag with the police, because they're such nice people and wanted to make this you're best sleepover yet." He said half heartedly, but she believed it.

"Wow, big sister Kaiko go faster or we'll be caught!" Lenka demanded and for once I agreed with this girl.

So, Kaiko hit the gas and now it became a chase. If we were caught we'd be in the news for a year. Len was hugging Lenka like a teddy bear, the same way she did with her bunny that I just noticed in her arms, he was not prepared for this.

"This was _not_ in the plan!" Len shouted, but Lenka was laughing happily.

"No offense Len, but your plan sucks." I said hearing more police cars increase behind us.

"What do we do?" Kaiko asked and then my phone rang.

I picked it up. Who could be calling me? On the caller ID it said Leon, shit shit shit. This was not my day at all. I went from almost getting raped in the morning to almost getting arrested at night.

"Hello." I calmly said, like we weren't being chased.

"I hope you guys make it home before eleven, there's a police chase. I heard on the radio." Leon said, I wonder what he'd do if he found out it was us.

"Oh, no that's horrible. We'll be home right away." I said, hoping my words were going to come true.

"Good, Aunt Luka and Uncle Gakupo haven't come back with Lily from the hospital yet so it's just me and Rinta here." Leon said and I looked Len pointing to the body like he had come up with idea.

"Oh, I see." I said figuring out what Len was saying, but Leon mistook it as me talking to him still.

"Yeah, if you need to talk to anybody I'm here too, you know." Leon said.

"I'll be sure to do that then, bye." I said hanging up the phone quick before he could reply.

Len's idea better work or I'm killing him. He wanted me to use Gumi's body as a distraction, her barely alive but still breathing, body. I'm not going to lie, it sounded like it could work. I really didn't want to touch Gumi though, one thing was because I hated her guts and the other was that, hello she's bloody. My clothes will get ruined; well they're actually Kaiko's but still.

"Lenka close your eyes and ears, ok." Len said to her and the girl automatically did what he told her too.

"You owe me big time Len." I said picking up Gumi's body and having Kaiko shift in the seat as I moved behind her, myself getting pinned between Kaiko's back and the seat to lower the window.

Blood was now on all three of us; Kaiko, Len, and me. Somehow Lenka managed to stay squeaky clean. Alright Gumi, I'm sorry we couldn't get you to the hospital, but I kind of wanted to get rid of your always surviving ass anyways. So here we go.

I threw her for a second time that day, out of the window.

With the roadroller going super fast she was like a ragdoll flapping in the wind.

Then her body hit a police car, smashing the window.

All units had stopped to see if they really saw a half dead girl thrown from the machine. Needless to say the chase had ended. Not to mention it seemed like Gumi was now in a coma, but she might be dead this time, I mean I threw her tattered body. Please let death come and take her this time.

"We've got to ditch this thing." Len said.

* * *

Len's POV

So we pulled over on the road, and started to walk home leaving the roadroller. We were like fifteen minutes by foot away from the Megurines' place. There was no evidence that we stole the roadroller except maybe the blood on our clothes, but luckily it was night and only thirty minutes before eleven o'clock. I carried Lenka while Rin carried the suitcase. We were tired, this was one long night.

"Hey, where's Kaito?" Rin asked.

"He went to the hospital to visit Lily." Kaiko replied.

Lenka had fallen asleep. We were almost home now, and while we were walking I noticed lots of people staring at us. We were a sight to see I guess, but I didn't like the way they were looking so both Rin and I glared at them sending shivers down their spines. They act like they can't pretend to see bloody clothed children with a child, just turn your heads the other way people.

"Hey, guys I'm really sleepy, can I crash at your place?" Kaiko asked and we nodded.

"Let's keep this night a secret ok. I won't tell if you won't tell about our wild night." I said and they smiled.

"If this is what happens when trying to save a girl we almost killed on purpose, you guys will have the best parties ever. It's like 'you have to be there to understand what went on last night' type of things." Kaiko said.

I could see that, this was pretty awesome despite its flaws. Rin and I could host some of the best parties ever; of course it'd have illegal activity. We made it home with Leon gone to sleep, and Rinta wide awake watching TV. He didn't even bother to look up, and notice that Lenka was with us.

"So, how was your guys' outing? Calmed your nerves about Lily, and helped Rin out?" Rinta asked stopping on a horror flick.

"Yeah, it was pretty uneventful, though." Rin said walking up the stairs.

"Really?" Rinta asked yawning.

"Not a thing happened, at all." I said climbing up the stairs too.

I needed my rest for the gang war tomorrow. Oh, yeah, didn't Rin have something to tell me when we got back. Well, I'll hear about it in the morning.

Hey Len, I'll give you back your body now. You joined _Novis, _not me so this is your problem. I'll be sleeping while you fight.

**Really Bad Len, I can have my body back?**

Only if on one condition and I'll let this body be yours forever.

**What is it I'll do anything.**

Tell Rin that there are two of us, one good and one bad. Also, I'm really ticked that our parents hurt Lenka, so let's prepare to kill them.

**

* * *

**

So the next chapter will have the gang fight and Len's plan to stop his parents

**The fic is almost ending**

**Bye ~**


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19 – It All Falls Down

* * *

Len's POV

I had woken up in a rather provocative situation. Kaiko, Rin, and Lenka had all decided to sleep in _my_ room in_ my_ bed. Rin and Kaiko were too tired to realize that it'd be a tight squeeze so somehow we ended up lying down together. I was barely able to get any sleep because the three made the worst night of my life.

Kaiko was on the foot of the bed, her arms dangling off the sides with the tips of her fingers grazing the floor. She was a snorer, creating the irritating noise throughout the night that kept my eyes open wide. Then there was Rin, that girl talks in her sleep. I was actually shocked because she hadn't done that before and now all of a sudden I hear her gibberish.

"That's my orange!" She'll mumble and other incoherent words that I just couldn't tune out.

Lastly was Lenka, that girl was a wild sleeper. I can't count how many times she kicked, punched, and slapped me. It sucked too that Lenka was using me as both a pillow and a bed, leaving me immobile.

Being restless I was quite angry, and would have beaten the shit out of all of them, if they didn't look so peaceful in their slumber. To say I didn't get any sleep is exaggerating, in truth I got about two hours, which didn't feel like I rested at all, so it was pointless to even shut my eyes.

Today was a school day too, and Luka insisted that Leon and I go, because we needed to collect the missing work Lily and Rin wouldn't get since they got permission to have a mini vacation. Not to mention today I'd have to avenge both of my non-blood related sisters by joining the gang war.

It was going to be a busy day and I'd have to work on an empty battery. Man I wish I could sleep in.

I tried to see how in the world I could get out of the bed without disturbing its many occupants. I'd definitely wake up Lenka if I removed her from on top of me, but I had to pee now or I'd burst. What a dilemma I was in. I hope I wasn't ruining my kidneys by holding it in like this, I mean I've had to use the washroom for about five hours now and I was reaching my limit.

"Lenka, move over." I said and the half awake girl flopped off me onto Rin.

Rin moaned a little feeling an unfamiliar heaviness on her, but she ended up hugging Lenka like a teddy bear. I paused enjoying how cute they looked until I realized if I didn't get to the bathroom now I'd wet the bed. Quickly I rushed out of the room to relieve my suffering.

When I came out I saw Leon waiting outside the door. I thought he had to go too so I moved out of his way, but his eyes lingered on me. Now I was really confused, did he want something? He folded his arms across his chest staring me down.

"You know Gumi was emitted into the hospital last night. Apparently the same freaks that stole a roadroller also kidnapped and tortured her. She's in a coma now and that's why Aunt Luka and Uncle Gakupo aren't back yet." He said.

"Oh, that's horrible!" I gave my best to pretend to be distressed.

"Yeah, it is….so why is there a little girl in your room?" He asked and I froze, shit he knew.

"What girl?" I said with a nervous smile, I was so busted.

"The little girl sleeping with Kaiko and Rin in your bed." He said, showing me that I couldn't convince that him that he was wrong in any way.

"You won't tell anyone right? Please." I was begging, I wanted to keep Lenka and hide her like she was some new pet I brought home.

"Of course I'm going to tell, there's a random girl in the house." Leon said and I guess he should be acting this way, you know a goody two shoes.

God, why can't he be like Rinta and not pay attention to anything? Well, Leon was smart, and he'd find out eventually so I might as well tell him.

"Uh, let's talk about this while making breakfast." I said pulling his arm to lead him to the kitchen.

He resisted, but I forced him to follow me anyways. I had to make sure he didn't try to phone Luka or something. It's not like I don't like Leon, believe me he's cool, it's just that he likes to be overly cautious which means telling adults every freaking thing.

* * *

Rin's POV

I like woke up to this little girl snuggling me, oh yeah that's, Len's sister. Well, Len better get in here because I'm about to smack this kid for drooling on me. Yuck, I'm not a fan of saliva. I hopped out of the bed and guess who decides to wake up, Lenka. She's rubbing her eyes lazily, looking around realizing she doesn't know where she is, panics for a split second thinking she's kidnapped (which it true), and then calms down seeing me.

"Rinny!" She yelled in that sickeningly sweet voice of hers, hopping off the bed to tackle me into some hug.

I stumbled, almost falling on my butt as the girl was literally rubbing her face on my leg as if she were a cat. Was she some animal? Kaiko was still asleep so I couldn't dump the brat on her, leaving me to entertain Lenka. Lenka forced my hand into hers and was smiling at me. I refused to give this…thing any of my affections.

Don't hate on me because I wasn't a kid person, it's just that I dislike sharing Len. He was always hanging on me so I wasn't worried about him leaving, but then _she _came, his sister that he had to have. Yes, she came from some messed up home life, but I hated how I couldn't hate her.

She practically looks like Len, is far from being some spoiled ass, and is totally adorable. I'll admit that if you ever had a younger sister Lenka would be the one you'd choose. This girl is nice, and was currently getting Len's attention, she was the perfect enemy.

"Lenka, why do you like Len so much? You've only met him since yesterday morning." I said pleasantly although I could vomit.

"Because Lenny's a good person, and I like Rinny too. Rinny you're the best!" Oh, shit this girl was making me fall for her.

"You've only met me for a night, how can you like me so easily?" I asked her and she beamed at me, oh those eyes.

"Rinny, you're cool, I knew big brother Len had to have an awesome girlfriend." She stopped her sentence and let go of my hand.

Man, I wanted to hold her hand some more…I mean I'm glad she finally let me go, she was getting clingy. She stood in front of me, her demeanor looking anxious. I wanted to hug her like no tomorrow, no be strong Rin she's the enemy remember. That's right I'd hold my own. Her looks weren't getting to me at all, because Rin Megurine could handle cute girls, especially ones like Lenka.

"I…um….well…I…c-could you be…the big sister I never had! I really admire Rinny! I want you to be my _real_ sister." She confessed blushing deeply.

My heart skipped a beat, I felt lightheaded, screw this, Lenka I fucking love you. My arms went around her tiny frame, squeezing her hard but not enough to harm her. I smelled some food and assumed breakfast was ready so I headed down there with Lenka in my arms.

"I love you Lenka, you are soooo cute, oh my gosh I'm like a pedophile. You make me get this weird feeling in my stomach. Argh!" I was ranting as she giggled, that laugh was like bells.

You know I've always wanted to stay the youngest in the family because of the special privileges you get, but now that Lenka's arrived I could deal with being the second youngest.

I'm so going to corrupt Lenka and make her my slave just like Len. Yeah.

* * *

Len's POV

"Alright Len, I understand now why you took Lenka." Leon said setting up the table with plates and cups.

I had just explained to him the reason why I took Lenka, excluding the theft, assault, and other things that went on last night. I didn't expect it to be so easy to talk to him. I was glad that was over with, but like usual Leon still wanted to be the logical one and ruined the moment.

"Just because she's getting abused doesn't mean that you can go around stealing kids. Aren't you still being watched by Dell? This type of stuff will put you in jail." He always had to act like the parent in the house since Luka and Gakupo kind of fail at discipline.

"Aw, come on when you meet Lenka you'll regret all that you're saying." I said knowing darn well my sister could woo anyone with her looks.

"Please, I'm hard to crack. Unlike Uncle Gakupo I don't let the house run wild with mischief." He said, so he's challenging me, well I accept.

"Let's do it then. If Lenka wins your heart you say nothing, but if she doesn't I'll take her back," I said and he was about to nod when I cut him off.

"Take her back to pain, suffering, abuse because it's wrong to save your sister when your biological parents haven't changed their ways at all." I was making him guilty now.

"Stop making me feel bad." His stern act was deteriorating.

"I'm just telling the truth." I shrugged my shoulders and saw Rin and Lenka come in.

Leon and I were stunned seeing Rin be nice, usually she's such a witch to people she doesn't know. Here was my girlfriend fangirling over my sister who was just eating it up. Lenka was grinning ear to ear as Rin was in her own world of adoring Lenka.

"Food." I said and they immediately stopped enjoying each other's presence to feed their stomachs.

Rin grabbed herself a plate of pancakes I made while Lenka mimicked Rin even though I prepared her plate for her. What was this? Why was Lenka trying to be like her? Glancing at Leon he seemed to have the same look Rin had, which meant that Lenka had gotten to him already. I suppose if I'm good looking then it makes sense that Lenka would also look irresistible.

Leon had lost his composure and I knew that I had won. Yes, Lenka gets to stay! I flashed a victory smile to him and he just averted his eyes. Lenka wouldn't eat until Rin did. When Rin stopped eating her pancakes to drink her orange juice Lenka did too. I've never seen this before, it was fun to watch.

While we were eating Kaiko and Rinta came down. Kaiko saw Leon and blushed. Yeah, I told Leon that Kaiko was in on the whole kidnapping thing, but lied saying it was totally against her will. Rinta looked at Lenka who looked back at him. They were gazing at each other for about ten seconds before Rinta spoke.

"Who's this?" He asked, not really sounding like he cared if we answered him or not.

"I'm Lenka, Lenny's sister." Lenka replied as soon as he asked the question.

"Oh, I'm Rinta, 'sup." Rinta said sitting next to me preparing his plate.

See, why can't Leon be that way? Rinta doesn't let anything faze him, it's like he was born to cope with unpredictability. I noticed Lenka's eyes didn't leave Rinta for a second, making me automatically assume the worse. It was impossible, improbable, she couldn't could she….

"Lenny I like Rinta, he's my boyfriend now." Lenka said, not giving a damn that she had claimed Rinta as hers and no one else's.

"Treat me kindly." Rinta played along smiling at my sister.

"Wait, Lenka you don't want this guy he'll just leave you. He wanders around doing nothing all the time, you want someone your age ok." I said feeling worry consume me.

"No, I like older guys." Lenka what were you saying.

Why was I getting so upset, she's just a child, and Rinta wasn't serious. Still I didn't want my sister dating yet, no way, she is way too young. I'd beat up those little seven year old boys who tried to score with my sister.

"You're overreacting Len, its puppy love." Rin attempted to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

Jeez, what happened to boys and girls thinking the other gender had cooties.

* * *

Rin's POV

Well, I'm Lenka's babysitter. Len, Leon, and Kaiko all had to go to school, and Rinta was just going to lounge around in the house like he always does leaving me to take care of things. Lily was in the hospital and that bitch Gumi was now being visited by my parents. Man.

"Rinta, Rinny's panties have strawberries on them." Lenka blurted out making me instantly become embarrassed. Why did shout through the door for Rinta to hear?

I was changing in front of the girl, thinking nothing of it, and then she just tells my business like that. I turn to her ready to tell her never to do that again when she gives me the cutest puppy eyes I've ever seen. Damnit, you can't get angry at that face. I had forgiven her in like some chump.

"Aw, that's nice. Lenka what color is her bra?" Damn Rinta for joking around, didn't he know Lenka would answer that.

"It's yellow, with black stripes, like a bumble bee." Lenka had again shamed me.

"Lenka, don't say anything else involving my underwear!" I scolded her and she pouted before smiling again. I don't think she understood me.

"Sorry, Rin, I didn't think she'd answer." Rinta apologized, although his chuckles were audible through the door.

"I'm sorry too Rinny, I just thought your underwear was cute and wanted to share it with the world." Lenka had no idea how wrong that came out.

"No, just…stop it Lenka. I can barely take your adorableness." How could I corrupt her if she had such an effect on me?

* * *

Len's POV

Hope Rin wasn't feeling down that I left her. It was actually the first time I'd be going to school without her. Kaiko and Leon were too busy talking to each other to notice me lagging behind them. It wasn't fair, why did Rin get to hang out with Lenka, I was the one who took her away.

"Len!" I turned around hearing my voice come from the two people I could barely stand, the Hatsunes.

Miku was smiling lovingly at me while Mikuo plastered on a scowl. My, gosh, they were annoying. One was in love with me and Rin and the other was my nightmare. Suckiness was in the air. I sighed hinting to them my exhaustion, but it flew right over their heads. Idiots.

"I heard what happened to Rin and Lily, I hope their alright." Miku sounded generally concerned.

"Their fine. Rin isn't happy being home alone while I'm at school though." I said seeing Miku's face brighten.

"That's good. You know I had the most wonderful dream last night." She changed the subject and Mikuo's face fell.

"No, Miku, don't tell him that sick dream of yours, it's absolutely _disgusting_." Mikuo said frowning. He clearly was showing his distaste.

Miku turned to him glaring. If there was one thing I learned about the teal haired girl is that she hated to be interrupted. Mikuo wasn't backing down however, and opted to glare right back at her. I took this as my chance to escape, but both of them grabbed me before I could make my getaway.

"I'll tell him if I want to, so back off!" Miku growled and Mikuo sighed in defeat.

"I warn you Len you will be scarred." Mikuo said to me and I reconsidered what in the world she was about to say.

"So, Len in my dream," she said, "Rin, you, and I were all alone in my room having a threesome. It was so hot."

I was officially scarred. Really, Miku didn't care how anyone, including the person she was crushing on, thought about her. She was just going to say something like that, and think of it normal. Mikuo's face was in  
his hands; obviously he was asking God how he could be related to such a person.

Who knew Miku was into that freaky stuff.

Miku went on ahead of Mikuo and me after she announced that hideous dream of hers. She was smiling creepily, probably thinking about her fantasies that would never come true. Mikuo took my arm, dragging me off the path to school. It kind of hurt so I yanked away. He looked at me aggravatingly stomping his foot on the concrete.

"What the hell Len, we're not going to school didn't you get my text message?" Mikuo asked me and I couldn't remember ever receiving a text message.

"Maybe I did, I don't know." I said dully and he rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we're going to start the fight in the afternoon. Kaito wants us all to meet him at the abandoned house to come up with battle plans." Mikuo said beginning to walk off again.

"Really, but who will cover for us at school and I thought the fight was tonight?" I asked knowing Leon was going to notice and so would the teachers.

"Relax, Kiyoteru – sensei has it all covered. We'll be marked present and no one, but the students will know we're gone. Plus we're going to surprise attack _Risk_." Wait, Kiyoteru – sensei was in the gang as well.

"Leon's going to know about me skipping class." I said and he snickered.

"What, is Leon your mom now, fuck him. Do whatever you want and explain later, that's my motto." Mikuo was walking faster and I almost had to run to keep up with him.

"That sounds really irresponsible." I said falling into step with him.

We were walking silently, neither of us wanted to talk. I saw not that many people were out in the street we were on, it probably because they knew gang activity was the norm here. As we turned a corner I  
started to see the familiar faces of Akaito, Iroha, and Piko.

All three looked up at us and nodded their heads. Not many people in _Novis _smiled much, the only person who did was Kaito, but it was crooked looking. Since I took out the Kagene twins I've become one of the best _Novis _members ever. People either admired or respected me or feared me.

I had some type of authority, and I didn't even know it until I saw the other members clearing out of the way to make a path for me. Around the abandoned house were teens and young adults passing time by betting or doing something to keep boredom away.

Mikuo told me Kaito was inside, and pushed me in the house. There was my boss sitting on a chair looking quite grim. No one else was inside except him and me.

"Len, I have a special job for you when we start fighting, do you think you can manage?" He said in grave tone.

"I can do anything."

* * *

Rin's POV

Right now Lenka, Rinta, and I were pretending we were in a soap opera. I was bored and Lenka had come up with it, but let me tell you that this was the most dysfunctional game I've ever played. Rinta's role was being a wealthy man who was two-timing me, his fake wife who suspected him of infidelity.

The other woman was played by Lenka. Figures, she did fall for him and all.

"Who is it?" I acted outraged looking at Rinta with hurt eyes, "Who's this slut you're creeping around with?"

"Don't call her that! She's more than you'll ever be. She's my true soul mate. You are nothing to me, anymore!" Jeez Rinta, way to be cold and a total dick even if you are acting.

"Darling, I don't want to get in between you two any further! I'll leave!" Lenka said and I began to pretend to cry.

"She's a younger woman at that. I can't compete with such youth, my self-esteem is ruined." I whimpered.

"That's right, now away with you. I want to be with my mistress who is better than you in every way Rin." Rinta shooed me away, and then my cell phone rang cutting into our game.

I answered it letting Rinta and Lenka talk as they waited for me. It was coming from Mom and Dad who were on her way home. Crap, I hadn't thought that they'd be coming home so soon. How would I explain to my parents the reason Lenka's here?

"New game guys it's called hide and seek." I said, and Lenka jumped up and down for joy.

I chose to be 'It' so they ended up hiding. I hoped Lenka hid well enough because I already heard the car pulling up. I shook my nerves away and waited at the door for Mom and Dad to come in. They came in looking like dead people. Bags were under their eyes as they trudged inside.

"Taking off work today?" I asked seeing both of them fall on the couch.

It was weird seeing my usually energetic parents acting like this. Dad wasn't being a loony person and Mom was just not herself. It must have been rough staying at the hospital all night with Lily and then visiting Gumi. They looked over at me, apparently not comprehending what I had just said.

"You know it's not fair that Leon and Len have to go to school while we all hang out at home." I said with my hands on my hips, I wanted Len to stay home with me.

"Now's not the time Rin. Argue later." Mom said pushing back her pink hair that was all over the place.

Hm, I wonder if I could say things and they wouldn't care at all. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Hey, I almost killed Gumi." I said and they ignored me.

"Stole a roadroller." They didn't even glance at me for a millisecond.

"Kidnapped _Len's_ little _sister_ and we're playing hide and seek right _now_." I said word for word, thinking that would move them a little.

They were completely still, eyes glazed over because they were just too tired to focus on anything I was saying. Haha, this was great, I could say things I've been bottling up inside. I bet I won't even get in trouble, why pass up this chance.

"Sorry I broke your mirror Mom, ate your pudding Dad, and blamed Dad for losing Mom's rings when I actually did wearing them at a party one time." I was on a role of confessing when I forgot I was the seeker and needed to find Lenka and Rinta.

Mom and Dad had fallen asleep not able to open their eyes anymore. Works for me. I began to search the house for Lenka and Rinta, it's been a while since I played this game and it was freaking fun.

**Stop messing around Rin. You need to finish the job.**

My personalities were talking to me again as I looked in a closest to see if Rinta was in there. I didn't know what job they were telling me to finish.

**Didn't you hear, after all you did that Gumi is still alive. **

So what of it, she's in a coma.

**If you want her out of your life forever you'd take her out now while she's still this vulnerable. **

Hm, I was getting ideas now. This was the perfect chance to take a bus and accidently pull out Gumi's IV. Len wasn't there to stop me, I didn't have school, parents were knocked out; it was all in my favor.

"Hey, Lenka and Rinta, let's go for a walk and get a bite to eat!" I yelled through the house planning something else in my mind.

They came rushing to me instantly knowing food was involved. Today I would make sure to commit murder right this time.

* * *

Len's POV

"Len, I need you to take on Sweet Ann." Kaito finally told me.

Wait, wasn't that Teto's pimp.

"Sweet Ann, Big Al's sister?" I asked, my face showing confusion.

"Yes, she's going to back her brother up. She's dangerous, Big Al is even afraid of her." Kaito said rising to his feet and walking towards me.

"Big Al's afraid of her. What has she done besides run a prostitution ring?" I didn't understand why Big Al, that monster, could be scared of his sister.

Kaito stared directly into my eyes. His eyes darkened when I asked him about Sweet Ann. She must be really bad.

"Sweet Ann not only runs prostitution, but she sells her girls to traffickers. She's a heartless woman who won't hesitate to kill even if it's Big Al." He said making me shiver a bit.

"Then why hand her over to me? I'm not that strong." Seriously Kaito I'd rather fight Big Al.

Kaito smirked placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. It wasn't helping me out though.

"Len, you may not have strength, but you're smart. One thing I've learned is that the smart ones always survive." He said then told me to gather everyone around.

I called out to everyone and they came to the front of the house. Kaito was standing on the steps with Akaito on his right and me on his left. Next to me were Iroha and Piko. Nigaito was on the other side of  
Akaito. Everyone was looking at Kaito, awaiting orders on what we'd do.

The feeling of anticipation flowed through like always before a fight, but this was different, this would be the last fight. After this _Novis _would disband, and Kaito would talk to his parents about not becoming the heir so that he could marry Lily. This was the plan if no one died today.

"I want everyone to fight like you're about to lose your life. I'll find Big Al and take him out. Iroha and Piko will go in first as a distraction and then Nigaito and Akaito will come in starting the real fight."

Kaito's voice held power making everyone pumped. To think he acted completely different when Lily was around him.

"Len will go with me to fight Sweet Ann. We're hoping no one on our side will get injured that much, but if you do Iroha and Piko will be helping you off the battlefield."

So that was it, Piko and Iroha were the nurses and the rest of us were the soldiers. My heart was beating rapidly, I could feel the adrenaline, and I was enlivened. After today I wouldn't be in a gang anymore, and that was one secret that I wouldn't have to keep from my family any longer.

"_Novis _will become victorious!" Kaito shouted and everyone cheered.

We acted like this fight was a game and we were a team ready to win. I'd remember this day for the rest of my life.

* * *

Rin's POV

I left a note on the refrigerator for my parents telling them I went out with Rinta. Lenka was watching them sleep as I was putting on my shoes with Rinta waiting by the door. Len's sister was immersed in the hair color of my parents. Even I didn't know how my parents had pink and purple hair.

She was sitting on the floor with her mouth agape and pointing at them like they were aliens. Then she'd turned to me with a face saying 'are you seeing what I'm seeing?' I told her to leave them alone and she reluctantly left her spot on the floor.

Walking down the street to a café Lenka was in the middle of Rinta and me holding both of our hands. She smiled while saying hello to every stranger that passed us by. People thought she was delightful and thought I was dating Rinta. Ew, I'm not that desperate.

I mean he looks nice and all, but Len's number one in my book. It was going well until there was one man, a drunk, talking about me and Rinta being a young teen couple that had a kid too early. How dare he think I was Rinta's girlfriend, was impregnated by Rinta, and that Lenka was my kid?

If he wants teen pregnancy talk to Lily ok.

"Rinny, are you and Lenny going to have a baby?" Lenka asked out of the blue.

"What! No!" I was totally caught off guard.

"Why not? I want to be an auntie." Lenka said and I blushed. Did she not know what she was saying? I looked at Rinta for help.

"Listen Lenka, there's a process in how to make a baby that is hard for Rin and Len to do." Rinta tried to explain.

"I know what it is, its sex right?" Both Rinta and I became flustered.

"Who taught you that?" I shouted feeling very awkward.

"My two best friends at school Haine Lin and Ren." She said and I couldn't believe seven year olds now a days.

"Do you care to give us your explanation of sex?" Rinta asked somewhat amused now, while I was horrified.

"Sure! Sex is when two people like each other. Then they get naked and I forgot some other parts, but the girl gets a baby in the end." Lenka, you're too cute.

"Well, Len and Rin aren't ready for that yet." Rinta said and Lenka pouted.

"But I want to be an auntie. Rinny don't you want to have sex with Lenny?" She said a little too loudly so some people looked over at us. I glared at them.

"Mind your fucking business!" I yelled at them and they turned around.

"It's not like they don't want to do it, they just haven't found the right time." Rinta said maturely, and Lenka beamed.

"How about when Lenny comes back from school?" She suggested.

"Nope, not a good time." I said.

"Then how about tomorrow?" Lenka was too much.

"Let's change the subject." I said. Len needs to have a talk with his sister as soon as possible.

"Whatever you say Rinny, but I promise that you will have Lenny's baby and I shall be an auntie!" She yelled and Rinta began to laugh seeing me pale.

What little sister acts this way? I figured she'd be all on Len and try to push me away, but she wants to me to lose my virginity to him. Ugh.

* * *

Len's POV

So here we are. All of us going to _Risk's _hideout in a teen club. It was a popular place that many of my classmates liked to go to on the weekends to party and have a good time. It was also the place where many fights would break out between small gangs taking on Big Al.

No one from _Novis _ever went inside unless you wanted to come out beaten to a pulp. Going in there was like suicide if you were alone. Apparently word got around this part of town because the streets were empty and dead quiet. The teen club was closed. It wouldn't open yet until 7:00 pm when everyone was out of school by then.

Nigaito had gotten inside information that _Risk _was in the club preparing for the fight they 'thought' would be happening later on tonight. Piko and Iroha began with the plan of entering and being the distraction. Unexpectedly the club's door was opened instead of locked giving them the perfect access.

We heard _Risk's _noise of alarm, and that's when we charged in. The place was packed with Big Al's minions who were scrambling to defend themselves. Akaito and Nigaito started to make the first blows, hitting the opposing gang's members' dead on.

The brawl began, and Kaito pulled me aside so that we could find the real people we were after, Big Al and Sweet Ann. As chairs, tables, and things were being broken or flying in the air we avoided the damage to climb up the steps to the second floor where Big Al was at.

Kaito took out the guys on the top of the stairs trying to stop us while I was taking out guys trying to follow us. When Kaito finally cleared the way we found the door where our targets were. There sitting on a lavish couch were the demented siblings smiled ominously.

"Well, if it isn't Kaito. We haven't fought in weeks. I've been dying to see you again." Big Al snickered.

"You could have let Lily stay out of this whole ordeal, but instead you include her _and_ her sister Rin." Kaito was obviously furious, the steam coming out of his ears.

"I do whatever I want. Lily could have had better luck if she was with me, but she wanted you so I tried to put her in check." Big Al said, showing his arrogance as Kaito grinded his teeth.

"Stop talking Al, I need to get back to my job. Let's take these guys out so I won't be dragged in your fights anymore." Sweet Ann said yawning.

In the blink of an eye Kaito and Big Al came at each other. Both of them punched each other's faces. The forces of the hits looked like their brains were whacking against their skulls. If I had gotten hit by Big Al I would have been knocked out no doubt, but Kaito acted as if it was nothing.

They had their fistfight while Sweet Ann observed me. She knew that I'd be her opponent and was seeing what I would do. She must be smarter than her brother because she was analyzing me, planning counterattacks in her mind.

"Well, aren't you going to come at me, pretty boy?" She said, hoping to taunt me so that I would rashly attack her.

I wasn't that stupid, but I'd let her think she'd have the advantage. I dashed toward her knowing full well she'd dodge it. I faked like I would tackle her, she moved to the side thinking I wouldn't be able to stop at the speed I was going at, but I ended up shocking her when I abruptly turned around to elbow her in the gut.

Her mouth opened wide as she gasped for air, the wind was knocked out of her. I thought she'd fall, but she managed to stay on her feet. She swung a right hook at me, nailing me in the face. Wow, was she strong for a woman. My teeth clanged together, scraping a part of my gum.

"I'm not that easy am I, pretty boy? You are exceptional yourself though. I'll have to go all out." She said ramming me into the wall.

I literally heard the wall crack from the impact. She pounded my stomach with her fists, the pain pure agony. I haven't felt this bad since I was with my parents. She kept punching me laughing all the way. Somehow I grabbed her wrists, stopping the punches while pulling her forward to me and head butted her head hard.

My head was tough and she yelped a bit, the knot on her head forming already as she felt an excruciating headache while I still had my composure. Since she wasn't paying attention I used this opportunity to kick her legs, making her off balance, and sending her crashing to the floor.

My body moved on its own as I began to kick her. She groaned slightly every time my foot connected with her ribs. As I had the upper hand in my fight it appeared Kaito was losing his. He was struggling against Big Al's headlock.

Kaito, my boss, was half way suffocating as Big Al squeezed his muscular arm around Kaito's neck. He was punching Kaito's face, to the point where the blue haired boy had a busted lip and an almost broken nose.

I wanted to help him, but I knew my orders. This was Kaito's fight and I had to back off.

When I went in for another kick on Sweet Ann she rolled out of the way so I missed. Shit. I felt myself falling to the ground since she kicked my ankles causing me to collapse. My mind didn't comprehend as she went on top of me, her hands wringing my neck. Her face contorted into ugliness, like she was some beast.

This would be a long fight.

* * *

Rin's POV

We were eating at a café before we'd take the bus to visit Gumi and Lily in the hospital. Rinta didn't know of my true intentions for visiting Gumi, or that Gumi and I weren't on very good terms. When we'd go to that green haired bitch I would finally kill her.

Biting into my sandwich I spotted somebody I knew. It was Teto, and she wasn't in her school uniform, but some whorish outfit. I think I needed my eyes checked.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom." I said leaving Rinta and Lenka.

I went out the door running over to Teto. She saw me coming and immediately ran from me, but I was faster and caught up with her. She decided she couldn't outrun me and stopped. My eyes scanned her up and down, how could she wear something so skimpy when it was this cold outside.

"What are you wearing? Why aren't you in school?" I was outraged my friend would dress like…like those sluts Neru and Miki.

She stared at me with dull eyes, her face expressionless. This wasn't the bubbly Teto I was used to knowing, she was somebody else. I didn't know this version of Teto at all.

"I didn't tell anyone yet, but I'm quitting high school." She dismally said.

"What? But why, you never showed signs of this?" Just what in the world was she saying?

"Listen, Rin I didn't want you to find out like this, but I'm not who you think I am." Teto said, biting her lip in the process.

I gave her a look. We've been best friends since forever, how could I not know who she was.

"Rin, I'm a… I sell my body for money." My whole world came crashing down.

"Y…You're a prostitute?" No way, Teto, my Teto was in that profession.

"Please don't hate me Rin, but I have to go now. I've got to go." She tried to leave, but I stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself." I demanded and she cringed at my tone.

She remained silent. I could see some people stopped and stared at us. We did look like a sight, two teenage girls, one dressed for whoring. My grimacing made them look away from us. Teto bounced on foot to foot gulping heavily.

"I have to go, I'm running away or Sweet Ann will find me and do something horrible." Teto said, her face showing fear.

Sweet Ann, I'm guessing that's her pimp. A woman selling girls' bodies, she's a disgrace to her own gender.

"What will Sweet Ann do to you?" I asked devising a plan already to save my friend from this. I would definitely get my personalities to help me.

"She's going to sell me to traffickers, the Kagamines." Oh no, Len's parents, crap I forgot to tell him about his folks this morning.

My phone rang and I unwillingly picked it up, telling Teto to hold on. The call was from my parents.

"Rin, where are you, we've gotten bad news from Dell." My mom's voice said.

"What happened?" This was turning out to be a hectic day.

"Someone's kidnapped Len's little sister."

Today was not my day.

**

* * *

**

There's probably going to be three or four more chapters left.

**Bye**


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20 – Rising Climax

* * *

Len's POV

The brawl was getting intense. There wasn't a single thing that survived the damage. Everything was broken or on the verge as being used as weapon. Somehow Kaito and I had gotten Big Al and Sweet Ann in holds. He had Big Al by his arms and I held Sweet Ann down by the hair.

Both of us were bleeding from cuts. These guys were no joke. They had the intention of killing Kaito and me. My body ached from the assaults Sweet Ann did on me, and she still wasn't down for the count. With amazing super strength she flipped me over, making me land on my back. It distracted Kaito for only a millisecond before he focused back on Big Al who already found a way to get out of his hold. Kaito was thrown to the wall.

I hurriedly got to my feet to avoid whatever attacks Sweet Ann was throwing at me. She wore some twisted smile on her face that could make anyone freak out. Man, I'm beginning to think Bad Len was a better fighter than me, but I couldn't ask him for help now. If I wanted to keep my body away from him then I need to prove myself.

Thinking of nothing else I tackled Sweet Ann. We both fell on the floor. My hands went to the sides of her face, pulling her head close to mine. She was still dazed from the tackle, but when she got a grip on reality again she was too late. I pulled her head to mine to head butt her, and while she was trying to recover from that I smashed her head on the floor.

Over and over again I rose her bloody head up, and then brought it back down to the floor. I figured the force on her head and brain would eventually cause her to pass out, which happened luckily. I looked over at Kaito and Big Al strangling each other, their faces turning different colors to the point where it was a solid dark blue.

If they keep this up they would just end up murdering each other. My eyes drifted back down to Sweet Ann. A cruel yet brilliant idea sparked inside my head. I scanned the room for broken pieces of glass. When I found a good shard that was sharp enough to penetrate something I picked it up.

This fight had to end soon.

"Hey, Big Al!" I called out in a mocking tone.

He glanced at me giving Kaito the perfect opportunity to push him away. Kaito coughed to regain his regular breathing when he noticed how quiet the room was. His sapphire eyes then spotted Big Al stationary with fear in his eyes. When he looked at me he knew why.

The glass shard in my hand was pressed right against Sweet Ann's neck. She was heavy for a woman, and with her unconscious she wouldn't feel any pain if I decided to end her life right then and there. I could see Kaito was a bit confused, shocked, frightened, and in awe.

"What's the matter Al? Afraid you're sister will die?" I was enjoying this. I was holding the power now.

My eyes narrowed dangerously, a smirk was placed on my lips, and I barely contained the chuckle escaping my mouth. Hmm, who knew I could act as evil as Bad Len. It was fantastic. Big Al looked like he'd have a breakdown, honestly was Sweet Ann worth it.

She was a malicious, violent, pimp who was also selling girls to traffickers. If anything the world would be so much better if she were gone for good.

"Don't, please don't hurt her." What was this?

I raised my eyebrow, he wasn't seriously begging now was he. It couldn't be. Not this man who I was told to watch out for. Even Kaito seemed a bit baffled by the sudden character change of the heartless gangster. Sweet Ann was in a horrible condition. Then again all of us didn't look that well to begin with.

"I'll kill her, you know I have every right to, she's a wicked person." I said in a deathly tone.

"Please, don't, she's the only family I have." He sounded desperate; it was music to my ears.

"You want me to have mercy on you after all you've done. My life has been going smoothly so far until you came." I was venting now, all my frustrations that have happened.

Kaito watched me, he was wondering if I'd do it or not. Unlike most people who would do everything in their willpower to not have anyone die, Kaito was different. He seemed to get excited over seeing a possible death. His eyes showed a glimmer of sadism. Oh, dear Lily had no idea what kind of person her child's father was.

"You attacked Lily and Rin, then make light of it. You've been a pest and I've waited so long to bring you misery. You think I won't harm your family after you harmed mine. I won't let that slide."

I grazed the shard on Sweet Ann's neck, gently causing blood to seep out, but not enough to form a gaping hole. Big Al fell on his knees, the sight making him lose his mind. How I loved torturing him. It was nice. Maybe Bad Len had already left his impression on me, because I liked this way too much.

I found myself egging Big Al further into the abyss of insanity. I'd make him have a mental breakdown. Kaito was right, brains do defeat brawns.

I'd rather have physical wounds that could heal over time than have mental wounds that would always hurt.

"You know Big Al I've been meaning to tell you something. You are friends with Gumi right?" I asked cutely, like I wasn't threatening anyone's life just then.

"Y-Yes." He was nervous. Sweat was running down his face mixing with his blood.

"Well, it's sad isn't it, how she was placed into the hospital. Who would do such a thing to her?" I played dumb and saw his face reach realization along with Kaito's.

"You, you were the one who almost killed Gumi and stole the roadroller!" he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"No, I didn't do it. Rin and some help took Gumi out. Serves her right anyways, I mean she did setup Lily and Rin." I said clenching my teeth.

"You bastard, I'll…" Before Big Al could move I made a stabbing gesture to Sweet Ann forcing him to stay put.

"You give up now don't you Big Al. _Novis _won." I said and he tightened his fists.

"That's cheating." He said under his breath and Kaito snickered.

My blue haired boss was finding this most amusing. He must be as messed up as me. He shared my menacing look as he walked over to me. Despite his bruises and wounds he seemed to be fine, like he hadn't gotten into a fight at all.

"Big Al, I think you and I should know that there is no playing fair when you are in a gang. That's the risk right, leader of _Risk_?" Kaito said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine you win. I won't bother Lily or Rin or anyone anymore just give me back Sweet Ann." Big Al had done it finally, he admitted defeat.

I awaited orders from Kaito. If he wanted me to kill her I would. He was in charge here. Kaito gave Big Al a look of pity; I could tell he expected more from Big Al considering all the stuff he did. I ended up dropping Sweet Ann's body on the floor where Big Al crawled over to her and cradled her in his arms, tears staining his face.

How sickening, I had just taken on the most feared leader of _Risk _and he turned out to be such a wimp.

I had broken him in less than two hours.

Kaito walked out to the rest of the commotion where everyone was fighting still. Everyone was fighting hard, the place a complete dump now. Certainly it'd take about a couple of months before this club would reopen again. When everyone saw Kaito the fight became a standstill.

"_Novis _wins." Those were the only words Kaito said, two things.

Of course our side cheered happily as Big Al's subordinates were hanging their mouths open. This was now over. No more Big Al, no more _Novis_, I was a free man.

Now to treat my injuries before my family asks me more questions.

* * *

Rin's POV

So I had just ended the call with my mom about Lenka being kidnapped. Crap, now I either tell Mom about Lenka's whereabouts or keep it a secret. Then there was Teto's problem. Jeez, I don't ever get a holiday. The only thing that came to my mind was calling Len, but I shook that idea out of my head. I can't be relying on him all the time.

"Teto, you'll be safe with me." I assured my friend whose eyes brightened up at my words.

"Thank you Rin." She sounded truly grateful.

I brought her back to the café where Rinta and Lenka must've thought I took the world's longest piss ever. When I took Teto inside she obviously got stares from people. I decided she did need to cover up some. I looked at the coat rack where some people placed their jackets and things so they wouldn't have to carry it with them to their seat. I picked a heavy looking one and gave it to her.

So what if it was stealing this was serious. She came to sit down with Rinta and Lenka who were having a staring contest. They saw me from the corners of their eyes and welcomed me back, but still kept their gaze on each other.

"Rinta, need to talk to you about a plan of mine." I said and Rinta reluctantly let Lenka win who fist pumped the air.

"What is it? Oh, hey Teto, didn't see you there." He smiled at Teto who shyly greeted him back.

"Rin I want to take a nap." Lenka said and I took her in my arms so she used my lap as a pillow. Teto gave a puzzled look to Lenka and I told her this was Len's little sister we kidnapped. At first she told him how illegal and wrong it was to kidnap kids, but I told her we were here because of _her_ problem, not mine.

"Wow, I never expected Teto to be something like that." Rinta said after I told him the whole story.

"I never expected Len's parents to be the traffickers I was going to be sold to." Teto said looking at me.

"Man, this changed my whole plans." I said pouting.

"What plans?" They both asked and I had to come up with an excuse fast.

I couldn't necessarily tell them that I was hoping to visit Gumi in order to kill her. Not the best answer.

"To spend time with Lenka!" I lied, and then averted my eyes.

They looked skeptical, but ended up buying it. Whoo, close call Rin. My brain began working up ways on saving Teto and Lenka, but nothing came to mind. I mean I couldn't think of anything. Rinta and Teto also began thinking to help me out. It seemed like we weren't getting anywhere though.

"Rin, I know!" Rinta said smiling.

"What?" I asked wondering what it could be.

"Why don't we just tell Ruko." He said.

Oh yeah, I totally forgot about my cop buddy. Stupid me, should've went to her first. I high fived Rinta and Teto looked like she had some hope in her eyes. Yes, this was going to work. Ruko always makes sure to crack a case. I felt Lenka start stirring from her nap. She looked up at me with wide innocent eyes.

"I want Len." She said and I panicked.

Wasn't Len still at school? This was not good at all.

"He's at school, you'll have to wait." I said in my most mature voice, but that didn't mean a shit to Lenka.

"I want Len, NOW!" She said and I was surprised as she jumped from my lap and ran out of the café.

I followed her with Teto and Rinta trailing behind me, leaving an angry waitress about not getting her tip. Lenka was a damn fast kid, I can't remember the last time I ran for so long, and man was I freaking out of shape. Teto was flying in those hooker heels and Rinta even passed me up. Shit, man, I was a loser.

"Wait…haha…up….Lenka it's dangerous….for a….hahaha…kid." I was falling behind more and more.

I finally stopped to catch my breath when I saw Rinta holding a crying Lenka who was struggling to get out of his grasp. She really wanted Len that much she'd throw a temper tantrum. I sighed grabbing onto Lenka and hugging her tightly to calm her down.

"What's the matter Lenka?" I asked, whispering in her ear as I rubbed her back.

"Len, I miss him. I want to see Len. If I take him back home with me then I'll have a real family like other kids." She said. Her eyes were red from the tears.

"What do you mean you'll be a family?" I asked patting her head.

"Once the sleepover is done Lenka will return home. Mommy and Daddy told me that if Len doesn't come back then our family won't be happy and complete." She said sniffling.

"Why won't the family be happy?" I asked feeling an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"Because if they don't get Len back then they told me that they'll abandon me because they said he won't come back because of me, because I was born in his place. Mommy say's I shouldn't exist." Lenka said.

I didn't quite understand the full story, but if we gave Lenka back then she would be either in a grave or doing something else no child should go through. No, I won't let it happen like this. Lenka is like the little  
sister I never had.

"Let's go to Ruko now." I said in a stern voice.

Sorry Mom and Dad, but I can't come home just yet.

* * *

Len's POV

I was walking home with Mikuo beside me. We were sore, but it was so worth it. Now there was no gang standing in _Novis' _way making us able to quit for good. Kaito gave us his blessings as he passed the leader position to Iroha, no one predicted that one. While we were walking Mikuo and I actually bonded. We hadn't said a mean thing to, or fought each other yet.

Instead we just kept smiling like idiots, idiots with nasty bruises on them. I noticed a girl who I thought resembled Miku, but the teal haired girl wouldn't be out now since school wasn't over in another two hours. The girl was about the same height as Miku, had black hair tied into pigtails like Miku, and had red eyes. She looked a little off, but I guess it was because she was looking at the town's map to figure out where  
she was.

Oh, she must be new. Still I couldn't help, but think she was not right in the head. When I pointed her out to Mikuo he freaked and dragged me off with him to hide in a nearby alley watching the Miku-lookalike carefully.

"You know her?" I asked seeing his face visibly pale.

"Yeah, she's Miku and mine's cousin." He said gloomily.

"Then why don't you say 'Hi' or are you scared because you look the total shit right now?" I asked, I was ready for him to give me a comeback, but he wasn't in the playing mood.

"Dude, my cousin is crazy." He said biting his nails anxiously like a girl.

"What's her name?" I was curious now. Mikuo never looked so creeped out.

"Miku, her name is Miku Zatsune." Mikuo said and I automatically differed teal haired Miku as 'Annoying' Miku and the other one as 'Crazy' Miku.

"Why is she crazy?" I kept asking questions and he gulped heavily.

"My cousin Miku fell in love with me, but I rejected her. She then tried to kill Miku…" I cut him off.

"I'm confused because they both have the same name. Call that dark haired one Crazy Miku." I said and he nodded.

"So Crazy Miku tried to kill Miku…" I cut him off again.

"Call teal haired Miku annoying." He nodded; he too thought Miku was annoying.

"So, like I was saying, Crazy Miku tried to kill Annoying Miku because she thought I was in love with her. When she failed at doing that she ended up killing my uncle and aunt, her parents. She's supposed to be in an asylum, but as you can see she's here."

"Oh, you've got a stalker too, huh." I said thinking about Gumi.

"Never mind about the stalker business we have a lunatic running the streets looking for me." He said gripping onto my shoulders.

"This is your problem Mikuo, not mine. Handle your business." I said turning to leave him when he grabbed onto me again.

"I have you know she gets jealous over anyone who talks to me, so if she sees you with me then she becomes your problem as well." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll help you only because maybe Crazy Miku will try to kill soon. I do attract trouble." I said and he looked relieved.

We peered out of the alley to see if she was still there looking at the map, but she was gone. We looked around everywhere, but couldn't find her. She had vanished from plain sight. That was bad right. I glanced at Mikuo whose eyes flickered everywhere in hopes of spotting her.

"Who are you looking for?" A womanly voice said near us that made both Mikuo and I tremble.

We turned around seeing Miku Zatsune looking at us with kind eyes and her smile friendly. She didn't look like a looney person at all. Still I felt a cold shiver run through my spine, was I looking at Satan.

"What are doing out of the asylum Miku?" Mikuo asked, he looked like he'd run for it.

"I wanted to see you Mikuo darling. I've longed to see your face. It's so beautiful like a God's." She said blushing, embarrassed at her words.

Her eyes caught me trying to be discrete on leaving the two of them alone. Instantly that charming face shattered to become hideously irritated. Mikuo looked worried. He was shaking, oh goodness what in the world did this girl do the Hatsune's in the past. Secondly how did she escape the asylum, don't they have straitjackets.

"Who's this Mikuo? I thought we discussed that you only talk to me." She said seething with anger.

"What discussion? You made that up by yourself. I wanted nothing to do with you!" Mikuo then turned tail and left me.

"Bastard!" I yelled.

I chased after him, and so did Crazy Miku. Man was Mikuo fast. That boy was running for his life, oh shit his cousin was that bad. I better kick it into full gear too. While running I noticed that Crazy Miku wasn't letting up. I was only but a few half a blocks away from her.

While running I thought I saw Rinta and Teto chasing something. I didn't know what they were doing and would've stopped to ask, but Crazy Miku was on my back. Mikuo climbed gates, ran in front of cars, and threw garbage cans on the ground to block the path. I think he forgot that he left me so I had to take my time going around the garbage with Crazy Miku right behind me.

You know what, fuck this.

I stopped and turned around to see Crazy Miku about to collide into me, if I didn't clothesline her. With my arm stuck out in the air, her neck rammed into my elbow effectively sending her to the ground. Jeez, I've hit two girls today. She tried to get up as she coughed, but I stepped on her head to keep her down. Then I walked home.

* * *

Rin's POV

"You kidnapped Lenka because her parents were abusers and traffickers that were going to pay for Teto." Ruko said looking unconvinced.

We were at the police station. I guess it didn't sound real when you thought about it. Lenka had forgotten about wanting to see Len as she played with Rinta's hair. Teto bit her lip nodding her head to everything I said. Come on Ruko believe me.

"Yes, it's the truth, believe me." I said and Ruko sighed.

"Rin you kidnapped a child." Ruko said and I rolled my eyes.

"What part of abusers do you not understand?" I said and she shook her head.

"Listen, I'll look into the Kagamine's later, but it'll be hard since they live in a different town that has nothing do with me. Still Teto selling herself is illegal, and then Lenka is an abducted child." Ruko, why did you have to turn into such a prick?

"But we saved Lenka." I whined and she gave me a harsh look.

"Did Lenka say she was getting abused?" Ruko asked me and I thought about it, no she didn't say anything.

"She doesn't have to say anything, you just know." I said and Ruko ruffled my hair.

"In the real world Rin you need evidence, hardcore evidence. I don't have the right to check Lenka for bruises unless her parents are here." Ruko said and I literally could pull out my hair.

"I'll turn Lenka over to Dell, he's at my house." I said and Ruko smiled.

"That's a good idea." She said.

We all walked home with slumped shoulders when I saw Kaiko. She was walking home and stopped to talk to us. Her face showed distraught like something odd had happened while I wasn't at school.

"Rin, Len and Mikuo weren't at school today." Kaiko said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe they played hooky. It's not unusual." I said and Kaiko licked her lips.

"Oh, Teto why weren't you here either?" Kaiko asked and I quickly answered.

"She wanted to see me badly." I said.

"Oh." Kaiko said.

I had another idea pop into my head. I dragged Rinta and Teto over to whisper in their ears. Kaiko was talking to Lenka while we talked.

"Guys, take Lenka home with you and make sure Mom and Dad don't see her. Get Leon to help you guys. I'm not handing her over that easy." I said.

"What about you?" Teto asked and I smiled.

"I'll be with Kaiko. Teto, feel free to spend the night." I said and dragged Kaiko off with me.

We walked side by side making sure no one was around us. I'd have to make sure this would work. Kaiko already seemed to know that I had another plan and was prepared to help. We stopped in front of an  
awesome teen hangout which was the parking lot. It was filled with cars, dancers, singers, and was just a good ole fashion party until the cops would ruin it.

It was also home to Neru and Miki. They would help me greatly. I saw the blonde and redhead leaning against a car with guys surrounding them. They smiled knowing the boys were all over them.

Sluts.

I walked over to them, ignoring people pointing at me and Kaiko who stuck out like a sore thumb. We weren't in the party crowd so everyone recognized our unfamiliar faces. Neru and Miki saw us and immediately frowned. Whatever. I placed my hands on my hips giving them a look of my own.

"What do you want, Rin?" Neru bitterly said.

"I need you guys to offer me your services." I said and they looked at each other before looking back at me.

"What services do you mean?" Miki asked and I grinned.

"You guys will be my slaves. You owe me for all the bullying you've done to me." I said and they giggled.

"Please, buzz off now or we'll show you what bullying is." Neru threatened and I looked at Kaiko.

"Neru, Miki, I suggest you take the offer before we make you." Kaiko said and they faked fear.

"I'm so scared." Miki said.

"Ah, help save us from the crybaby Kaiko." Neru said.

They asked for it. I grabbed Neru's ponytail and Kaiko grabbed Miki's hair. We flung those bitches on the pavement, sat on top of them, and punched the living daylights out of them. Of course a crowd gathered to see the girl fight, more like ass whooping. Neru and Miki screamed, defending themselves terribly.

"How about now bitches!" Kaiko yelled and they cried shielding their faces.

"Ok, ok! Just don't hurt us anymore!" Neru begged and I smirked.

"Good." I said grinning.

* * *

Len's POV

When I came home I didn't expect to see Dell, Lola, and my parents waiting for me when I arrived home. I also didn't expect Teto to be there, and Rin was missing in action. I watched as their eyes were glued to me and my disheveled state. Torn clothes, bruises, and the fact that I ditched school were known to them.

How would I get out of this one?

"Len, where are Earth have you been and why are you looking like that?" Luka asked tapping her foot on the ground for my explanation.

"I…I…" My mind went blank.

"Well young man?" Gakupo also inquired although he seemed less angry than his wife.

My parents, Teto, Lola, and Dell were seeing everything unfold before them, speechless at my appearance. I really didn't want to talk, I wanted a hot bath. I was exhausted. Because I was just standing there, not saying anything Luka let out a frustrated sigh.

There was definitely tension in the air. With my real parents and foster parents in the same room I could sense the parties distaste for each other. Every so often Luka and my mom would give each other secret looks only a woman would know and Gakupo and Dad openly scowled at one another. Dell had to act as the mediator even though he couldn't really stand my parents either.

"Len, get cleaned up and get down here this instant." Luka ordered and I did as I was told.

I was wondering where Leon and Rinta were. I didn't hear Lenka either, so I'm guessing no one found out I had kidnapped her yet. Still the fact that Rin wasn't anywhere in sight did scare me a bit inside, with the Hatsune's cooky cousin out and all. Opening the bathroom door with spare clothes in my free arm I stood froze in the doorway. There, hiding in the bathroom was Rinta, Leon, and Lenka.

Not only that, but Rin was climbing inside the house through the second story bathroom window. Rin looked at us, we looked at her, we looked at one another. Ungracefully she fell through the window having her face meet with the hard tile. Leon and Rinta were playing patty cake with Lenka who seemed to not know the situation at all. I shut the door, dropping the spare clothes on the ground, and leaned against the  
wall sliding down. When Rin got up and Lenka realized that I had come back they both looked at me.

"Le…AH! What happened to your face?" Lenka exclaimed but Rinta and Leon covered her mouth quick before anyone else in the house heard her.

"I'm alright, guys, just a little scuffle with some goons." I gave a weary smile.

"Whoa Len, I don't think that it was some guys, more like a gang." Rin said crawling toward me to touch my face.

"I heard there was a fight today between those two rival gangs." Leon said as Rin kept rubbing my face.

I saw Rin's knuckles had cuts on them. When I grabbed her hands to inspect them she played it off like she hadn't punched someone in the face. I hope she didn't change into her personalities again. Lenka walked over to me and began to pat my head.

"Lenny, you need a bath so nurse Lenka can disinfect you!" Lenka said giving me a smile and wink.

"Cute!" We all said at the same time, my god Lenka what are you?

I began to run the bathwater when I realized Lenka and mine parents are here. If she sees them then she'll want to go back. I pulled Leon over to me. He gave me a confused look, but when he saw my face he turned serious.

"Listen, my parents are downstairs. Don't let Lenka know and keep her out of sight." I said and Leon nodded.

Leon and Rinta took Lenka away, and Rin was the only one left. She licked her lips like she had something she wanted to tell me. As she debated with herself if she was going to tell me something or not I began to undress. My clothes were filthy and I couldn't stand the smell of my own blood for much longer.

By the time that I pulled my shirt over my head Rin was beet red from embarrassment and her nose had a little blood dripping out. I rolled my eyes throwing the shirt into the hamper. She composed herself and finally looked like she was going to tell me what was on her mind.

"Len, your parents are traffickers!" she blurted out, her eyes closed tightly.

"What?" I was seriously confused. My parents hadn't sunken that low had they.

"They're traffickers who sell people overseas Len, and Teto is going to be next if Sweet Ann finds her. I don't think your parents know what Teto looks like though." She said.

"That's good, because right now my parents and Teto are all downstairs waiting for me to come down and explain myself." I said and she walked up to me looking me in the eyes.

"Those wounds, they were from a gang fight right?" She sounded upset and concerned.

"Don't worry. This was my last fight. I'm not in _Novis _anymore." I said and she kissed my lips.

It was only for a second. I looked down at her as she averted her eyes. She was shaking a bit, and she had a dreary look in her eyes. I wondered what was wrong. Before I could ask her she turned on her heel to the door to give me some privacy on washing myself up. As her hand touched the doorknob I called out to her.

"What's wrong Rin?" I said and she looked at me with scared eyes.

"I'm afraid of the Kagamine's Len. I'm afraid that they'll sell Teto, take away Lenka, and you'll be gone too because of them. I don't want to lose you Len, but right now we're in deeper shit than any of us can imagine." She said this with all her heart.

"Len, I realized right now that I'm selfish. I want things to go my way, but they never can. I feel the need to give up now." She said and I gave her a sad look.

"I don't even hear my personalities that much anymore. It's like Tei, Sonika, and Prima are all drifting away. I don't think I'm becoming insane anymore, but when I was crazy life made a lot more sense." She gave  
a dismal laugh.

"Rin, don't give up. No matter how hard things get I'm still by your side. Isn't that enough to have some hope left?" I said and she looked stunned for a moment, and then she grinned widely.

"You always know what to say. It's funny Len how you're kind of an antisocial kid that can make people feel better. It's so unexpected. Well, bye." She said leaving me in the bathroom alone.

**Len, I gave you your body back, but now it's time for the real deal. Soon you'll have to do it, kill your parents. This is even more reason to murder them, they're natural coldblooded criminals. **

I understand Bad Len, I'll do it. Thank you for giving me my body back, and I promise I'll keep my end of the bargain. But there's one thing I think we both should do after I explain to Luka how I got hurt.

**What's that?'**

We've got to tell Rin that there are two of me, the one who's good and the one who's bad.

* * *

Rin's POV

As I went downstairs I saw so many people in the house; Lola, Teto, Mom and Dad, Len's parents, and Dell. I had to refrain from cringing when I saw Mrs. Kagamine smile at me. It was definitely strained. I wanted to tell my parents about Teto's situation, but that was impossible now.

"Mom, Dad, can Teto spend the night?" I asked sweetly and they looked at me.

"I don't know. We're in a very serious conversation." Mom said and I sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked and Dad began to fill me in.

"Well, here's the list; the Kagamines are looking for their daughter, Dell came because we got a call that Len wasn't in school, Teto here's because of you and Rinta, and Lola says that Kaito's parents refuse to let him marry Lily even if she bears their grandchild."

That was a lot of problems. I turned to see out the window. Perfect it was dark. This could be a good excuse.

"Teto has to stay. It's too dark to walk her to her house now. That's bad for a girl." I said and they both took their time before agreeing with me that Teto could stay.

I grabbed Teto's hand and pulled up the stairs. When we got to Len's room, because everyone chills in Len's room, Lenka was already fast asleep. Good thing kids go to sleep early. She was lying down on Len's bed totally looking like she'd fall off. Damn this girl sleeps wild. Rinta and Leon were on the floor sleeping too, entirely exhausted dealing with Lenka. I gave Teto some of my old pajamas for her to sleep in. Then  
she made herself comfortable on the floor because she didn't want to impose of Lenka and me.

I crawled next to Lenka. She looked so much like Len, and she was so innocent too. How could anyone want to harm a child? I lifted up her shirt to see a bruise that was slowly healing. I embraced her hard, she practically molded into me. Then she whispered something. I paid close attention wanting to know what she was saying.

"I…love you….big brother….Lenny…and Rinny…too." Oh Lenka.

That's it I'm definitely taking the Kagamines down. Tomorrow I'll go to their house and kill them. I'd slice off their arms, stab their hearts, and behead them. They deserved the worst punishments ever. Len would thank me. After all they hurt Len too. I can't forgive them. They've hurt what's mine. They'll pay.

**We'll help you Rin. We'll kill Gumi and the Kagamines together.**

I smiled wickedly.

* * *

Len's POV

Once I was done with my bath I went back downstairs. My parents had left. The others were still there though.

"Len, how did you get those bruises?" Luka asked.

"I met Mikuo's crazy cousin Miku Zatsune. She escaped from the asylum and is trying to kill anyone close to him." I said, was I half telling the truth, yes.

Luka and Gakupo's eyes widened.

"Oh no that girl is back. I thought they got rid of her the last time." Gakupo said.

"She is always escaping." Luka said.

"You're forgiven then, no wonder you didn't go to school if _she_ was let loose again. We better call Ruko about this." Rin's parents said.

I looked at Dell who was looking at me. He obviously knew I had lied. He was known for calling out deception. Lola was sitting on the couch looking mighty depressed. Hm, I wondered why my parents had gone away. Oh, well it was much easier without them here.

"Where's my parents?" I asked and Rin's parents froze. Dell had to talk.

"They decided to leave. They thought you had Lenka, but Luka and Gakupo vouched for you saying you wouldn't do anything that ridiculous. Then they got kicked out of the house for such accusations." Dell answered.

Wow, they really didn't know Lenka was here, sweet.

"Lola, I think its best you go home dear. We'll discuss this 'no marriage' thing with Kaito and Lily. You know Lily gets out of the hospital tomorrow." Luka said and Lola nodded in understanding leaving the house.

"I'll take my leave too then." Dell said, although he stopped passed me to whisper in my ear.

"I expect the truth next time Len." He said then left.

"Let's go to bed, we've got a big day ahead of us." Luka said.

"Come Len, you won't go to school tomorrow since we'll be getting Lily out." Gakupo said.

Most people would be happy that they didn't get in trouble, but I had other things on my mind. I'd tell Rin that I too had somewhat of a split personality and that I'd kill Lenka and mine's parents. It had to be done even if Lenka would cry for many years on being an orphan. I went in my room and nestled next to Lenka and Rin.

I think I'm becoming like my parents, I'm starting to not feel for things that should affect people, like murder. Man, I want to burn something.

****

* * *

That's it for that chapter

I think by adding the other Miku I have inadvertently made this story longer. Oh well, guess you guys win on the story not ending yet

****

Bye


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21 – Crossing Over

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

I woke up early, unable to contain my excitement. Today was the day that Lily would come back, and the day where I would avenge Len and Lenka by taking down their parents. When I sat up I saw that Len had been in the bed, he must have come in after I had fallen asleep. He was hugging Lenka, and the two of them looked so sweet together. On the floor were Teto, Rinta, and Leon in a deep sleep. Making sure not to disturb any of them I eased out of the bed to head downstairs.

There was a note on the refrigerator that Mom and Dad had left early to see Lily and that we should come as soon as we finished eating breakfast. I had texted Neru and Miki to come over in the morning, there was some business I had to discuss with them, since everyone wasn't awake yet.

The doorbell rung and I went to answer it. Just as I expected the two girls were standing on the steps looking very anxious. Apparently Kaiko and I had scarred them a bit, well that was fine with me. They looked at me with hate in their eyes, but one glare from me and they got scared, I needed to remind them who the boss was. I could see that both of them looked a mess, those punches did a number on their _flawless_ faces.

"Glad you could make it." I said with a smile as I leaned against the doorway.

"What do you want so early in the morning?" Neru asked sullenly and I clenched my teeth.

"Watch your tone! Remember our terms; you are to address me as…" I let my sentence drag for them to complete it.

"Master Rin the Overlord." They both said miserably.

"Yes, that's much better. Listen I won't be at school today and neither will the rest of my family so you guys are going to take notes for us and hold them until I get back." I ordered and they scowled.

"Master Rin the Overlord, must we sink so low? I'm not used to doing any work, especially if it means helping you out." Miki said pouting slightly.

"Then learn bitch, unless you want me to knock you upside the head again." I threatened, giving them such a look that they trembled.

Quickly I changed my intimidating face into something more pleasant, the sudden switch creeping them out even more. My eyes went from looking murderous to compassionate and my smirk went to a smile. Yes, after I beat them up they became my personal slaves. One would say I had made them my servants, unwillingly of course, but they didn't dare try to stand up to me, not anymore that is.

They thought that I was still the same girl that they bullied since grade school, but the times have changed. I've grown more confident now that I found out that I had multiple personalities that could whoop ass. Hehehe, life was going swell so far. I gave them a stern look signaling them to pay close attention to me.

"Now, you'll do as I say or else, got that." I said cheerily, although my voice didn't match my expression at all. They frowned.

"Alright, Master Rin the Overlord, we will do as you say." They then left and I smirked in satisfaction.

"Bye-bye." I waved as they walked away.

Things were going my way and it was bliss. I thought I could do something useful for the first time and attempted to cook breakfast, but that ended up sucking badly. The burnt smell of pancakes triggered everyone in the house to wake up and come down thinking the house was on fire. They saw me sniffling a bit, looking a hot mess with batter and eggs all over me. Cooking is definitely not my strong suit at all.

"What happened?" Len asked and I saw Lenka come up to me to put some of the batter I had on my hair on her face so that we'd match. Strange kid.

"I tried to cook breakfast." I said and they all laughed at me, except Lenka who didn't catch on.

"What! I wanted to do something nice." I said feeling highly insulted that they were all laughing.

"You can't cook worth anything, don't start now." Leon said wiping tears from his eyes, did I look that funny.

"Let me cook Rin." Teto offered.

My eyes brightened. Teto was really good at cooking. It was like she could be the perfect housewife. If she needed a job she could've just been a chef at a restaurant or something, not a prostitute. We all watched in amazement as she prepared an exquisite breakfast that would put five star restaurants to shame. After this we'd go to the hospital.

Len decided to take Lenka with him since we didn't necessarily have a babysitter. He said he'd find a way to keep her hidden from Mom and Dad, but Lily would be able to meet her.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

There were a lot of us, and no one knew how to drive so we all had to take the bus. So many people looked at us like we were aliens, well I guess you would look too if you saw how much attention we attracted. This was news to me, but apparently we were a nice looking family. I never realized this until just then.

Eyes were glued onto us as if we were movie stars. Teto, when dressed in normal clothes, looked pretty. Rinta had a laidback look to him while Leon contrasted this by being the tidy looking one. Lenka was the cute thing out of all of us who friendly waved at everybody on the bus. Rin was the spunky one and I was the one who really didn't give a fuck about anyone but my family and friends.

To top it all off there was six of us cramming onto an already overcrowded bus, so it was an uncomfortable tight squeeze. There wasn't a single seat left forcing all of us to stand. The smells of cologne, perfume, and nastiness flooded our noses. Teto was caught in between Rinta and Leon, and she struggled to find some breathing space. I had picked up Lenka and she enjoyed the pleasure of not standing. Pressing my back up against a window Rin followed my lead, standing right next to me.

"Lenny, when are we going to get there?" Lenka asked and I smiled.

"Soon, ok." I answered and she giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. She was very affectionate.

Rin was glaring in one direction, her piercing blue eyes showing the utmost detestation in the whole world. I followed her gaze and saw an ugly looking middle aged man eying her like a piece of meat. He didn't seem to mind Rin's glare. I could feel my blood boil. Since when do old people think they still have the looks to get someone younger than them, especially if they're old enough to be a great grandfather? Lenka also looked over towards the man.

"Big brother is Rinny getting bothered?" Lenka asked sweetly and I nodded.

The man decided to push pass the other passengers in order to get closer to Rin who was already probably turning into Tei by then. I was on guard as well, but it was hard to look frightening when you had a little girl in your arms. When the man made it directly in front of us he grinned at Rin, it made him appear even more horrendous than before.

"Aren't you cute?" He said looking lustfully at Rin.

"Beat it pal I'm with my _boyfriend_." Rin said latching herself on me and sticking out her tongue at the man.

"A shrimp like that? You need a real man like me who can satisfy your needs." He said and Rin gave him the finger.

"I think you should leave before things get bad, sir." I said, desperately trying to calm myself down or I'd strangle the guy.

The man snickered at me. He obviously did not understand the situation he was in. He was talking to arsonists with split personalities after all. If he knew we were this crazy I bet he'd try some other unlucky high school girl. It was so crowded no one noticed that a grown man was harassing underage kids.

"Why don't you give me a try girly? I'm sure if you get to know me I can be quite the charmer." He said making Rin gag.

"Listen geezer, I aint easy, I aint sleazy, I aint desperate, hell I'm not even looking at your ass so scram before you get your feelings hurt even worse." Rin said and the man's face turned into a grimace.

"You little…!" The man attempted to grab Rin, but Lenka screamed.

"Ahhh, molester! He tried to touch my goodies! Pedophile likes to get with them little girls! Rapist!" Lenka shouted to the top of her lungs letting everyone turn their heads to us.

The man looked nervous and tried to leave, but that proved pointless since Lenka kept her finger pointed at him. I was generally surprised. Lenka totally came to Rin's rescue. And here I thought carrying her would be troublesome. The bus driver even stopped to let the man off because people were ready to jump him. Lenka had the ability to make people very protective of her so it was natural that people were  
ready to assault the creepy man.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"Want some candy?"

"Your ride is free, don't pay anything?"

The bus driver and other passengers were treating Lenka like royalty, and I wanted to say that Lenka had no idea why, but instead I can't. My little sister was a damn narcissist. She pretended to be scared when she knew darn well it was Rin who was the would-be victim; still we got a lot of free stuff using my sister's cuteness.

As we hopped off the bus reaching the hospital Lenka had an armful of candy. Rin didn't look as smug as I thought, however she did seem to ogle the candy like she'd been starving. We entered the hospital and took the elevator to the fourth floor where Lily's room was. I peeked inside the door's window to make sure that Gakupo and Luka weren't inside. When I saw that it was all clear I let everyone enter. Stationed at the door Teto was the lookout.

"Lily?" Rin asked and lying on the bed was Lily who looked peppier than usual.

"Rin! Oh you guys came to visit me." Lily said smiling dazzlingly.

"So where's Mom and Dad?" Rin asked sitting down on the bed.

"They went to talk to the doctor to make sure that it was alright for me to be discharged." Lily said, and then her eyes caught sight of Lenka.

"Who's this?" Lenka asked looking curiously at Lily.

"I'm Lily, Rin's older sister." Lily answered politely, although I could see that she was wondering who Lenka was.

"I'm Lenka, Len's younger sister." Lenka said and Lily smiled more.

"Len's sister is adorable." Lily said and Lenka grinned.

"I know right." Lenka said, ugh this girl is a sucker for compliments.

"Hey, guys I want to talk to Lily alone for a sec. Give us some space." Rin said and everyone left the room.

I took Lenka with me and we all waited outside leaving the two Megurine girls to talk.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

Once everyone left I turned to Lily. She gave me a questioning look as to why I wanted everyone gone. This was going to be a heart to heart sister moment right now. I wondered how much time I would have with her until Mom and Dad came back.

"Um…Lily, please keep Lenka a secret." I begged, and no sooner had I said that did she wear a look of suspicion.

"What did you do Rin?" She said in a firm voice.

"Well, Len's sister is actually being abused by their parents so… we kind of kidnapped her." I meekly whispered. She face palmed.

"Geez, Rin what am I going to do with you. Fine I'll keep Lenka a secret since I owe you one." She said and I raised my eyebrow confused.

"Remember Rin, you practically saved us from Big Al, who is by the way the worst boyfriend ever by the way." Lily said.

"Whatever happened to him anyways? Did Ruko arrest him for his assault?" I asked and Lily shook her head.

"He ran off with his sister Sweet Ann, and is now on the 'Wanted' list. Oh well, at least he's out of my life, and Kaito's gotten so nice these days. I'm falling in love with him all over again." She dreamily said.

Man, no matter what the obstacles are you just couldn't keep Lily and Kaito away from each other at all. It would have made me jealous if I didn't have Len around. Ah, Len, wait focus Rin you came to talk to Lily not fantasize about your incredible shota boy toy.

"Let's see, Lily do you know what's up with Kaito and Lola?" I asked and her face went sour.

"Stupid Kaito's parents still don't care about me and totally want him to marry Lola, but Lola's fallen in love with someone else." Lily said and I beckoned on to continue.

"Lola spent some time with the Shions for a while and is now head over heels for Taito, the school nurse, A.K.A Kaito's big bro. But Kaito was the one chosen for the heir so Taito and Lola can't ever hookup,  
leaving me a soon to be single parent."

I sympathized with my sister. Life was rough for her as well. This whole engagement thing was ruining lots of stuff, but somehow I just knew Lily's love would prevail against all, I just knew it. Now that I've gotten that out of the way it was time for the real deal.

"Hey, Lily could you cover for me tonight?" I asked in my irresistible voice that made Lily roll her eyes.

"I get out of the hospital today to finally go home and my sister already wants to bail. What family love." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, I'll spend time with you later. It's not like Kaito isn't going to be visiting and calling you more often anyways." I said and she had to admit I was right. Her boyfriend was all over her.

"Fine, fine, do what you want. I'll cover for you, but you need to repay me back." She said and I hugged her.

"So what are you going to name the kid?" I asked staring at her stomach.

"Don't know yet. I hope it's a boy because they're easier to raise, but Kaito wants a girl so he can dress her up." She said.

"Hmm, well that's all I wanted to talk about. I'll get the others to come in now." I said going to the door before I saw Lily pull out a large tub of chocolate chip ice cream from out of nowhere, courtesy of Kaito I suppose, for her to munch on.

Pregnant women were sure hungry.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

"Hey, Rinta, come here for a sec." I said, letting Teto and Leon watch over Lenka.

"What's up?" He asked once we were a little far from the rest.

"I'm going to be out tonight and I need someone to cover for me, also I need someone to watch over Lenka." I said and Rinta nodded.

"Sure, I'll help ya man. Don't sweat it." He said then we saw Rin open the door saying we could go back in.

We all went to talk and gather around Lily. Lenka was already in love with Lily and vice versa. Teto got a text on her phone and was overjoyed seeing the message. She told us that she was now pimp-less since her pimp Sweet Ann vanished with Big Al. Free from her horrid career Teto could now do something more productive.

"Are you having a baby?" Lenka asked Lily.

"Why yes I am, Lenka." Lily said, sounding super happy.

"Can I have it? Just so I can be an auntie because Len's too chicken to get Rin preggers." Lenka said and all eyes went on Rin and me.

Both of our faces were blushing heavily and we could have just about clamped Lenka's mouth shut forever. Honestly why did this girl feel the need to want Rin and I having sex. Just because she wants a baby doesn't mean I'm going to be helping her out any bit. Lily seemed to be fairly amused by Rin and mine's expressions. Why, oh why did my little sister have to be obsessed with becoming an auntie? It was so  
troublesome.

"Well, we better leave now. We've got to prepare an awesome party since your coming back home." Leon said and we left the room.

It was a good thing we left too, because as soon as the elevator doors closed we saw Gakupo and Luka coming into Lily's room. Thank God, Rin told Lily to keep quiet about Lenka. While we were walking Leon spotted a party store with balloons and everything else, he decided that since we're out we might as well shop.

"I'll go with Teto and Rinta to get streamers and things. Len, Rin, and Lenka go get some party food." Leon said and we parted to do our jobs.

Lenka had managed to wedge herself in between Rin and me so she could hold our hands. We went to another store that sold all the junk food you could eat, plus other things. There on the shelves were chips, cookies, soda, candy, and all the rest food that could ruin your teeth and slender body for years. It was a paradise that made all three of our eyes show stars. Automatically we parted to start filling our arms in the heavenly junk food.

Rin had gotten about sixteen cases of soda and three humungous bags of chips, all different flavors. Lenka was basking in the gloriousness of cookies and I told her specifically to get the banana cookies since they were my favorite. Then I went to the freezer section to get all the ice cream in the world. Ah, there were so many different choices to choose from. This was definitely going to be the best party on Lily's return. I could only imagine what her baby shower was going to be like.

"Len, is that you?" I heard a voice call my name and turned to see Miku and Mikuo hiding under one of the tables that served samples of stuff.

"Why are you guys hiding down there?" I asked thinking the Hatsunes were losing it.

They gave me an 'are you shitting me' look like I was in the wrong for asking a question. Surely they didn't think that their actions were normal, because it was very, _very_, far from it.

"Dude, didn't I tell you about the other Miku yesterday?" Mikuo said and I remembered everything that happened after the fight.

"Oh, yeah, the Crazy Miku. I ought to break you leg for ditching me with the asylum lunatic." I growled and he waved his hand like it wasn't that important.

"Please, everyone for themselves, alright. That's the golden rule." He said coolly making me want to choke the living daylights out of him.

"Anyways we're in hiding mode since our cousin knows where we live and all. Plus, these free samples are killer. Man, this stuff is good." Miku said stuffing herself with mini sausages provided by the sample table.

The sign on the samples table only said to take a maximum of two, but it was clear that Miku had broken it and didn't care at all. Were they really that afraid of the Crazy Miku? It didn't seem like Annoying Miku minded though, mostly Mikuo was the one cowering in fear. A part of me suggested to my conscious that I should offer them help, but I figured that they'd manage since they lived this long.

"Well, why you guys do your thing down there, I'll do my thing over here." I said ignoring the pleading look on Mikuo's face.

Maybe if I dashed off they'd give up. I attempted to turn away, but I felt my hand get caught by Miku's. Now both of the Hatsunes were giving me puppy eyes, just pleading for me to help them. I sighed. I really didn't want to help. Some shoppers were looking peculiarly at us since it was kind of unusual for two teenagers to crouch under a samples table after. With this much attention Zatsune should have no problem  
finding them.

"I don't know guys, it's pretty crowded at the house already and I don't think Luka or Gakupo would be too happy having other freeloaders living at their home." I said, hoping they'd understand.

They didn't.

"We'll do anything man. Please." Mikuo was serious.

"I'll cook, clean, do anything, cousin Miku from the asylum is scary." Miku said pouting.

Before my mouth could utter a solid 'no' Rin and Lenka came by. Everyone looked at each other. Mikuo and Miku's eyes stared at Lenka with inquiring looks. Rin felt the awkwardness of the silence and opted that we all find a decent place to relax and talk, much to my dismay.

* * *

Rin's POV

So we're all sitting in the cosplay aisle with all the stuff Len, Lenka, and I gathered. Lenka's sitting in my lap, Miku's sitting on my right, Len's on my left, and Mikuo's right in front of me. Some shoppers gave us odd looks, but we totally ignored them.

"So, why are you guys looking for shelter at my place?" I asked playing with Lenka's hair.

"Miku Zatsune's back." Mikuo said and I felt myself cringe.

That psycho chick was certainly a force to be reckoned with. I remember the last time she escaped she held the whole middle school hostage until Mikuo gave her a kiss. Luckily the police were able to obtain her before Mikuo suffered from her chapped lips. If she was out and about again I'd have to stay on alert.

"I'd like to help, but we've got no more space." I said, it was the truth after all, although a part of me also didn't want that Crazy Miku to bust into the house with machetes if she found out where Mikuo was at.

"Then where are we supposed to go?" Miku whined, tears in her eyes.

"Not Lenny's problem." Lenka said scowling at the Hatsunes.

Well will you look at that, Lenka shares the same dislike for my teal haired friends just like Len. It must run in the family or something. I tried to think up of ways to hide my friends while Lenka looked bored and Len could care less. Then I found myself smiling. A wonderful idea popped into my head.

"Len, what if you take them to Dell's." I suggested making Len turn his attention onto me.

"Huh? No way, he doesn't like people." He said so surely.

"Come on, sweet talk him Len." Mikuo said and Len glared at him.

"Fine, I'll do it, but it's only because I don't want to see your face you leek freak." Len insulted Mikuo who refrained himself from insulting right back.

"You're so nice Len." Miku said smiling, and then she looked down at Lenka.

"Oh, by the way Rin, is this Len and yours lovechild?" Miku blurted out making my cheeks flush.

"She's my sister." Len answered and Mikuo shook his head in disproval.

"Do you even deserve a sibling?" Mikuo asked and Len elbowed him in the gut.

"Be more respectful to the person saving your ass." Len said and Lenka nodded her head in agreement.

Once we bought all the stuff from the store Len called Dell to see if he was home. When Dell answered the phone Len bluntly told him if Miku and Mikuo could crash at his place. Of course Dell refused at first then Len started talking about getting girls over to his apartment. Since when did Len know such girls?

"What did he say?" I asked as we were walking home.

"He said sure they can stay. It wasn't easy though." He said. Mikuo and Miku were thanking him gratefully.

"What did you have to promise him? I heard something about girls." I said and he smirked at me.

"I told him I could get some women to show him a good time, you know from _Novis _since they respect me so much over there I have like a dictator authority." He said, wow I didn't know he was respected.

When we got home we all started to set up for Lily's party. Miku and Mikuo got on a bus to head to Dell's apartment. Leon and the others soon joined us to set up the decorations. Teto decided to cook dinner,  
which was a feast of mass proportions. Lenka ate early and went to bed because she was worn out. She slept at seven o'clock on the dot, and wouldn't get up until morning. Then Mom and Dad came back with  
Lily and unexpectedly Kaito. He really did choose to stay by Lily's side at all costs.

We all partied merrily, and it was safe to get a little carefree also since Lenka was knocked out cold and wouldn't be a hassle in keeping hidden from my parents. How that girl didn't know that sleepovers don't last this long is beyond me. Most people's parents would get angry if they found out their kid was going to have a baby, but I if you hadn't noticed already my parents are pretty irresponsible.

I freaked out when I found out Dad, the purple haired samurai, was the one who was giving Kaito condoms. Yes, my dad gives his daughter's boyfriends condoms. Tell me that's not messed up and unnerving. I mean it's cool to have a dad that doesn't mind you sleeping around, but where are the morals here. Ugh, why can't I have normal parents for once, I bet I wouldn't turn out with a personality disorder.

Soon the partying came to an end. Mom and Dad were busy people after all, and they needed to focus on work again. Everyone started going to bed slowly, and soon my plan would commence. Teto went to Len's room to sleep on the floor with Rinta. Leon went to his room. Lily went to her room, and Kaito left as well. That only left Len and me. We both looked at each other. Len looked like he had something he  
wanted to tell me.

"Rin, can we talk before going to bed?" He asked and I nodded.

We sat on the living room couch. It was eerily quiet, a bit nippy too since the cold weather was dropping below zero. It had to be ten o'clock. He contemplated if he should say something to me. I waited, however I began to get impatient. Len finally faced me fully, a solemn look in his eyes. I've never seen him look this way before.

"Rin, I've been keeping something from you. The truth is, there's more to me than just 'Len'." I didn't follow what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean, I'm like you, but less severe. I've got a split personality." My mouth hung open; he did not just say what I thought he did.

"But I've never seen your split personality." I said and he chuckled darkly.

"You've seen it plenty of times Rin. Remember when Mikuo said I supposedly threatened him or running away to Dell's place from the hospital. That was all _him_." I can't believe this. We're two peas in a pod.

"But, the other you acted like the regular Len. I couldn't tell the difference." I said feeling bad that I couldn't figure out Len's personality anymore.

"He's a good actor, the other me, or he prefers to be called Bad Len." He said and I thought the name over. Bad Len, it was catchy.

"Well, this is new. Still, I can't help but think it makes you more attractive Len. Having two Lens is quite awesome." I said winking at him.

He looked stunned. I guess he didn't think I wouldn't judge him. You'd think by now he'd realize that I'm in no position to judge anyone. He looked extremely adorable and I couldn't help but give him a kiss on the lips. When I pulled back he sighed in relief. I giggled.

"I'm glad I got that off my chest. I didn't expect you to understand though." He said rising to his feet to go up to his room.

"Come on Len, I've got three personalities. What you have is nothing compared to me." I said following him up the stairs.

When he reached his room he expected me to come in as well, but I went to Lily's door instead. It was something new in our daily routine. I told him that I wanted to be with Lily since I hadn't seen her in awhile. He understood and went in his room. When I went in Lily's room I grinned.

My sister had made a fake body, using pillows, next to her so it seemed like I was sleeping in bed with her. Good cover up big sis. I grabbed a spare change of clothes I found in the closest. Black gloves, black boots, and one of Dad's old brown jackets that was huge on me. I also changed my white bow to black. Now all I need was matches and a jug of gasoline and Len's parents would die, burning alive in flames.

I knew that the stuff I needed were in the garage, so I climbed out of the window and landed on a tree branch. Then I scooted down the tree trunk and went to get my supplies.

It was time for business and fortunately Len was asleep.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

I made sure no one heard me as I dressed in different attire. I wore a black turtle neck, black boots, and black gloves. I was so lucky that Teto, Rinta, and Lenka were all deep sleepers. Checking the clock I saw that it was only 10:30 pm. Good, I'd have enough time. I snuck out my door and headed downstairs to where the kitchen was. There I found a particularly pointy butcher's knife that could slice even the thickest of meat.

This would be perfect.

Tonight was the night that I'd finally take out my parents. I've dreamt of this so long, but had forgotten about it. It was Bad Len who kept reminding me of my mission. Already I felt bloodlust creeping into my mind.

Maybe I was secretly a killer? I had no problem in wanting Rei and Rui to off Gumi, and I did feel some happiness when Rin threw Gumi in front of the train. Not to mention I had no hesitation in slicing Sweet Ann's throat if Kaito ordered it.

These were ruthless signs that I overlooked, but now as I thought about it, I recognized how evil I was becoming. Guilt, decency, and indignity were all emotions that I didn't have in my heart any more. It was replaced with malice, a warped way of thinking, and selfishness.

"I really am different." I said aloud observing the knife in my hand. It was crystal clean so I could see my face.

I realized in the reflection that I still looked like my old innocent self, but you could see parts of corruptness that were clues of Bad Len's presence. He was with me. I, beyond doubt, now had completely morphed with Bad Len, he was a part of my everyday actions, and when I killed my parents tonight he'd never go away. But unlike before where I wanted him to leave, I didn't mind if he stayed.

Being on the safe side I took another butcher's knife then left the house. It was a good thing Rin was asleep.

**

* * *

**

Oh, this isn't good, I didn't add much Zatsune, but she'll appear in the next chapter

**Anyways tell me how the story is so far**

**Who do you think doesn't get enough story time; Kaiko, Lily, Kaito etc.**

**Do you want a whole chapter dedicated solely on Lenka's perspective, she how she views things, because I've thought about it.**

**Anyways shit is going down next chapter so...**

**Bye ~**


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22 – All Night Long

**Thanx for the reviews**

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

I walked all the way to my parent's house. It didn't bother me that it was freezing outside. In both of my hands were the knives that I needed. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins, anticipation taking over. I hadn't felt this way since I was still in _Novis. _Was I nervous? Very, but it wasn't enough to let me back down.

I knew that I'd be committing one of the ultimate sins, murder. I knew of the consequences, I'd probably go to jail, and if I escaped the justice system then I'd be in hell by the time I die. The full moon was out, shining vibrantly down on the town, and there was nothing else in the sky like clouds or stars.

My heart was beating fast, beating against my chest hard as I neared my parent's house more. Just thinking of their faces made me animated. I've always thought about it, slaying them. They were horrible parents, but because I was still I a child I forgave them. They were the only people I knew. Why would I want them gone?

Now that I had grown up some I realized how badly they needed to disappear from this Earth. Lots of times when I watched the news I see many adults and teenagers being thrown in jail or arrested because they killed their abusive parents. For them they did it for the revenge. I'd be different from them, I didn't do things for revenge – I did this because this was the only way I could save _her_.

They were hurting Lenka, and right now I had made my little sister one of my most important people to cherish, and that meant I had to protect her.

My world had become silent, I couldn't hear anything. The only thing I had in my eyes was the sight of my targets. There were Mom and Dad coming outside the house now, there faces showing apprehensiveness. It seemed like something had disturbed them greatly, I wondered what it was.

Quickly I hid myself beside a tree watching them warily as they went into some secret basement door on the side of the house. I've never seen that before. They went inside the door, and didn't even bother shutting it. Sure it was the dead of night, but that didn't mean they could be so careless. Bracing myself I moved my feet, which now felt heavy, and went to the side of the house where the door was.

Standing in front of the passageway my parents went in I smelled and heard dreadful things. The sounds of terrified screams were audible, like they wanted someone to hear so they could be saved. The scent of dirt and sweat also leaked out. Was this some type of dungeon?

Suddenly Rin's words echoed in my ears about Mom and Dad being traffickers. That's right, they were people who sold teenagers. I almost forgot. Steadily I eased down the stairs, which were surprisingly not creaky, masking my presence effortlessly. My parents won't know what hit them.

**That's right Len. Be strong. I'm here with you. We'll do this together.**

I found myself unusually calm, like nothing serious was about to happen.

When did I start acting inhuman?

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Tei, Sonika, and Prima were quiet. They didn't want to start speaking until I got there. In my pockets were the matches and a lighter while I carried the jug of gasoline in my arms. I couldn't stop shaking – tonight I would be considered a murderer. If I got caught I could just plead insanity, after all I do have multiple personalities.

This was for the best, right? Since Len's parents came back into his life he hasn't been acting normal lately, not to say that he was ever normal at all, in fact he was quite different from most boys I've ever seen. You couldn't imagine how thrilled I was when I discovered Len had a split personality like me. To me, it felt like we had made our bond stronger.

Generally, a girl alone at night is just begging to be raped or attacked, but I think I gave off an odd aura that kept the molesters away from me. Maybe it was the fact that I was suspiciously carrying a jug of gasoline to some place, or that I was wearing an eerie smile that only the twisted people wear. Either way no one was bothering me as I walked. Truthfully I wanted to catch a bus since Len's parents house was far, but I didn't want to answer any questions.

It definitely passed curfew for anyone under the age of eighteen to be out, and if I got on the bus the driver would surely take me to the police station so an officer could escort me back home. I didn't want that at all so I was forced to walk.

It was a good thing I was wearing a jacket because this weather could leave somebody with frostbite. I could see my breath, that white smoke coming out of my mouth as if I'd been puffing on a cigarette. Many things were running through my head as I finally reached the halfway point to my destination.

Would Len love me more if I did this? Would I change into some type of monster? If the truth were to ever come out who'd stay by my side?

It was a bit frightened when I started to think things through. Feelings of uncertainty crept into my mind, there was a point in time where I believed going home and sleeping was a better decision than what I was about to do. However, every time I almost backed down, my personalities would egg me on to continue. Then, I'd get tempted by their words and keep walking farther from my house to the Kagamines.

For some reason I also found an excruciating headache coming on. I had to make sure I got this job done before I passed out from this migraine. It seemed like something from my past wanted to be remembered, even though I didn't know what it was. I…I think Tei or Sonika or whoever was blocking it from me.

Was it something I repressed?

I stopped walking to take a breather. This headache was really hurting me. Propping myself up against a mailbox, the jug of gasoline placed on the ground as I clutched my head. Biting my lip, I squeezed my eyes shut. What was happening to me?

"_Aren't you a cute little girl?" A woman's voice echoed in my ears. _

This was a memory, from when I was younger, before I met Len.

"_Thank you very much, ma'am." I said, looking up at the woman._

I was but a kid then. My eyes were bigger and more innocent, I was shorter than usual, and the only thing that looked normal on me was my signature white bow.

"_Where are your parents little one?" The woman wore a face full of deceit, but my childlike mind couldn't see the deception._

I tried to recognize this face I was looking at, it seemed oh so familiar.

"_I can't find them. I'm scared. The mall is so scary and big. I can't find my big sister either." I said pouting, tears falling down my eyes. _

That's right I couldn't find my family when we went to the mall, no matter where I looked there weren't anywhere in sight, and then that woman with the silver hair and red eyes came.

"_Well, I'll help you find your mommy and daddy." The woman said, her eyes not matching her kind words._

Who could this be? Who was this woman? Why was I remembering now?

"_I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I said looking at her cautiously. _

"_Don't worry. When times like these appear it's a right for every adult to become a Good Samaritan. What's your name?" She asked, her smile still in place. _

"_R-Rin is my name." I answered not knowing of the situation._

"_My name is Sukone Tei." _

I came back to reality. The headache was gone and I realized I was now completely sitting on the ground next to the mailbox clutching my head still. I didn't think I'd have a flashback. As I regained my composure I found out something new about myself, Tei my murderous personality, had kidnapped me first. Luring me in with her kind words, and promising me that I'd find my family if I went along with her.

This couldn't be. No one, not even my personalities told me how I got this way. Mom, Dad, and Len told me that I had a disorder, but they never confessed to me how I started developing these other personas. I always thought that I created Tei, Sonika, and Prima because they were people I wanted to be when I grew up. I've always wanted to be somebody else, not Rin Megurine.

That wasn't the case though. In fact, it was because of trauma did I embody the kidnappers who took me away as a kid.

It was all in my head, there couldn't be any Tei or Prima because my kidnappers were dead. I remembered now, they were dead. My kidnappers, my personalities died in front of me.

The screams of struggling as Tei held her knife stabbing Prima and Sonika to death. The blood that squirted in the air and covered the floor, the demented face of Tei as she slit her own throat drowning in her blood, and my nonstop crying as I had witnessed the whole thing.

"Tei! Prima! Sonika!" I yelled out even though I was absolutely isolated outside.

"Speak to me!" I cried out, but there was no answer.

Oh, no. It happened. I should have known the reason why they were blocking my memory. If I remembered how this whole thing started then they'd disappear. At that moment I wasn't Rin who had a personality disorder, attempted to kill Gumi, kidnapped Lenka, and stole a roadroller.

I was regular, normal, plain. I thought not having Tei, Prima, or Sonika around would be bliss since they got me in a lot of trouble, but I was wrong. I never felt so empty, so incomplete, so…alone.

It hurt a ton.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rin Megurine the dirty bitch that stole my precious Mikuo away. Looks like I'll have some fun tonight." A feminine voice said.

I narrowed my eyes, turning my head to the side to see two pigtails, but that wasn't Miku.

"Zatsune."

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

The screams were clearer, the stench grew stronger, and my senses became sharper as I neared the last step. At the bottom of the stairs the basement was dimly lit, and it was gigantic, leaving my parents somewhere in this place. After some minutes I had gotten used to my surroundings, my eyes accustomed to the dark.

Taking some steps I found myself going in the opposite direction of where my parents might be, the screams getting quieter. I saw that on the ground were many chains and chokers, the walls were crumbling and cracked, and many blood stains were etched everywhere. I jumped when I heard footsteps, it was Mom and Dad. They had gone up to the stairs and shut the door. That couldn't be good.

I hurried back to the stairs until I noticed something strange. The screams weren't heard anymore. Somehow my feet moved me to where the screams were coming from. Even though my parents had cut off the light I managed to see just fine. Looking around I spotted about three cages. There in the cages were the bodies of the teenagers. Yes, that's right my parents had killed them.

Barely dressed in decent clothes the teenagers lied in their own pool of blood that mixed together. It seemed like they had died by being stabbed, ironic since I'll be doing the same thing to them. Some had their mouths open wide, in a mid-shriek, while others had their lifeless eyes staring at the place I assumed my parents stood at. Hmm, I wonder why they would kill off their merchandise. Could it be because they knew someone would come after them soon?

No, that wasn't it. They must be more than traffickers. Then it hit me, they were possibly organ sellers as well in the black market. Jeez, it's like they were begging to be dead.

I went up the steps and tried to open the door. Damn, it was locked on the outside. How was I supposed to get out? Moving my hand over the door, I began thinking of ways escaping this place. I was starting to get sick of the smell. As I did this I felt my heartbeat, it didn't even skip a beat once.

This new thing bursting inside of me didn't make me happy at all, I didn't like it one bit. I had just witnessed a gruesome sight that would surely make even the toughest of men cringe, and here I was acting like I hadn't seen anything. It wasn't like the breakdown I had when I found out Rei and Rui were murderers. Shit, I was losing it way too soon.

Pulling out one of the knives I jammed it into the keyhole. The pointy part wedged in the hole, forcibly breaking the lock and opening the door. I frowned looking down at the knife, its pointy edge had dulled some, but it was still able to cut someone. The fresh air cleansed my lungs and I set out to go in the house.

I opted to climb up the same tree I used to break into Lenka's room when I kidnapped her. It amazed me house easy it was to get the house. The lock on Lenka's window was never replaced. Entering her room I saw that they still had her girly stuff up. When I leaned against the door I heard them talking on the first floor. Good they weren't up here yet, I wanted to surprise them.

Twisting the knob I stealthily walked down the hall until I reached the top of the stairs. Then I snuck downstairs to see Mom and Dad standing in the living room. Their faces looked grim, like they instantly knew something was up, but it was too late now. I was already here taking my plan in action and there was no turning back.

"They still haven't found Lenka." Mom said, not sounding the slightest bit worried.

"It might be best this way. Although I was hoping we could use her, but we still have the organs right?" Dad said, so I was correct, they were also selling organs.

"How should we handle things? With Sweet Ann running off on us all of her whores are scrambling, thinking they're free people. How else are we going to get our supplies?" Mom said biting her nails.

"I don't know. We'll manage somehow. We'll just have to leave town, get away from this godforsaken place. It's the only option I can think of." Dad said, sighing.

This was an interesting turn of events. They were planning on running away. If I didn't kill them tonight then I would never get this chance again. Here goes nothing. I made my presence known to them. You should have seen their shocked faces when they saw me. It was priceless, what I would have done if I could take a picture.

"Hi, Mom and Dad." I said with a sinister smirk dancing on my lips as my eyes showed some vicious amusement.

"Len! What are you doing here?" Mom asked looking rather edgy.

"Oh, I just strolled by. So…why are you guys planning on leaving when my sister is still missing?" I asked, my voice was seeped with delight.

"That's not of your concern. Weren't you with you _new _parents? The Kagamine family affairs have nothing to do with you anymore." Dad said harshly, like I chose to abandon them, how did he reverse the roles.

"This _is _my family also. If I don't remember you guys were the ones who threw me away, but no one wants to get into much detail with that, right?" I joked.

They looked at each other, I could see their thoughts right on their faces. Mom was worried, but Dad masked his with appearing nonchalant. I could feel it, their hearts racing and the feeling of throwing up building in their stomachs. They had been caught, and because the situation was so unforeseen they had no way of coping with this. It pleased me greatly seeing how they tried to come up with excuses.

"Listen, Len I don't know how you got in here, but you're leaving now and you won't tell anyone that we left." Dad ordered, as if I were still living under his roof.

The old me would never talk back, I'd do as he said, and quiver in fear at how stern his face was. Then again, I wasn't that Len anymore. I don't remember how, but when I merged fully with Bad Len I started feeling more arrogant, more determined, more invincible. I was reborn. It was an immense feeling, like I had accomplished something.

"Len, didn't you hear your father? Leave now!" Mom also grew a backbone since Dad showed no signs of explaining anything to me.

I almost laughed. How dare they say such things, talking to me like I'm still their son. I could feel my face heat up, anger ready to explode and blow everything up. I was a ticking time bomb. When they saw I wasn't moving they tensed. I could see my mother bite her lip and my father clenched his teeth. They were not prepared, not prepared for me to not give a damn anymore.

"What father? What mother? I have parents, but they're not you, not anymore that is. I might still call them Luka and Gakupo but they showered me with more love than you guys did and I hadn't even stayed with them for a year."

Oh what was happening? Was I venting out my pent up rage? Yes, I was. I tried convincing myself I only did this because they were hurting Lenka, but that was actually a lie. Deep down, inside of me I wanted pure coldblooded, heartless revenge. The suffering I went through, all the potential parents that sent me back to Dell and it was thanks to the ones who were supposed to me my caregivers. I'd make them pay,  
I'd make them scream, and I'd make them wish that I was still afraid of them.

"I've been with you for seven years. You guys were supposed to love me, but I never got that. I NEVER GOT A FUCKING THING FROM YOU!" Whoa, when did I get so upset?

"Len…." My mother couldn't even finish her sentence, because she knew that I was right and they were wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't curse at my parents. One should always be respectful to their parents, fucking bullshit if you ask me." I was on a roll, nothing could stop me.

They watched me, so shocked they couldn't speak. Father looked as if he was about to wring my neck, but he kept in his place, feet rooted to the ground. Mother, she was a different story. She was on the verge of having a mental breakdown, her watery eyes threatening tears.

"You know, I've always thought about what I wanted to say to you. I had so many questions, like 'why would you fuck up your own child', but now I don't feel like saying anything. Oh! I got it!" I said smiling.

There was tension in the room. A dark feeling draped us into the abyss where the light never shines. Mother was now crying all the way, acting like she was the victim. How disgusting, but it made me feel good. I liked seeing her in pain. Of course I'd make it hell for her. My timer was going off and soon I'd detonate with all the homicidal intentions spilling out.

"Len, we're sorry." Dad said, a bit late if you ask me for apologizing.

_Tick._

Oh well, better late than never.

_Tick._

"Please forgive us." Mom said, begging a little.

_Tick._

I took a step near them.

_Tick._

They aren't moving, they're frozen in place.

_Tick._

I took another step, no more like a leap.

_Tick._

"Why are you getting so close Len?" Dad said, I could tell he was about to punch me, I was freaking him out and he always, _always, _had to use violence to solve things.

_Tick._

My mother shrieked. My father had his mouth agape, gasping with his eyes bugged out, and a trail of blood dripping from his mouth.

_Tick._

I had stabbed him in the chest before he could lay a hand on me. I purposely missed his heart so that he'd suffer.

_Tick._

"I forgive you." I finally said.

* * *

Rin's POV

There are three things I hate in this world; homework, whiny bitches, and fucking Zatsune. If she wasn't such a bloodthirsty girl we'd totally be friends, but that could never happen. I saw her, standing only but a few feet from me. A creepy smile on her face as she stood there with her hands on her hips. I so did not need this right now.

"What are you talking about Zatsune? You know darn well I don't like Mikuo so it should fine with you right." I answered picking up my jug of gasoline and began to walk away, but her voice prevented me from doing so.

"That won't do Rinny. You see I only want Mikuo's heart and anyone that's had his heart before must be punished." She said bleakly.

"I don't think I like that tone of voice." I said turning back to face her with my eyes cut.

She wanted to instigate something; it was in her bizarre nature. I knew that burning the Kagamine house down was my top priority, but Zatsune needed a beating. My arms gripped the jug tighter as I tried to contain my rising fury. She was delaying me, and I wanted to be on time so that I could make it back home tonight.

"Rinny, let's have a duel. If I win you will die without putting up a fight, but if you win then I'll vanish forever." She said, that smile still on her lips.

"Please, I know you're just saying that. Last time you made the same offer to Ruko and what are you doing now? You're still here." I said and I could feel myself slowly losing control.

It wasn't like I wanted to or anything, I mean my personalities are gone, I can't hear their voices at all…but I felt the need to do all sorts of things that I learned from them. It was the killer instinct from Tei, slyness of Prima, and fierceness of Sonika that still lingered inside of me.

"Come at me with whatever you got." I dared staring Zatsune right in the eye.

She was stunned. No one ever dared to step up to her; one key fact was because she was living in an asylum for some time. Still she regained her composure and gave me a smirk. Then like a wild dog she charged for me. I dropped the jug and dodged her attack.

Quickly turning to the offense I grabbed her weakness, that long ass hair, and tugged on it hard. I heard that lovely piercing shout of agony as I ripped strands of her hair out effectively from her scalp. Whoa, I've been underestimating her for awhile if she's this pathetic. Still holding her by the pigtails I lifted my left foot to kick her on the butt. I let go of her so she fell flat on her face. Then I stood on her to keep her in  
place.

Maybe my personalities left me with super strength because this was just too easy. I laughed at how worthless Zatsune was; usually I don't do these types of things so it must be that little piece of Tei in me. I leaned over her, smashing her head to the concrete, and then rotating her face on the ground causing the blood from her nose and newly formed cuts painting the pavement red.

By now I couldn't hear anything. Her screams were boring me and it was so late at night no one would come to investigate. I could kill her now and no one would even care, but that wouldn't be any fun. Besides I wanted the first people I would kill to be the Kagamines and it'd be wasted if I did it on Mikuo's cousin.

"Listen Zatsune, I'm in a hurry to get to some place and because of you I'm off schedule so let's make a deal. Don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you!" I yelled, grinding her face on the concrete more just for emphasis.

She whimpered, how out of character. Here I thought she'd be a badass like I remembered, but she's gone soft. I got off of her, waiting for her to move, but she never did. Grabbing my jug I walked off. As I walked I thought I heard her say something like 'this isn't over', but I didn't take it seriously.

If she wanted to go another round then let's do it some other time. Luckily I could see it, the Kagamine house in view.

Oh this was perfect, I've longed to burn something since forever and it would be sweeter now that I got to do it with people inside. Making sure no one was out and about I began to walk around the house, draining the jug, and pouring gasoline all over the bushes, brick walls, and windows. That tangy and robust smell of the liquid made me feel excited.

I had to make sure every inch was drenched. Already I knew that this would be one of the biggest arsons I've ever done. It would put other arsonists to shame. Licking my dry lips I pulled out about three matches. I almost set them aflame until I saw that lights were still on in the house. Oh, man if they're still awake then there's a possibility that they could escape from the fire.

Looks like I'll have to wait for them to fall asleep. Checking the time on my cell phone I saw that it was about 12:35 am. Still enough time, I thought. Then my eyes caught something behind the closed curtains that showed shadowy figures. I expected it to be two people, Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine, but instead there were three.

The figure was tinier than the other two, resembling a teenager. I joked to myself thinking its Len, but he's still in the bed. However, my women's intuition told me that I better hold off on the burning and see what was going on in the house. Sure I might not have a key, but there were ways in, besides I wanted to see who that other person was.

Remembering from Len that there was a tree near Lenka's window I went to climb it. Nothing too drastic way going on inside, right?

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

Dad slumped on me a tad, trying to breathe although it was proven difficult with a knife in your chest. I chuckled maliciously. It was an amazing feeling to stab someone. I pushed my dad away so the knife went out from his chest and he ended up falling on the floor still gasping.

Making sure he didn't try to move, not that he could anyways, I slashed at his ankles rendering him immobile. My eyes darted to my mom whose face was pale. She leaned against the wall, all sorts of emotions being displayed on her face. Her reaction was normal, but mine wasn't.

I should have felt something when I stabbed Dad, but I didn't feel anything at all. I truly was different. It was time to play with mother for awhile. I walked to her, and she shook violently. Her eyes, that matching blue that was like mine, never left me for a millisecond. She must have been petrified for she couldn't even scream anymore. That was fine by me though, her screams were getting annoying.

"What's the matter Mommy Dearest, you scared?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

She just stared at me. Her mouth couldn't form any words.

"Please say something or my hand might slip." I said twirling the knife in my hand as the other one was kept hidden from her sight.

"D-D-Don't." That was all she could say.

"D-D-D-Don't what?" I faked her stutter, loving how I tortured her.

"H-H-H-Hurt m-m-m-me." She whispered, sweat dripping from her forehead, and I could've sworn she peed herself.

Aren't I evil? I wanted this moment to last forever. How about I make this game more interesting, huh? That'll be nice.

"I'll give you a choice Mom. You either die with Dad for all the wicked deeds you've done in your lifetime, or you say in a complete sentence 'don't hurt me'. If you do the latter I won't kill you and you're free to go."

I waited for her to do something. It was getting oh so good. I was having the time of my life. She took some deep breaths.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-Don't….H-H-Hurt….M-M-M-M-M…." She was getting stuck, ooh that was bad.

"Come on say it, Mom. It's only a few more letters to go. Say 'me'." I encouraged her, but I knew the outcome of this beforehand.

"M-M-M-M-M-M…." She couldn't do it, not under the pressure. She stopped trying and just screamed 'no' over and over again as I brought the knife to her neck.

I think I blacked out because when I saw my surroundings the place was crimson. Blood was on my shirt, my parents' bodies were mutilated. I sat there, in a clean spot untainted by the red liquid. I had just stopped laughing – laughing because I thought it was funny to murder one's own parents. I saw that the black gloves I wore were completely caked in blood.

"Len?" I heard a familiar voice, no it couldn't be.

I twisted my head back, so fast I got whiplash, in the doorway stood Rin.

She looked astonished. I didn't want Rin to see me this way. Holding her head, as if this was nothing more than a delirious dream she leaned up on the wall. Inside me a part of me broke. I think it was a part of my heart that holds some happy memories of my parents. Now that they were gone I now felt like a true orphan.

"Rin." I said, and she flinched at my words.

It occurred to me, that Rin was terrified of me. Wouldn't you if you saw your boyfriend lying in a room with blood everywhere? Rin immediately dug into her pocket to throw me something before running away out of the house. I hurriedly rose to my feet to follow, calling out her name so that she'd stop.

The thing she threw to me was in my hand. When I got outside I saw she was waiting for me pointing to the house urgently. I looked at it and then looked down at my hand. She had given me…matches. I turned back to Rin who nodded her head, in her eyes is, understanding.

"Do it. You need to hide the evidence and this is perfect." She said and I began to use the matches to throw at the house.

Parts where I threw at set ablaze. She then pulled out a lighter and did the same thing as me. Soon the whole house was in flames, shining brightly in the night. I gave Rin a brisk kiss before grabbing her by the arm. I rushed all the way to this foreclosed bookshop that went out of business just two weeks ago.

I told her we'd hide in here when the drama died down with alarmed neighbors and firemen. The bookshop still had old books sitting on shelves collecting dust and some lights worked. In two days it would get torn down and replaced with a coffee shop. I found the reading nook where people who were too cheap to buy anything could pretend the bookshop was a library.

I held her wrist tightly, the dirty gloves I wore was burning with the house so it couldn't be traced back to me. She kept her head down, eyes boring into her lap as I either kept mine straight or looked at her. I wanted questions to be answered, like why was she there in the first place.

I thought for sure she was asleep at home. She seemed ready for something because she gave me matches, ready for what. I let go of her wrist, watching her tentatively. Her body shivered slightly, probably a mixture from the trauma and cold weather. She was wearing an oversized jacket that could fit the both of us in there.

"Rin, do you hate me now?" I asked making her jump from the sudden sound.

"Do you not want to date a _murderer_?" I made sure to say that clear.

How weak, how vulnerable Rin was. Like fragile glass she seemed like she'd break at what I was saying. Sighing, I began to get up so I could walk somewhere and leave her alone. As I walked I listened for it. 

_Tap._

Ah, there it was, Rin's footsteps following me.

She couldn't find her voice, but on reflex she moved after me. I couldn't help but smirk at that. When I made it to the other side of the bookshop where a decent couch was placed we sat down again. Reading chairs and pillows were scattered around.

"I…" She began, but paused. I gave her my attention.

"Go on." I said cheering her on.

"I…don't hate you. I love you very much. I'm afraid, not because you're a murderer, but because you might get caught and I'll never see you again. Even if you kill a thousand people I'll be by your side. You complete me."

I never felt so close to Rin in my life than at that moment. I was a fusion of Bad Len and Len, my morals were torn. A part of me wanted to mourn over my parents, but the other me was breathing a sigh of relief that they were gone for good.

"What were you doing with gasoline?" I asked seeing her stiffen; I knew those matches couldn't have set afire without some help.

There was silence. Rin kept quiet, averting her eyes. My hands stroked her cheek making her blush. She looked at me, embarrassed.

"I wanted to kill your parents because they hurt you." She had tears threatening to fall from her eyes. This was great that she cared for me so much that she'd stain her pureness. I smiled at her.

"I…I gave the matches to you because I realized that I'm not meant to be a murderer!" She cried now, wrapping her arms around my neck.

By now the blood that got on me had dried so it wouldn't mess up her clothes. She cried hard and hesitantly I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why are you crying?" I asked feeling her choke on her sobs.

"Because you can't Len. I know you love your parents still even though you killed them. I'll cry for you because you don't know you're in pain." Her words touched me dearly.

I could feel her love pouring out. There was a vacant feeling in my heart. It was a void that could never be filled. I wanted to grieve, but the resentment I harbored for years wouldn't let me. I also felt a tinge of guilt. Lenka still thought of them as ok people, so if she found out the news that she was now an orphan she'd probably have a meltdown.

"Rin." I whispered pulling myself out of the hug so I could see her face.

"Yes?" She gazed into my eyes with a hazy look on.

"Will you marry me?" The words slipped out of my mouth and I realized what I said.

"Do you even need to ask, I'll marry you in a second."

I widened my eyes. She answered fast. Her face showed the utmost sincerity, it made me flush. Despite the fact that I had slaughtered my folks, set their corpses and the bodies in the basement on fire, and would feign innocence when my crime would be discovered I felt the abrupt urge to kiss the hell out of Rin.

I wanted to kiss her…hold her… make love to her. Whoa, that was intense. I couldn't hold out, I had to have her now. Slowly my eyes scanned over her body lustfully, enchanted by her charm. She didn't catch on to my change of attitude, but that was alright, she'd know soon enough.

On impulse my body took a mind of its own. I grabbed onto her shoulders making her give me a confused look. Swiftly I placed my lips onto hers, a tingling feeling bursting within me. Hmm, this was better than anything I've ever experienced. There was no way I could stop.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

I had felt his penetrating stare look over my body hungrily. He looked like a predator, and I was the hopeless prey. He didn't notice my frightened eyes, the huge gulp I made, and that he was leaning dangerously close to me. Then before I could comprehend anything he gave me a very deep, passionate kiss that knocked my senses out.

Pouring all his affection, adoration, and need into that one kiss – it could rival the best lovers. I wanted to continue kissing like that forever, but he parted our lips just as I was about to ask for more. He looked at me, smirking at my dazed expression. I was speechless.

"Rin, you look so beautiful right now." He said, funny I didn't recall his voice being so husky.

"You look handsome as well." I said, my face reddening.

He licked his lips, savoring the taste of the oranges I had during Lily's party. Was it alright to shiver this much? He just looked unbelievably sexy right now. Sure he just slain his parents, but I didn't care. Desire was in his eyes, longing for us to do something we might call the best night of our lives and also the worst mistake if committed.

I too though, felt a hot sensation that made me feel faint. We didn't say much to each other, just communicated with our eyes. Len seemed different than normal, like he was someone else, but he wasn't someone else either. It was like he and his so called Bad Len became one. Either way he looked hot.

"What time is it?" He asked, breaking the wonderful mood that was playing out.

"1:15 am." I answered feeling miffed.

"That's enough time then." He said aloud, as if he was talking to himself.

I didn't know what he meant until he brought his face near mine again and swooped in for another kiss, this time it was more avid, literally taking my breath away. His sweet lips tasted of banana. I felt his arm snake around my waist as his hand held the back of my head. His tongue darted out to lick my lips before he began sucking on them like a lollipop. Len's kisses were equal to doing drugs, you couldn't get enough.

Opening my lips a tad I let him enter, a spark igniting as our tongues touched, dancing around each other feverishly. He crushed me against his body, there was exactly no space between us. I moaned feeling like I was on cloud nine. By five minutes of relentless making out my lungs felt like they'd rupture. We parted, panting heavily.

He stared at me with piercing eyes, seeing my soul. Ugh, don't look at me like that. I squirmed under such a look, but every time I moved his eyes flickered to me. I was startled when he dove back in for another kiss. His lips this time were aimed at my neck. Ah, oh no not there.

I was baffled at how I could easily sound like a slut. Whimpering at his mind-blowing skills I felt like we were going into something further than we imagined. He planted lots of butterfly kisses on my neck, making me shudder with anticipation.

"Len, aren't we moving too fast?" I asked once I felt his hand slowly rub on my leg pushing riskily up to my thigh and beyond.

"Rin…" He breathed on my neck, warm breath putting me in a trance. "I love you Rin."

That was it. I was defenseless. Len had persuaded me to give myself to him. It should be ok right, after all its Len. He said he loves me…he was always there by my side…he let me in his world. It all felt like a dream, a lucid dream that I would never forget.

I started to undress, he mirrored my actions. I won't lie, a few moments before I had doubted my actual love for Len. When I saw him in that bloody room looking so ecstatic I showed fear, but I knew I had to stick by him. It distressed me on how I ran away from him. I felt like I hurt him, and I did.

He pulled out a condom, undoubtedly from my dad who believed in safe sex.

To make sure I wouldn't leave him again even it was brief, to let him know how much I'm crazy about him, I would let him be my first.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, almost turned this into a lemon

**Man this is only part 1 of the madness, it gets real from here**

**So you guys have spoken and a lot of you what to know more about Kaiko **_**and**_** Lenka, so I'm going to have to divide that somehow**

**Lenka haters don't be fooled by her cute appearance she's got some weird things going on in her head that isn't normal for seven year olds**

**And I decided that Kaiko would tell Rin in a future chapter about her interesting personality, AKA Kaiko spills the juicy stuff**

**I might surprise you later on**

**I'm thinking about doing a twincest where both the Kagamine twins are evil, but no one knows it**

**I prefer the Kagamines as twins, incest baby!**

**Bye**


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23 – New Enemies

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

When I woke up I felt a slight draft and had temporarily forgotten all that happened in the past hours. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I remembered how I murdered my parents and wasn't a virgin anymore. Quickly I looked next to me where Rin was lying down with the oversized jacket she wore covering her body.

She looked peaceful in her slumber, soft snores escaping her mouth as her hair was sprawled everywhere. Sighing I reached for her cell phone to check the time, 5:00 AM. Shit, her parents would be awake within an hour which meant we needed to get dressed fast. Gently I shook her shoulder, waking her up.

"Huh?" She mumbled sitting up and looking around groggily.

"Rin we need to get ready and go home like now." I said and she seemed to shake the sleep from her.

A blush crept on her face as she remembered our activities. I was already putting on my pants when she came back to reality and scrambled for her clothes. Knowing that it'd look plain wrong wearing a bloody sweatshirt I opted to wear the oversized jacket. Leaving the sweatshirt on the floor, I didn't mind if it was out in the open like this since the bookshop would be demolished this week.

"Len, I'm dressed let's go." Rin called to me and I nodded.

It was hard to walk, we were sore, but somehow we made it to the bus stop. As we rode the bus, our hands intertwined, and Rin got a call on her phone. I just stared out the window, watching us pass things. The passengers we shared the bus with were mostly housewives that went to early morning shopping sprees, people arriving back from work, and people going to work.

We were the only ones probably under the age of eighteen on the vehicle. I thought about dozing off again when I heard the sudden change in Rin's voice. Glancing over at her I saw her blue eyes showing shock, mouth agape. She seemed as if she had seen a ghost for her face had gone deathly pale.

"No, I'm still here Lily. Sure, we'll be there in a couple of minutes." Rin said in a robotic voice.

She closed her phone, eyes never leaving the front of the bus. I could tell she was trembling. I've never seen Rin look this scared. Squeezing her hand she turned to me, acknowledging my presence. Her eyes were watery, tears threatening to fall down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned on why she had switched moods so fast.

"Mom and Dad, they're already awake." She said and I felt my heart stop.

"They know we're not in the house." She continued and I could feel myself becoming dizzy.

"They know about…Lenka." She finished leaving my stomach with a queasy feeling.

Shit, this was definitely not good. How could I come up with a good excuse for this? I couldn't tell them where we've been, what we've done, and everything else. Fuck, I'd have to act calm. One thing I have noticed is that when you act guilty around Mr. and Mrs. Megurine then they don't go easy on you at all.

"What are we going to do Len?" Rin asked me, her fear obvious.

"Let me do all the talking." I said.

Really, if it wasn't one thing then it's another. It was too soon when we got home. I could feel the pressure weighing me down, my footsteps heavy as I walked to the door awaiting my fate behind it. Opening the door I saw that everyone was there; Luka, Gakupo, Leon, Lily, Rinta, Teto, and Lenka.

They all were gathered around the living room with all eyes on me. Taking a deep breath I prepared to be bombarded with reasonable questions I wouldn't have the logical answers for. Coolly I took my seat on a chair while Rin chose to sit next to Lily on the couch. Luka and Gakupo were standing looking at both Rin and I with stern faces.

"Where _were _you two?" Luka asked, her eyes piercing.

"We snuck out." I answered, not bothering to avert my eyes since it wouldn't help out my situation.

"Snuck out where Len. We want a full explanation." Gakupo said and I felt my body almost give out on me.

So much happened, it was hard to even put it into words, and then to lie about it was another thing completely. Licking my lips I searched my brain for the right words to say.

"I snuck out because I wanted to be with Rin. You see I needed to talk to her about something important. It had to do with Lenka, it was about my parents." I said and they tensed.

The tension was in the air, you could just smell it. How awkward, discussing my parents with my foster ones.

"After I went to my parents house that day, the first time I saw them since I was seven and the first time I met Lenka I found out that they were still up to their old ways. Dell didn't notice, but I did."

"What old ways?" Luka asked and I resisted the urge to stare at the floor.

"My parents were…still being caught up in illegal activities and abusive behavior." When I said that their eyes flickered to Lenka, piecing the puzzle together.

Lenka, at the mention of our parents' names, immediately grew more silent than usual and refused to look at anybody. I could recall doing the same thing when I was in her position when my teachers would ask  
me things.

"I got really angry and took Lenka away from them. Rin told me that the police wouldn't help as long as Lenka kept lying for our parents. They wouldn't get punished for their crimes."

This was amazing, I was able to just spill out things, but make it seem in my favor. What I was saying was partially the truth. When I was telling the story everyone seemed captivated, like they couldn't pull away from what I told.

Over the months I've spent with the Megurines combined with my childhood and with my parents and life at the orphanage I had probably become one of the world's best liars there are.

"Len, where did you and Rin go while you were out at night?" Luka asked, not sounding like she wanted to beat the shit out of Rin and me anymore.

She sounded more compassionate. Sometimes when you're known as the messed up kid then it helps a lot to get sympathy from others. It would have been inappropriate if I smirked, though I wanted to badly, but I kept a straight face.

"We walked around town. Just talking about how we'd tell you guys about Lenka and how to get my parents to stop hurting her. I know it was dumb, but my mind wasn't in the right place."

How glad I was when they only asked _me _the questions, leaving Rin to watch from the sidelines. I could see her posture relaxing the more I talked. Luka and Gakupo, believing I was an honest boy, seemed to get convinced by my story.

"Len, you should have told us about this. Why keep it a secret?" Gakupo asked looking hurt that I would hide such a thing.

Folding my hands together, I lowered my head a little, and bit my lip. This reclusive motion made everyone except Lenka, become trapped in my trickery. I had to make sure none of them would suspect me of anything when someone would call them and announce the news of my parents' death.

Lenka suddenly ran up to me, her hands in fists, and gave me a penetrating glare. A mixture of emotions was swarming all over her face as she just stood in front me. Never had she given me that look before. She looked like she absolutely _hated_ me.

"Why Len? You weren't supposed to tell! No one was supposed to know and now they'll take me away! I don't want to leave my mommy and daddy!" She screamed.

I felt like a bastard, it sucks helping someone who doesn't want your help, but clearly needs it. Luka walked over to her, kneeling down so she could be at her level.

"Dear, it's because Len loves you is the reason why he told us and took you away." Luka was about to touch her cheek, but Lenka slapped it away.

"I want Mommy and Daddy! I want them now! There my real parents and I miss them!" Lenka cried out and just then Gakupo got a phone call.

Oh no, this was not the time for Lenka to hear this. She's utterly hysterical. Gakupo answered his phone, the look on his face proving to me that he had gotten the news. The news of my parents' death was made public. Slowly I looked back at Lenka who was crying. She really wanted Mom and Dad.

"Lenka, I'll take you back home." I said, knowing full well she'd be devastated.

She stopped her crying to look at me. Sad eyes, tear stained face, and a red nose were all I saw. Her facial expression brightened when I told her of home. It made me sick, and feel more wretched. Sooner or later Lenka wouldn't be able to smile at me anymore when she'd find out the truth.

She'd grow to hate me, I'd lose her trust, but maybe…eventually when she's older she might forgive and see that it was all for the best.

"Everyone let's go to the Kagamine house. Dell's there as well." Gakupo said and everyone except Rin and me looked curious.

I'd see my masterpiece, the scene of the crime, in broad daylight.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

The car drive to the Kagamine house was dead silent. No one dared to speak a word. My heart was beating crazily as I felt we were nearing the crime scene. Len's face looked composed. It was as if he hadn't just murdered someone. It fascinated me how relaxed he looked.

I on the other hand was struggling to stay cool. I was being showered by horrible scenarios of Len being hauled off in handcuffs. Get it together Rin. Jeez, it sucked ass when my personalities were gone, I could only imagine what they'd be saying about this whole thing.

"Oh my." Lily said seeing the burned down house.

We pulled over and parked. Quickly everyone got out of the car to see the damage. It was circled by police, firemen, and neighbors. Many had sad looks on their faces while others seemed too happy to have something big finally happen in their boring suburb.

Lenka stood immobile. Her eyes wide when she saw her house in shambles, her face showing pure distress, and tears ran down her cheeks. She looked at us for an explanation and Dad coughed, like he would tell us of the news.

"Lenka, there was a fire last night. It's still unknown who did this, but your parents were inside and they… died." He said in the most sympathetic voice he could muster.

"What? My home used to be right here." She appeared to ignore Dad's words, talking to herself.

"Lenka?" Lily asked looking down at the poor girl who entered her own world.

"Mommy and Daddy said that they wouldn't leave me. They said they'd always be here. Where are they?" Lenka yelled, walking slowly to her house.

"Lenka, wait that's dangerous!" Rinta yelled, but she continued to move.

"My home, I don't have one anymore! Mommy! Daddy! Where are you, you said you wouldn't go away! If I be good you said that you wouldn't leave me!" Lenka was aggressive and the police tried to block her.

She had passed the yellow tape and she ran at full speed, breaking through the restricted zone to the ruins of the Kagamine house, the one Len and I burned with joy filling our hearts that would torture hers. Lenka, I'm so sorry. She fell down, but abruptly sat on her knees. She looked around frantically before she covered her face with her hands.

"I'm alone! I don't have anyone! I'm alone! I don't have anyone!" She chanted between sobs and a runny nose.

Everyone was rooted to the ground, unable to comfort the grieving girl. She was so broken, there was no way she'd be normal again. Involuntarily my legs began to move. I couldn't hear anything or see anything but Lenka. For some reason she reminded me of when I was kidnapped.

I was behind her now, watching her shaking figure. My mind knew that I would be deceiving her if I soothed her, but I couldn't leave her like this. Sure maybe when she's older and finds out that Len and I were the reasons she became an orphan she might abominate us. She might never talk to us again. She might _kill _us.

But until then, I'm fine with her not knowing anything. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh, Lenka it's ok. You still have Len and me." I felt despicable telling her that, like I wasn't guilty.

We stayed that way for awhile and then Mom came by. She gave a heartbreaking smile placing her hand on my shoulder.

"If Lenka wants we can adopt her too. It's not right for her and Len to be separated." Mom said and I looked at Lenka who resembled a robot, emotionless.

"We need a funeral Mom." I whispered, hoping Lenka didn't hear me.

"I'll arrange for that and see Dell about adoption papers." She said before walking off.

"Lenka, do you want to stay with my family and Len?" I asked, running my fingers through her hair.

"I want to be with Len." She said leaning more into my embrace.

"Alright then." I said picking her up.

Carrying her back to the car I saw Len looking miserable. He must be feeling bad for what we did. When I gave Lenka to him he stared at her like she wasn't there. Lenka didn't notice however, just snuggling in  
him more. Looking around I saw many of the neighbors whispering.

Some had relief on their faces, glad that the drama was over.

"Len." I said and he snapped his gaze on me.

"I'm going to walk around. Be right back." I said running off to where the crowd was.

Moving to the back of the crowd I saw some people talking and thought I could get some information from them. Pushing through I managed to see my first target, a hefty old woman. She looked at me with a  
smug look on her face.

"Um…excuse me ma'am, but could you tell me about the Kagamine family? I'm a young reporter." I said, friendly smiling.

She looked cynical, but decided to talk.

"Well, I never liked the family much. You could tell something was going on behind the scenes. They were too happy, not like a normal family at all. No fights, no nothing." She said and I thanked her moving on.

"The Kagamines. Well, I know Mrs. Kagamine was really nice, but one time she just snapped on me when I got too close to her backyard. Said there was a door that never is opened and I should keep clear."

"Mr. Kagamine was mean. He like totally, like you know, like hated everyone's guts. Just couldn't stand teenagers."

"That Lenka girl who's been missing for days now? Something is up with her."

"Lenka, she's crazy."

"Lenka, oh my gosh she's so violent. She bullies all the kids."

"Lenka is a prodigy. She's got the top scores in her grade. She definitely should skip to middle school."

"Lenka, none of the kids talk to her much. She's always picked on."

"I've seen Lenka buy things in stores by herself a lot. Her parents are never with her, like they don't care if she gets snatched."

"Lenka, that girl is an angel."

"Lenka, she's the antichrist."

"Lenka, she never speaks. I think she's mute."

"Lenka's always cooped up in the house."

"That little girl, she's got bruises on her all the time. She says it's because she's so clumsy."

"Lenka, stay clear from her, she fucking dangerous."

Seriously I was confused. I could understand people's suspicions on Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine, but what the hell was with Lenka. Some call her an angel, then a devil. She's bullied, no she's a bully. Stays in the house, a prodigy, and is crazy?

Was there more to Lenka than what Len and I were seeing. All we saw was a cheerful side, and her gloomy side. Someone tapped my shoulder and I saw a grown woman. She was wearing a pretty dress, and had a hat with a veil on it. Her hair was a flame red and her eyes were light green.

"Hello, um may I see the child?" Whoa, that voice was definitely not a woman's.

Was he a guy? He freaking cross dresses!

"Who might you be?" I asked realizing this guy must have known who I was by seeing me comfort Lenka.

"I'm Ritsu. Lenka's teacher." He said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Sorry, but she's not allowed to see anyone." I said hurriedly leaving him.

He called out to me, but I wasn't answering or looking back. For some reason Ritsu gave me the creeps and it wasn't because he was a cross dresser. It went much deeper than that. My intuition told me that he was not to be trusted.

When I came back to Len Mom told me that we were going home. I saw Lenka had fallen asleep and Len, well he looked somewhat of a mess. I sat next to him and placed my head on his shoulder.

So far, we weren't arrested yet.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

We were just finishing up the funeral. Since Lenka saw her house she hadn't smiled in forever. Kaiko, Kaito, Meiko, Akaito, Nigaito, Piko, Iroha, Mikuo, Miku, Ruko, Haku, Neru, Miki, Lola, Dell, and even Kiyoteru – sensei came to pay their respects to parents who didn't deserve it.

I've noticed that Lenka's stuck to me like glue, which wasn't good. She wouldn't sleep or eat if I didn't do it too. Rin would try to cheer her up, but Lenka just remained silent, she hadn't spoken at all since the incident.

I was leaning against a wall with Lenka and Rin on both of my sides. It was depressing, this atmosphere, and I wanted to go somewhere else. Seeing Lenka's nonchalant face was something I wasn't used to, and I didn't like it one bit. Rin played with the hem of her black dress, nearly dying from wearing her heels.

"Hey, I'll get us something to drink." She said and then looked at Lenka.

"Lenka, do you need anything?" She asked and Lenka shook her head, not bothering to look at Rin.

"Come back quick Rin." I said and she nodded.

It was uncomfortable being around Lenka by myself. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly a man appeared, although he looked quite feminine. He certainly had Gakupo beat in the girly man department. His eyes immediately drifted to Lenka who looked up at him, and for the first time in awhile she smiled.

"Ritsu – sensei!" Lenka said happily, her first words since the death of our folks.

She knew this guy?

"Lenka, I'm so sorry to hear about your parents." He said giving his attention all to her and ignoring me.

"Ritsu – sensei, this is Len my big brother!" Lenka proudly held my hand.

"Oh…hello. I didn't know she had a brother." Ritsu said with some apprehension.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said, refusing to sound thrilled.

He was up to something. What guy comes up to a seven year old whose parents just died, and just now notices the brother? I kept my guard up.

"Ritsu – sensei was the only one nice to me besides my friends Ren and Lin." Lenka said and I nodded.

"I must say you are a charming older brother Len. You must be lucky to have such a sister." Ritsu said attempting to break the ice between us.

"Yes, I guess so." I said, looking off to the side to show him that he was not welcomed.

"Ritsu – sensei how is everyone in class?" Lenka asked looking at her teacher like he was someone to be respected.

This guy, automatically I could tell was sick in the head. I should know since I'm like him too. He had to be some sex offender or something. My eyes were sending him daggers and I saw that he visibly shook from  
the look I was giving him.

That's good, my intimidation was working. I tend to make people fear me, and this asshole was one of them.

"Lenka, let's take a walk." It sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

She looked at me and then back at Ritsu. Was she actually contemplating on leaving me for this joker? No way, she _always _follows me. Why was she hesitating? The old Lenka would definitely say ok without a second thought. Ritsu was a threat.

"Bye bye Ritsu – sensei. I'm going to go on a walk with Lenny." She said smiling at me.

"Ok, then Lenka. I hope I'll be seeing you soon." He said, although his facial expression showed he was pissed about me taking my sister away.

Who the hell was he? How did he make Lenka break from her silence in a matter of seconds when I've been trying for days now? Could it be that he was the first person she trusted. Like how Dell was with me, Ritsu was Lenka's most trusted person.

Fuck no. I wasn't having it.

Maybe I was selfish, a trickster, a kid that should be locked up behind bars forever, but there was no fucking way that Ritsu guy was going to be with Lenka. He wanted more than just a teacher-student relationship. That was a fact. We were walking the deserted hallways.

"Lenny, do you not like Ritsu – sensei?" Lenka asked me.

"I'll be honest Lenka, I despise the guy." I said and she stopped.

I stopped as well wondering what was up with her. She held out her arms signaling to me that she wanted a hug and I gave her one.

"Lenny, want me to tell you a secret?" She whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly.

"Go ahead. I'll listen to everything." I said rubbing her back.

"Ritsu – sensei, I don't like him very much either. He scares me." What?

She was just acting friendly to him. So he must have done something to frighten her in the past, after all she instantly started talking when he came around compared to me and the Megurine family. Out of fear was the reason she smiled and pretended to be alright with him.

"Lenny, will you protect me? Will you always be near? You won't leave me right?" She asked, traumatized by our parents sudden departure and I could feel my blood boil.

"No, I won't leave you. I'll always be here. I'll protect you until I die." I declared.

I broke the hug and held her shoulders. Looking at her in the face I narrowed my eyes. I stopped myself from going back to Ritsu to beat him up to a pulp.

"What did Ritsu – sensei do?" I asked, trying to mask my fury.

"He didn't do anything, yet, but the stuff he tells me…I know it's wrong." She said.

"Then tell me everything." I said.

I bit my lip, almost drawing blood. Never had I felt so murderous since I slaughtered Mom and Dad. Shit, this wasn't good at all. I was slowly becoming one who takes lives. Maybe I was a yandere now. I don't care, all I knew was that I was craving to shed blood and see someone gasping their last breath.

Ritsu – sensei, you're dead.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

While I got the drinks I got held up by Kaiko, Miki, and Neru. Kaiko looked like she had cried hard for the funeral, but of course Miki and Neru were looking nervous. Those two were not used to being around grieving folks.

"What's up?" I asked and Miki and Neru sighed.

"Master Overlord you know about Zatsune?" Miki asked and I nodded.

"What about that bitch?" I asked recalling on how I beat her up.

"Well, she's somewhere in here at the funeral home. She got word that the Hatsunes were here, and also you." Neru said and I felt something snap.

"Fuck, how dare _she _disturb a funeral service for Lenka and Len. I'll kill that bitch when I find her." I said clenching my fists.

"That's all for us, bye." Miki said dragging Neru off with her.

Damn it all to hell. Zatsune is insane, a criminal, and ruthless. She'll probably attempt to kill everybody. I don't need Lenka getting more scarred than she already is. I texted all my friends about Zatsune sneaking in and for them to be on alert, it was going to be a full scale manhunt.

"Rin, there's something else that you should know. I waited for Neru and Miki to leave. It's about Gumi." Kaiko said and I looked at her.

"What about Gumi?" I asked, hoping she had died by now.

"They say that she's awake from her coma." Oh, no what if she tells the police that we threw her in front of a train.

I'll go to jail. Ah, things were not going my way. Gumi was _supposed_ to die, then Len and I were_ supposed_ to live a carefree life, and Lenka was _supposed_ to be glad about living with us instead of her parents. That's how it was _supposed_ to be, but things in life don't go as planned I guess.

I wish I had my personality disorder back. At least they served as somewhat of a conscience.

"What do we do?" I asked feeling like I could just throw up right about now.

"It should be cool, don't worry." Kaiko said casually taking a sip of her drink.

I gave her an incredulous look. Just because she was rich didn't mean her money could cover up everything. Why was she so calm, unless she knew something?

"Why shouldn't I worry Kaiko?" She looked at me with a grin coming across her lips.

She somehow pulled off mixing the innocent and warped look together, making her truly seemed like someone who should not FUCK with.

"I'm saying not to worry Rin because Gumi Megpoid has amnesia. Most likely she'll never remember anything and she has no idea who you, the Megurine family, or Len even are." She said.

What incredible luck. I was in the clear. Life should be perfect from now on. Neru and Miki weren't problems, Len's parents are out of the way, Gumi's gone, Big Al's gone, and no one got arrested. The only thing that needed help was Lily and Kaito getting married and finding Zatsune.

Then two little children who looked like twins came up to me. They were around the same age as Lenka. One was a girl and the other a boy. Both had black hair and amber eyes. They stared up at me, not speaking a word.

"Hello?" I questioned with Kaiko also seeming inquisitive as to whom these two were.

"I'm Haine Lin." The girl said.

"I'm Haine Ren." The boy said.

"We came to see our best friend Lenka." They both said in unison.

"Oh, ok I'll take you to her." I said leaving Kaiko and they followed me.

Lenka's never mentioned these two before except once when she was talking about Len and me making babies. These were the brats that tainted Lenka's mind on sex. They must be from her school. Now that I think about it, Lenka had some prior complications at her school. There were so many stories about Len's little sister I could hardly tell which were true and the others rumors.

"Do you guys know about Lenka? Like how she was in the neighborhood and school?" I asked and they nodded.

"Our friend Lenka…" Lin started.

"Is very strange." Ren finished.

"She's known as many things. All the stories about her are true and false." They said.

I wondered if they were going to keep doing that thing all the time, finishing each other's sentences. Still, what did they mean about Lenka? Before I could ask anything else there was a scream. It came from Miku. Turning my head I saw my teal haired friend covering her mouth.

She was crying and looking petrified. She was shaking and all eyes looked at the area where she was staring in. What could have gotten Miku this messed up? Then there _it _was, there _she _was standing in the doorway smirking, holding a gun.

"Hehehe, time to make everyone suffer. Mikuo and Miku, you are mine!"

Miku Zatsune has returned.

**

* * *

**

So, like the next chapter will tell the stories of Lenka and Kaiko.

**See who Lenka really is and how Kaiko became who she is. **

**The chapter after that will continue with Zatsune and Ritsu and stuff. **

**Bye and sorry I update late.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: This is the Kaiko/Lenka chappie**

* * *

Ch. 24 – Off Topic

**Kaiko's POV**

Most of you know as me as Kaiko Shion. Sweet, polite, and best friend of Rin Kagamine, that's what people usually associate with when it came to me. If it wasn't that then it would be Taito's or Kaito's or whichever Shion brother's little sister.

To the world my appearance was shy. I could easily blush or become flustered. I was innocent, never doing bad things not once in my lifetime. I was a _good _girl that listened to adults and did what she was told without talking back. However, that was not entirely the case when it came to me.

In truth I was quite the mischievous devil, but no one would really know that except for Rin. Still, it took Rin a long time to find out about my true colors. I was such a good actress that fooling people into thinking that I was a plain girl was a piece of cake.

I have a wonderful skill of knowing anybody's secret no matter what they do to keep their business private. The dirty little things people would commit suicide for if the cat was let out of the bag was known to me. It's not like I wanted to become aware of people's secrets, it just sort of happened on accident.

How did I develop this omniscient ability? Well, you'll have to thank my mother. We look just alike except for the fact that my hair was shorter than hers. I respected my mother a lot with her being able to do anything, a true Renaissance woman. She was my role model considering the family mostly consisted of males.

When I was a kid I wanted to be just like her. She was the perfect woman in my eyes. Of course that dream changed drastically at the age of nine. Walking around the Shion Manor halls looking for something to do to erase my boredom I came across a scandalous sight.

My mother, _Mrs. Shion, _was in the arms of another man. It was confusing, difficult to understand at that tender age why your parent was doing this when you were taught how wrong it was. Why was she doing this? Wasn't she married to Father?

Those questions were swirling through my head as I tried to comprehend the situation before me. What else was I supposed to do, but scream at the horrid picture? They noticed my presence immediately as I felt tears coming on. Mother's shocked face was apparent and I quickly ran to my room ignoring her cries after me.

I had locked myself up in my room bawling my eyes out into my pillow, completely soaking it with salty tears. Mother somehow managed to open my door and tried in vain to comfort me. I stared at her with dull eyes, frowned at her deeply, made her feel guilt and shame for her actions.

She was the _only _person I looked up to in the family filled with boys, now look.

"Darling, please don't judge me." She said pitifully.

"Why? What you did was wrong." I bitterly said, letting my words cut into her more and more so she could bleed.

"I know it's not right, but you don't understand how adults work, our feelings and all, it's nothing you could know about. You're just a child." The way she said that made me wish I didn't have her blood in my veins.

"I thought you loved Father!" I shouted at her and she tensed at my anger.

"Well, I do love him, but you see we've fallen out of love." She said looking down at the ground nervously.

She could've divorced, she could have done anything, but _cheating _was not an option. I looked away from her. My mother, the angel, had fallen from grace. It disgusted me so. There was silence for some time. Neither of us spoke. I didn't feel like being in the same room with her. She found it hard to explain her foolish actions, biting her lip viciously.

Then she spoke again.

"The man you call 'Father' isn't really biologically related to you." The words forced me to look at her again.

"What?" I could barely hear my own voice. It was in a tiny whisper of disbelief.

"The man you've been calling 'Father' isn't your real father. I…slept around with many men after I married him. I got pregnant by the men." She's been doing this for that long?

Don't tell me anymore of this, please, spare me my innocence.

"It was my way of getting back at my parents who made me have an arranged marriage when I was only eighteen."

Stop! Don't spill this out to your kid! Aren't you supposed to be an adult? Don't tell me your reasons or excuses!

"When I got pregnant by one of my men I just told your so called 'Father' that it was his."

What was she saying? She told me she was happy with the arranged marriage. Stop, Mother, I won't be able to stand hearing this anymore without exploding.

"All of your brothers and you are half related. You all have different fathers." She admitted this to me, the youngest of her children.

My world shattered. My heart broke into many shards. You could have killed me now and I would have welcomed it. This was torture. Mother wasn't known to tell me things like this. She always told me stories….always said good things…. always made me feel safe. Now the same woman who would make me feel peace was my worst nightmare.

She looked at me, giving me a pathetic look. It was as if she was the victim. I searched her face for any signs of lies or at least some remorse for ruining my flawless image of our great family. I was gullible at the time, not as wise as I am now, but at that moment I realized that the world isn't black and white.

I had to grow up fast because of my mother's stupid mistake of not controlling herself.

"I hope I can trust you with this secret, woman to woman. I've wanted to tell someone for awhile now. Will you still love me even though I'm deceiving everyone else?"

She was a whore. I had a whore for a mother. How dare she ask me that? She was fucking up my mind right now and wanted so much from me. I just found out that I'm half related to my brothers, my 'father' isn't my real father, and I'm the only one who knows of this.

I was a damn nine year old for goodness sakes! It was fascinating to me how it took literally forever for someone to build up a good reputation, and how fast it was to destroy that reputation with one bad thing.

"Will you do it Kaiko?" She frantically asked, not liking the idea of being exposed.

She was my mother and right now I hated her. She was abusing me. She knew how much I looked up to her and how I would do anything she said. She was taking advantage of me.

I put on a fake smile. You could tell it was strained. Mother was too selfish to think about how _I _was feeling about this.

"I'll do it." I wish I could take that sentence back now, but when I first said it I only thought that it was just a tiny secret between Mother and me.

Who knew it would lead into something more?

* * *

**Lenka's POV**

My name is Lenka Kagamine and I'm seven years old. I get really good grades and my teachers call me a prodigy, whatever that means. I'm very friendly and other people are friendly right back. You'll never see me not smiling or laughing. I'm the happiest girl when I'm in the world, but it's a different story at home.

Mommy and Daddy don't love me like normal parents should. On TV and in the neighborhood I see Daddies protecting their children and Mommies kissing their kids. My parents never do that with me. I come home all the time and they don't even talk to me, it's like I'm not even there.

To them I'm a pest. It hurts my feelings a lot, but I still love them because if it wasn't for them than I wouldn't be alive. They tell me I should be grateful to them for that so it's ok if they hit me a couple of times.

I remember once when my parents were affectionate to me, but that was only so Child Protective Services couldn't take me away. The people would ask if my parents were harming me and I would say no. I don't  
want to leave my Mommy and Daddy, they're all I know.

When it's the weekend Mommy and Daddy go some place so I'm all alone. They leave in the mornings and don't come back until late at night. I play by myself with old toys or watch TV. When they're gone I'm not allowed to go outside the house or people will get suspicious.

I just make cereal if I'm hungry, but if we don't have any of that or milk than I just kind of starve. At nights when I'm in my room I get scared because I hear voices screaming 'help me!' or 'somebody help they're going to kill us!'

I like to pretend it's my imagination although I think something's in the basement. My parents think it's stupid to believe in fairytales, but I don't. I love fairytales since they always have happy endings. I hope my life will get a happy ending too. My favorite story is Cinderella because she's treated meanly by her family like me.

Then she becomes a princess and lives happily ever after. Reading these books make me think there's actually a heaven out there.

When I went into the living room I saw some dusty looking boxes and went through them. In the boxes were pictures of a boy who looked just like me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like mine. He looked around my age too. I felt my heart beat really fast. Maybe I had a twin!

Mommy came over to see what had gotten my interest. She smiled seeing the picture in my hand. I gasped. This was the first time I'd seen her smile in three weeks.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"That's Len, you're older brother. He should be fourteen now." She said absent-mindedly.

"Why isn't he here?" I wanted to meet him so bad.

"He's not here because he screamed too loud. We had to leave him when the cops came over." She said cutting her eyes at me.

"You left Len? But…but I want to see him. I'm always alone and would love to have a brother." I cried and she snatched the picture from my hands.

"Listen well, Lenka. If you scream loudly like he did we'll leave you too and you'll be truly alone. Don't start with that bastard of a son Len when you have Mommy and Daddy by your side."

I tried to reach for the picture, but she was too tall. She smiled and walked to the kitchen with me closely behind. She had cut on the stove and burned the picture of Len in flames. No, I found that, it was mine!

"Now, now dear, if you mention Len's name again Mommy will have to punish you for being alive." She grinned as I cried.

"Yes, Mommy." I said in between sobs.

"Good. If you do speak of Len I'll _kill _you." She threatened.

"I understand."

She smiled nicely at me. That wouldn't last long. I knew by the end of today she'd be back to her cold ways.

"I'll buy you ice cream today. You're looking a little thin." She said and I jumped for joy.

It had been so long since she cared about me. It made me feel like less of a burden. I kind of felt bad that I would be lying to Mommy. She didn't want me to even think about Len, but I couldn't help thinking about who he was.

* * *

**Kaiko's POV**

In middle school I discovered the Megurine girls Lily and Rin, boy were they popular. The blondes were hyper, bouncing off walls because they couldn't contain themselves. They were in sync with each other too like they were the same person. Lily was the bubbly one who sometimes listened to her common sense.

Rin was a crazy chick who never gave a fuck. Those two always got in trouble, but their playful behavior made people like them more. That was when I observed Kaito taking an interest in Lily. His eyes would follow her every movement. Rin had admirers as well, the most famous being that stupid Mikuo Hatsune.

Ugh, to be honest I really loathed Rin with a burning passion. She was so…easygoing. Nothing seemed to bring her down, not even when it was enough for people to cry their hearts out. I found things that I didn't like about her.

She had a super light complexion. Her eyes were too blue. She was too blonde.

It wasn't until I realized that the reason why I didn't like Rin was probably because of the fact that she had more freedom than I did. Being born in a wealthy family you had to do things by the book; arranged marriages, etiquette, and being total prudes.

I had to act ladylike all the time when I was a raging tomboy on the inside. Hey, you couldn't be a girly girl with four older brothers messing with you, you know. Rin had the luxury of living her life without restrictions. She didn't have to wear masks, she could be herself. It was aggravating seeing her face every day.

It pissed me off that her parents were lovey dovey, unlike mine.

It pissed me off watching her give genuine smiles, unlike me.

It pissed me off that there wasn't a good motive to hate her guts completely except that I couldn't be in her shoes.

It didn't help that Kaito and her dumb sister Lily started dating each other. Now I had to see Rin's face more often. I didn't actually have a real conversation with Rin until our second year together. It was during cleaning duty. The only thing I knew for a fact about her was that she was kidnapped and it messed with her head, but I didn't know what that exactly meant.

"Hey, Kaiko!" She cheerfully said making my ears bleed.

"Hi." I said hoping she'd get the hint that I didn't feel like dealing with her right now. It flew over her head.

"Um…I was wondering if we could be friends." She said putting on her infamous smile.

"No, I'm fine." I said, rudely rejecting her offer.

She seemed taken aback and smirked. Wait, why was she doing that? I had just snapped on her – oh crap I totally fucked up my good girl image in front of her a bit.

"You're funny. To lots of people you act nice, but when it comes to me you get bitchy." I felt insulted as she giggled.

"Is that something to laugh about?" I asked getting irritated.

"Yes. It proves that you are a human and not a robot. I thought you had to be a robot 'cause no one can be that nice all the time." She said and I blushed.

"Ah, usually I don't slip up like that, but when I saw you I couldn't suppress my displeasure." I said and she laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I get on your nerves madam. Now I have another person to mess with." She said smiling at me.

That was how my first conversation with Rin was like. After that I noticed how I began to relax around her more and acted like my true self. To me she was my first….friend, but to her I was a mere acquaintance. It amazed me how close we became in a matter of weeks.

My hatred for her grew into admiration, one that was reserved for my mother now replaced by Rin. She was now my idol.

* * *

**Lenka's POV  
**

Two new transfer students came to my school. They were black haired fraternal twins named Haine Lin and Ren. Everyone instantly liked them and I did too. I used to have friends, but they all got jealous because the teachers kept praising me so now I'm bullied.

It sucked because school was my haven from my dim life. Usually the kids would ignore or tamper with my things. My classmates felt inferior to me and I was shunned. No one talked to me. Not even the younger  
kids. I'd grown used to getting shoved or beat up. Bruises were nothing new to me anyways.

While I was isolated Ren and Lin were surrounded by people. One day I was eating lunch by myself. My parents made me a bento! It was my first homemade lunch from them. I didn't mind if it was only to ward off people who suspected abuse as long as it was from them it didn't matter. Then the Haine twins came over and sat down next me.

"Why are you…?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"You're always alone. Isn't that boring?" Lin said smiling at me and I smiled back.

"You can't hang out with _her_!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah, she's by herself for a reason!" Another person pitched in.

"Ren and Lin are too good for Lenka!" Lin got a worried look on her face as Ren started to get annoyed.

They continued to call me names. I took it since the teacher wasn't here supervising. The Haine twins refused to budge. They wanted to sit with me despite everyone else's protests.

"Why do you treat Lenka like crap?" Ren asked, and I found out that the two have been watching me for awhile now.

"It's ok." I whispered causing all eyes to look at me.

People blamed me for things. Mommy and Daddy do it all the time, so do my classmates, pretty soon the whole world will despise me. I deserve it though. It's my punishment, my fault for being born. Then someone grabbed my bento. The one I got from my parents.

"_Give it back now!" _I hissed and the boy who took it laughed.

"Why? You don't need to eat anyways. If you want it come get it." He teased.

"Give it back to her!" Ren and Lin both shouted.

The boy didn't and threw my bento on the floor, effectively obliterating my faith in a God. The food was scattered everywhere and his piercing laugh stung my ears. The whole class complimented him for picking on me. The Haine twins looked like they'd murder him. As popular as the twins were it was more popular to belittle me.

Tears ran down my cheeks. I struggled not to cry, I really did. Then I felt, really, really, really, REALLY ANGRY. All I could see was red.

"That was my bento! My parents made that for me! You messed it up!" I screamed tackling the boy to the ground.

I pinned him under me, my fists punching his face. His yelling didn't reach me… their scared faces didn't reach me… I was taken over by something else. My nails clawed his cheeks, digging into his flesh so he bled. I pulled his hair while grabbing pieces of my bento from the floor I shoved it in his mouth.

My hands wrung around his neck choking him. He was gagging and gasping, trying to breathe. Fear was in his eyes as his face turned from white to pale to blue to almost purple from lack of oxygen. By the time the teacher came I had nearly killed him. I wanted the boy to die for what he did. The teacher pulled me off with the help of Ren and Lin since my grip was so strong.

When things calmed down I saw the boy shake uncontrollably, wailing like a baby. Every time our eyes met he would scream and try to get further away from me. My classmates were afraid too, all backing up into a corner cowering. Even the teacher didn't want to come near me.

The only ones by my side were the Haine twins. They didn't find me dangerous. I couldn't think of anything to say. All I wanted was to eat my bento in peace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." That's all I could say.

"She almost killed him!"

"Keep her away!"

"Get her away from us!"

"Shut up, you guys were the ones that were begging for it!" Ren defended me.

"Yeah, she had no choice!" Lin shouted at them.

After that I was suspended for a week and the school notified my parents. At home I suffered the cruelest beating in my life for causing so much trouble. It hurt a lot. It hurt so bad I couldn't move. I was sore. Since I wouldn't be going to school no one questioned why I wasn't outside.

They thought I was grounded, but I was trapped in my room on the floor pleading for someone to help me, save me. I'm sorry for being born, I'm sorry I cause nothing but pain in my parents' life. I'm sorry I get good grades that my classmates hate me. I'm sorry I'm never good enough to get a bit of love.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

* * *

**Kaiko's POV**

In high school was when all the real shit went down. I never heard so many secrets in my life. When Rin wasn't around I usually liked to hide in places knowing someone would have something really juicy for me. Secrets became addicting. It so happened in the girls' bathroom on the second floor where I came across Neru Akita and Miki, Rin's sworn enemies.

The three girls used to be friends, at least I think, but one of them cut Rin's hair. That's how Rin's hair got short. Anyways I was in one of the stalls. I purposely put on the stall door 'out of service' so no one would know someone was in there.

In came Neru and Miki looking pissed, Rin must've said something to them again. Like usual they looked in the mirror to point out the non-existing flaws that only their eyes could see. Typical. Then the unexpected happened.

"Look at me Miki I'm so fat." Neru said pinching her sides. She was so skinny.

"Please, Neru you're fine. Look at me. You know what my dad said to me this morning?" Miki asked her best friend.

"What did the bastard say?" Neru asked pulling out a toothbrush from her skirt pocket.

"He was all like 'Miki you need to get your head out of the boys and into the books' that motherfucker. Like he knows what I'm going through." Miki said.

"You still doing that thing you do? If you are I hope you stop that, it makes me worry." Neru said and Miki pulled out a sharp blade.

"I can't help it. It makes me feel somewhat good, like I finally have power you know. Dad's so fucking controlling." Miki said.

Both turned to the mirror. Their eyes looked dead. Neru put the toothbrush in her mouth, way far down her throat it seemed, and threw up in the garbage can that was nearby. As she did that Miki rolled up her sleeves where I could see faint scar marks on her arms. The redhead began to cut herself and watched the blood start seeping out.

This…was…so…juicy! Neru and Miki were more than bitches, they were fucking psychos.

"I want to be skinny like Rin!" Neru yelled while in the process of throwing up.

"Why does Rin always get the good 'parents'?" Miki asked making more cuts on her arm.

Soon after that Neru washed her face and chewed on a large wad of gum to hide her acid breath, and Miki washed the blood off so it wouldn't stain her clothes. When they left I sighed. No wonder they picked on Rin all the time, they wanted to be Rin just like me.

They were envious of her perfect life.

When Len came to the school I detested him from the very start. There he was all following Rin around. It made me frustrated. It took me forever to become a part of Rin's clique, and this adopted kid comes out of nowhere and she's all over him.

I could kill him. He always had that dumb look on his face like he didn't know what to do with real people. Then Rin would be there in a jiffy to help him out. I think he misinterpreted my blushes for liking him, because I'll tell you guys now I don't like Len at all. If anything I was blushing because I thought about pushing him off a cliff so hard I thought he'd been able to sense it.

Luckily he thought I liked him so I pretended along, although I kept thinking about Rin more often. I could tell automatically, even though he doesn't have that much of an expression, that he had the hots for Rin. Stupid girl couldn't see though. Remember that crazy sleepover at Rin's where all the girls except Yuki and me were drunk? Well, in that bathroom where Rin assaulted me she told me of her feelings for Len.

"Kaiko, that Len is taking my spotlight! I used…hic…to be the one everyone looked at! I hate that idiot…but I can't help but like him too." She said taking another swig from the beer can.

I had concluded that it was more than admiration for Rin that I had. It appeared I liked her and wanted a relationship with her. Believe me I'm still just as surprised as I reminisce on it now.

"I know how you feel Rin. I hate Len very much." I said and then Rin started to molest me.

Ah, I enjoyed Rin's touches and it was a bonus that I could rub it in Len's face when he came to 'rescue' me. Still he seemed to like the yuri scene quite a lot. Then I couldn't breathe because, let's just say Rin's technique is magnificent, so I passed out.

The next thing I know Rin and Len are dating. Ugh, that blonde bastard, go back to the orphanage. Despite that I smiled and congratulated the couple. My feelings on Rin would have to disappear, so when Leon came by I dated him.

Hmm, Leon's nice. I've grown to care for him deeply, I do like him, just not as much as my bestie.

* * *

**Lenka's POV**

Ristu – sensei is strange. He says that he likes me more than a teacher should. At school he wears men's clothes, but on the outside he wears women's clothes. I don't like him at all. He always gives me weird looks and tells me to do things I think is wrong. It makes me uncomfortable, but I pretend that I like him.

I told my parents about it, but Daddy just brushes me off and Mommy laughs. She says that I should let Ritsu – sensei have whatever he wants from me since I'll just end up laying on my back with my legs open anyways, but I don't know what that means.

Sensei was assigned to watch over me so I don't attack anymore students again. Most feared me now so I liked to exact revenge on the bullies. To the girls I yank their hair or scratch their pretty faces. To the boys I kick them in their privates and hit them frequently. No one dares to say anything to the teachers because they know I can beat them worse now.

The boy who I beat up first was so traumatized they said that he couldn't come back to school and had nightmares because of me. Ren and Lin were still my friends, and never cared much for me bullying the other kids. They said that I was interesting.

"Hey Lenka I really like you." Ren said one day and I blushed.

No one ever said they liked me.

"It's true Lenka, my idiot brother is always talking about you." Lin said beaming and Ren looked away from me embarrassed.

"Well, Lin likes you too!" Ren said and Lin began to blush.

"What, you do?" I asked her and she turned away from me.

"We both like you." They said at the same time.

Wow, I was so happy. I smiled at them and hugged them both.

"Ok, you guys can be my girlfriend and boyfriend." I said and they smiled, then we all got confused.

"Wait, what does girlfriend and boyfriend mean?" Ren asked.

"I think it's a girl that's a friend and a boy that's a friend." Lin answered.

"I thought that meant you were in a relationship with someone?" I asked.

"What's a relationship?" They both asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

"I heard from some older kids once that this is considered a threesome." Lin said.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it involves three people." Lin said.

"Then we're a threesome?" Ren said looking confused.

"I guess." I said.

After our conversation Ritsu – sensei called me to his room. I disliked going to his room. When I went there he smiled creepily at me that made me shiver. He always said things I thought were bad. I don't think a grown man should be talking to me like this every day.

"Lenka, you're wearing a skirt today." He said looking at me.

"I didn't have anything else that was clean to wear." I said looking down.

"Well, it looks good on you. Why don't you wear skirts more often, it'd make me happy." He said smirking.

"I don't like skirts. I like shorts and pants better." I said gulping.

"Would you mind Lenka if you lift up your skirt for me."

I was scared. I always had to visit Ritsu – sensei. I didn't want him to see the bruises on my legs I had gotten. They hadn't healed yet. Something inside me told me that I shouldn't do what he said either. It was wrong so I ran out of the room.

I ran all the way to my house, but no one was there and there was no food. That night I went to sleep in my room with no dinner. A vision of Len came into my mind and I grinned. As long as I thought of my brother I imagined happiness.

He'd be my knight or prince that would save me from this life of mine that is hell. I hope I can meet Len one day.

* * *

**Kaiko's POV**

My brothers are quite rebellious. Behind my parents back they are always causing amuck. It was as if this whole _Novis _gang wasn't enough. One time I walked in on Akaito having sex with some girl and my eyes had been burned with that image ever since. Then Taito would come home in a bloody mess from fighting.

When I was chilling at the school after everyone went home or was at clubs I saw two people in a classroom. It was one of those days where Nigaito wasn't as sick as much so he came to school. As I peered in the classroom, just because, I saw my green haired brother making out furiously with a male teacher.

That was when I discovered Nigaito was gay. Aw, why do I keep walking in on my brothers? I kind of warmed up to Len, he wasn't as bad as he seemed, but I still hated him. You think someone who was able to see deception clearly like Len would notice how much I despise him, but he didn't. I was the queen of duplicity.

I've had some moments with Rin, but the one that stood out the most was when we kidnapped Lenka. That girl, Len's sister, you could definitely tell that she was messed up. Sure she pulled off the innocent girl act, but I could tell she was no ordinary kid.

My first opinion when I met Lenka was that she scared the shit out of me. I don't know how they couldn't sense it, maybe it was because I was really skilled at observing people, but Lenka would grow up to seriously fuck someone up.

All Len saw was his sister. The entire Megurine family saw a desperate looking girl. All Rin saw was someone she could influence. No one saw that she was the devil's spawn. Oh, well they'd find out when she grows up.

* * *

**Lenka's POV**

One time I thought I died. Daddy hit a little too hard and I was losing consciousness fast. My head was spinning, there was blood gushing from my head, and I was barely breathing. I could feel my heartbeat slow down and body start to get cold.

Is there a heaven?

Is there a God?

Is there anything left for the good guys or do the bad guys always win?

Why don't my parents love me?

Why am I always getting hurt?

Why am I alive?

I saw my life flashed before my eyes. I was bullied, I bullied. I fought more often, I acted like nothing was happening at home. Teachers told me I was thinner, like I wasn't eating right. Neighbors told me they sometimes hear screams from my houses like someone's getting injured.

I told lies. Why did I do that? Why defend my parents who didn't even do their jobs right? I did it because I didn't want to leave them. I'd rather die by them than get taken away. I don't want them to go. I don't want them to leave me.

Mommy said she wouldn't leave me if I behaved, but I did, so why do I feel like I'm dying? I was almost at the other side. I knew it because I was slowly departing from this world. An angel held out her hand to me, asking me if I wanted to find peace, but I said no.

I wanted to stay with my parents, and I wanted to see Len. I was sure I'd meet him one day.

"Oh, thank God, you're still alive Lenka! We thought we'd have to take you to the hospital." Daddy said picking me up.

My head was bandaged to stop the bleeding. I couldn't move, I think my leg was broken or was it my arm, I don't even know anymore. All I knew was that my parents were pleading with me to speak. They wanted to listen to me.

"Promise us you won't tell anyone about what we did to you. We'll get you anything you want just this once." Daddy said looking worried.

I didn't want them to worry about me. They shouldn't because I'm the one at fault. I should be able to take their hits by now, but I almost died instead.

"I want Len." I said.

They looked at each other, looks on their faces I can't really describe, but nodded their heads. Yes, I was so happy. Len was going to come, I was going to see him finally, my brother. I wanted to meet him so…bad.

I…feel so sleepy…I can't….keep my eyes…open. I hear that's bad if you were hit in the head.

I drifted to a dreamless sleep, my heart still beating to meet my brother at least once.

* * *

**Updated!**

**Now back to the original story.**

**Hope you liked Kaiko giving you the inside scoop on everyone else and poor Lenka **

**Bye**


End file.
